Darksiders DXD
by MysticVegito
Summary: The Pale Horseman expunged all those who would imperil the Balance over the eons. Now humanity is in peril as outside forces plot a premature Endwar that could potentially wipe out the Third Kingdom before it's time. Will Death succeed in rooting out the perpetrators before it's too late? In any case, his enemies will be reminded why all fear the Reaper.
1. Chapter 1

~Threat to the Balance~

There can be no life without Order. Good-Evil, Darkness-Light, there must be balance in the universe. Such is the decree of the Charred Council, ancient entities charged by the Creator himself to preserve the very fabric of existence. The Council was drawn to the conflict between the armies of Heaven and Hell, who waged an endless war. In time, both of the great armies came to honor the Council and it's laws, for they knew that if they were to oppose the Council's will, none would survive against the swift and terrible justice of their enforcers: The fearsome Horseman of the Apocalypse known as War, Fury, Strife and Death.

But who are the Four Horsemen who loyally serve the Council? To know those names, another must be known first. Nephilim, a cursed union of Angel and Demon. The Nephilim put countless realms to the sword and burned them to ash, but four amongst them grew weary of the slaughter and feared their conquest would imperil the Balance. And so a truce was made: The Four would serve the Council in exchange for unimaginable power. Thus were the dreaded Horsemen formed. And the riders' first task was to purge their own brethren from Creation, to annihilate the Nephilim and destroy their souls.

That battle was won eons ago. With the Nephilim purged from Creation, a third kingdom was now forged on a planet called Earth, a Kingdom of Man. The Council foretold that these weak, but cunning creatures would someday be integral to the Balance. And thus by the order of the Council, a truce was forged between Heaven and Hell. The great pact was bound by Seven Seals to be broken at the appointed time when Man's kingdom stood ready for the Endwar, a battle that would bring balance and determine the ultimate fate of the three kingdoms.

However, in recent years, plots and schemes were forming to break the truce between Heaven and Hell. Most of the time, it was the dregs of the Second Kingdom who tried to do so, but even the Angels of the First Kingdom were not so innocent, for several in the White City wanted to start a war against the demons and they too suffered the Council's wrath. But now that the Council knows from one of their Watchers that unknown powers infiltrated into the world of Man, the Council decided to take action and this time be more subtle in their approach than usual, which is an extreme rarity in their line of work. And so they called for the Four Horsemen, but only one was required to listen to what the Council has to say. That listener was usually the leader of the Four. The pale rider known by many names across Creation: Kinslayer, executioner, just to name a few. But there is one that is most feared of all the names, one that he chose for himself…

" **Death!"** The first head spoke roared. **"What excuse do you have this time to take you so long to answer our summons?!"**

"We were slaughtering the savages that invaded the Makers from planet Xetora. By your orders, if I recall." Death pointed out in sarcastic and sassy tone.

" **Be that as it may, our summons are not to be delayed for a moment, pale rider!"** The third head threatened, but Death shrugged and ignored his threats. They threaten the horsemen all the time, especially Death, yet they all got used to it and knew they were bluffing. For they are their enforcers after all and killing them would be a grave mistake in their part.

"What would you have us do?" Death asked.

" **You know of the law that binds the three kingdoms to the pact of the Seven Seals! Yet angels and demons alike defy the law at every turn, something you are already familiar with!"** The First head said.

" **There have been reports of the two realms infiltrating the kingdom of Man, usurping its natural evolution and threatening the very destruction of humankind."** The second head said.

"And what do the horsemen have to do with it? We are not errand boys or assassins!" Death frowned angrily beneath his mask.

" **Judgment will be enforced on the wicked rider, but for now you must be more subtle in your approach and discover the truth behind the veil of deception!"** The third head said.

" **Consult with your fellow horsemen. One will be enough for this mission. Do what you must to enforce our will, Death!"** The first head said. Death silently nodded before he turned around and departed, descending down the stairs.

" **One more thing, pale rider."** The second said, prompting Death to stop and raise his eyebrow beneath his mask in curiosity, his back still turned at the Council. **"You are also aware that all passages to the Third Kingdom have been sealed or destroyed. You will have to be innovative in how you are going to reach the Earth, without bringing any attention on yourself."**

"As always." Death groaned slightly to himself as he departed without looking back once, using the portal to reach the surface of the volcanic world that the Council reside. After he left the cave leading to the portal at the heart of the world, he found War, Fury and Strife waiting for him.

"So, what orders did they bark out this time, brother?" Fury said in slightly annoyed tone.

"They gave us a stealth mission in the kingdom of Man." Death pointed out.

"Kingdom of Man?" War said as he raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"What business would the Council have there?" Strife asked as he was casually spinning his trademark guns, Redemption and Mercy.

"The Angels and Demons somehow made their way on that planet undetected and are hiding among the humans. The Council said that only one of us will be enough for this task." Death said.

"I will be the one to carry out their judgment. Allow me to travel to Earth." War insisted.

"War, have you forgotten what happened the last time you went to Earth? You wiped out an army of humans and you almost killed Fury." Strife pointed out.

"Yeah, subtlety is _not_ in your dictionary War." Fury frowned slightly as she was well aware of that day that nearly ended her life. If it wasn't for Death taking the blow of War's Chaoseater, that would have surely been the case.

"Bold words coming from someone who slaughtered an entire planet of demons for attempting to kill Rampage." War retorted.

"As if you wouldn't have done the same if they tried to kill Ruin." Strife said casually, while Fury couldn't help but chuckle in amusement.

"At least i'm not pathetic as to let my rage on those hairless simians of all the species across Creation. They already slaughter each other in many ingenious ways, they don't need you to speed their extinction." Fury smirked a bit.

"That's enough bickering." Death said sternly before he glanced from Fury to War. "Given your history, you were never the subtle type. And your anger management issue may prove to be a liability for this task." He said coldly before he turned towards the other two horsemen. "Strife, Fury, decide which one of you will go to Earth. I have no intention of playing hide and seek with demons and angels." Death said before he turned around and was about to depart.

"Is that task too much for you, brother?" Fury teased her brother.

"Yeah, I have some important mission waiting for me with the Bone Giants in the Kingdom of the Dead, those bastards are again going rampant. Plus they make for a good target practice." Strife said as he pointed Mercy in front of him.

"This is the order of the Council! They did not asked us to do this!" Death shouted angrily as he pointed at his fellow horsemen.

"That was also the order meant for you, Death." Fury smirked as she tilted her head in slightly playful manner before she turned her back on her brother. "Sorry, I have some stalker hunting to do on the jungle world of Hadrion." She said as she combed her wavy, dark-crimson hair.

"You do realize you will lead those stalkers to extinction if you keep it up? It would lead the world's denizens to planetary revolt." Death pointed out.

"You think so low of me, brother. I would do no such thing." Fury teased in sassy tone as she departed.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Death frowned angrily.

"Where do _you_ think?" Fury shrugged as he departed.

"Sorry brother, I have a job waiting for me in the land of corpses. Take care." Strife also left, leaving Death with their youngest brother War, who did not look happy.

"Don't look at me, I have an 'anger management issue'." War said in sarcastic tone as he departed with his brother and sister. War just had to punch Death in the nerve with that one as he clenched his fists angrily and his body trembled as he let out a low, angry growl, his left eye twitching in frustration.

"If they weren't my kin… Bah! Fine, I'll go!" Death barked in frustration before he stomped his way in other direction. "It's like I'm babysitting a trio of newborns." He grunted.

"Death!" Strife suddenly called out. Death turned to his right and quickly looked up at something falling in his direction. He instinctively grabbed the unknown item and saw that it was actually one of Strife's guns, Redemption.

"If you ever get tired of swinging those scythes of yours, give it a few rounds for me." Strife said. After a few moments of eye contact, Death silently sheathed Strife's gun and departed afterwards, making Strife chuckle a little.

"You're welcome." Strife said as he departed. He knew that Death was grateful, he cared about his fellow horsemen, though he would never openly admit it as he was well known for his cold and merciless personality. He is Death after all, there is no room for fuzzy emotions for someone like the Reaper.

* * *

So it turns out that Death had to take the stealth mission, albeit begrudgingly. Sometimes being the leader of the Four Horsemen and the most powerful rider mattered little when the three of them make unanimous decisions. But now he has to think on how to reach the Earth without drawing attention on himself. After he thought about several solutions, one was on his mind that might actually work, with a right price.

He traveled to the nearest trading planet of Ultherius, one of many planets across Creation where travelers across the universe come to bargain for items ranging from food, vehicle parts, clothes, from common trinkets to powerful artifacts and other commodities both common and uncommon alike. But it mattered little to Death as he knew that in planets like this, there was a certain someone who he knew it would draw his attention and this person was not really known to be standing around in the crowded places like this. After venturing deep into the jungle and slaughtering a few pestering predators that foolishly tried to chew on his body, he finally found a small cave deep in the jungle, with dangling runes from the ceiling and a circular glyph burned on the ground.

"You can come out now, Vulgrim." Death said strictly. A few moments later, an all too familiar demon of greed hovered from the circular glyph. Vulgrim, a devious demon merchant of the damned. Death really doesn't like having to deal with demons, but Vulgrim proved useful in the past several times and for a demon, and probably due to the fact that he is a merchant, he always honors his end of the bargain, when he is paid the requested price of course.

"Greetings horseman, and welcome. I've been expecting you." Vulgrim said.

"I have neither time nor desire for pleasantries. I need to use your Serpent Holes to reach the kingdom of Man." Death said strictly.

"And why would you think that I would venture there? As far as I know, the Council forbids all the demons from setting foot on that planet." Vulgrim said, not even bothering to hide the truth.

"You can't fool me Vulgrim. You have these accursed runes placed across Creation. If it weren't for your expertise as a merchant, I would have destroyed each one I came across." Death said coldly.

"You wound me horseman with such harsh words." Vulgrim said in sarcastic and shrewd tone.

"You are not the only demon who disobeyed the Council and ventured to Earth. I have business there with the rest of your kin, which is why I need you to take me there. Do this, and i won't drag your corpse to the Council." Death said in a low, dead serious tone, but Vulgrim remained unfazed as he merely snickered slightly.

"I guess you caught me with my hand in the cookie jar. Very well rider, the Serpent Holes are yours… for a price." Vulgrim said as he gestured with his hand for payment for his services. Death didn't hesitate to do just that, having already gotten used to Vulgrim's silver tongue as he took the Boatman coin and flicked it at the demon, and Vulgrim caught it with a mischievous grin spread on his face. He then gestured for Death to enter the Serpent Hole, to which he did.

* * *

After about a minute or so of traversing the dimensional path, Death and Vulgrim have arrived on Earth, emerging on the spot in the hill well hidden from human eyes, where they had a good view of the most of the city they saw in front of them.

"Where are we?" Death asked.

"We have arrived on Earth, in an island state called Japan. And the city you see before you is called Kuoh Town. Quite a peaceful sight, don't you agree?" Vulgrim smirked.

"I doubt that." Death said bluntly before he departed towards the town.

"Not so fast horseman." Vulgrim said as he quickly hovered in front of Death. "You should know that humans have a phobia for… supernatural. I doubt they would be glad to see you in all your glory." He said shrewdly, with the pale rider knowing exactly where he is going with that statement.

"A disguise, is it?" Death sighed slightly before he turned towards the merchant. "Fine, go ahead." He said, but Vulgrim just stood there and grinned at the pale rider. Death groaned slightly as he tossed a small pouch full of gold at the merchant. Satisfied, he conjured a human disguise and handed it over to Death. The rider immediately assumed his disguise and Vulgrim conjured a large mirror for him to see. In his disguise, his long black hair was the same like in his normal form, except for his face. Quite an ironic twist for his face to appear handsome, cleverly concealing his true, ice cold demeanor from the eyes of others. It's not the look that he will get used to anytime soon, but it will do as to not draw suspicion from the nearby populace. His size was about the same like in his normal form and as for the earthling clothes, it consists of blue pants, black shoes, black jacket with gray hoodie and gray shirt.

"This disguise will do for now." Death said before he departed towards the city.

"Until next time." Vulgrim bowed before he retreated into the hidden crevice beneath the tree and disappeared into the glyph below.

"Dust, search this city. See if you can find any power that is not human." Death ordered. Dust squawked once before it flew towards the city.

" _Now we will see why Vulgrim chose this particular town to set his little shop."_ Death thought as he departed on foot.

Death walked across the city for about two hours trying to find any unusual anomalies or suspicious activity of certain individuals. So far he found nothing, the people of this city were doing their daily routines: Going to work, playing with children, drinking beer, nothing new for him, they are behaving like most civilizations on planets he visited. He made his way on the roof of some of the buildings where he would have a better vantage point. After about half an hour of ceaseless hunting, Dust squawked as he perched on Death's shoulder.

"You found anything?" Death asked. Dust squawked once in response before his eyes went green, along with Death's, meaning that the bird was telepathically transferring images of the school ground that he flew over, where he detected unusually high powers. The bird didn't know specifically who emanated with that power, but it was a good lead for Death to commence his search.

"Show me the way to this school." Death ordered.

Going all incognito, Death descended downstairs and followed Dust's lead, going through a dark alley which is apparently a shortcut to their destination. But the moment he started to go in that direction, he knew that trouble always stirred in these situations. Wouldn't be the first time if that happened.

And just as he had suspected, he heard a few cackles and laughters as he stood in the middle of wide area well hidden from nearby passengers.

"Huh. Here comes the welcome party." Death said to himself as about ten lowlife thugs surrounded Death.

"Well look who decided to take a shortcut." One of the thugs said.

"Man, they always fall for it." The other thug said.

"What's wrong, pretty boy? You look a little pale." Third thug laughed.

"He probably shit his pants already." Fourth thug laughed too. All their incessant laughters and taunts are really getting on Death's nerves, but it still amused him how they are so damn oblivious to his true identity, as are most of the humans in this world.

"Now now, settle down. First we go with the routine, then with the beating." The bulky thug smirked, apparently the leader of this pathetic band. "Alright big boy, hand over everything you have and we might let you leave with a bruise or two." The big thug chuckled.

"You have till the count of five till I break every bone in your body." Death threatened coldly. However, the thugs merely ooed mockingly in unison and then laughed at his threats.

"One…"

"Really now? You maybe tall, but you sure are stupid as you are slender." The big thug laughed, with one of the thugs near him giving him a high five.

"Two…"

"You hear this guy? Man, he's in for a good beating." The other thug mocked.

"Three…"

"Oh no, he's gonna do it, he's gonna do it!"

"Four…"

"Alright alright alright, settle down, settle down." The big thug said, with Death breaking the count as he thought he was actually going to let him go. "Alright listen, since you are the big bad tough guy around here, let me give you a deal: If you can knock me out with a single punch, then I'll let you go. If you don't, me and my boys will beat you so bad you wish you were in hell." The big thug said, but Death couldn't help but chuckle in dark humor and amusement.

"I've been to hell multiple times. It is idiots like you that end up there as playthings for demons. Especially lowlife thugs like you, you make for delicious chew toys for the Traumas." Death stated as a matter of factly.

"Man, the nerve on this guy. Prepare to meet death, bible boy!" The big thug cracked his knuckles and laughed before he threw a right punch.

Death casually sidestepped and darted forward, delivering a crushing punch on the thug's face. Much to the shock of the entire group, the leader was sent flying and crashing hard onto a wall.

"Don't think that I'll show you pathetic wretches any mercy." Death said coldly as he glanced at the ten thugs around him.

The first thug shouted as he charged at Death, but the rider casually elbowed the first thug, beating the breath out of him and knocking him out. He then kicked the second one in the face, also knocking him out. The third one charged at him with a knife, but he caught him and threw him like a ragdoll on the fourth one, sending both of them slamming on a large trash can. Death stood upright and glanced at the fifth, sixth and seventh thug glancing at each other. The three of them attacked in unison, but against the pale rider, it was useless as he grabbed the two thugs by the throat and headbutted the middle thug hard. Then he jumped above the middle thug and slammed the two thugs he had in his grip hard on the ground, creating a tiny crack on the concrete, knocking the breath and consciousness out of them. The last three thugs shook in utter horror as this slender man was far stronger than they have expected. Seeing that they are losing badly, they decided to escape, but Death has only just begun as he grabbed a chain from one of the unconscious thugs and swung at the feet of the fleeing thug, pulling him before he could escape. Then he used his Death Grip to grab the ninth one and pull him back, sending him flying in the air straight towards the rider. The thug screamed as he was about to hit Death right on, but the rider readied his fist and punched him hard as soon as he close, sending him flying again and landing right inside a trash can, immediately closing by itself. The eight thug tried to crawl his way due to his feet wrapped in chains, but Death stomped his head with just enough force to knock him out.

Then Death turned around as he found the tenth and final thug shaking uncontrollably like a leaf. Even though he pointed a gun at him, he was utterly horrified, scared shitless to do anything.

"Boo!" Death said out loud, making the thug scream like a little girl as he dropped the gun and sprinted as fast as he could away from the monster that was the unknown slender man. With that coward out of the way, he turned his attention back to the leader of these thugs as he slowly stomped his way to him. The thug was slowly regaining consciousness before glaring daggers at the slender man.

"Why you…" The thug growled angrily.

"You wouldn't know death even if he punches you in the face." Death said in chuckled darkly. Then the thug's face was filled with unimaginable terror as Death assumed his Reaper Form, towering above him in all his unholy glory.

"You sure are stupid as you are big." Death taunted in dark, deep and almost evil voice as he grabbed the thug's small frame with his bony arm and threw him in the opposite direction, making him slam onto a wall away from anyone's sight. Having enough of toying with this weakling, Death conjured his massive blade Harvester and swung above his head, ready to kill the poor man and take his soul.

"No, no! NOOOOOO!" The big thug screamed at the top of his lungs like a little girl as Death swung his scythe downward.

Back outside the alley, four cops were eating donuts and drinking coffee without a care in the world, until a panicking thug ran towards them.

"Help, heeelp!" The thug screamed, latching onto the officer's shirt for dear life. "m-m-m-m-monster! There is a monster in the alley!"

"Hey, you are one of those thugs who were giving us trouble in the past month. Get him in the car." The officer said seriously as he pinned him on his patrol car, but the thug didn't even bother to resist as he was too scared to do it.

"You two, with me." The officer said as he pointed at his two colleagues and ran towards the valley, where poor passengers were often cornered before they get completely robbed and beaten badly. They were a pain in the rear for the cops for a good while, but much to their surprise, the entire gang was knocked out unconscious, with the exception of their leader, who was sitting in the corner and shaking like a leaf, almost as if he stared death in the face. Boy were they right in that moment.

"Please! Please help me! Take me to jail, put me in the electric chair, I don't care! Just take me to jail!" The leader cried like a baby as he latched on one of the policeman's legs for dear life.

"Get him out of here!" The officer shoved the thug aside as the other two officers placed the cuffs on the leader and took him away. After they made a good distance, the officer looked around him at the devastation left in some kind of grand brawl.

"Geez, what could have happened to make him so terrified? It's like he saw a monster from a horror movie or something." The officer said worryingly. It was really strange and concerning that a thug with his reputation would be reduced to a shrieking crybaby. But before he could think any further, the two of his colleagues came.

"What are your orders sir?" The cop man asked.

"What do you think? Round up these criminals and put them in a car. Or a van or something." The officer said from the distance as Death casually made his way forward, cracking his neck left and right and sighing slightly in relaxation.

"That was a good stress reliever." Death said before he glanced at his crow. "Now back to the mission at hand. Dust, lead the way!" He ordered, with the bird perching on his shoulder squawking once before he flew in the sky. In truth, the moment he came to Earth, he was very frustrated that he was forced to take this task due to War, Fury and Strife casually pinning it on his back before leaving just to avoid their mission. It's not like he was thrilled to take this hide and seek mission himself. But after beating those thugs, it gave him the necessary exercise and a good stress reliever before he could fully concentrate on the mission given by the Charred Council. Now that he was relaxed, mostly, he now departed to this school that Dust showed him.

It was almost 3 PM before Death reached the gate leading to the school grounds from what looks like the academy of a sort.

"This is the place?" Death asked the crow, with Dust squawking once in confirmation. Then Death looked to his right at the square, ornamented letters fixed on the brick wall.

"Kuoh Town, Kuoh Academy… go figure." Death said to himself. Then the school bells rang and it wasn't long before the students left the building for a fifteen minute recess. Death didn't want to attract any attention, so he decided to lean on one of the trees and overlook the situation.

" _Hmm, most of the students here are females, while the males are few in number. Strange, I guess recent events allowed the males to commune in this academy as well."_ Death thought. He doesn't care in the slightest that beautiful girls surround him and even some of the girls giggling at him as they were passing by. The only thing he was focusing on is discovering even the slightest sign of fear of discovery on one of the few people who were eyeing on him. But much to his annoyance, he found mostly resentment, probably out of jealousy, a common thing nowadays. Admiration, backed up with comical shapes of heart in their eyes, mostly from the girls who drooled at his handsome face, making Death smirk in amusement as he closed his eyes. Mostly at the fact that if he were to show his real self, then screams of terror would surely follow, something that he approves more than being genuinely liked, which is a foreign feeling for a being like himself. But when the girls started to scream girlishly, Death clearly made a mistake as he already made a fanclub of girls.

" _If this keeps up, I'm gonna eat a bullet from Strife's gun."_ Death thought in utter annoyance.

"Look, it's Rias!" One of the girls said excitedly.

"Oh my god, its Akeno!" The other girl said.

"Damn man, look at that hot body!" One of the male students said.

"Now what?" Death said to himself as he tried to find the source of all the commotion.

Then when he looked to the left, he found two beautiful girls. One with the flowing crimson red hair and the other girl has black hair tied in long ponytail, making the rider raise his eyebrow curiously as these two apparently stood above the rest in this academy, both in looks and in reputation, judging by the reaction of the other students. While the two girls were passing by near him, the crimson haired girl looked at him with sky blue eyes and gave him a gentle smirk that oozed with grace and maturity. After those few moments of eye contact, she looked away and continued walking with her friend to the school building.

"Suspicious." Death said to himself as he frowned seriously. Those two girls were _too_ beautiful. Judging by their charming faces, busty chests and curvaceous bodies, he could only deduce that they were succubi. Only they could cause so much admiration and lust around them, even in disguise.

" _So Rias and Akeno? I'm going to have to keep an eye on you two."_ Death thought grimly before he departed from the school grounds. He already found two suspects among the demon horde. Angels are yet to be found, but it would seem that yet again he will have to start rooting out the demons first. They were always too obvious for their own good.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah i know i know, i can already hear people yelling. "Why is there no War story?! He's a badass too, why doesn't he get the story already?!" I know, i know, i was really really thinking about making War the main character of this story, since he really is a badass in his own right. But when i read the novel when War slaughtered a human army and almost killed Fury, that was when i opted for Death instead, since War is not the low profile type, despite being the most honorable of the four. I know nearly every story is revolved around Death, but let's just see how this story will go :)**

 **As for Death's wargear: Executioner's boots and gloves (yellow bone version), purple Nomad's shroud and Sorcerer robes (yellow bone version with purple cloth). His scythe appearance are level 1 scythes. I know there are a lot cooler designs of other scythes, but level 1 scythes have such simplistic, yet deadly design that it fits the wargear that he is wearing.**

 **Hope you like the story so far, see ya in the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

~Encounter with a Fallen Angel~

As soon as the classes were over, the two school idols, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima gathered in a seemingly dark room where the only source of light emanated from three candles on the table, next to the chess table with red and white chess pieces. Rias was sitting on a green sofa, while Akeno and a gray-haired little girl stood next to her. The little girl eyed on a strange man with a pet crow with great interest as he left the compound, knowing that there was something strange about him, but she had no idea what.

"That man. I've never seen him before." Rias frowned as she thought out loud.

"Me neither. He didn't appear to be a school student, he was wearing regular clothes." Akeno said.

"His slightly pale skin puts me on edge though." The gray-haired girl said in dry tone.

"Yes, that is intriguing, considering his handsome face." Rias smiled slightly.

"Oh? I see someone got your attention, president." Akeno teased as she giggled cutely.

"Not in that way Akeno, I don't even know his name." Rias smiled, completely aware of her teasing.

"Do you want me to follow him?" The little girl asked.

"There's no need. I have a feeling that he will arrive again tomorrow, i doubt that will be the first and the last time we see him." Rias said as she picked up a pawn from the chess table. "Now, what about the boy?"

"It seems you were right about him." The little girl said.

"So what's next? What do we do with him now?" Akeno asked curiously.

"We need to make preparations immediately, that's all we can do at this point. Everything else depends on him." Rias smirked as she placed the pawn piece back on the table.

* * *

Death has a good lead so far, at least he thinks so. He can't say for sure that those two girls are demons, for now it's only a theory. Before he could act though, he needs more information on those two, for only knowing their names isn't enough. And who else to currently ask but Vulgrim, a demon that will do whatever it takes to get his fee, be it coin or preferably a soul. Death bet that demon stayed on Earth for too long. There were many times where he was on the verge to kill that demon, merchant or not, but only because he proved to be useful more than once did he spared him and for that purpose alone.

As the sun sets on the horizon, Death returned to the hidden location where Vulgrim's shop resides. As soon as he was near, Vulgrim popped from the glyph.

"Yes?" Vulgrim asked, knowing from the start that he needs something, but Death said nothing as Dust flew in front of Vulgrim. The demon merchant raised his hand for Dust to perch on and the crow showed mental image of faces of Rias and Akeno. After that, Dust returned back to Death's right shoulder.

"A fine specimens." Vulgrim said before he giggled darkly. "I thought the horsemen were above such… earthly pursuits." He grinned.

"I need information of those two, they are probably the demons I am looking for. Other than yourself." Death said strictly.

"It will be done. Expect information on those two females by tomorrow morning." Vulgrim bowed before he submerged inside his glyph. With nothing else to do, Death climbed above the hidden crevice and leaned on the tree.

As the night fell and with no human on sight, he removed his disguise as he sometimes felt like it was suffocating him, deciding only to use it on broad daylight and when he is walking among the humans. As he was leaning at the tree, he looked at the city lit with streetlights and lights from every house. It's quite a boon that the horsemen do not have to deal with trivial commodities like lack of food, drink or sleep, especially Death. For twenty four hours straight he is fully ready for whatever dangers both day and night will spawn, though sometimes it can be _dreadfully_ boring just sitting around waiting for a new day to rise.

* * *

The next morning, Death jumped down from the tree he was leaning on and landed right in front of Vulgrim's hideout. When he did, Vulgrim himself appeared at the appointed hour.

"Report, demon." Death said strictly, but Vulgrim remained quiet as he waited for the obvious: payment. Death rolled his eyes and groaned slightly in annoyance as he tossed to Vulgrim another small pouch of gold for his efforts, which the demon immediately caught with a satisfied grin on his face.

"The redhead girl you saw is named Rias Gremory, the next head of the House of Gremory, who are a part of the devil society. She has an older brother named Sirzechs Lucifer, who is the leader of the devils." Vulgrim explained.

"What treachery is this? Samael is the next in line when the Dark Prince passes away." Death frowned seriously.

"Oh, but he is. In recent centuries, some of the demons defected from their barbarous ways and formed their own, more civilized society, with Sirzechs Lucifer as their leader." Vulgrim explained.

"That 'devil' is digging his own grave if he is foolish enough to have that last name. Even so, they are still trying to manipulate the humans. And that is all the reason I need to kill them." Death frowned seriously as he looked towards the town.

"There is another force that you might find interesting, and it has something to do with the black haired female." Vulgrim said. Death raised his eyebrow beneath his mask as he turned sideways towards the demon. "She is named Akeno Himejima, born from the union of a human and a fallen angel."

"A fallen angel?" Death said curiously.

"Yes. And with her heritage, she also possesses exceptional skills with thunder and lightning, hence the title Priestess of Thunder." Vulgrim explained.

"A bastard child no doubt, since fallen angels a bunch of renegades who succumbed to base desires and were banished from the White City." Death said as he turned towards the town below.

"Indeed. And unlike their holy kin, they are eager to sow discord and mayhem on these humans. That is why they chose this city for their staging ground, brewing something sinister even as we speak." Vulgrim said shrewdly.

"Not for long." Death said coldly as he put on his human disguise and was about to depart.

"Before you leave, there is one more thing that you need to know. The Gremory girl, along with her brother are very proficient in the Power of Destruction. Long story short, they are not to be taken lightly horseman. I would keep your guard up, if I were you." Vulgrim warned.

"Thanks for the warning." Death said, his eyes still fixed on the city before he departed, all too aware that Vulgrim only said that so he wouldn't lose his 'most valuable customer' as he once pointed out.

* * *

Later that day, Death was nearing the school grounds of Kuoh Academy. Although he enforced the Council's will of human only policy on Earth ever since the pact was made, Death was certainly not known for mindless killing. When he thought about it, he knew that Rias Gremory may offer valuable information, so killing her outright will get him nowhere, especially now. He needs to know the reason of them foolishly settling among the humans before he could carry out his sentence on the devils. To reach this Sirzechs Lucifer, he will need to convince Rias to take him to him. If she doesn't comply, he will kill her and her friend without hesitation. That would be two trespassers down out of several who hide in this town. But as always, he will cross that bridge when he gets to it.

When Death entered the school grounds, he began searching for the two girls. As he monitored his surroundings, he tried to detect other demons and possibly angels amidst their ranks. But so far he found nothing, aside from multitude of fangirls who annoy him all the way to the Abyss. But he kept his cool as he decided to ignore them and focus on Rias and Akeno.

"Looking for someone, sir?" A person suddenly asked from Death's right. The rider then noticed a petite girl with glasses, violet eyes and short black hair, who had a strict look on her face. He also noticed another girl with glasses, but taller and with long, straight black hair.

"May I ask who you are? Judging from your clothing, you are not the student of this institution." The girl said. Death didn't flinch in the slightest from her glare, his own ghouls can make a far more threatening face than her. However, he did overlook at how he is going to name himself while on Earth. After quick thinking, he came up immediately with a name.

"I am Damian. Damian Rider." Death said, with Damian now being his alias while on Earth.

"Well, Mr. Rider, my name is Sona Shitori, I am the School Council president and it is my duty to supervise the student activities in this academy. You on the other hand are not a student, so I will ask again. Are you looking for someone?" Sona asked strictly, but as always, Death never lost his cool.

"I am looking for Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. Where can I find them?" Death asked simply.

"What business do you have with them?" Sona asked.

"None of your concern." Death said coldly, but Sona will not back down so easily.

"They are the school students as well, so they _are_ my concern. Are you here to cause trouble, Mr. Rider?" Sona asked strictly.

"No. I merely wish to speak with them." Death said in slightly polite tone, as polite as it can get from the Reaper.

"They will be informed of your arrival, Mr. Rider. For now, I would ask you to wait at the school entrance, we have a strict policy for non-students." Sona said.

"Very well." Death nodded before he turned right and went back to the entrance. As soon as he departed, Sona and her friend left inside the building. In all honesty, he was glad he had to wait outside, otherwise he might do something he will regret later if he were to jump on these annoying fangirls that keep squealing girlishly for some reason. As if that wasn't enough, he heard three boys in the distance whining about boobs and what not and cursing him for gaining so much attention. Thank the Creator that it didn't take long for him to reach the school entrance.

"Dust, search the area, see if you can find those two." Death ordered before Dust squawked once and flew up.

As the crow flew up and surveyed the school grounds, he soon perched near the window as he found a class where Rias and Akeno belong. During the class, Rias was lost in thought at when she will meet that handsome man again. But when she looked at the window, she saw a familiar crow glancing left and right before it flew away. Rias smiled as she recognized the crow to be the same one that was perched on the man's shoulder when she looked at him. Now she can't wait for the recess so she can go and meet him in person.

It was 2:45 PM and the school recess finally arrived. Rias and Akeno walked together to meet the man, but not before they were stopped by Sona and her vice-president, Tsubaki Shinra.

"Rias, wait a minute." Sona said seriously.

"Oh, hi Sona." Rias smiled.

"There is a man named Damian Rider who wishes to see you and Akeno. He is waiting for you outside the school gates." Sona said seriously before Rias looked outside from the exit curiously. From the distance she can see the man that is Damian leaning on the wall with folded arms.

"Damian Rider. So that's his name." Rias smiled.

"I would be careful if I were you, that guy spells trouble." Sona warned.

"Don't worry Sona. If he were to indeed cause trouble, Akeno and I will handle him no problem." Rias smirked before she went outside, with Akeno following suit.

"For some reason, I seriously doubt that." Sona said to herself as she fixed her gaze on Damian, who still had his eyes closed.

"Damian Rider?" Rias said as she closed in with Akeno, prompting for Death to open his eyes and turn towards the two girls.

"Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. You two have quite a reputation in this academy." Death said, hiding his cruel demeanor with fake smile.

"Indeed we do. What do we owe the honor of your visit?" Rias smiled, acting like a mature woman as she concealed the girlish excitement to finally meet him.

"I have certain matters that I wish to discuss with you both in private. If it poses no complications." Death said.

"Not at all. Can we at least know what is it about?" Rias smirked, now being a little more cautious, surprisingly.

"You will know soon enough. Meet me with your friend here after you are done with your daily obligations." Death frowned slightly with a faint smirk.

"Oh, a mystery man. I like him already." Akeno smiled seductively.

"Sorry Damian, but I have important matters waiting for me after school, so I'm afraid I don't have the time to be playing mind games." Rias smirked, trying to play miss hard to win as she turned around and about to walk away, followed by Akeno.

"I'm sure a devil like you will manage… Rias." Death said in serious and grim tone as he turned his back and left. The smiles in faces of Rias and Akeno disappeared and were replaced with shock and surprise as their eyes went wide open. Then they frowned seriously as they turned around to find Damian departing with his hands in his pockets, with his crow squawking as it perched on his right shoulder.

"How does he know that you are a devil?" Akeno asked seriously.

"I have no idea. Maybe Sona is right about him." Rias said seriously.

"Let's not jump to conclusions just yet. We will hear what he has to say and then see how we will deal with him." Akeno said cautiously.

"Agreed. Let's go." Rias said seriously as her opinion on Damian drastically changed. He is nowhere near a nice man that she expected, he was way too rude for his own good. And the fact that he knew she was a devil puts her even more on edge.

* * *

The sun was yet again setting on the horizon and hues of orange and red colored the sky. During that time, Death walked around the city so the time might pass quicker, but he was quickly bored of it and he was sitting on a fountain while the water continuously sprayed behind him.

"I sure had fun today."

"Yeah, this was the best date ever."

Death heard two young voices behind him. When he turned around from his sitting position and tilted to the left, he found a boy and a girl seemingly having a fun time. Death immediately sighed slightly as he was preparing to leave. He guessed that next thing that will follow is a lot of slurping and that's something that annoys him more than girlish squealing.

"Would you die for me?"

It was those words that prompted the Rider to stop and frown seriously. He glanced behind him before he immediately darted in the woods surrounding them while the two were distracted. Judging the voice who made that threat was female, he immediately locked his target on the girl standing in front of the boy as he crouched behind the bushes, waiting for his moment to strike.

"What'd you say? Sorry, something must be wrong with my ears, I don't think I heard you correctly. Could you maybe say that one more time please?" The boy said, laughing nervously as this is getting really, really awkward, but the girl casually walked up to him and leaned her head close to his ear.

"I want you to die for me." The girl said before she laughed as she finally ditched her sweet, innocent girl farce as her clothes exploded. While the boy was distracted with naked body and her large breasts, he remained oblivious to his demise as his surroundings turned purple-black. Death on the other hand, readied his gun Redemption and his scythes for battle, albeit a very brief one. The girl finished her transformation as dark wings and awkwardly tight suit formed from her body, with the boy plopping down as his legs gave in from pure shock and terror.

"A fallen angel." Death frowned grimly.

"Well I have to admit, I did had some fun today. Considering how naïve and childish you are, things could have been much, much worse." The fallen angel mocked as she slowly hovered in the air before looking at the pink bracelet in her left wrist. "Thanks a lot for the gift too, very sweet. But, even so…" The fallen angel grinned wickedly as she conjured a crimson light spear.

"Yuma, wait! Please!" The boy pleaded, but his words fell on deaf ears.

"It's time to die!" Yuma said as she threw her light spear at the poor boy, but Death had enough as he charged at almost blinding speed. Much to Yuma's surprise, the spear didn't impale, but it actually exploded in cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, she found a man raising his double scythes in front of him to block the attack.

"What?! Who are you supposed to be?!" Yuma shouted in outrage.

"Your end." Death said grimly while a purple, soul-like aura enveloped him as he shed his disguise, revealing his true self. The fallen angel looked at the rider in absolute horror as she now faced against the most dangerous being in all of Creation.

"No… no, it… can't be. It's… the Reaper!" Yuma screeched in absolute horror as the pale rider crouched low and held his twin scythes in reverse grips. As for the boy behind him, he was slowly crawling backwards away from whatever just appeared in front of him and Yuma and stopped when he hit the tree, his body now paralyzed in pure fear.

Even though fallen angel's entire body trembled in fear, she growled in anger. If she were to die, then she won't go down without a fight. She then launched a light spear at the rider, but Death nimbly jumped backward and dashed sideways. Yuma continued to fire the light spears, but Death rolled and used his Death Grip to pull her towards himself. After he pulled her down, he jumped in the air and sliced her wings in mid-air with a single slash, making the fallen angel scream in agony before she crashed into the ground, with Death landing soon after. As the Reaper stood upward, his scythes still in reverse grip, he instinctively dodged the incoming attack in place, a projectile that didn't come from Yuma. Death looked up as three more fallen angels entered the fray.

"Reinforcements, huh?" Death said to himself as he continued to dodge their light spears.

"Raynare, get your ass out of there, now!" A man in coat and hat urged.

"Raynare?" The boy said.

"No sweat, we'll take care of this freak." The blonde girl said as the three fallen angels engaged the pale rider.

"What the hell are you doing?! You are all doing to die!" Yuma, with her real name revealed to be Raynare, shouted with eyes filled with terror. Unfortunately for the stubborn trio, they were too busy fighting the horseman to hear her grim warning.

But when Raynare glared infernal daggers at the poor boy, he screamed in panic as he started to run away. Before he was rooted in place at outlandish fight that happened in span of seconds, but now he has a good reason to run away.

While Death was occupied with the three fallen angels barraging him with their own light spears, Raynare shouted as she threw a light spear of her own, determined to finish the job. It was only then that Death looked behind him, his eyes going slightly wide as the boy was impaled through the chest, with his lifeless and bloody body falling down on the ground. That enraged Death greatly as he fixed his furious gaze at the three hovering fallen angels, who were laughing from the sadistic kill. As the three fallen angels charged at Death, the pale rider had enough as he sheathed his scythes and used his Harvest ability, with his ethereal Reaper Form cleaving the three fallen angels, Dohnaseek, Mittelt and Kalawarner in a single swipe of its massive weapon, with their cut down bodies slamming down lifelessly. Death then quickly turned his attention to Raynare, pulling out his scythes again, but much to his surprise, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it. She got away." Death cursed himself. "Dust, search for her fast!" He ordered before the crow squawked as it immediately flew in the air.

The rider then heard the boy from the distance puking out blood loudly, still clinging for dear life. He sheathed his weapons and ran towards the boy, quickly coming to his side before he rolled him on his back, kneeling close to him and inspecting his injury.

"Your stomach is split open. All I can do now is end your suffering." Death said grimly.

"F-f-uck." The boy said as he coughed out more blood. But while the boy was dying, he contemplated on his rather perverted regrets, like not motorboating Raynare's breasts or not losing his virginity. Then he thought about Rias Gremory and her crimson red hair, her color as same as the blood that stained the boy's hand. The more he thought about Rias, even in death his perverted nature surfaced in his mind as he imagined Rias' large, bouncy breasts just screaming to be motorboated.

As Death raised his right scythe to give the boy a merciful passing to the Dead Kingdom, something happened that not even the pale rider expected.

"What?!" Death's eyes went slightly wide in surprise as red glow started to emanate from the boy's pocket. Then an unknown sheet of paper, which unknown to Death was the flyer that was given to the boy earlier today, glowed red and started to hover in the air. Then it formed into red, glowing, circular symbol that he had never seen before. In a moment's notice, Death stood up in crouching position and unsheathed his left scythe as well in reverse grip, ready for anything that might appear from it.

The circle expanded and then started to descend towards the ground, with something, or someone materializing from it. As the figure formed more and more, Death was only slightly surprised to find an awfully familiar person.

"I have come. You're the one who summoned me, are you not?" The woman with crimson hair said with her back turned. But when she turned around, her serious face went blue as it was also replaced with absolute horror when she found someone she wouldn't expect even in her worst nightmares.

"Gremory." Death growled as his suspicions now became facts. Rias really is a devil.

Rias couldn't believe who she was seeing. She thought the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse were just a myth, a story that her father usually told her to scare her and her brother when they were children during their stay in the Underworld. But seeing one in person, the leader of the Four no less, made her lose all courage as her body trembled in fear, especially when those furious orange eyes were fixed on her horrified sky blue eyes.

"Speak quickly or die quickly." Death threatened in cold and grim voice, feeling as if it pierced Rias' heart a thousand times. She knew now her life was very much in danger and she had to think quickly to save herself first, and by extension the boy's life.

"Please. There is a way for me save him, but only if you let me." Rias said in slightly trembling voice, mixed with fear and determination.

"How?" Death asked in slightly curious tone, thought still ready to kill Rias in a moment's notice.

"I need to save him now, he's losing too much blood. Please!" Rias pleaded for dear life. Death was really tempted to just cleave the devil in two, but one, he needs her to reach her brother, the ruler of the devils. And two, he needed to correct his mistake for being so careless by letting the human die and making the fallen angel escape. After a few moments of intense staredown, Death nodded silently and allowed her to proceed with her plan, whatever it may be. Rias smiled gratefully as she knelt down and pulled out eight pawn pieces, much to Death's confusion.

" _Chess pieces?"_ Death thought. But it was only after the eight chess pieces were fused in the boy's body did he realize the fact that angered him greatly. She was enslaving the boy. He was indeed brought back to life, but as her servant. Even though Rias sighed in relief, her joy was replaced with even greater horror as Death stood above her with a furious look on his face, only inches away from using his gripped scythes to end her life. Fortunately, Death had other plans for the Gremory girl and for that he needs her alive, but it doesn't mean she will walk out of here unharmed.

* * *

Far away in the old school building, Akeno was waiting for Rias to come back with two more members of their club called the Occult Research Club. The little, gray-haired girl from before named Koneko Toujou and a male blonde named Kiba Yuuto.

"Where's president Rias? She should have been back by now." Kiba asked worryingly.

"I have no idea. She said she would come back after the resurrection." Akeno said curiously. But all of them were jumpscared as a limp body rammed through the double doors.

"RIAS!" Akeno, Kiba and Koneko shouted in shock and ran immediately to Rias' side.

"Rias? Rias, what happened to you? Who did this to you?" Akeno said worryingly as tears started to form in her eyes at seeing her best friend bloodied and beaten like that.

"The… the… horseman." Rias said in weak voice.

"Horseman? What is she talking about?" Kiba asked Akeno. But all three of them frowned seriously as someone was approaching from the shadow. Rias' eyes immediately shot open in horror as Death entered the doors.

"What did you do to her, you monster?!" Akeno shouted in fury.

"You're going down." Koneko frowned angrily as she clenched her firsts. Akeno growled angrily as she conjured lightning from her hands, while Kiba readied his sword in rage.

"I guess she possessed their minds, along with their bodies." Death said to himself as he readied his scythes in reverse grip and crouched slightly.

"WAIT!" Rias suddenly shouted, using every ounce of her strength to stand up, but to no avail. "Please… don't… kill them." She pleaded before she plopped down on her stomach, with tears starting to form in her eyes. "I… beg of you. I'll… do anything you need of me. But please… don't hurt them."

"The only thing I need from you is to take me to your brother." Death commanded coldly.

"Not before you pay for what you have done!" Kiba said angrily before he dashed towards the rider.

"Kiba, no!" Rias shouted hopelessly as she extended her hand, but it was too late. Death parried his sword with his left scythe and immediately attacked with his right scythe, slicing Kiba's chest from left shoulder to right hip in a swift motion.

"KIBA!" Koneko and Akeno shouted worryingly as Kiba fell down. He was still alive, but gravely wounded. Enraged, Koneko also attacked, but the horseman was ready. Death swiped with both of his scythes, but Koneko avoided the attack by backflipping. Just as Koneko landed on her feet after her backflip, Death kicked the little girl hard, sending her slamming hard onto a wall, knocking the breath and consciousness out of her.

"Koneko!" Akeno shouted worryingly as Koneko fell on the ground. She then turned towards Death, not daring to leave Rias' side after his swift and deadly attacks.

"Your move, 'Priestess of Thunder.'" Death taunted as he crouched again with his scythes in reverse grip.

"No! No more! Please!" Rias begged as she slowly got up on her feet. "I'll take you to my brother… but only if you let them live. Please." Rias pleaded desperately with teary eyes, basically all she can do to stop someone like the pale rider. Never in her life had she felt so helpless. Against any threat she would stand tall and fight to the end, but this foe is the most dangerous being in all of Creation, more lethal even than his own brethren. What chance does she have against Death himself?

Death finally ceased his attack as he stood upright. Maybe he overdid a bit in his punishment when he inspected Rias' injuries, but that doesn't mean he regretted pummeling her for her actions, not in the slightest. If it weren't for her relations with Sirzechs, he would have killed her on the spot. But now he really doesn't have the time to wait for her injuries to fully heal, so begrudgingly he decided to give one of his health potions so they could get to her brother a lot sooner.

"Catch." Death said to Akeno as he tossed the green vial. Akeno's mind went from afraid to both afraid and confused as the rider gave her the vial.

"What is it?" Akeno asked hesitantly.

"A health potion. Give it to her." Death ordered, but Akeno continued to look at him with puzzled, but fearful expression.

"Now!" Death barked angrily. Akeno winced a bit as she immediately opened the vial cap and slowly helped Rias to drink it, while Death waited patiently for the potion to kick in. After a few moments, Rias' injuries were fully healed, much to her surprise and confusion.

"What? My injuries." Rias said to herself, inspecting her body to find not a single cut or bruise, as if they were never inflicted. "Why?" She asked in wonder, but her puzzled expression quickly changed back to that of fear as Death stomped towards her.

"I have wasted enough time with you, 'devil'. Either take me to your brother this instant or I will kill you and search for him on my own." Death threatened in low and chilling voice.

"Yes, sir. Right away." Rias nodded quickly as her face went slightly blue.

"Wait, what about Kiba and Koneko?" Akeno asked the rider.

"Not my concern!" Death exclaimed angrily as he glared at Akeno and she quickly sealed her lips out of fear. After Rias repaired her clothes, she used her magic circle to teleport both Death and herself into the underworld, leaving Akeno all alone to tend to incapacitated Kiba and Koneko.

* * *

After a few moments, Rias transported both of them in front of the massive mansion. Strangely enough for the horseman, the mansion's design and its surrounding fountains and gardens strongly resemble that of human architecture. It's nowhere near close to spiky, dark bastions that he got used to seeing whenever he traveled to the Dark Kingdom.

"Let's go." Rias said in serious, but slightly frightened voice as she walked towards the mansion, with Death following suit. Even though she did compose herself, she still has a nauseating feeling in her gut of even being near the rider, especially considering the fact that he intended to kill her and her servants.

As Rias and Death entered the mansion, they were welcomed by the gray-haired girl in maid outfit, who was immediately aware of her arrival, but certainly not of certain someone.

"Welcome home Rias. It quite a surprise to see y…" The woman then gasped in shock and horror at the person standing behind her with murderous glare behind his executioner's mask.

"It's great to see you too." Rias said, trying to smile, but she couldn't. The gray-haired woman could clearly tell that Rias was horrified to the narrow of her bones, and for good reason.

" _The Pale Rider? What is he doing here? Something must have gone terribly wrong."_ The woman thought in fear, but she quickly composed herself as her face went straight serious.

"Greetings, rider of death. I am Grayfia Lucifuge, a humble servant of the house of Gremory. How can I be of assistance?" The woman now known as Grayfia said.

"Take me to Sirzechs Lucifer." Death ordered.

"As you wish. This way." Grayfia bowed slightly before she turned around and walked front of the two, at the same time trying to keep her calm composure.

" _This is a grave omen if Death himself visits the Underworld. This won't bode well."_ Grayfia thought worryingly as she continued to walk forward. Along the way, many of other servants, bartenders, maids, gardeners etc. started to whisper amongst themselves when they saw Death walk by.

"Is that one of the Four?"

"It can't be. That's the pale rider."

"Impossible."

Bu Death ignored the whispers as he continued to follow Grayfia, even though they annoy him to some extent.

While the three of them made their way to their destination, in a large living room, Sirzechs Lucifer himself played with a little boy named Milicas Gremory, his son. Sitting from the other side of the small table was Sirzechs' father, Zeoticus Gremory. Then their attention turned to the double doors that suddenly opened, with a familiar person walking in.

"Ah, Grayfia. Come in, have a seat." Sirzechs smiled light-heartedly.

"I'm afraid it will have to wait. We have an unexpected visitor." Grayfia said in a dead serious voice before the smile on Sirzechs' face disappeared. Grayfia was quite known to be serious during her duties, but never _that_ serious. It made even Zeoticus very curious.

"Really? Who?" Sirzechs asked blankly. Then almost on cue, Rias walked in. "Ri Ri! Hey there, little sis, this _is_ a surprise." He smiled brightly, but again his smile disappeared when he saw her little sister frowning sadly and if he's not mistaken, dreadfully afraid of something, making him frown seriously.

" _Something's not right here."_ Sirzechs thought, his fact proven when both Grayfia and Rias were not uttering a word and having those glum expressions on their faces. Even Zeoticus felt unease in the atmosphere.

But it wasn't long until the rider himself entered the room. Both Zeoticus and Sirzechs never would have thought even in the worst of nightmares to find Death himself stomping his way inside the room, looking every bit as intimidating as ever.

"Dad, who is this man? He looks really scary." Milicas said in shaky voice as he clutched onto his father in fear.

"Grayfia, take Milicas out of here. Now." Sirzechs ordered in a dead serious tone. Little Milicas was starting to be increasingly scared as he never saw his father this serious before. Whoever this mysterious person is must be someone extremely dangerous, having no idea how right he was with that statement. Fortunately, Grayfia was there to calm him down and reassure him. As Grayfia and Milicas were passing by Rias, Milicas grabbed her hand.

"Auntie Rias, are you going to be okay?" Milicas asked worryingly. Rias knew that nothing is okay while Death is around, but she smiled nonetheless as she patted Milicas' head.

"Don't worry. We are going to talk with this man for a while and then we will play as we always do, alright?" Rias smiled, trying to ease his worries. Even though it worked slightly, Milicas was still a little worried when he looked at the tall man with executioner's mask, looking really angry. But Rias knelt in front of Milicas and placed her hands on his shoulders reassuringly.

"Everything's going to be okay. You trust me, right?" Rias smiled. Milicas frowned sadly at first before he smiled and nodded. "Good. Now go with your mother, I'll see you soon." She said. Then Rias stood up while Grayfia and Milicas went outside and closed the double doors behind them.

It was after that that Death grabbed Rias on her back and threw her on the floor near Sirzechs and Zeoticus.

"Rias!" Zeoticus and Sirzechs exclaimed in worry as both of them rushed to her side, but they were on immediate alert as Death walked in front of them.

"Answer my questions and I will stay my hand." Death said grimly, but Zeoticus and Sirzechs said nothing as they helped poor Rias stand up. "Which one of you is Sirzechs Lucifer?" He asked while glancing at the two male devils.

"That would be me." Sirzechs spoke out.

"You are the leader of the devils?" Death asked.

"I am the current Devil King, yes." Sirzechs said. Death then glanced to the other devil to his right.

"Then who are you?" Death asked.

"I am Zeoticus Gremory, Sirzechs' and Rias' father." Zeoticus said seriously.

"Their father? Aren't you supposed to be the king of the devils?" Death asked curiously.

"The people chose Sirzechs for his contribution against the rebels, who would see our society return to the barbaric and murderous ways of the legions of Hell." Zeoticus explained.

"I see." Death said.

"May I ask what does Rias have to do with you? And of the cruel treatment you have shown to her." Sirzechs frowned angrily.

"Mind your tongue Sirzechs!" Zeoticus exclaimed angrily.

"Her presence in the Kingdom of Man, for one. The other reason being that she enslaved a human boy." Death explained, with venom heavily present in his words.

"I did not enslave him! I brought him back to life!" Rias protested.

"As your slave." Death said coldly.

"With all due respect Death, we have not subjugated a single human against his will, nor did we ever laid a hand on them, let alone killed them." Sirzechs frowned seriously.

"Yet you seem to take the opportunity to make them your servants when they die." Death frowned angrily beneath his mask.

"That boy was the only exception, because he was in possession of a powerful Sacred Gear." Rias explained, trying to act brave, but she knew that if they were to say a single word wrong, then Death would slice them up in a blink of an eye.

"Sacred Gear? What is it?" Death asked curiously, his attention now drawn to the topic.

"They are powerful artifact gifted to the humans by the Creator. But due to the Sacred Gears possessing a very intense and unique power, not all humans are born with it. In fact, only rare few attain the artifacts when they are born and each of those humans attained incredible achievements in their lives." Zeoticus explained.

"However, the power of the Sacred Gear can be so uncontrollable that some who have it become a threat to those who would subject the Kingdom of Man. Admittedly, there are some among the devils in our own society who consider humans undeserving of such power. We managed to execute those who would harm the humans possessing the Sacred Gear, but unfortunately we couldn't prevent several criminals who succeeded in doing so." Sirzechs explained.

" _Hmm. Maybe that's what the Council meant when they said that humans would someday be integral to the Balance."_ Death thought curiously.

"The reason why I was so insistent on saving the boy from before was indeed to save his life. But it was also because he was among those rare few who possessed Sacred Gears. And that was the reason why that fallen angel Raynare orchestrated the whole thing, so she could catch him alone and then execute him." Rias frowned seriously, now calmed down a bit, but still cautious with her words.

"That still doesn't absolve you, Gremory. Your very presence in the Kingdom of Man is breaking the law in and of itself." Death said in a threatening tone as he pointed at her accusingly.

"We knew of the threat it would impose if we were to set foot in the human world." Sirzechs frowned seriously.

"Was near extinction not enough? Have you 'devils' forgotten what happened the last time the three factions were hiding among the humans?" Death said seriously as he pointed at the three.

"We all know of that day, Death." Zeoticus said grimly.

"Dad?" Rias said worryingly, making Zeoticus' heart squeeze in pain at Rias' frightened voice. Usually she would call him father, but when she was dreadfully scared, she would always call him dad, something that rarely occurs.

"Rias, remember when I told you the story of the Great War where three factions battled on Earth?" Zeoticus said in serious voice before Rias nodded silently. "It wasn't the battle itself that crippled our people. It was the Four Horsemen."

"What?! You never told me they were there." Rias exclaimed in surprise and shock.

"It wasn't a surprise to us that day, Rias, at least to our family." Zeoticus said as he went to explain the whole story.

"When the angels of the White City, the fallen angels and the demons of the Dark Kingdom started a massive, destructive battle on Earth, humanity was well on its way to be exterminated. The entities known as the Charred Council were aware of the chaos that enveloped the world. And before all of us even knew they were coming, The Four Horsemen arrived. Not a single demon, angel and fallen angel stood a chance against the relentless fury of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse as they were all slaughtered like cattle. Even the heavenly dragons, Albion and Ddraig fared no better against them as they were cut down in thousand pieces and their souls bound in humans as Sacred Gears. Everyone who participated in that battle were killed without mercy or remorse. All three sides were crippled that day and we only barely managed to recover." Zeoticus said as he turned towards Rias. "Out of 72 pillars, only three survived and I think you already know which ones." He said. Rias nodded silently as she knew indeed who were the survivors before Zeoticus turned towards Death. "It was after that battle that we deviated from the demons of Hell and formed our own society, one that is less murderous and barbaric than the dregs of the Dark Kingdom."

"Unfortunately, we were few in number when the three remaining pillars defected from the Dark Kingdom and found our own realm in the Underworld. Due to our low birth rates, we had to rely on humans to replenish our dwindling numbers." Sirzechs said seriously.

"So you were indeed luring the humans for your own ends." Death growled slightly as he pointed at the Devil King.

"Nothing of the sort, I can assure you. The humans were far less ignorant of our existence after the Great War and they knew well that we were far more diplomatic than the demons of Hell. Some came to us out of greed or lust for power, but some came to us to attain abilities out of revenge or to aid their loved ones and willingly became the servants of our peerage." Sirzechs said seriously.

"Somehow I doubt that. But that still doesn't explain why are you hiding among the humans now. If you dodge the subject again, I will exterminate every devil I found or will find on Earth, starting with your sister." Death threatened coldly. Sirzechs was really on the verge to attack the horseman, but he knew such action would only lead to his demise, even though he possesses immense power.

"I wasn't even trying, Death. The reason why we had to entrench ourselves in the human world is because angels and fallen angels were doing the same. I have no idea what the angels are up to, but there have been reports that they made their own base of operations in Kuoh Town. The same applies for the fallen angels, only their plans are far more nefarious then that of the angels. That is why we had to make our own plans to stop them from doing anything that might endanger the humans in any way." Sirzechs said seriously.

"If I am not intruding much, there is something I need to know rider. What brought you to Earth in the first place?" Zeoticus asked curiously.

"The Council ordered us to eliminate those who would start the Endwar prematurely. That is why I was sent to Earth." Death stated.

"The Endwar?" Sirzechs said in slight surprise.

"But the Endwar can only be commenced if the Seven Seals are broken. Only then would the legions of Heaven and Hell descend on Earth, along with the Four Horsemen." Zeoticus said seriously.

"Many over the centuries tried to break the truce and resume the conflict. All of them were killed, and if you devils try to do the same, you will follow." Death threatened, with the three devils not uttering a word this time. "Either way, until the real threat to the Balance is exposed, I will make my stay in Gremory girl's little club."

"What?!" Rias exclaimed in shock.

"I will supervise both you and you little servant devils. From now on, your actions will not go unsanctioned. Everything you do in Kuoh Town you will report to me." Death ordered.

"Absolutely not! I have done nothing to deserve such treatment!" Rias said in outrage, on a verge to cry, but she did her best not to.

"The only reason I spared you 'Rias' is because of your family relation with the devil king, otherwise I would have killed you and your servants back in the human world without a second thought." Death said coldly before as he turned around. "We wasted enough time. Make peace with your relatives before you return to Earth." He said before he marched outside, opening the double doors and slamming them shut.

It was then that Rias' mind finally came to a nervous breakdown as she cried loudly, burrowing her face on Sirzech's chest. Zeoticus and Sirzechs feel terrible for Rias, they wish they could say that everything would be alright. But in truth, it won't be, not with the Reaper in charge.

It took half an hour for Sirzechs, Zeoticus and Venelana to calm her down. Sirzechs paced forward and backward in a loop, Venelana still had Rias in a hug while patting her head and Zeoticus sat in the sofa across the table.

"I never would have thought it would come to this." Zeoticus said seriously.

"Well, it did come to this father! I told you it was a mistake to send Rias to the human world, she should have went to devil school instead!" Sirzechs said angrily.

"Now is not the time to be tossing blames Sirzechs!" Zeoticus said in frustration before he sighed to calm himself while standing up. "Now we need to figure out how can we make Rias cope with all this."

"Well it's not like they are going to be the best of friends in a day, father. The Reaper will now have her and her peerage on a short leash." Sirzechs said in calmer tone.

"I know." Zeoticus said before he went to Rias and knelt down. Right now, the commotion is absolutely redundant as his daughter needs support and fatherly love.

"Rias? Sweetheart?" Zeoticus said in calm and considerate tone.

"Are you feeling better sweetie?" Venelana smiled gently, while Rias smiled as she finally calmed down and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yes. I'm fine, thank you." Rias smiled sadly. Zeoticus then held both of her hands to calm her down further.

"Listen, sweetheart. Believe me, this was an immense shock for all of us, not just for you. But when you go back to Earth, I want you to be strong. You know that the Reaper is the most dangerous being in all of Creation, but he won't harm you if he sees that you are not a threat to the humans." Zeoticus said seriously.

"But you know that I'm not father. How can we convince Death that I never harmed a human?" Rias frowned sadly.

"The truth is we can't. But with your actions, maybe you can. As much as I know you hate to be ordered around, this time you have no choice but to follow Death's instructions. Can you do that?" Zeoticus said in low and serious, but concerned voice. Rias nodded silently before she stood up, followed by her father and mother.

"I'm ready to go. It wouldn't be wise to keep him waiting any longer." Rias smiled to her father. Zeoticus and Venelana then hugged their daughter before they reluctantly let her go. Then Rias went to hug Sirzechs was well.

"Be careful sister. If things get tough, I'll come to you in a moment's notice." Sirzechs smiled.

"Thank you." Rias smiled before she finally departed, leaving the room and making her way outside the castle.

Dark times befell the house of Gremory. The Pale Rider himself arrived on their doorstep and now makes his base of operations in Rias' Occult Research Club. Rias' life became a lot more difficult now that Death himself is in charge. Her brother and her parents have no idea how events will play out, but for now they can only hope that Rias will find a way to stay alive, at least until the Reaper finds the perpetrators who threaten the Balance.


	3. Chapter 3

~Hunt for the stray devil~

The next day, in one of many houses that decorate the city, a boy with a short spiky brown hair is making his way towards the academy, looking completely beat. His name is Issei Hyoudou, one of the infamous members of the Perverted Trio, the most perverted group of teenagers in the entire school academy, which made him… less than popular and unable to make any real friends, besides the two other likeminded perverts that he usually hangs out with. But yesterday, many things happened that he never would have imagined. At first, the day went by incredibly. He finally found a sweet and innocent girl that he quickly grew close to, but everything turned upside down when she turned into some sort of winged sadistic murderer. To top that, a purple robed… thing with two scythes and what looked like an executioner's mask jumped in and saved him, slicing Yuma's wings as if it was made of paper, with the other three winged creatures charging in soon after. Then he remembered being impaled in the back, presumably by Yuma, or Raynare as she tends to call herself, followed by the memory of the masked man kneeling next to him before a bright, red light appeared to his left. The last thing he saw were two figures facing each other before he finally lost consciousness due to blood loss.

" _How the fuck am I even still alive?"_ Issei thought as he rubbed his chest _. "I know I had that damn hole in my chest, I was bleeding like I was in a slaughterhouse or something."_ He then looked forward. _"Man, I just want to forget about all that. Hopefully Matsuda or Motohama have some boob action that will make my day."_

Later that day in Kuoh Academy…

"Stop screwing with me guys. You seriously don't remember meeting Yuma?" Issei said.

"Nah dude, name's not ringing any bells." The bald guy named Matsuda said.

"I'll say it again. You never introduced us to a chick and it's impossible that you have a girlfriend." A boy with glasses named Motohama said.

"But that doesn't make any sense, her email address is right here." Issei said as he pulled out his phone, but much to his own surprise, Yuma's email address was gone. "No way, Yuma's contact information is not in my phone. What in the hell?" He asked himself in confusion.

Then when he looked up, Issei's eyes connected to the eyes of a certain red head student.

"Big boobies twelve o clock." Matsuda said silently.

"Rias?" Motohama said as he stood up.

The screams of admiration and joy permeated the hallway as Rias Gremory passed by. When she did, she glanced at the boy for a few moments and smiled before she departed, leaving Issei completely puzzled.

"Filing that image away for later." Matsuda said casually. But while Matsuda and Motohama were perving out at watching DVD porn, Issei's mind was fixed on Rias Gremory. There was something off about the way she looked at him. There was nothing sinister about it, that's for sure, but he had the feeling there was some kind of hidden message behind that glance.

Later that afternoon after the classes were finally over, Issei went with Matsuda and Motohama to indeed watch some Double D action, hoping that those bizarre events would eventually fade away. Unfortunately, his mind was greatly fixed on those events, so it seemed impossible to just shrug them off and move on with his life. But it was after they turned off the room light that he was starting to freak out. His vision was slightly crimson as he could see clearly, even though the room was dark, much to the confusion of his friends. In the end, he decided to leave as his mind is too conflicted to concentrate on his usual, lecherous tendencies.

As he went outside, even though it was afternoon, it wasn't dark for him at all. Even the alleys covered in shadows were nothing as Issei's vision was as bright as day, confusing him further.

"I'm not nuts, my eyes are freaking out on me." Issei said as he clenched his fist. "This is weird, I fell so different. Like there is something inside me that is changing."

His mind was confused even further when he heard a child's whining from a good distance away from him and the child with its mother. Starting to freak out a bit, he started to run away, eventually arriving to the spot where he took Raynare on their date.

"I've been here before." Issei said, having flashbacks of Raynare as he placed his hands on the fountain seat. "Yes. This is the park where I took Yuma, or Raynare when we went on our first date. Also the place where that guy with scythes appeared." Issei frowned slightly, having flashbacks of the robed man pulling Raynare down with some purple, ethereal hand before jumping and slicing her wings in mid-air, all the time having that murderous glare behind his mask. "It was real. It couldn't have been a dream. I remember every single thing about it." He said as he closed his eyes.

Then he heard a squawk out of nowhere, immediately alerting Issei as he looked left and right in his current, paranoid state.

"What? Who's there?" Issei asked quickly. But when he looked behind him at the tree, it was nothing but a crow perched on a thick branch, making him sigh in relief. "Man, I'm really starting to freak out." He said before he groaned slightly. "I better go home, more of this and you can just throw me in the insane asylum." He said before he departed. When he did, the crow flew away in the sky.

Little did Issei know that the crow perched on the tree was actually Dust, who was tasked by Death to check on the boy and see if there are other creatures intent on killing him, other than the fallen angels. Back in the old school building, Death in his normal form folded his arms as he looked out the window. He was still absolutely livid about Rias using the opportunity to enslave a human, a wielder of a Sacred Gear no less, but right now, stopping a worldwide pandemonium was a far more important task and the exact one that the Council ordered to prevent. Currently only himself and Rias were present in the room, with Kiba, Koneko and Akeno leaving to their homes sooner, but by Death's orders, they sleep the night in the Underworld and they are only permitted to stay on Earth during the day until the rider says otherwise.

"Well, I'm going home now." Rias said seriously as she moved away from her desk and stood behind the rider. She hated his guts for forcing her to return to the Underworld, but she heeded her father's words, begrudgingly in this case as she used her magic circle to teleport herself home in a bright, crimson light.

Death however ignored her completely as he waited for Dust to return with the report, leaving the club room completely dark. Soon after, the crow finally arrived.

"Well?" Death asked before Dust squawked as it perched on his left arm. "So the kid is untouched? Good, I'll have a word or two with him tomorrow." He said grimly. While the Council gave strict orders to the Reaper not to harm any human, they didn't say anything about these devils or any other powers on the planet. If these devils fall out of line, then he will execute them and search this entire city on his own. Now that this boy is no longer a human, the no killing rule is no longer applied for him.

* * *

The next day, Rias went to visit Sona in her house, but not before informing Death of her departure. She wouldn't dare to tell him that Sona was also a devil, otherwise it would definitely lead to all of them being killed and that is something she must avoid. Rias and Sona were all alone as they went in the large sauna. It is mostly meant for Sona's personal use, but it is here that the three devils, along with Akeno gather up to discuss important matters in private and this topic was extremely important. Rias explained to Sona how Death himself has now taken residence in her club house.

"The Reaper? This changes things drastically." Sona said seriously.

"I know. If we are to say anything that might aggravate him even in the slightest, he would kill us without a second thought." Rias said seriously.

"Have you found out why did he come to Earth?" Sona asked.

"He said that he came to stop those who would start the Endwar." Rias frowned seriously.

"The Endwar?" Sona asked curiously.

"Yes. The end of all of mankind and continuation of the three way war, from what I understood. " Rias said.

"I have a feeling there is more to it for Death to make decision to reside in your club house specifically. What did you do Rias?" Sona asked seriously.

"Well, the truth is, when I went to bring a boy named Issei back to life and make him my servant, I found Death standing near him." Rias frowned sadly.

"Tell me you didn't." Sona frowned seriously in accusing tone.

"What other choice did I had? Who knows what Death would have done to his body even if I were to let him die. I had no choice but to act fast and make him my servant." Rias frowned slightly.

"In front of the Reaper?! Are you out of your mind?! You are extremely lucky that he didn't kill you in an instant after what you have done!" Sona shouted angrily. Usually Sona acted to grim situations calmly, but when it comes to the Four Horsemen, even she can't help but lose her cool and worry greatly.

"That was his original intention. But the only reason he spared me is because he needed me to take him to my brother." Rias said seriously.

"Did he made any progress to convince Death of your innocence?" Sona asked seriously after she calmed down a bit.

"None. He had as much luck as I did." Rias frowned seriously as she looked down.

"Pray that he doesn't end your lives when the real perpetrators are discovered. Because with the pale rider, nothing is certain." Sona said seriously. She didn't mean to be so strict, but it was for Rias' own good. She was known to be reckless at times, but this time she made things utterly worse for the entire devil race.

"Look, I just want you to be careful with him. Your life and the lives of your servants are in extreme danger. Be careful in your approach to every situation now that the rider will be on watch." Sona frowned slightly as she placed her hand on Rias' shoulder.

"Thank you Sona." Rias smiled gratefully.

"Well, we better get ready. The classes will start in half an hour." Sona said seriously as she stood up, placing a large towel around her naked body as she departed, followed by Rias.

* * *

Later that day in the afternoon, Kiba was sent to pick up Issei so he may take him to their club and formally introduce themselves to their new member. Kiba opened the double doors and was first to enter. After being introduced to Koneko and Akeno and a several moments passed of Issei's mind filled with perverted shenanigans, Rias finally finished with her shower.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Rias smiled as she dried her hair. "Well, now that you've arrived, I think everyone is here."

"Not everyone, Gremory." A low and grim voice said, making Issei wince in fear at the terrible voice. When the entire group turned around, they found Death leaning on the doors with folded arms. "How rude of you to exclude me." He said sarcastically as he walked inside.

"Wait! I remember you!" Issei exclaimed.

"Is that so?" Death said.

"Yeah, you're the guy who fought Yuma and the other winged dudes back at the fountain." Issei said with blank expression.

"Yes, right before you were killed. And then converted into a devil." Death said venomously at the last part.

"Wait, I am what now?" Issei asked in shock.

"A devil." Rias said seriously, drawing Issei's attention. "In fact all of us are, except for Death."

"Who?" Issei asked, completely confused at the last part as his attention was now turned towards the purple robed pale man in yellow bone armor.

"Death, The Horseman of the Apocalypse, the leader of the Four and the servant of the Charred Council." Rias introduced with as much formality as she could.

"Wow. Sounds like a huge deal." Issei said as he looked at the rider blankly, not entirely realizing who Death exactly is.

"You have no idea." Death said as he leaned on the wall with folded arms.

"And 'the winged dudes' you encountered were something else. The Fallen Angels." Rias asked seriously. Issei gasped slightly in shock before turning towards Rias. "Some think we're the same, but it's not true. They wish to serve the Creator, but since they succumbed to dark emotions, they were banished from Heaven. Along with them, we also battle the angels themselves, sent from Heaven to destroy us, so naturally we devils have to defend ourselves in two fronts." Rias explained, but it left Issei utterly confused. "What's wrong? You seem a little overwhelmed." She smiled.

"Well, probably because I am, I mean you're talking about some freaky deaky stuff here." Issei said nervously.

"Remember Yuma Amano?" Rias smiled, making Issei gasp slightly in shock again. "Of course you do, how could you forget? You two dated for a little while, didn't you?"

"Where did you hear that name?" Issei said in slightly shaky voice of disbelief. "Never mind, I don't want to know. Look, I'm not sure how you know so much about my life, but I'm starting to feel a little uncomfortable here, so maybe we should just…"

But as he was slowly departing, Death stopped in front of him and pushed him back, making him stumble and fall backwards on the sofa.

"Hey! What the hell dude?!" Issei shouted in frustration.

"Your ignorance annoys me, boy. Everything that happened at the fountain was not a dream." Death said seriously.

"Yes. The girl you dated with was also a fallen angel tasked to kill you." Rias frowned seriously, but starting to grow uneasy when the horseman is slowly losing his patience.

"Okay, point taken." Issei glanced at Death for a few moments before he looked towards Rias. "But answer me this. If it wasn't a dream, how is it that none of my friends remember Yuma? Or Raynare as she called herself. And the fact that I don't have her phone number anymore." He asked curiously.

"They can erase human memories. That way they can easily hide among the humans even if some were to spot them in their true forms." Rias frowned slightly. Devils are also capable of erasing the people's memories, but if Rias were to say that in front of Death, then that will be just one more reason to kill her on the spot and she really doesn't want that.

"I take it you devils have the same ability." Death said strictly with folded arms. Rias just had to jinx herself inwardly with that little detail.

"Yes, but we never had the occasion to use it. Like we said before, we don't intent on harming the humans in any way." Rias frowned seriously at the rider.

"Still find it hard to believe." Death said sarcastically. Rias frowned slightly, feeling like saying something to that remark, but she kept her mouth shut for her own good, so instead she silently looked at Issei.

"Either way, after she accomplished her goal, she erased all memories and records of herself from everyone around you, as if she never existed." Rias said seriously.

"What goal?" Issei asked.

"To kill you of course, but only after she figured out whether or not there was something dangerous or threatening within you. After that was verified, you were stabbed through the middle with the spear of light." Rias said seriously.

"Yeah and yet somehow I'm still standing, how is that possible?!" Issei exclaimed in slight outrage, while Rias smiled as she drew a sheet of paper from the desk behind her.

"Do you remember this? Just before your life ended, you summoned me with your thoughts through this flyer." Rias said.

" _Summoned? I remember thinking about her hair and how red it is, but…"_ Issei thought.

"And from that day you were…"

"Made into a devil slave." Death interrupted Rias as he frowned angrily beneath the mask. Then unintentionally, a pair of jet black wings sprouted from Issei's back, much to his shock.

" _Are they for real? I'm a freakin devil? So my life as a normal human guy is over?"_ Issei thought in disbelief.

"They are not my slaves, I already explained you that." Rias frowned slightly.

"The proof is standing before you Gremory." Death said seriously, not moving from his spot as he still leaned on the wall with folded arms. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand and continue with my task on my own. Not that it would make a difference." He said as he tilted from the wall and stood upright with his hands near his hips, ready to draw out his scythes.

"We are not a threat to your precious Balance, we haven't harmed a human ever since we got here, we already explained everything back in the Underworld." Rias frowned slightly, but inwardly started to feel a little nervous.

"Yet the boy's reaction solidifies my decision to put you down, so you don't enslave any more humans in the future." Death threatened as he picked up his scythes and extended them to their usual size and reverse grip. Rias and the other devils were on full alert, ready to fight a losing battle, but before either of them could ready their weapons and abilities…

"Whoa whoa, simmer down dude, what are you going to do with those?" Issei said in panic, waving his hands in front of him.

"Out of my way boy." Death threatened, with Issei's face going blue in turn.

"Look, they are maybe devils and all that, but they are still my friends from school. Can't you just spare them and learn how to get along? Maybe?" Issei said nervously, but he yelped in panic as Death pinned the tip of his right scythe on Issei's chin. Even with a tap, Issei felt that his scythe was razor sharp.

" _You_ are the only one I intend to spare, since you've been robbed of your humanity. But don't think your little devil 'friends' will be that lucky." Death growled slightly in threatening glare. Issei knew he was definitely going to kill them. In truth, they weren't hanging out with him at all, probably due to the fact of him being a major pervert, but even so he couldn't allow him to kill them.

"Come on dude, if anything they did me a favor by reviving me." Issei quickly answered.

"Hmm?" Death raised his eyebrow curiously before he lowered his scythe, with Issei immediately rubbing his chin.

"Ouch. Man, that's sharp." Issei said to himself before he looked at Death. "Look, I know being a devil servant and shit is total bonkers, but it's hell of a lot better than dying a virgin. I barely even got to touch a nip yet, let alone have a sexy time." He explained bluntly.

"Ugh." Death groaned in frustration as he placed a hand on his face. "Do you want to die too?" He asked bluntly.

"Okay, maybe that wasn't the best explanation the world." Issei said nervously before he quickly composed himself. "What I'm trying to say is that anything is better than to die young. I barely even did anything in life and if being Rias' servant or whatever will allow me to accomplish more things in life, then I guess I'll take it."

" _Issei."_ Rias thought in surprise. Freshman in the club and he is already defending them from certain demise. She was shocked, surprised and somewhat touched from his act of bravery, though that last word came loosely against the Reaper.

"Can you please give them a second chance?" Issei pleaded. Normally Death wouldn't care what anyone said, once his mind was made, only his own brothers and sister can sway him from the kill, if they have good reason for it. But in this mission, he guessed that angels and fallen angels were on full alert of his presence and he will need some baits to lure them out, which is the reason why he ultimately decided to spare them. Besides, in his eyes, they are about as expendable as his own ghouls.

"Very well." Death said as he lowered his scythe and sheathed it. "Remember that you are no longer a human, boy. If they fall out of line, you will join them." He threatened as he pointed at the pervert.

"Yes, sir." Issei said nervously as his face went slightly blue with fear.

"As for you Gremory, you will break all contact with the humans outside of your school duties, including your little sneaky flyer deliveries." Death threatened as he folded his arms. Rias frowned angrily at that, but she said nothing, knowing from where she stands, she is lucky not to be killed, let alone try to talk him out of his decision.

"Then what are we supposed to do, just sit back and wait for our enemies to show up?" Kiba frowned seriously.

" _We_ won't do anything. You devils will." Death pointed out strictly.

"What?" Rias said in surprise.

"That's right. All of you will be appointed to scour this city of any angel and fallen angel you can find. And if I find any other devils other than yourselves, they won't be spared, so I suggest you send them to the Underworld where they belong." Death ordered strictly and coldly.

"What about you? Aren't you going to join us for the hunt?" Akeno asked seriously.

"No. Ever since my skirmish with those fallen angels, they are on full alert of my presence here on Earth. And the same probably goes for the angels of the White City, so they will probably conceal themselves in their little hideouts from me to avoid my wrath." Death explained before he stood sideways.

"So you send us because they don't know your interests align with ours." Rias said seriously.

"Exactly." Death said simply.

"Well, I guess that sounds like a reasonable strategy." Kiba said to his club president, while Rias remained silent as she thought about it for a few moments. Then she opened her eyes and stood up from the table.

"We'll do what we can to find as many of the angels and fallen angels in the city as possible. But this city is a pretty big place, so it will take some time." Rias said seriously.

"Good. You will commence your search tomorrow." Death said strictly before he left the room, leaving Dust to keep an eye on them.

* * *

The next day, Issei got dressed in his usual uniform and made his way towards the school.

" _Man, this is such bullshit. 'You're my devil servant', she says, just my luck. I meant what I said back there, but still…_ _And to make things worse, I have to count seconds of my life cause of that big masked dude in bone armor breathing at my neck all the time."_ Issei thought in a grumpy tone before he had flashback of Rias' serious, but seemingly scared look on her face. _"Is that guy that big of a deal though? He really put everyone on edge before he went to kill them. Either way, if they are really scared shitless of that guy, then I must have been out of my mind to stand up to him. I need to be really careful next time, might not get so lucky."_

As Issei made his way towards school, he stumbled upon an innocent, pure-hearted girl named Asia Argento, a small nun who recently arrived in Kuoh Town. As usual, the first thing he noticed about her were pantie shots when she tripped down, but strangely enough for a pervert like him, he acted like a gentleman when he was hanging out with her. She kindly asked him to show him the way to the town's church, and seeing how kind she was and mostly cause her looks are to his liking, he decided to help her find the church, which they eventually did.

Issei's opinion on the girl changed after he escorted her, she was the nicest girl he ever met in his life. True, his perverted tendencies is what made nearly every girl in school despise him, but having a girl beside him who doesn't want to practically kill him was a rather welcoming change and he grew somewhat attached to her. But unfortunately for Issei, that friendship was short lived as Rias scolded him to never again go even near the church, as it is considered an enemy territory and that they can kill him if he is to fight them by any chance.

"Well great, I managed to piss Rias off. It seems like she is always angry about something." Issei said, putting a few papers in his brown school bag before he had flashback of Asia waving goodbye. " _Sorry Asia, looks like I'm not gonna be able to keep my promise."_ He thought sadly.

"She's not pissed off you know, she's just worried about you, silly boy." Akeno suddenly popped from behind the sofa with a gentle smile.

"What the… Akeno, you scared me!" Issei exclaimed in jumpscare, almost falling down on the floor. Then Akeno folded her arms on sofa and leaned her head on her arms.

"But Rias has been very serious lately, probably because we have the pale rider breathing at our necks." Akeno frowned slightly.

"About him, is he _the_ Horseman of the Apocalypse? Or was that just some prank that you pull off every time a new servant joins the club?" Issei asked in curious, yet slightly nervous tone, but Akeno only shook her head in response.

"No Issei, that wasn't a prank at all. The robed man in bone armor you saw was indeed the Reaper that all of Creation trembles at, more so even than his brethren." Akeno said seriously, while Issei's face went slightly blue in dread and awe at her statement.

"You mean, _the_ horseman from the bible and all that?" Issei asked nervously before Akeno nodded seriously in response again. "Do you at least know why is he here exactly? I doubt he came here on a vacation."

"To prevent the end of mankind from the other powers in the universe." Death suddenly said, startling both Issei and Akeno, with the rider leaning on the wall with folded arms before he moved towards them.

"The hell? How long have you been here?" Issei asked quickly.

"Long enough." Death said strictly before he glanced at Rias' queen. Before he spoke, Rias entered the room next.

"You're still here. I thought you had gone home for the day." Rias said with serious frown.

"Report Himejima. Any discoveries?" Death said impatiently.

"Only one, but not from angels and fallen angels. Apparently there is a stray devil who is luring the humans in his hideout before devouring them." Akeno said seriously.

"Hmm. I guess it's a good start to purge the wretches from the Third Kingdom. We depart in the cover of darkness." Death ordered coldly before he left the room.

* * *

The night quickly came that day and Rias' peerage, along with the Reaper himself were on the move as they teleported near an abandoned warehouse.

"Stray devils start out as devil servants." Kiba said.

"You mean, like we are?" Issei asked.

"No, not exactly. Once in a while, a servant rebels and kills their master to gain freedom. Then they become strays. And these monsters are pure evil, they don't care about anything but their own selfish desires and that always ends in ugliness." Kiba explained seriously.

"Just the kind of vermin to be exterminated." Death said coldly as he and the Gremory group entered the warehouse.

"Issei." Rias said.

"Yes, president?" Issei asked curiously.

"Are you familiar with the game of chess?" Rias asked as she continued to walk forward.

"Yeah, sort of. I played it, but I totally suck at it." Issei said.

"As the mistress of the household, I'm the king. My empress is the queen, my cavalier the knight, my tank the rook, my clergymen the bishop and my foot soldier, the pawn. Devils with titles and nobility grant the characteristics of these pieces to each one of their servants." Rias explained.

"You devils sort out your servants by… chess pieces?" Death asked curiously in slight disbelief, listening to every word Rias said.

"Yes. It's called the Evil Piece system, though the name of it is not to be taken literally. And like the game of chess, each of the pieces have special enhancements granted to the servants of the household to boost their fighting abilities, some more so than the others." Rias said seriously.

"I never heard of this 'Evil Piece' system before. Is that something exclusive to your devil society? Last I checked, such a thing never existed in the Dark Kingdom." Death asked curiously.

"It is. It's only in recent decades that the devils used the Evil Piece system as means to reincarnate those who are willing to serve into devils." Rias explained.

"You mean humans." Death frowned slightly with a light growl, implying to Issei's recent reincarnation. At that point Rias knew that Death will never drop it, she was flagged down permanently for that one. However, recently she was calmer than in their first few encounters, though she was still put on edge from the Reaper's mere presence.

"Only those who came to our doorstep. We wouldn't dare to openly lure the humans to our household with paltry promises of power." Rias said seriously.

"Your flyer deliveries prove otherwise." Death said bluntly, with Rias now starting to grow a little nervous.

"It's here." Koneko said, alerting the entire group, including Death. Rias thanked Koneko inwardly for that timely intervention, even though it was unintentional. If their conversation would have gone any further, it would quite possibly end up in Death raising his scythes against them and not the stray devil. It was then that Rias realized that she needs to be really, really careful not to let her words come out of her mouth so casually, at least in front of the rider.

"Now what could that foul, fickle smell be? Something smells quite delicious as well. I wonder if it tastes sweet… or bitter!" A female voice moaned slightly in pleasure as the being appeared to be a naked woman, with only her upper body and large breasts shown.

"I see big boobies!" Issei said excitedly in lecherous voice, while Death's left eye twitched at the out of the blue statement. If Strife was here, he would laugh his ass off.

"Viser, you wretch. You betrayed your master and ran away to fulfill the lust for wants and desires that consumed you. Your sins are worthy of a thousand hells. In the name of the great marquie of Gremory, begone or meet your death!" Rias declared boldly.

"Was that an intentional pun?" Death asked casually, raising his eyebrow beneath the mask curiously.

"Probably." Rias smirked slightly before she returned her attention to the stray devil with serious frown. Issei, Akeno and Kiba couldn't help but snort and giggle slightly as they did found it slightly funny, despite the situation at hand.

"Oh give it a rest, you little slut. You're just jealous cause your breasts will never be as lush as these." Viser said as she started groping her large breasts lustfully.

"This is your final warning, go back to your master now!" Rias commanded in threatening manner. While Issei still had that lecherous look on his face, it was soon replaced with shock while Viser laughed as she slowly extended her large, clawed hand.

"See what I mean? When I said it ends in ugliness, I wasn't joking." Kiba smiled casually as Viser revealed her full body, comprised of snake for a tail, brown demonic lower body with large, jaw-like mouth, large human-like clawed hands and her top part comprising of the smaller version of upper body.

"She's got a really nice rack though, what a waste." Issei said bluntly while Viser continued to grope her breasts. But much to Issei's increased shock and slight disgust, Viser's nipples started to extend slightly and unknown red auras circle around them.

But before she could fire her extremely bizarre attack, suddenly her large breasts were sliced clean from her chest, making her scream loudly in pure agony and leaving her with flat, crimson wound on her chest, with blood freely flowing from it. It was then revealed that Death was responsible for such an unpredictable, but utterly ruthless first strike.

"Holy shit!" Issei exclaimed in shock as Death landed on the ground. "That guy just literally sliced her fun bags off."

"That was unexpected." Kiba said in equal surprise, while Rias and Akeno couldn't help but shiver slightly and grab their own breasts in turn, having a nauseating chill down their spines and chest after that brutal breast reduction.

Viser growled in unbridled rage as her beautiful face was slowly degrading to be more demon like in reflection of her true nature, with jagged teeth forming and her fingernails extended to sharp claws. The stray devil now completely ignored the Gremory group as her full attention was not turned on the pale rider, succumbing to primal instincts.

But the pale rider was ready as he crouched slightly and held his scythes in reverse grip. Viser attacked with her right hand, but Death jumped in the air and landed on her hand before running towards the demon. Viser tried to smash him with her left hand, but her palm was sliced while Death continued to run forward. Then he attached his dual scythes and sliced her right arm clean from her shoulder, making the devil scream in agony again. But Death did not stop as he ran around and sliced her left arm too before he jumped and landed nimbly on the ground again, with the pale rider's gaze fixed on the Gremory group. Viser let out a beastly roar as her lower jaw opened wide. Death glanced behind him before he turned around and threw his attached dual scythes like a saw blade through her jaw inside her body, continuing to spin while slicing her insides, completely paralyzing the poor stray in place, inflicting even more agony than before. Then Death ran towards the devil and grabbed his attached scythe before immediately jumping in the air, while a flood of sliced intestines and blood flowed from her bottom jaw soon after. Death then impaled his scythe and sliced upward before stopping in midair, beheading the stray devil and finally putting her out of her misery. As soon as Death landed, her head followed, along with her lifeless body crumpling into the ground while a pool of blood formed around her.

The entire group was stunned from Death's quick, but brutal execution of the stray devil, especially Issei.

" _Mental note to self: do NOT piss him off or you die. Literally!"_ Issei thought in complete shock. If there was any doubt he had about Death, it was all gone.

Rias was left stunned and speechless, along with Akeno, Kiba and Koneko. She learned from her father and her brother that the horsemen were a force to be reckoned with, but seeing the leader of the Four in action and how brutal, lethally precise and efficient his attacks were, her fear for her life and that of her servants grew immensely. Even combined, they couldn't hold the candle against his might. He certainly lives up to the name of the Reaper and Executioner.

"Are you done gawking yet?" Death asked casually with his usual, cold demeanor as he sheathed his scythes and walked towards the group, finally snapping from their shocked trance while Dust landed on the head of the decapitated stray devil before pecking one eyeball out and eating it.

"With all due respect Death, we were about to execute that stray devil ourselves." Rias frowned slightly after regaining her composure a bit.

"You will have your chance to prove yourself in combat, Gremory. For now, I'm curious to hear what kind of abilities you and your servants possess." Death said.

"You will, but first things first…" Rias said before she walked towards the stray devil.

She then cringed in disgust when she saw Dust pecking another eyeball out of the head of the stray devil. One slip in front of the rider and Dust will do the same to her corpse. But she quickly collected herself as she conjured a magic circle in front of her and fired a crimson-black energy blast of a sort, but not before Dust flew away from the incoming attack. The blast set off in bright, crimson light as the stray devil's carcass was completely disintegrated into nothingness.

"What kind of attack was that?" Death asked curiously as Rias's blast caught his attention.

"What you saw was the Power of Destruction. It is an ability exclusive to the house of Gremory, capable of destroying opponents in its entirety." Rias explained proudly, while Death raised his eyebrow curiously beneath his mask. From what he had seen, it was very similar to the crimson magic that Fury utilizes against her enemies. He is yet to see the full potential of this 'Power of Destruction', but so far he was not impressed as it's 'destructive' capabilities are nowhere near as ruinous as that of the crimson power that his sister can unleash with immeasurably devastating results, especially since she had eons of practice with her magical powers.

"Sounds like something not to be underestimated." Death said.

"A mistake made by all enemies in the past." Rias smiled slightly before she walked towards her queen. "Issei, since Death demonstrated his own abilities, I guess I'm going to have to explain each of the traits and abilities my servants possess, okay?"

"Yes, president." Issei nodded, with Death standing close by with folded arms, being all ears.

"First, Kiba's attributes as the knight are tremendous speed and mobility. His means of combat is with his sword, so with it he is able to deliver lethal high speed attacks and maneuvers." Rias explained.

"Super speed? Neat." Issei smiled in amazement.

"Koneko is my rook. Despite her small stature, as a rook her attributes are immense physical strength and endurance." Rias smiled as she gestured at the little girl, who still had that passive, uninterested expression on her face. As a demonstration, she casually punched a nearby pillar and it shattered in small rubble of rocks.

" _Okay, don't piss her off either."_ Issei thought nervously.

"Last, but certainly not least, Akeno." Rias gestured at her friend, who smiled cutely. "Her attributes as a queen are a perfect combination of all the other pieces. She's simply unbeatable." Rias smiled.

"Is that so?" Death said with folded arms. Rias' and Akeno's face went slightly blue as they looked at the pale rider, who frowned slightly under his mask.

"Well, against most opponents." Rias said before quickly composing herself. "Well, with that out of the way, let's go home." She smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Akeno, Kiba and Koneko said in unison.

"Wait a minute, what chess piece am I then?" issei asked curiously.

"You're a pawn." Rias smiled.

"But I don't wanna be a pawn." Issei complained childishly.

"Well… sorry, that's what you are." Rias smiled casually as she left outside, followed by Akeno, Kiba and Koneko.

"But that blows!" Issei whined childishly, while Death couldn't help but find amusement from his dilemma as he let out a muffled chuckle. He was maybe reincarnated into a devil, something he is _still_ livid about, but it was damn hilarious how he is still an insignificant pervert as he was as a human.

But before he departed outside, he noticed how the shadows were slightly shifting and moving. Someone else was lurking about and the pale rider knew it. The other devils didn't even bother to look back at Death as they all used the teleportation circle to go back to the ORC building, for they weren't really fond of having him around. Not that it mattered for the Reaper as he has his own means of transportation. Besides, when he is not around, then Dust is on watch for those devils.

"Come out of the shadows… Watcher." Death grunted slightly in mixture of frustration and disgust of such a parasitic creature. Then it was indeed one of several beings of a slave race known only as the Watchers that appeared, who act as eyes and ears of the Charred Council, most of the time.

"Very perceptive, horseman. You _almost_ didn't see me coming." The Watcher giggled darkly.

"Speak your mind, parasite." Death growled slightly.

"Watch your tongue, pale rider! You are speaking to the servant of the Charred Council." The Watcher threatened as he pointed at the rider.

"Who came to Earth on his own accord. I doubt the Council would allow his race of slaves to run around freely, now would they?" Death said in threatening voice.

"That's where you're wrong, rider. They are growing impatient as you haven't reported anything in the past few days of even a hint of the Endwar." The Watcher said.

"If I have something to report, the Council will be informed. Now, begone!" Death said in cold and annoyed voice as he started to walk away.

"I would watch where I place my loyalties, horseman. For what I see, you seemed to be quite comfortable in the company of these…devils, I presume?" The Watcher said shrewdly and darkly, but that remark struck a nerve a tad bit as Death pulled out his scythe and pressed it on the Watcher's lean neck.

"Don't test me." Death threatened in a low, stern, cold tone in a low growl. But reluctantly he removed the scythe, leaving the Watcher with only a scratch on his neck.

"Those devils are a means to an end, an expendable assets and nothing more." Death said coldly before he turned his back on the shadowy creature. "Now go, before i drag your corpse out of this world myself." He threatened. The Watcher growled slightly before he slithered away into the shadows, back to the realm of the Charred Council, while Death made his way back to the ORC building. But during their conversation, a bat was perched upside down above the rider, listening intently on their conversation. After he left the building, the bat flew away outside the open window.

* * *

The next day of school, Rias and Akeno were all alone outside, sitting on the bench before the school bell rings for the next class to begin. Unknown to Death, Rias' bat familiar informed her of what the pale rider told to the shadowy creature and she was angry to say the least. Though she tried to contain as much of her anger inside of her, she condensed it to mere angry frown, which was enough for Akeno to see and understand.

"Just as I thought. He sees us as nothing but disposable tools." Rias frowned in frustration.

"So that's the reason why he decided to spare us, it's all because he has use of us." Akeno said seriously before she looked at Rias.

"Well, can't say I'm surprised." Rias said seriously.

"What do we do now Rias? If so, then we are basically just delaying our executions until this is over." Akeno said seriously, but worryingly.

"Hmm. Not necessarily." Rias said while holding her chin in thought.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Akeno asked curiously.

"It's like my father said before I left: If we can convince Death with our actions and not words that we are not a threat to the humans or the Balance, then we might make it out of this alive." Rias said as she looked at Akeno.

"But how can we do that?" Akeno asked, but Rias said nothing as she looked back down on the ground.

"Well, we lost our chance when Death executed that stray devil. Honestly, that would have at least been a good start to gain his trust. We can't manipulate the events to our advantage anymore, because the rider doesn't miss a thing." Rias said seriously.

"So in short, you don't know." Akeno smiled gently at her best friend, while Rias smiled too and closed her eyes in turn.

"No, I guess I don't. But I'm certain that if we work really hard to gain his trust, then he will at least spare our lives." Rias said before her smile turned into confident smirk. "Besides, no one is going to take away my precious servants from me, not even the Reaper."

"Oh my, getting reckless are we?" Akeno smiled cutely.

"Says a girl who's into S&M." Rias retorted, making both of them giggle cutely in turn. Then their attention was turned towards the sound of a school bell.

"We better go, the class is about to start." Rias smiled.

"Right." Akeno smiling cutely as she nodded before following Rias to the school building. In truth, Rias knew that her chances of survival raised from none to slim, but she will make the most out of that small chance and she hopes that will be enough. But like Sona said, she has to be extremely careful and try to avoid Death's bad side as much as possible. For her own sake and the sake of her servants.

* * *

 **-Lq840i the reapers in dxd are servants of Hades, so i doubt they will be a match for the true reaper, but that's an excellent idea, ill include them in the story later on.**

 **If you mean origin of the soul with the Well of Souls, then not really. In this point of time, and this goes for everyone, Death and the other horsemen are not aware of the Well of Souls or the true purpose of the Tree of Life/Death and for a reason, as stated by Crowfather in Darksiders 2. The whole concept of soul recycling and being reborn thing is unknown to them.**

 **About the devils poaching the humans with sacred gears, good question. But in this story, and this also goes for everyone, if you followed chapter 2, the devils deviated from the demons of hell and they are more inclined towards peace rather than subjugating humanity. So even if they have reincarnated humans with Sacred Gears, like Issei in Rias' household, then it would actually be a boon since they are much stronger than humans and they would help them if the Endwar was to occur, something that Death doesnt know about, so he is yet to determine will that either disrupt the Balance or reinforce it, since he only recently discovered the devil faction.**

 **-treyalexander63917 we'll see :)**

 **-6tailedinja Thanks :) Actually, both Death and War are about the same size in Darksiders 2. In Darksiders 1, if you compare War to a human, War is only slightly taller than a human, but much bulkier. So Death's height in human disguise is nothing outlandish, though his bulky size is reduced to human proportions.**

 **A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and i hopefully wasn't misunderstanding some of the reviews, if i did feel free to PM me. Until then, see ya in the next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

~Twilight Healing~

The next day went by with nothing eventful happening, no angel or fallen angel on sight, at least from what Rias' 'queen' reported. But Death knew better, for who knows how many of them found their way to Earth and for how long did the Council wait till they inform them of this. At times to the horsemen, even the ancient entities like themselves can be unreliable, despite granting them unimaginable power.

The night soon came and this time, Death in his human disguise accompanied Issei on his way home, for he is not known to stay in one place for long, even if it is Earth.

"I don't get it. Why would you want to come over at my place?" Issei asked in annoyance.

"I don't." Death said, making Issei turn his attention to the rider, who was walking next to him. "I merely want to take a walk and do a little recon myself, it sickens me to be standing around in that club of yours." He looked forward before he glanced towards Issei. "And since you are a devil now, I need to know where your home is located, since you are the only devil privileged to still live among the humans."

"That's because I was a human!" Issei exclaimed.

"Precisely." Death said before he stopped, while Issei raised his eyebrow in slight confusion when he did, making him turn around.

"What is it? Why did you stop?" Issei asked.

"I'm curious. Do you actually find your devil life repulsive or were those words you said before was just to spare them from their executions?" Death asked curiously. Issei knew where he was going with that question because he witnessed everything that happened there, and of his execution that would surely end the devil's lives if Issei wasn't there. He has no choice but to be honest, for his own sake.

"Look, I know you would like nothing more than to kill them. And from what Rias explained to me, I kinda understand. And yeah, I don't like the fact that I have to live my life as a damn servant, even to a hot chick like Rias." Issei said seriously before he smiled, which made Death slightly surprised and curious. "But I meant some of the words I said back there. I may have to suck it and be a good little pawn, but this way I get to live my life even better than when I was a human, meeting new friends and all that." He smiled, implying to the time when he met Asia, something that he still cherishes till this day.

"So those devils are not really your friends, are they?" Death said grimly, startling Issei a little.

"No, they're not." Issei said seriously as he looked down.

"I figured that much, since you are an infamous pervert in your school." Death smirked slightly as he started to walk with his hands in his pockets.

"I knew you would end up there, you're such a dick!" Issei whined childishly, while Death let out a muffled chuckle as he ignored his insults. It's gonna take a lot more than that to tick him off, something that War or Fury should really learn of. But since demons are prone to violence even with the simplest of insults, with the Nephilim's origins being half demon, it's no surprise to him.

Suddenly, Death stopped again, but this time he was on full alert as his senses tell him that danger was nearby.

"What now?" Issei asked curiously.

"Something's not right." Death said seriously as he looked at the house to his right. Through the two windows he could see that one was completely dark, while the other was barely illuminated. His senses never failed him and this time it's no different, which is why he decided to inspect the situation without arousing suspicion from whoever intrudes inside the house.

"Hey, wait for me." Issei said as he followed Death. The two of them stood in front of the door, with Death noticing that the doors are slightly open, to his increased suspicion. He walked silently inside, on full alert on possible ambush that might occur from the shadows. Issei had no idea what was going on, but as soon as he took a step inside the house, his devil senses alerted him of the danger, sending a strong surge across his entire body.

" _Uh oh, I just had that weird feeling again! This also happened when I was with Asia."_ Issei thought in shock and surprise as he looked left and right before he returned his attention to Death, who was slowly walking towards the illuminated room to the right. " _He knows that something is off about this place. Talk about sharp senses."_ He thought as he closed the doors behind him and quickly caught up to Death.

As soon as he did, Death raised his hand silently, prompting Issei to stop in his tracks while the rider looked down on the wet floor. He knelt down and he scraped it a bit to see what it is, sniffing the liquid from his colored fingers.

"Blood. Human blood." Death said grimly as he stood up.

"Did you say blood?!" Issei exclaimed in shock and disgust. While it did not affect Death in the slightest, Issei gagged in disgust as he saw mutilated corpses not far from them, along with another corpse impaled with a large stake on the chest and several nails pinned through his arms and legs, which almost made Issei vomit.

"Punish the wicked, words to live by." The unknown, gray-haired man said, drawing Death's and Issei's attention. "Yes, wise advice to heed from a holy man." The man said as he twisted his head backward before sticking his tongue out sadistically. When he stood up, the man was dressed in white and gray priest outfit and wearing a cross around his neck.

"Well well, you two have just walked into the wrong house, my friends." The man smirked as he bowed down mockingly. "Freed Selzen here, at your service. And you must be a scared little pussies whose devil asses this holy priest is gonna exorcise!" The man known as Freed said excitedly with sadistic grin.

"Aren't you a comedian. I am something far worse than a devil." Death said as he glared daggers at the man, making Freed whistle mockingly in turn.

"Aren't I in trouble?" Freed said before he laughed sadistically a little. "Then again, upon closer observation, you don't have the aura of a devil. Your little friend over there who basically shit his pants though…"

"Wait! Did you say a priest?!" Issei flinched in fear.

"Yup. I work for a certain devil purging organization you may have heard of." Freed said as he grinned sadistically.

"You're the one who killed those humans?" Death threatened in angry tone.

"Why would you do that?! You're a human too, why would you kill them as well?!" Issei exclaimed in outrage and confusion as to why they would die along with the devils he is supposed to solely purge. But Freed said nothing for a moment or two before he started to laugh loudly.

"That's funny, that's really funny! Even a devil has to give me a lecture!" Freed said as he continued to roar in laughter, but he quickly calmed down before he frowned in annoyance at Issei. "Now listen up, you little shit. You feed on human desire, right? The humans who provide you sustenance can't be called human anymore." He said seriously as he walked towards the corpse pinned on a wall. "Therefore i kill them before they are tainted even further. And amen to the kindness i give them in turn!" He grinned wickedly as he started to stomp on the person's head before he pulverized it in gory bits.

 _"So it makes these devils no better than the demons of Hell."_ Death thought grimly as he glanced at Issei, who gritted his teeth in anger at Freed's ruthless killing of these people. He had his suspicions towards these devils, but it would seem that some them were justified, like these devils feeding on the human's desires like Freed said, a fact proven with Rias's flyer deliveries. Alas, the method of these devils seems far more tame than the atrocious acts the demons did to the humans over many millennia, for those who were foolish enough to disobey the Council that is. But it was too early to carry out his sentence on the devils, they may yet of be of use until future events deem otherwise.

"You bastard!" Issei said in anger.

"Oh? Did i make you mad, little devil?" Freed taunted before he smirked. "It doesn't matter, for putting down degenerate devils and the lost souls that would cry out to them is my job after all…" Freed then pulled out a gun and a sword hilt of a sort. "… and no one is better at it than me." Then a straight, sharp light stuck out of the hilt.

"Good for you." Death asked sarcastically.

" _That's a sword of light."_ Issei thought in fear while standing behind Death. The pale rider also recognized the weapon. It was certainly not of human's design, this is one of many light blessed weapons in the White City's arsenal. Judging by his sadistic behavior, he can only confirm that he was a follower of the Fallen Angels, since they too got a hold of lightforged weapons before they were banished.

"You are a cocky little prick, aren't you? Well then…" Freed grinned wickedly as he pointed a gun at Death. "How about you eat a bullet blessed by the exorcist, you shitty little imp?"

Now Death had enough. He is maybe a human, but he sealed his fate when he joined the fallen ones.

"A gun fight, is it?" Death growled slightly as he pulled out Strife's gun, Redemption, spinning it a few times before pointing it at the insane priest. Freed started to crack up loudly like a lunatic in turn.

"Oh big deal, you have a bigger gun and now you think your ballsacks got big too? Well, I'm about to blow a hole in both of them when I finish penetrating your pretty face. So long, devil scumbag!" Freed stuck his tongue out before he pulled the trigger and fired a round from his gun.

At the same time, Death also fired a round from Redemption. With precision matching that of his brother Strife, Death's bullet collided with Freed's bullet, shattering it into tiny pieces before continuing its way right inside Freed's gun barrel, pinning it inside. Freed was caught completely off guard, shocked by such a display of marksmanship as he stumbled back a bit before gritting his teeth in frustration. Death said nothing as he continued to look at the lunatic with the same, grim glare.

"Just die, you piece of shit!" Freed pointed the gun at Death again, but as soon as pulled the trigger the gun exploded, not realizing Death's bullet was stuck inside the barrel. Freed screamed in agony as burning pain coursed in his hand and now starting to get really angry as Death stood there like a statue, not changing his expression at all. Admittedly, he was starting to be afraid of him too, but no damn devil underling is going to deter him from his path.

"I'll admit, I'm impressed. You certainly have some marksmanship skills going on there." Freed grinned wickedly as he clutched onto his sword of light with two hands. "Now let's see can your bullets parry my sword as I cut you in pieces!" Freed shouted as he jumped in the air.

"Watch out!" Issei called out for Death, but he didn't listen as he casually sheathed his gun, while Freed laughed like a maniac, certain that he was going to get the kill. But in a blink of an eye, Death finally decided to act as he pulled out his right scythe and effortlessly parried Freed's sword, much to the insane priest' shock and horror.

" _Man, this guy is awesome. He just parried his attack like it was no big deal."_ Issei thought in amazement as Death glared at Freed while he struggled to gain the upper hand, but to no avail.

"Yeah, I'm fucked." Freed said to himself.

"The law is clear." Death said in grim tone as he deflected the sword slightly to the left and sliced Freed's left arm in a swift motion, making him scream out loud in pure agony, falling down on the floor and squirming around to fight the pain, while blood started to flow from his shoulder socket.

"When the Seven Seals are broken, Four Horsemen shall ride forth to punish the wicked. Be they Lords of Heaven, Dregs of Hell…" Death said as he pinned the tip of his scythe on Freed's chin. "… or the sons of Men." Death said. Freed said nothing as he growled in mixture of anger, pain and fear. "The Fallen Angels are deemed a threat to the Balance. You sealed your fate when you pledged your soul to their machinations. By the order of the Council, I will expunge such threats…" He then raised his scythe to his shoulder level. "… permanently."

Then Death's attention, along with Issei's and Freed's, heard a screaming noise coming from the room entrance. Death noticed a small, apparently blonde nun standing there completely frightened, but Issei and Freed knew who it was.

"Asia?!" Issei exclaimed in shock.

"What? Issei?" Asia said in frightened tone.

"You two know each other?" Death asked curiously, his scythe fixed on his shoulder level.

"Yeah. She's a friend of mine that I met a few days ago." Issei said seriously.

"A devil making friends with nuns? That's rich." Freed cracked up slightly, despite the immense pain inflicted on him.

"Issei? Why are you here?" Asia frowned sadly as a few tears formed in her eyes. In that moment, Issei knew he was busted, or so he thought. He knew that Asia realized he was a devil, so he might as well get it over it, even at the cost of losing her forever.

"I'm here because… I'm a devil Asia." Issei confessed in a serious tone while looking down in remorse.

"No. That can't be true." Asia said in sad, trembling voice.

"I didn't wanna lie to you, I swear that I didn't. That's why I decided that it was best not to see you again. Please forgive me." Issei continued to look down regretfully. He felt bad that he didn't tell her the truth before, but then again he wasn't certain whether she would resent him or accept him for who he is now. Either way, she would have found out anyway, so he might as well bring the truth to the light.

"Oh heavens." Asia said to herself as she covered her mouth with her hands in disbelief.

Freed tried to use the distraction to get away, but Death immediately caught up with him and used his scythe to pin him by the leg, making him scream loudly, horrifying Asia even more. Death then pulled out another scythe and sliced Freed upward, cleaving him in half and finally snuffing the life out of him. Asia took a few steps back at the gory sight before her, until she started to scream in fear as someone caught her from behind. Death immediately grabbed his scythes and turned around on full alert, but it turns out it was Issei trying to calm the little girl down.

"Asia, it's okay, it's me. It's okay." Issei said, hugging Asia as she burrowed her face on his chest in fear. Then Issei looked at Death as he stood upright and sheathed his scythes, shrinking them to small scythe talismans in respective pockets before he stomped his way towards the two.

" _Oh shit. Is he doing to do to Asia what I think he will do?"_ Issei thought in shock as he saw a grim expression on his face, scaring Asia even more as she saw him approaching.

"Issei…" Asia said in low and trembling voice as she hugged Issei for dear life. Seeing Asia so horrified like that made Issei angry, especially since the rider himself is the cause of it. He doesn't care anymore, he will not let someone as pure-hearted and gentle as Asia to be gutted like a pig in a slaughterhouse.

"That's close enough!" Issei suddenly said as he spread his arms wide, standing between the Reaper and Asia, surprising the little girl with his show of courage, or foolishness in Death's eyes.

"You really are making a habit of standing in my way." Death said annoyingly.

"I will do it a million times over if it means protecting my friends!" Issei said in mixture of anger and fear. He doesn't stand a chance against the rider, but it doesn't matter if it means protecting Asia.

"Step aside Hyoudou." Death threatened as he pulled out his right scythe, but this time Issei will not back down.

"Screw that! You are not going to lay a finger on Asia while I'm still standing!" Issei shouted defiantly.

"In that case…" Death said no more as he sliced Issei's chest vertically, while Asia gasped in greater horror as Issei slammed down on the floor, completely paralyzed in place and with blood flowing from his long wound.

"Issei!" Asia screamed as tears flowed from her eyes. But before the poor girl could do anything at all, she was completely frightened to the very narrow of her bones as Death locked his cold and merciless gaze at her now. There was nothing she could do but slowly step back while Death stomped his way to the girl, seemingly for the killing blow. With no more steps to take, Asia bumped on a wall behind her, with the pale rider standing in front of her, his gaze as cold and ruthless as ever, even in disguise. Asia's entire body shook in terror, her eyes stained in tears.

"Please… don't hurt me." Asia said in trembling voice, almost in a whisper as she hopelessly prayed for a way out of this situation.

"Asia!" Issei suddenly exclaimed in worry while extending his hand towards her. Asia's heart pained immensely at seeing Issei so wounded, but judging the situation, she can't go to his side and help him. Issei struggled with all his might to stand up, but all he could manage is roll on his stomach. His wound hurts like hell, but he didn't care as he needed to save Asia somehow.

"Bastard. Don't you… lay a hand… on her." Issei gritted his teeth in anger as he desperately tried to stop the rider, but Death completely ignored the wounded boy as he continued to glare at the girl, turning his scythe around for the blade to face her. Asia knew this was it as she closed her eyes and cupped her hands, silently praying for a miracle, or at least a quick death. Issei could do nothing but pray as well while still gritting his teeth, clenching his fists and closing his eyes, praying with all his might that Asia will be spared.

However, Death had something else in mind as he merely used his scythe to remove the shroud from her head, revealing her blonde hair and face for Death to have a better eye contact. From what he noticed, this girl was indeed gentle of heart, without a trace of evil contaminating it. But he was no fool, the angels of the White City were always believed to be beings of pure good, but little did the beings across Creation knew that angels can sometimes be worse than even the demons of the Dark Kingdom, despite their divine appearances. Eons of experience taught him that extremely few creatures of every race are genuinely good. Humans are known to be very flawed creatures, but this is the first time he encountered a genuinely kind and gentle soul. Still, that doesn't change the fact that she affiliated herself with the Fallen Angels, judging by the shock on her face when she saw Freed severely wounded.

"Your name. It's Asia, correct?" Death asked as he sheathed his scythe. Asia was surprised to see that the unknown person in front of her wasn't gonna kill her after all.

"Umm… yes… sir?" Asia said timidly in almost a whisper as she looked at the rider innocently.

"What?" Issei said to himself before he looked at the two in front of him.

"From what I see, your mind did not succumb to madness, unlike your… associate." Death said sternly as he continued to look at Asia, who wouldn't dare to turn any other way, fixing her gaze at Death's eyes. "Since you are in league with the fallen ones, you are going to deliver a warning for me. Tell them that the Reaper arrived on Earth, and if they don't leave this planet and go back to whatever the abyss they crawled out of, they will all be executed. Do you understand?" He said in cold, commanding tone. The little girl could only nod silently as she was too afraid to utter a word, but also confused with the name he gave himself. The Reaper. She didn't know why, but that name was awfully familiar to her, though she was dreadfully scared of this person and too focused to help Issei recover that she didn't even bother to think of it further.

Then Death silently turned around and looked at the incapacitated Issei.

"The next time you try to stand in my way, you will get more than a flesh wound." Death said coldly as he walked away from the house.

"That… fucking… asshole." Issei coughed a little as he plopped on his back.

"Issei!" Asia immediately ran to his side and knelt next to him. "Issei, stand still. I'm going to heal you." She frowned sadly as two rings formed in her middle fingers and her hands started to emanate a soothing glow. His strength was slowly returning to him as a long cut was starting to heal itself until it completely regenerated, as if the wound was never inflicted in the first place.

"There. Do you feel better?" Asia smiled gently, while Issei slowly stood up and checked his chest for the cut that Death inflicted, but it's completely gone.

"Oh wow, this is incredible! I feel amazing, it's like I was never wounded in the first place!" He said excitedly before he turned to Asia. "Thanks a lot Asia, you're awesome!" He smiled brightly as Asia smiled gently and blushed a little as she looked down, tapping her index fingers shyly.

"It was nothing, really." Asia said timidly. Then Issei growled angrily as he clenched his fists in front of him.

"That fucking asshole! Damn it! If only I was stronger, I would have taught him a lesson or two!" Issei growled in frustration.

"Calm down Issei. He probably knew that I was going to heal you, which is why he only wounded you." Asia smiled.

"Yeah, I seriously doubt that Asia." Issei looked at her skeptically.

"I understand your anger, but from that cold hearted exterior, I can see that he is a good man." Asia smiled cutely.

"How can you call him good when he acted like a complete douchebag?! For a minute, I really thought he was going to kill you!" Issei exclaimed in disbelief.

"Trust me Issei. I've seen people who act tough before, but deep inside they are really good people. I know that man is on our side, the side of good." Asia smiled as she cupped her hands in prayer. Issei has no idea what to say to that one as he merely chuckled nervously. This girl was either pure saint or pure… lunatic. If she were to find out that he was _the_ pale rider, her opinion on him would be drastically different. But he didn't want to tell her now, so he will explain it to her another time.

Little did the two knew that Death listened the whole thing as he leaned in the shadows with folded arms. That brat deserved to die after those insults, but after hearing Asia's words, he decided to just drop it and not stoop in War's or Fury's level of tolerance.

" _Me, a good guy? Huh, what a laugh."_ Death thought sarcastically as he departed from the house and back to his little recon. Though there was truth in Asia's words to some extent. Despite his usually cold personality, deep down he really cares for his brothers and sister. Strife can be a real pain in the ass, but he cared about him nonetheless. Fury was a sister that he would kill for if she was ever endangered, but War is the only sibling he has close bond with, despite their extremely differing personalities, especially after the Grand Abomination crisis. But as usual, it didn't take long for him to dismiss those mushy emotions and focus on his little recon before he returns to the club house.

* * *

The next day in the club house…

"Seriously?! A stray exorcist?! Why didn't you call for us?! This is what happens when we are stuck in the Underworld!" Rias said angrily at Death.

"Why? He was a weakling human who pledged his soul to the Fallen Angels, not much of a challenge." Death shrugged as he leaned on the wall with folded arms in his normal form.

"That's not how it works Death!" Rias said angrily.

"Wait a minute, I'm not sure what that term means." Issei said to Kiba.

"A ton of the followers of God got the boot from the church and for lack of options, many became the servants of the Fallen Angels." Kiba explained.

"Wait! You can't actually be saying Asia is in the same camp as that Freed dick?!" Issei said angrily.

"So you're saying her soul is also bound to the fallen ones?" Death asked curiously as he looked at Kiba.

"I said it doesn't work that way!" Rias said before she calmed down a bit, fearing she might do something reckless if she keeps this up. "Those who become servants of the Fallen Angels do not give away their souls to them. Their minds may be twisted under their patronage, but their souls remain intact."

"I beg to differ." Death said, drawing the attention of the entire group. "When that insane priest died, his soul was subtly absorbed by someone from the distance using a small portal for the soul to slither inside."

"What did you say?" Akeno asked in surprise.

"Absorbed their souls? They never did that before." Rias said as this was as much of a surprise to her as is to the rest of the group.

"So it's something that they recently decided to do." Death said as he stood upright and started to walk towards the window. "We need to discover their lair and put an end to them before more souls are absorbed by their leader, whoever may be." He said grimly as he stood in front the window before turning sideways towards the group. His first guess was Raynare, but her power was too pathetic to absorb a soul from the distance. No, someone more powerful is involved in this and he needs to get to the bottom of it fast.

An hour later that day, due to being Saturday and no school, Issei left home after the club meeting was over, contemplating on his lack of strength that aggravates him to no end.

"I'm nothing but a big loser, a stupid pawn. I can't save my friend, can't even protect myself." Issei frowned angrily before he had a flashback of Death standing in front of horrified Asia. He didn't care if he was a big bad rider of the pale horse, first he wounded him and then he wanted to do the same to Asia before he ultimately decided to spare her.

"No, to hell with all that!" Issei exclaimed as he immediately stood up and put on some clothes. He then headed to the nearby playground, since there was no better place to train nearby.

" _I'm weak right now, but I won't be after I pump some iron and get jacked."_ Issei thought in determination as he started to do pull ups. Unfortunately, due to not having any physical exertion in his life, he was struggling with all his might on a third pull up, but failed as his hands slipped and he fell down. It pained him more than anything that he was so weak he can't even do regular pull ups, let alone protect his friends from powerful forces like the Fallen Angels.

"Damn it! I'm such a sissy, I can't even do lousy pull ups." He grunted in pain from forcefully exerting himself. But he immediately ignored those thoughts and got a second wind after he remembered Death's cold and merciless gazed fixed on Asia's horrified expression.

" _No, I'm not gonna bitch out and throw in the towel. I have to get stronger to protect Asia from that scumbag horseman and those Fallen Angel deuches."_ Issei thought as he slowly stood up, ready to continue his training.

Before he continued, he was happy to find Asia of all people visiting the playground. Since she visited Issei for no particular reason other than to check on him, Issei invited her to have some fun, with Asia happily obliging. First they went to the fast food restaurant where they both had some hamburgers, something Asia didn't had a chance to eat it before. Then they played the arcade games for a while, with Issei even getting her a mouse-like stuffed animal, which Asia appreciated immensely.

They were hanging out for two hours, with the sun still high in the sky, sending bright sunlight across the city and beyond. Issei and Asia decided to go to the nearby park, where there was a large pond surrounded by pillars in front of them. Asia told Issei of her past, how she was abandoned as a baby and left near one of the churches in Europe, with the nuns residing there taking her in. Then she told him how she later in her life discovered her healing powers, which earned her immense reputation across the Christian hierarchy. But she also told how her life drastically came to worse the day she healed a devil. With it, a tide of scorn and hatred from everyone in the church came down on the little girl, which left her with little choice but to join the fallen ones.

After hearing the entire story, including her hopes and dreams, Issei had second thoughts of telling her the truth about the pale rider, especially after an incredible time the two had. If she were to learn that the tall man who stood in front of her was the actual Reaper, one of his names in the bible that are spoken in fear and awe… No, he couldn't beat to tell her that, especially after hearing her heartbreaking story. He was in deep thought how the people can be so evil to someone like Asia. Who cares if that guy was a devil, it didn't stop Asia from helping anyone in need. That single event and the whole world turned against her. Sometimes he doesn't simply understand how fate can be so cruel to someone as kind and gentle as her. And he thought his life was a mess, Asia's was ten times worse and despite all of that, she remained strong, even when she joined the sinister Fallen Angels. Either way, he shunned those thoughts aside as he said to Asia that he is her friend no matter what, something that she took to heart and appreciated immensely with teary eyes.

"Isn't that sweet?" A feminine voice said from behind Issei. When he turned around, he noticed…

"What?! It's Yuma!" Issei exclaimed.

"Lady Raynare." Asia said in slightly frightened voice as she clutched onto her stuffed animal. Issei looked at Asia before he returned his attention to his ex.

"Right, she's a… Fallen Angel?" Issei asked himself as he noticed something was off about Raynare in terms of appearance. Her jet black wings are now replaced with leather like, black bat wings. It's almost the same as the wings devils have, only there is leather skin between her wing limbs. Her skin is almost blue, with a few scales across her body and what looked like small horns popping from her head, but still wearing her usual, tight attire she had on their first encounter.

"Well well well, look who it is. I came to pick up Asia and I find my ex hanging around. Her tits are not even that big, you sure lowered your standards after that impalement." Raynare joked darkly as she started to crack up loudly.

"Shut up, you sadistic bitch!" Issei growled slightly.

"Make me, hornball." Raynare grinned wickedly before she glanced at the blonde nun. "Now Asia, be a good little girl and come with me. Your Twilight Healing is far more valuable from whatever Sacred Gear this weakling has in his possession."

"I knew it! You're only interested in me because of my power!" Asia said as she placed her hands behind her.

"Well, look who grew a brain all of a sudden." Raynare grinned wickedly.

"That pretentious whore." Issei growled angrily as he glared daggers at whatever it is in front of him.

"Since I don't have time to be toying with you two, how about we take things easy and make a deal: If you come with me, I will spare your friend's life." Raynare smirked as she raised conjured a black and blue energy ball in her hand.

"Screw you, bitch! No way she's going with you!" Issei shouted as he stood in front of her. Raynare had enough of his big mouth as she fired a dark blast of energy from below, sending Issei flying and crashing into the pond.

"No! Issei!" Asia cried out in shock.

"Man. Didn't see that one coming at all." Issei said as he struggled to get up, but he fell on his knees as that attack drained him severely.

"Fear not, he's merely incapacitated. But if you don't come along, I'll finish the job and end his pathetic little life. What's it going to be?" Raynare said grimly as she looked down at Asia. The blonde nun was now backed into a corner as she closed her eyes, silently embracing her fate.

"Alright. I'll go." Asia said in defeat, making Raynare smirk devilishly as she approached Asia and used her wings to envelop herself and Asia.

"Good girl." Raynare smirked.

"Asia, no!" Issei called out desperately while extending his hand, but he plopped down on his stomach in the attempt.

"Goodbye Issei. I'll miss you." Asia said as a few tears flowed down her cheeks before Issei gasped in shock as both of the disappeared in front of him.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IIIIIT!" Issei cursed himself repeatedly as he slammed his fists on the pond. _"I couldn't save her. Why am I such a fucking weakling?!"_ He gritted his teeth in thought. But there was no use in kicking himself. After he recovered a bit, he returned home to regain his strength.

* * *

Later that night, Rias did not take kindly of Issei hanging out with Asia again and slapped her pawn loudly, drawing the attention of Death, Koneko and Kiba.

"Let me try one more time, if I say don't, you don't! You have to forget about Asia, you are a member of the Gremory family now." Rias frowned seriously.

"Fine. Then maybe it's time you release me from your household, because I refuse to just let her go." Issei frowned in frustration.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Rias said in slightly calmer tone.

"Of course you can't, cause I'm your precious pawn. Can't do without your most important piece, can you?" Issei said rudely in sarcastic tone.

"That's enough Issei!" Rias said angrily. But to everyone's surprise, even Death's to some extent, Issei furrowed his eyebrows further in anger as he would not back down in the slightest, even to a hot chick like Rias. Death could feel the animosity between the boy and his mistress and he couldn't help but smirk slightly beneath his mask at the sight.

" _I guess they are not as mindless as I thought. That's a certainty in this boy's case."_ Death thought, surprisingly in slight amusement. Humans may not be the strongest beings in Creation, but their spirit is seemingly indomitable… in rare cases at least. However, he can't help but be surprised that Rias' behavior is nowhere near that of a demon lord. Usually they would kill their subordinates for even looking at them funny, let alone openly defy them like Issei does against Rias. He doesn't know whether it's because he was here or it's her usual behavior, but in her eyes he could tell that she was concerned for her servants, he doesn't see a wounded ego and the urge to slaughter her servants like the usual glare he notices wearily often on the demons of Hell. Guess they are greatly different from the demons after all, despite sharing some of their traits. Even so, he remains unconvinced as he is yet to discover a full nature of a devil.

Seeing that their little quarrel will not take them anywhere, Rias calmed down a bit.

"Pawns _are_ important. They are not the weakest piece in the game by any means." Rias said as she sat on the table. "Do you remember when I told you my Evil Pieces have the same attributes as their chess characters?"

"Yeah, but what can a stupid pawn do?" Issei said bluntly, still being down in the dumps of being a pawn at all.

"In this chess game… quite a bit. If a pawn advances deep enough into the enemy's territory, it can be promoted to any other piece besides the king." Rias explained.

"So does that mean that I can have the same powers as everyone else?" Issei said, now his spirits slightly lifted at the news and making himself feel better now that he knows pawns have a use after all.

"Yes, but only if the master declares the place an enemy territory. Say for example, the fallen one's church." Rias explained.

"Speaking of the fallen ones, when I encountered Raynare, her appearance was far different. With how much she changed, you can barely even call her a fallen angel anymore." Issei explained seriously. While Death was leaning on a wall with folded arms, his attention was now piqued by Issei's topic.

"What do you mean?" Rias said curiously.

"Well, when she appeared, her black, feathery wings were placed with some big, black bat wings. It's similar to ours, but it appeared to be more demonic than the devil ones."

"What other physical differences did you notice?" Death asked curiously as he walked closer towards the boy, while Issei turned sideways towards Death before he looked up in thought.

"Well, her skin was almost blue in color and had several hardened scales around her body, including what looked like horns on her head. With how much she changed, she was more akin to a demon than a fallen angel." Issei said. Death frowned seriously as he knew what that meant all too well.

"That's because she _is_ a demon now." Death said grimly.

"What?! A fallen angel turning into a demon? I didn't think that was possible." Issei said in surprise, while Rias gasped slightly as the realization dawned in her mind.

"No. It can't be… them." Rias said in slightly trembling voice.

"Yes. It would appear that we have discovered the wretches of the Dark Kingdom." Death frowned slightly beneath his mask.

"Oh no! That means that Asia is now taken prisoner by the demons!" Issei shouted slightly in shock to Death before he turned towards Rias. "Please, we have to go and save her now! If we don't, then she will die for sure!"

"I agree. If what you say is true, then we cannot allow the demons to spread their influence in this city. Nor will we let that innocent girl to be left to whatever fate those demons have in store for her." Rias said seriously.

"Then let's go." Death ordered. Kiba and Koneko stood up on cue and walked towards Rias. Akeno arrived soon after and also stood near Rias, ready as everyone else to be teleported to their destination.

* * *

After a few moments, the gang teleported in the woods near the church, so they could assess the situation.

"So, what's the plan?" Rias asked the pale rider seriously.

"You and your queen are going to search the area for any demons that are standing guard." Death looked at Rias before he glanced towards the church. "While the rest of us will go and kill the demons inside the church."

"Man, who would have thought demons would make base in a church? Aren't those places forbidden for creatures of evil and stuff?" Issei asked in slight confusion.

"A false fact spread by the followers of the church, otherwise the devils like us wouldn't be able to be even near the the building, let alone attempt to enter it." Kiba smiled.

"Wait a minute! I know that Kiba and Koneko can handle themselves inside, but I refuse for Issei to join you." Rias said seriously.

"He's a devil now, he can handle himself well enough to stay alive." Death said bluntly.

"Jeez, you say that like it's an accomplishment. Not helping dude." Issei said, mostly to himself.

"He didn't even unlock his Sacred Gear. Without it he will get himself killed before he even gets the chance to fight!" Rias frowned in mixture of seriousness, concern and slight fear.

"Enough! You have your orders, now move!" Death shouted strictly. Rias and Akeno flinched and gritted their teeth slightly in frustration, but they held their tongues as they begrudgingly teleported away, leaving Death, Issei, Kiba and Koneko to enter the church. The rider then held his twin scythes in reverse grip before he took a few steps forward.

"Wait a minute dude, Rias has a point! How the hell am I going to fight demons, throw stones at them?!" Issei said in panic.

"Aren't you the one who insisted on saving the girl?" Death asked seriously while looking at the church. Issei gasped slightly in turn before Death glanced at the boy from the corner of his eye. "If you truly intend to rescue her, then I'm certain you'll find the way to unlock your Sacred Gear. And no better place to do that but on a battlefield."

"And what if I can't unlock it in time?" Issei asked in doubt.

"Then the Gremory girl chose poorly." Death said coldly as he started to walk towards the church, leaving the boy standing there in silence. Death's words struck right in the nerve, but Kiba and Koneko understood, even though Issei took his words to heart.

"Talk about motivation." Issei said sarcastically to himself as he now started to sulk. Death's words didn't help at all to lift his spirits, especially when they are about to fight demons. But it wasn't until Kiba placed his hand on his shoulder that broke him from his sulking.

"He's right, you know. Asia is counting on you to save her and for that you need to believe in yourself. The outcome of this fight and Asia's life depends on your determination. Keep that in mind." Kiba smiled before he went to catch up with Death and Koneko. Issei stood in silence for a few moments before he frowned seriously.

" _He's got a point, I'm not gonna do shit if I stay here and bitch about all this. Now i don't care what happens! Sacred Gear or no Sacred Gear, I will save Asia!" Issei_ thought in determination as he clenched his right fist in front of him before running towards the trio and quickly catching up to them.

The pale rider stood in front of the doors as he raised his hand and conjured a pair of ghostly, skeletal arms, slamming the double doors open before vanishing, with Death going inside afterwards.

"Now that was handy." Issei smiled, trying to lighten the mood a bit, but Kiba and Koneko merely looked at him blankly. "Get it? Handy?"

"You suck." Koneko said bluntly as she and Kiba entered the church.

"That's not very nice Koneko." Issei whined slightly, mostly to himself as he followed the trio inside. But Issei, Kiba and Koneko were caught off guard when the double doors slammed shut by themselves.

"Okay, that spells trouble." Issei said to himself before he continued to go forward. Along the way, they noticed corpses of what appear to be exorcists spread inside the building, mutilated beyond recognition. Death immediately knew this was the work of the demons, something he had no doubt whatsoever.

After the four of them stopped in the middle of the church, they noticed that the place was awfully silent. After a few moments, brief, beastly growls emanated from the shadows.

"What was that?" Issei asked.

"Focus Issei." Koneko said seriously.

"Right." Issei nodded as he finally decided to shut up and concentrate on fighting. Or rather unlocking his Sacred Gear before he gets cut in million pieces. Brief growls could be heard all around them, but suddenly, three minion goreclaws leaped from behind with intent to kill. Death glanced behind him and used his Teleport Slash to slice the three hounds in a single motion before appearing on the ground. And in that moment, the lifeless corpses of halved hounds crumpled on the ground.

"Whoah." Koneko said in slight amazement.

"I didn't even see him move. Amazing." Kiba said. But their attention quickly turned to their surroundings as squad of unarmored Phantom Guards, accompanied by Minion Goreclaws attacked.

"Kill them!" One of the Phantom Guards roared as all of them charged at the trio.

Death, Kiba and Koneko immediately battled the demons, while Issei stood in the middle, trying to avoid their attacks. Death sliced the two demons simultaneously before he rolled forward. A minion goreclaw tried to bite him, but he caught it by the throat and threw it on one of the phantom guards. Another phantom guard tried to decapitate him from behind, but Death ducked and delivered a kick that sent the demon flying. A third phantom guard tried to attack him with his axe, but Death drew his scythe and parried his weapon. Another minion goreclaw attacked Death by spinning vertically like a sawblade, but Death nimbly jumped above the demon to dodge the hound attacking him and landed behind the phantom guard, immediately slicing him horizontally. After a moment or two, the sliced body of a demon fell apart on the ground, with the Reaper continuing his fight with three more phantom guards charging at him as he assumed his fighting stance, crouching slightly with scythes held in reverse grip.

Kiba parried the two sword attacks from the phantom guards. As the minion goreclaw tried to bite him from the left, he pushed the swords of the demons and impaled the beast with his own sword through its mouth and cleaved upward, splitting the beast open. Then using his speed, he sliced through a phantom guard horizontally, cutting him in half. After that, he disappeared in a blur and caught the three demons off guard as he sliced them up. When he reappeared, the three demons' bodies fell apart in small pieces on the ground, dying on the spot.

Koneko grabbed the two minion goreclaws by their throats with same, uninterested expression on her face while the beast tried to fruitlessly bite her face off. She then slammed their heads hard with a loud crunch and threw them aside. One phantom guard tried to slice her from behind, but Koneko quickly turned around and punched the demon, sending it slamming onto a wall and breaking his bones in the process. Another phantom guard attacked, but Koneko charged and grabbed the demon by the throat, slamming him on the ground before running forward to beat her next target.

Unfortunately, Issei wasn't doing well as all he could to is run away from one of the minion goreclaws, while the nearby demons were laughing in amusement.

"Issei! It's now or never!" Kiba shouted as he sliced another phantom guard.

"Come on! Do it already!" Koneko said in slight annoyance as she kicked the minion goreclaw away. However, Issei had nowhere else to go as he was cornered by a minion goreclaw, with the beast growling and drooling at the victim standing in front of him.

" _Oh shit. This is it! Am I gonna die again?!"_ Issei thought in fear as his body trembled at the beast before him. _"No, I can't let it end like this! I have to unlock the Sacred Gear right now!"_ He thought in determination, trying to find a drive that will draw this power into the open. Then he closed his eyes as had several flashbacks related to the Sacred Gear.

" _Think of the part of your body you feel is the strongest. Then focus hard on that strength." Rias said._

 _Then Issei had a flashback of arguing with his neighbor about his favorite anime show, Dragon Ball Z._

" _And if you don't believe me, I can pull a Goku and go Dragon Fist on your ass!" Issei said angrily._

Issei gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in mixture of fear and determination as he looked at the charging beast. Then he prepared his left fist for an upcoming attack.

" _Here we go, it's do or die!"_ Issei said in determination as the beast was only moments away from ending his life.

"DRAGON FIST!" Issei shouted as he threw a left punch. But in slow motion, as his punch made its way towards the beast, a red gauntlet with green orb in the center suddenly formed on his arm, giving him enough strength to actually punch the demon away from him, much to the surprise of the three phantom guards who previously mocked him for his weakness.

From the corner of their eyes, Death, Kiba and Koneko noticed that he finally unlocked his power.

"You did it Issei, nice work." Kiba smiled as he continued the fight against the demons, followed by Koneko.

"So this is Sacred Gear? I feel a lot stronger now, incredible." Issei said as he checked his gauntlet. But his thoughts were quickly interrupted as one of the phantom guards roared and charged at Issei, followed by the other two. This time, Issei did not flinch as the unveiling of his weapon gave him drastic boost in confidence to continue this fight.

"Guess it will have to wait." Issei frowned seriously as he had another flashback of Rias' explanation of the chess pieces.

" _If a pawn advances deep enough into the enemy's territory, it can be promoted to any other piece besides the king." Rias explained._

"Alright then, time for promotion!" Issei shouted as he charged at the three demons while taking the attributes of a queen. Now with the power of the queen, he was able to punch a phantom guard, with just enough strength to send him flying and slamming into the ground. Unfortunately, even with the promotion to queen, Issei was only able to stun the demon. Then another phantom guard tried to slice him, but Issei ducked and the demon beheaded his comrade instead, giving Issei the opening to punch the demon in the gut, sending him flying a good distance away, with the demon landing on his feet, growling angrily as he rubbed his stomach in pain.

"It's about time." Death said before he impaled his scythe on a minion goreclaw from behind without even glancing behind him. Then he pulled out his scythe and marched forward.

After a few moments of fighting the demons realized they were losing bad, especially with the Reaper on the prowl before they started to run away.

"Look, they're retreating!" Kiba said seriously as the demons flooded into a hole beneath the altar.

"No. They merely withdraw to regroup." Death said as he marched towards the hole, while Kiba regrouped with Koneko and Issei.

"Congratulations man, you did it. You unlocked your Sacred Gear." Kiba smiled.

"Thanks man. I thought I was a goner for a minute there, but it looks like I made it." Issei smiled as he looked at the red gauntlet.

"If you're done celebrating, we have work to do." Death said seriously, his back faced towards the trio as he marched forward, still holding his scythes in reverse grip.

"Right. Let's go." Kiba said as he ran to catch up with the pale rider, followed by Issei and Koneko.

* * *

Outside the church a few minutes earlier, Rias and Akeno found themselves in the open area of the woods. Even outside, they can hear sounds of demonic growls and grunts, along with a clash of steel.

"Looks like they are already going at it. Do you think they'll be alright?" Akeno asked worryingly.

"Don't worry, with Death at their side, they'll make it in one piece." Rias said seriously before she looked at her queen. "But still, I suggest we finish our business here quickly, so we can join them. The last thing I want is to leave my servants in the hands of the Reaper."

"Agreed." Akeno nodded with a serious look on her face. The one Rias was most concerned about was Issei, as the rider practically threw him into the jaws of the beast with no way to defend himself. She can only hope he will somehow survive the skirmish.

Suddenly, two small fireballs were flying towards them, with Rias and Akeno barely managing to see the attacks coming and dodge them before they could hit them.

"Whoah. That was random." Akeno said as she looked left and right.

"More like an ambush." Rias said seriously as she prepared her devil magic for battle.

Then more fireballs were fired in their direction, but this time Rias and Akeno formed a protective shield in front of them, negating the fireballs on contact. After that, four minion flamecallers jumped in the open, growling loudly at their prey, while Rias and Akeno stood ready for the four hounds showing up in front of them. Two of the flamecallers leapt at the two, while the other two hounds fired more fireballs at their targets. Rias and Akeno unleashed their respective attacks at the two incoming hounds, Power of Destruction from Rias and lightning from Akeno, killing the two hounds on the spot. Then they immediately raised their shields to dampen the blast from the hounds before they launched their own attacks.

As they destroyed the hounds, two minion goreclaws leapt from the trees at the two devils. Both of the girls immediately turned around, but while Akeno barely managed to deliver a lightning attack on the hound, Rias didn't had the time as she grabbed the hound and fell on her back to prevent it from biting her. Rias struggled to get the demon hound off of her, since it caught her by surprise, but then five unarmored phantom guards charged at the two devils. First Akeno sent a powerful shockwave that sent the phantom guards flying back, then she used her lightning to strike at the hound, thus rescuing Rias.

"Thanks Akeno." Rias smiled as Akeno helped her get back on her feet.

"No sweat, we got this." Akeno smirked in delight as her attention was now turned towards the five demons, who growled and roared at the two devils. In that moment, Akeno raised her right hand above her head, conjuring storm clouds above them. Then she was enveloped in lightning as she transformed from her school clothes into what looked like a kimono outfit, consisting of red dress tied in ribbon around her waist and white upper kimono with long sleeves. After she was finished, she sprung her devil wings as she hovered in the air while the demons decided to attack them.

"Now bring out thunder!" Akeno shouted as she unleashed her attack, a chain lightning that struck all five of the phantom guards, their bodies burned from high voltage and killing them instantly.

"Nice work Akeno." Rias smiled.

"That was fun. Burning my prey like that makes me so hot." Akeno moaned sadistically as she licked her lightning covered fingers in delight while blushing slightly.

"Easy there, the fight is not over yet." Rias smirked slightly, but then both of them looked at the trees seriously when they heard someone chucking from the shadows.

"Not bad. For rejects that call themselves… 'devils'." A deep, sinister voice said. Then the voice was revealed to be a demon Ravager, a dangerous sorcerer of the demonic legions as he raised his staff and pinned it on the ground.

"Looks like this one won't be that easy to kill." Rias said seriously.

"Seems so." Akeno said before the demon cracked up arrogantly from Rias' statement.

"Surrender now and go back to the Dark Kingdom where you and your minions came from." Rias threatened.

"You presume to command me? You scum of the Underworld are only fit to die. Kill them!" The Ravager ordered the phantom guards to attack, along with a few minion goreclaws.

"Alright, then it's time for me to cut loose as well." Rias smirked as she conjured two dark-crimson balls of energy in her hands.

She then shouted as she fired the blasts at the two phantom guards, disintegrating them into crimson sparks. But since the two devils mostly rely on their devil abilities, they sprung their wings and glided in air to dodge the attacks of the ferocious demons. The phantom guards did their best to deal a blow to the two devils, along with the minion goreclaws spinning vertically to try and cleave the two devils, but Rias and Akeno destroyed the demons without mercy while simultaneously dodging their attacks. Even if one devil missed the blow on one demon, one saved the other by disintegrating the missing demon. Soon enough, the demons were wiped out until four of them were left standing.

"End of the line for you." Rias smirked as she and Akeno landed before retracting their wings. But their attention was turned down as they noticed purple, circular runes forming beneath their feet, but Rias quickly caught up in the demon's intentions.

"Move!" Rias shouted as she lunged at Akeno before eldritch spikes of energy struck from the ground, thus saving them both from their demise.

"Thanks Rias. That was a quick payback." Akeno smiled.

"No problem." Rias smiled before both of them looked back at the four demons, and their eyes went wide in surprise as the three phantom guards were impaled by the same spikes from the Ravager. The demon himself shattered the shards as he swung his staff, along with the demons in one swipe before he roared at the devils. Rias and Akeno immediately stood up and readied themselves for battle.

"Enough! I will kill you myself." The Ravager said as he charged his staff and pointed at the two devils, unleashing a powerful burst of energy. Rias and Akeno quickly sprung their wings again and dashed sideways to dodge the blast, while it disintegrated the nearby trees into nothingness.

"Be careful Akeno. One hit from that and we are done for." Rias said seriously.

"Right." Akeno nodded seriously.

The demon roared as he fired another blast, which the two devils again dodged by dashing sideways, while the blast made its way towards the sky, slowly dissipating harmlessly. Rias and Akeno fired their respective attacks at once, but the demon raised his staff and conjured an arcane shield, blocking their attacks in turn. But the demon immediately went on the offensive as he jumped and tried to smack Akeno with his staff, while the queen managed to dash sideways again. The demon immediately turned around and fired a powerful burst of energy. Akeno barely had the time to raise her defenses, but the demon's attack was too powerful in that split second to resist and it struck her hard, sending her flying towards the ground.

"Akeno!" Rias shouted as she immediately went to her aid, but the Ravager used the opportunity to punch Rias in the face while he was descending to the ground, sending the two devils crashing down into the ground while the Ravager landed and chuckled arrogantly.

"Pathetic." The Ravager taunted, but Rias and Akeno were far from over as they slowly stood up. Then they heard some kind of screaming from the church. From what they could hear, the voice was coming from…

"Issei." Rias said to herself in slight disbelief. Did those demons inside killed her precious pawn? He may be a recent member of her peerage, but she cared about him as much as she did Kiba and Koneko.

"The vermin that died will be you two next!" The Ravager grinned wickedly as he charged his staff and fired at Rias. His words struck the nerve as Rias clenched her fists in fury and her beautiful, bright blue eyes narrowed into a piercing glare, while her energy was increasing drastically.

"Watch out!" Akeno shouted in worry as the demon's blast was about to hit her, but to her surprise, a powerful crimson aura finally exploded from within Rias' body in intense fury, negating the blast that the Ravager unleashed.

"What?!" The Ravager growled in surprise.

"No one kills my servants and gets away with it." Rias said in low, but furious voice as she charged her Power of Destruction in both hands. But the demon growled loudly as he charged all of his power into a single attack. Both the Ravager and Rias shouted as they unleashed powerful blasts at each other until they collided into a momentary stalemate. After a few moments, Rias let out a battle cry as she started to overpower the demon's eldritch blast. The demon roared as he tried to push Rias' attack back, but it was too much for him as the Power of Destruction started to disintegrate him, ending in a big explosion that destroyed the surroundings around the demon.

Inside the church, while Death, Issei, Kiba and Koneko descend to the basement, they felt an earthquake that followed after Rias' attack.

"Whoah. What was that?" Kiba asked.

"Was that an earthquake?" Issei asked.

" _That was no earthquake. It felt like an aftershock of a powerful attack. Those devils Rias and Akeno no doubt."_ Death thought as he continued to go down the stairs.

Rias panted a little as all the anger within her was slowly dissipating, while the smoke in front of her started to dissipate as well. After that attack, Akeno landed next to Rias.

"Feeling better?" Akeno smirked slightly, mostly out of pleasure of seeing the demon disintegrated like that.

"As good as new." Rias smiled as she took a deep breath and exhaled in relief. "We're done here, now let's go and catch up with the others." She said seriously.

"Way ahead of you." Akeno smiled as she conjured a Gremory circle around her. Rias smiled as she stood near her friend, she is sometimes indeed way ahead of Rias in tactical execution. Then with everything said and done, they teleported inside the church, leaving the mess that they made to be fixed after their fight.

* * *

Not long after, Death, Issei, Kiba and Koneko descended to the basement, where they were greeted by an army of demons. Surprisingly, or not quite in Death's case, they noticed slaughtered corpses of phantom guards who ran away from battle, along with a few minion goreclaw corpses. Death noticed more phantom guards, but this time fully armored and greater in number, accompanied by minion flamecallers. Further into the chamber and up the stairs, a large, fully armored demon with battle axe was faced towards the altar in a shape of a pentagram, in mockery of the symbol that the humans dreadfully fear, even though that symbol is nowhere near the trademark of the demons of Hell.

"Thruum heim gul straga thur!" A Phantom Champion said in demonic language as he turned sideways towards the four and looked at the Reaper.

"Non straga sindora." Death said also in demonic language, making the demon chuckle a bit.

" _The fuck did he say?"_ Issei thought as he looked at Death.

"You've arrived too late, horseman. The ritual is nearly complete and I will soon possess the power that not you or your worms can stand against. When that happens… this is the fate that will follow you." The champion grinned wickedly before he lifted the head of someone Issei is all too familiar with.

"What the… Raynare?!" Issei shouted in shock.

"The feathered cunt outlived her usefulness." The Phantom Champion said before he threw the head to the pale rider. Raynare's head dropped on the floor and rolled until it stopped in front of Death. Issei gagged in disgust as he noticed that Raynare's facial expression was frozen in that moment she was decapitated, her eyes rolled up and her mouth left wide open, with blood mixed with sperm dripping down her chin.

"Holy shit!" Issei said as he covered his mouth with both of his hands in horror. From the looks of things, it looks like she was raped before she was killed by the demons. Issei really wanted to make the fallen angel bitch pay for what she had done to him and Asia, but after seeing her face such a tragic and brutal end… he can't help but be a little sorry for the girl.

While Kiba and Koneko frowned seriously at the brutal scenery, Death didn't flinch even in the slightest as he casually glanced from the decapitated head back to the Phantom Champion.

"This is your one and only chance: return to the Dark Kingdom or face the wrath of the Council!" Death declared boldly befire he stomped on Raynare's head, grinding it into a puddle of blood, brain and shattered bones.

"I don't think so. Attack!" The Phantom Champion barked before the battalion of demons, along with flamecallers charged at the four. But while Death readied himself for battle, suddenly the entire battalion was destroyed in a big explosion of crimson red and lightning yellow blast.

"What?!" The Phantom Champion said in surprise.

Death, Issei, Kiba and Koneko glanced behind them as two more devils joined the fight.

"Rias! Akeno!" Issei smiled brightly.

"Took you long enough." Death shrugged as he sheathed his scythes.

"We had our work cut out for us, so it took longer than we expected." Akeno smiled slightly.

"Issei. Are you okay? We heard you screaming outside the church, I thought they killed you." Rias asked worryingly as she approached her pawn.

"Well, they were about to, but I managed to unlock my Sacred Gear in time and save myself in turn." Issei smiled proudly as he showed Rias his red gauntlet in his left arm.

"So you finally did it?" Rias looked blankly before she smiled proudly too. "I knew you could do it. Congratulations Issei."

"Thank you." Issei smiled.

Now with pleasantries done and over with, Issei, Rias and Akeno looked up the altar above with serious expressions. Suddenly, Asia started to scream as the ritual is complete, with green light exploding and eventually enveloping her.

"Asia!" Issei shouted in worry.

"So that's what the demons were after. The sister's Sacred Gear." Rias said seriously.

"Wait a minute, what's gonna happen to her?" Issei asked as his worries were increasing by the second, along with his anger for Asia to be captured by the demons.

"I'm sorry Issei. But when they take her Sacred Gear, they will take her life as well." Rias explained while Issei gasped in shock. But before he could even act to prevent such a fate, it was already too late as Asia's screams suddenly stopped while her Sacred Gear has been extracted from her chest, her eyes fixated widely for a few moments before she lifelessly bowed her head down.

"No. Asia is… dying?" Issei said in distraught, his body trembling as the dawning realization struck him.

"It is done." The Phantom Champion chuckled as he snatched the two rings enveloped in green orb. "So this is Twilight Healing the feathered witch was talking about, said to heal any injury. Just the tool I need against the horseman." He then gripped the rings as he absorbed its power, with bright green light momentarily illuminating the entire room before it quickly died down, revealing the large demon completely covered in green aura.

"Such power. Wasted on a human child. Now mine." The Phantom Champion chuckled as he clenched his fist. Then his attention quickly turned towards the group at the entrance. With little left to say, he jumped high in the air before he stomped all the way to the ground, leaving a small crater where he landed.

"Release the beasts!" The Phantom Champion growled as two unarmored phantom guards released two blue Grappleclaws individually. But hapless demons were quickly cut to pieces by the raging feline-like beasts and slowly prowled their way near the two sides of a powerful leader.

While Rias and her peerage readied themselves for battle, to their surprise, Death casually turned around and headed towards the exit.

"Wait. Where do you think you're going?" Rias frowned angrily, but the rider said nothing as he folded his arms and leaned against the wall near the doors.

"It's time to earn your keep, Gremory. Prove yourself in combat against the demons." Death said casually with his usual, cold demeanor.

"Are you serious? You're not going to help us beat these guys?" Akeno said, surprised that Death would sit this fight out.

"No. You're on your own." Death said coldly.

In the Reaper's mind, this was the test for Rias and her peerage, not the small fries that they eliminated quickly. The demonic leader is powerful and commands a good host of demons. Nothing out of the ordinary for the pale rider, but it will be a good fight to test their mettle and abilities, along with their loyalties. If these devils foolishly ally themselves with the demonic leader and fight as one against him, then they are as good as dead. But if it's the opposite and they fight and defeat the demonic leader and his forces, then maybe he will spare their lives when the conspirators of the Endwar are put to the sword. Maybe.

"Bastard." Rias said, mostly to herself and not to him, so not to aggravate him. "No matter. Kiba, Koneko, see if you can handle those cat-like demons. Akeno and I will deal with their leader." She commanded seriously.

"Wait, what about me?" Issei frowned slightly as he ran next to Rias.

"Take care of Asia." Rias said seriously, her eyes still fixed on the leader of the demons.

"Right." Issei nodded seriously as he looked up at the altar.

The Phantom Champion roared as he raised his battle axe in the air, a clear command for the two Grappleclaws to attack, with the devils doing the same. Kiba disappeared in a blur and attacked a Grappleclaw to the right. However, The Grappleclaw raised his hand and blocked the sword attack from Kiba, making the young swordsman stop to a screeching halt.

"You're a tough one. No surprise there." Kiba frowned seriously, but the Grappleclaw ran fast and charged towards Kiba, prompting the swordsman to jump above him. But when he was in range, he was surprised to find that the cat-like demon used his tail to smack Kiba aside, making him crash into a wall. Then the demon charged at Kiba, but the swordsman recovered and slid beneath the demon and rolled to the other side.

"And surprisingly fast." Kiba said to himself as he raised his sword.

As for Koneko, she was struggling a bit herself as she dodged multiple claw attacks from the demon. In a swift motion, the demon headbutted Koneko, also sending her flying and crashing into a wall. The demon then charged towards Koneko, but the gray-haired rook grabbed the Grappleclaw by the horns, only inches away from the demon biting her head off. Koneko gritted her teeth as the beast was strong and ferocious, not giving her an inch of ground to compose herself. But soon she managed to push him back and then punched him in the face, sending the demon flying. However, the cat-like demon quickly recovered and charged at Koneko again, with the rook now dashing sideways to avoid it's attack.

Meanwhile, Rias and Akeno battled the Phantom Champion, hovering above the demon with their wings. The two devils attacked the demon with their combined might, but the Champion used his demonic power and raised his battle axe to block their combined assault. Then the demon charged his hand with demonic energy and unleashed a blast on Akeno, prompting her to dash sideways and attack with lightning again, to which the demon cleaved lightning with his battle axe, followed by cleaving Rias' destruction blasts as well.

While the three strong threats were distracted, Issei took the opportunity to reach the staircase leading to the altar.

"Asia!" Issei shouted, but was intercepted by four armored phantom guards surrounding him, which forced Issei to stop in place.

"Issei, hit the road!" Kiba shouted as he charged past him.

"What the… what do you mean by that?" Issei said as he looked at Kiba to his left. But when he looked to his right, he found a rampaging Grappleclaw heading his way, followed by the four phantom guards. Issei flailed his arms in panic before he quickly lied on the ground as the Grappleclaw grabbed the two phantom guards and bit the third one while jumping above Issei. The cat-like demon crushed the two phantom guards when it landed and chewed the third one apart before it continued to pursue Kiba.

"Nice one Kiba!" Issei gave his friend a thumbs up before he continued to run up the stairs. The fourth phantom guard that remained tried to pursue Issei, but it was quickly disintegrated by Rias' blast, which went astray when the Phantom Champion deflected it away.

"Asia!" Issei shouted as he quickly arrived at the top of the staircase. After panting a bit to catch some breath, he slowly walked towards the little girl and, using his gauntlet, he managed to shatter the chains that are holding her in place, making almost unconscious Asia nearly hit the ground.

"Gotcha." Issei caught her before holding her behind her head. "Asia, it's me. Are you okay?"

Asia looked at the person with half open eyes and her heart warmed immensely as she immediately recognized her knight in shining armor.

"Issei. You came." Asia smiled weakly, barely having the strength to even stay conscious, but she was grateful to God for giving her the time to see him one last time.

"Of course I did, silly. It's… " Issei smiled before he frowned sadly. "… it's too bad that I didn't make it in time." He said sadly as a few tears formed in his eyes as he held Asia's hand.

"I know it wasn't a very long time, but… I'm so blessed to make a friend like you." Asia said weakly.

"Don't say that. It isn't over, okay?" Issei said, refusing to believe that she was dying as tears started to flow from his eyes.

While Issei did his best to cheer her up, despite facing the inevitable, Death didn't move from his position as he looked up at Issei holding Asia's hand in utter disbelief and desperation, while the other devils continued to fight the three remaining demons, waiting to see what will happen next, with Dust perching on his right shoulder.

With little strength left, Asia placed her hand on Issei's teary face.

"I never wanted to make you cry. Oh Issei… I'm… sorry." Asia smiled weakly as she closed her eyes, with a few tears forming in her eyes as she felt her death was drawing near.

"Goodbye."

Issei gasped as Asia let out her final breath while her hand was falling down on the ground. As soon as the last spark of Asia's life force snuffed out, Dust squawked a few times, signifying her death. Usually the Reaper doesn't even bother to deal with emotional upheaval by friend or kin for their deceased, but for some reason in extremely rare cases, this girl is the only human on this planet that her death made him feel slightly bad for making this happen. Either because of the words she said before or mostly for not being able to stop the demons for killing any more humans than they already have before he arrived, also feeling a little angry at the Council's incompetence and inexplicable hesitation to tell the horsemen of all this sooner.

"No. Asia." Issei said in low voice filled with utter disbelief and sadness, with tears continuing to flow from his eyes. "Why? Why did she had to die? She didn't deserve to die like this."

Suddenly, his eyes shot open as he heard the explosion from behind him. He turned around and looked downstairs at the heap of smoke that formed moments later. After the smoke cleared, it was revealed to be a Phantom Champion with bloody left arm, his protective armor shattered while it absorbed the brunt of Rias' and Akeno's attack.

"That's better." Rias smirked a bit while Akeno nodded confidently. But the demonic leader grinned wickedly as he finally decided to test his newfound ability, the Twilight Healing. In his possession, the gems on the rings took the shape of what looked like the head of Trauma and placed his right arm on the wounded left arm. Then his right hand glowed in orange, fiery-like aura as his wounds started to heal at a fast rate, a lot faster than Asia's rate of healing while she still had the rings. Soon enough, his arm was fully healed, much to the shock of Rias and Akeno.

"Out of my way, worms. My fight is against the horseman." The Phantom Champion as he pointed at the pale rider with his battle axe, who didn't move from his position, still leaning on the wall with folded arms. Rias and Akeno slightly growled in frustration as the demon shrugged them as mere weaklings. Even though they were risking close combat, something both don't really excel on, they both landed between Death and the Phantom Champion.

"You will have to go through us first." Akeno frowned seriously.

"Underestimating us will be your fatal mistake." Rias frowned angrily, but the demon chuckled arrogantly in turn.

From the altar above, all the sadness and disbelief in Issei's entire being is slowly being converted to pure anger and rage, thirst for vengeance filling his every thought.

"You… you sadistic… heartless…" Issei growled, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth in seething fury as he stood up and turned towards the demon. "… MOTHERFUCKEEER!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. But only briefly for Kiba and Koneko as they still had their hands full with ferocious Grappeclaws. "I will never forgive you what you have done. I want her back." Then devil wings unintentionally spawned from his back. "I WANT ASIA BAACK!" Issei shouted as he charged towards the demon, with his Sacred Gear forming in his hand.

[DRAGON BOOST!] A voice shouted from the gauntlet.

"Issei, no!" Rias shouted in worry, but Issei was lost in his blind rage as he charged at the Phantom Champion at full speed, while the demon merely turned right to dodge his punch. Issei tried to attack him again, but the demon casually backhanded him and knocked him back.

"Issei!" Rias shouted again. But much to her surprise, along with Akeno's and to some extent Death's, Issei landed on his feet and used his Sacred Gear to boost his power again. Kiba and Koneko knew well that he was going to get himself killed and that's why they decided to end the struggle right now.

"Sword Birth!" Kiba shouted as he impaled his Holy Eraser on the ground, the sword that he usually uses. While the Grappleclaw jumped in the air, Kiba summoned seven swords from the ground that impaled the beast. The demon squirmed and roared a bit in agony until it finally died from the grievous injuries inflicted on it.

Koneko grabbed the horns of a demon and used her strength to rip them from his head. Then she used one horn to impale it in his mouth, while she impaled the other horn on his throat. Then she delivered a powerful punch that sent the demon flying and crashing onto a wall. Afterwards, she gave Kiba a silent, serious nod before both of them ran to help Issei, Rias and Akeno.

As Issei charged in, the large demon laughed as he grabbed the boy and slammed him into the ground three times, sending an immense amount of pain before he threw him aside again, making his body tumble a good distance away from them while Rias and Akeno gasped worryingly.

After that, the demon roared at the two devils as he placed his battle axe behind him and started to charge at two devils while dragging his weapon. Then he swung his axe in an uppercut, but while Akeno immediately sprung her wings and dashed in the air, Rias didn't had the time as she was caught off guard by the large demon's speed and only managed to dash sideways as well, losing her balance in the process and falling on the ground. The demonic leader didn't waste a second as he immediately swung his battle axe above his head, ready to cleave Rias in two.

"Rias!" Akeno shouted worryingly.

But before the blow could be dealt, Koneko intervened on time and grabbed the blade of the axe with her hands, but strugging intensely to prevent the killing blow as the demon was strong indeed, which wasn't really a surprise. Rias used the time to spread her wings and get back on her feet, firing a blast of destruction magic and sending the demon sliding backwards a good distance.

"Thanks Koneko." Rias smiled, with Koneko giving her a quick nod before Akeno landed near Rias.

"Issei, are you okay?" Kiba asked as he knelt near the pawn.

"Am I okay?" Issei growled angrily. "No, I am not okay. Nothing is okay after what Asia went through!" He shouted as he stood up, despite the immense pain he had to endure.

"What are you doing Issei? You will get yourself killed." Kiba frowned slightly.

"I don't care. I'm willing to do that if it means I can take this fucker down!" Issei shouted in fury. But to his surprise, through his extreme emotional turmoil…

[EXPLOSION!] The voice in the gauntlet shouted as it changed in shape, expanding until it enveloped Issei's arm with crimson plates all the way to his elbow, emitting a green beam of energy for a few moments before it disappeared.

"That energy is at least second level. How is that possible?" Akeno asked in surprise.

"I knew it. It was a theory up until now, but I knew it." Rias smiled.

But before Akeno could ask further, Issei charged at the demon again, this time accompanied by Kiba and Koneko. The demon then started to spin around with his battle axe in a whirlwind, stopping the three devils from their charge. Then the demon ceased his whirlwind attack and tried to slam his axe at Kiba, which he dodged with his speed. Now the Phantom Champion got really angry as he was losing his temper, having enough of toying with weaklings like the devils. He left his battle axe stuck on the ground as he grabbed Issei and Koneko and slammed them onto a wall. Then he ran them through the wall and slammed them together soon after.

"Issei! Koneko!" Kiba shouted as he charged towards the demon, but as he got closer, the Phantom Champion threw Koneko in Kiba's direction. Kiba was caught off guard as he caught Koneko, but he couldn't stop himself as both of them flew backwards and slammed onto a wall. Still gripping Issei in his left arm, the demon turned towards Rias and Akeno. As he went forward, he threw Issei aside like garbage and grabbed his axe from the ground.

"Damn it, how strong is this guy?" Rias frowned seriously.

"This is bad." Akeno frowned seriously as well as this time they have no idea how to beat him. Due to his plate armor and natural demonic endurance, now coupled with his stolen Sacred Gear, he will be very difficult to beat. Even if they were to land a blow, he will always heal himself and come back for more, while the two of them continued to expend their energy trying to destroy him.

The demon roared loudly as he leapt in the air, his axe above his head and was descending fast towards Rias and Akeno. Both the devils yet again dashed sideways, but as they prepared for a fast counter attack, the demon grabbed Akeno and slammed her at Rias, sending both of the devils rolling on the floor a good distance away.

As the Phantom Champion charged and swung his axe above his head, ready to cleave the two devils and finally end this battle, suddenly a massive blade with glowing skulls on the flat of the blade impaled through the demon's chest from behind. It struck further in until the demon was lifted in the air. But as they took a closer look, both Rias and Akeno gasped loudly in immense shock and horror as a hooded, hovering figure with bony wings used his massive scythe to impale the demon. It was Death, finally deciding to end the fight by assuming his Reaper Form. Then he drew the demon in the air, while simultaneously pulling out his scythe. As the demon levitated in the air for a second before he started falling down, Death swung his massive scythe upward and cleaved the demon in two, finally ending the fight and the demon's life.

Rias and Akeno looked in fear and terror as the hooded figure looked at the two devils. Sufficiently amused from all the horrified expressions, Death reverted back to his normal form in purple necromantic energy, acrobatically landing on the ground and sheathing his scythes.

"What? Death?" Akeno said as her eyes went wide in almost a pleasant surprise.

"He… did he really rescued us just now?" Rias asked in surprise, in similar state like Akeno while blushing slightly. Issei was just as surprised as he saw Death cleaving the demon in his badass grim reaper transformation like it was nothing, though unable to move from the spot just yet. Kiba and Koneko were also battered and beaten, but they had enough strength to walk towards Issei and help him get up.

"Man, you were pretty reckless out there." Kiba smiled as he hoisted Issei on his feet while placing his arm around his neck.

"Idiot." Koneko said, having a passive, disinterested expression on her face again.

"I could say the same for you, blondie." Issei retorted, even though he knew his statement wasn't entirely true. Then they noticed how Rias and Akeno walked towards the pale rider, while Death stood in front of the mutilated corpse of a Phantom Champion.

"I never thought to say this to Death himself, but… thank you." Rias smiled gratefully, along with Akeno.

"Keep your thanks." Death said coldly, with smiles disappearing in turn from Rias' and Akeno's faces. "The fight was dragging out for too long and I decided to end it. It had nothing to do with saving your lives."

Rias and Akeno now had sour, but slightly sad expression on their faces as they bowed their heads down in disappointment. They expected some kind of praise from the pale rider, but apparently it's a pipe dream at this point.

"However…" Death said, drawing the attention of the two beautiful devils. "Your performance in battle was exemplary, I'll give you that."

"So does that mean you finally trust us?" Rias smiled.

"I trust no one, Gremory." Death retorted in a serious tone.

"Except your brothers and sister." Akeno smirked slightly.

"Obviously." Death said dryly.

" _Either way, at least it's a good start."_ Rias smiled in thought. She knew Death will never admit it openly, but she was pretty convinced that she was well on her way to gain his trust.

Then after that awkward exchange of words, the body of the demonic leader started to wither in crimson fire, until it shaped in a circle in one spot. Death, Rias and Akeno backed away a bit to see what is happening, but as the body of the demon was dissipating into nothingness, the crimson fires changed its color to yellow and soon after green, revealing two rings enveloped in soothing orb of light. The Sacred Gear Twilight Healing restored to its former glory before it was defiled by demon magics. Without a word spoken, the Sacred Gear hovered down on Death's right palm. Despite the healing powers that the Sacred Gear possesses, Death knew this was clearly stealing as this is the human girl's right by birth to have this back.

* * *

Soon after the battle, Death, Rias and her peerage left the gloomy basement and climbed back to the church altar. Issei placed Asia's lifeless body in the first row of long church chair. Issei still had that sad, gloomy expression on his face as he turned around and walked towards the pale rider with his head bowed down.

"Please… may i?" Issei said in low, utterly sad voice void of any hope whatsoever. He didn't need to say anything else as Death knew what he meant while still holding onto the two rings. He planned to return the rings to its rightful owner anyway, but he didn't see the problem of letting the boy do it, so he handed over the rings to him without a word spoken. Issei gave him a sad nod as he turned around and slid the rings in Asia's middle fingers where they belong. After that was done, he gripped Asia's arms as he still found it hard to believe that someone like Asia was gone.

"I'm sorry. You all came to help me. I fought as hard as I could, but… I failed." Issei said, his voice cracking again in sorrow as tears formed in his eyes. "Asia, please forgive me." He said as he bowed his head down.

"You have nothing to apologize for. This world is still new to you. Nobody here is placing blame, least of all Asia." Rias said in low and compassionate voice.

"I place blame on myself. My own weakness allowed this to happen to Asia. If only I wasn't such a pathetic weakling, I could have protected her from dying." Issei said, his voice cracking even more as drops of tears fell on Asia' cheek.

"You are not weak Issei. Stop drowning yourself in guilt, you are only hurting yourself. You performed better out there than any pawn I've ever known. You're a lot stronger than what you let yourself believe in." Rias said in low, serious but compassionate voice before she smiled gently. "Besides, there is a way to bring her back."

Issei's eyes shot open in surprise, filling his every being with renewed hope by her statement as he turned around and looked at his master. Then Rias took from her pocket what looked like a chess piece. As soon as Death noticed this, he immediately frowned seriously in slight anger as he knew fully well what that meant.

"Don't even think about it Gremory." Death growled slightly in threatening manner as he folded his arms, making Rias and Akeno flinch in fear. "You have a lot of nerve or a death wish to propose such a thing in front of me."

"Propose what? What was she planning to do?" Issei said as he wiped the tears from his face before looking at Death blankly.

"She means to enslave this girl." Death said, his voice filled with venom in disgust at the action Rias intended to execute.

"How many times do I have to explain to you? We don't enslave anyone against their will." Rias frowned slightly.

"Apparently you are, considering the dead are unable to voice their opinions on the matter." Death said grimly. Issei knew that was true, considering the fact that he never asked to be a devil in the first place, that thing was practically forced on him when he died, so he had to agree with him on that one. But right now, he doesn't care, Asia was a person whose heart and soul were as pure as gold. She didn't deserve to die like scum to those demons, she deserved a far better end than this.

"Trust me, I don't make the habit of reviving the deceased myself. But 'apparently' Issei cares about this girl more than life itself. And you have to admit that her ending was overly premature for someone like her." Rias said seriously. Truthfully, her true intention was to revive Asia due to her Sacred Gear. Having someone like her as a Bishop, with Twilight Healing in her household, she would make an excellent healing support. But with Death present, that seemed impossible.

"Isn't that a fact?" Death said sarcastically, having severe doubts in her words as he only registered her first sentence, already guessing what her true intentions are.

"Wait, there is a way to bring Asia back?" Issei asked Rias.

"Yes. The only way to restore her back to the world of the living is by making her my Bishop. But it would seem that Death had his say." Rias said, begrudgingly and for her own sake standing down and sealing her mouth from saying anything else, knowing that she went too far with her little stunt. Realizing that fact, Issei looked at the pale rider as he cupped his hands in prayer.

"Please, I'm begging you. You know as well as I do that Asia didn't do anything to deserve to die like this. She was a healer, she helped people. All she ever wanted is to make friends and she made one in me, then she would have made many more." Issei pleaded with all of his might, putting every bit of hope he had in the plea, almost on the verge on collapsing on his knees. "So please, let Rias bring Asia back to life."

"Spare me of your sniveling, kid. I don't have any intention of allowing another human to be bent to this devil's will or any other out there." Death said coldly, implying to Rias before he started to walk away. Issei gasped in shock as he is seeing the last hope for Asia's resurrection casually stomping his way out. It was at that point that Issei realized something. If heartfelt plea will not convince him, then maybe beating that permission out of him will do, crazy and suicidal as it sounds. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists angrily as his body on instinct ran towards the pale rider. Death was only slightly taken aback as the boy stood in front of him with defiant look on his face.

"Issei, what are you doing?!" Rias shouted slightly in shock and surprise, but her words fell on deaf ears as Issei locked his gaze in Death's orange, chilling eyes.

"And you're yet again standing in my way. Move." Death threatened.

"I don't care if you are a big bad horseman of doomsday or whatever, you are going to let Rias resurrect Asia." Issei said seriously in mixture of fear and anger.

"And what if I don't?" Death asked.

"Then I will make you let her." Issei said defiantly as he summoned his Sacred Gear.

[BOOST!]

Death frowned seriously as he had enough of playing games. He threw a right fist, punching Issei in the gut before he threw a left hook, slamming Issei through the church chairs, paralyzing him on the ground for a few moments.

"Keep your 'servants' in line Gremory. Or I will do it for you." Death said grimly as he continued to walk outside, but Issei will not give up so easily as he soon after got back on his feet.

"You bastard!" Issei growled angrily.

[BOOST!]

Issei charged at the horseman, but Death pulled out his scythe and readied to incapacitate the boy, but as he swung his scythe backwards, surprisingly, Issei ducked and delivered a punch on his right side of his ribs, momentarily stunning him. It didn't hurt the horseman at all, but it did caught him off guard a bit. He growled slightly as he swung his scythe from above, but Issei managed to parry his attack with his gauntlet. However, he left himself wide open as Death kicked him hard in the chest, sending Issei flying backwards and slamming into the ground, tumbling like a ragdoll. Death then silently sheathed his scythe before he stomped his way towards Issei.

"Koneko, you ready?" Kiba asked the little rook, while Koneko gave him a quick nod before they both marched forward. However, they were immediately stopped as Rias silently raised her hand for both of them to cease in their rescue attempt, or rather their suicide attempt, with Rias not taking her sight out of the one sided duel, her expression serious, but filled with concern.

"Damn it. It felt like I was hit by a truck." Issei grunted in pain as he tried to stand up, while Death marched towards him.

[BOOST!]

" _Hmm. His power keeps doubling every time that noise is made. His Sacred Gear is indeed powerful. But not powerful enough."_ Death thought grimly as he continued to march towards Issei.

Issei slowly managed to stand up up, while Death planned to do to him what he did to Freed.

"Wisdom is a great gift." Death said grimly before in a swift motion, he sliced Issei's left arm completely from its shoulder socket, making him scream in immense pain and collapse on his knees, with the Sacred Gear disappearing as soon as his arm was sliced off.

"Issei!" Akeno gasped loudly in shock as she covered her mouth with both of her hands in horror, while Rias and Kiba growled slightly and Koneko frowned angrily at the brutal scenery before them. They wanted to help Issei badly, they really did. But against the rider of death, what chance do they have? Especially considering the fact he can transform into that big grim reaper.

"Remember well." Death said coldly as he sheathed his scythe and turned around, his back turned towards the boy. But as he started to walk away outside, despite the unimaginable and excruciatingly agonizing pain that Issei experienced, his anger and rage almost rivaling that of War or Fury consumed him as he slowly stood up again. Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko didn't waste time as they ran to his aid, with Akeno sealing the wound to stop the profuse bleeding.

"You… coward." Issei gritted his teeth in seething fury, making Death stop in his tracks.

"Issei, that's enough out of you!" Rias shouted angrily, but Issei apparently didn't listen as despite all the injuries inflicted on him, including a severed arm, he's still ready for more, which worried Rias more than before.

"Hmm?" Death said as he glanced at the boy behind him but not turning around. He had to admit that for a reincarnated devil, he was surprised and impressed by his tenacity.

"You think you're better than us? What if that was your brother? Your sister lying dead over there?!" Issei bowed his head down before he fixed his piercing gaze on the rider, with determination that can crumble mountains into pebbles with gaze alone. "You would have done… the same thing I asked of you. You wouldn't… give a flying fuck… of the rules… or other bullshit like that. You would have brought them back anyway. You can just stand there… acting all high and mighty… but you and I both know… it's the truth."

"Do you really take me for a fool, Hyoudou?" Death said as he turned around facing the slightly surprised Issei. "You really think I don't know of the Gremory's true intention? She merely wants to add another weapon in her arsenal, like she did with you and your power proves it. She certainly didn't do it to make more 'friends.'" He said sarcastically.

Rias gasped slightly as she knew his words were true. For the most part, Rias wanted to bring Asia back for her own selfish reasons. Having Asia as a healing support for the team was most invaluable. She knew the girl had a kind heart, but she wanted Asia back to life for pretty much the same reasons she did with Issei: To expand her ranks with more wielders of the Sacred Gear.

"Her silence only confirms my claim. It makes your mistress no better than the demons, even though they are not allies." Death said seriously before he turned around and was preparing to walk away again.

"I already know that." Issei said seriously.

"Hmm?" Death raised his eyebrow curiously beneath his mask as he glanced at the boy again.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Rias revived me purely because of the Sacred Gear. I mean, two of the hottest chicks in school hanging out with a pervert and loser like myself? I don't think so." Issei said sarcastically in low, serious voice.

"Issei." Rias said sadly as her heart ached from his harsh words. But sadly, they were also true. She had no interest in him whatsoever until she discovered he was the bearer of Sacred Gear, that's why she made him into her devil servant in the first place. But both Akeno and Rias were slightly shocked and surprised when Issei's dead serious face cracked into a faint smile.

"But I don't care if Asia ends up as Rias' devil servant. I told you my reasons before all this. As for Asia's… well…" Issei face went sad again. "I know you won't take my word for Asia's. Unless you can summon her soul or something, I can't say a thing to confirm anything in her name. But all I know is that she wanted a friend by her side. And… and I want her back. Truly I do." He said as a few tears formed in his eyes again.

Honestly, Death didn't take a word he said to heart. However, for some reason, some unknown force convinced him to stay put and contemplate on his words, something that admittedly happened only a few times during his eternal lifetime.

True, he was no better. During the Grand Abomination Crisis, when War died due to his scheme of delivering the Ravaiim blood away from those who would bring the nation shattering weapons back to life, he didn't regret the success of his plan, but rather the death that followed his brother War. In fact, he was so consumed by guilt back then that when he revived him, he couldn't possibly bring on himself to tell him the truth. However, that was different. They were the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, enforcers of the Charred Council tasked to maintain the balance between the Three Kingdoms. Resurrecting one of the four was absolutely necessary, though he would lie to himself if he didn't do it because of the brotherly bond.

And then, there was another Nephilim that he regretted on ending his life as he looked at Asia's lifeless body. The memory of that day rushed in his mind as if it happened yesterday, though he preferred to never replay those painful flashbacks again. His battle against his kin, more specifically his duel against the man he called his brother as much as he did War and to some extent Strife: Absalom.

" _Death!" Absalom called out in anger. "Why do you slay your own?"_

" _The Nephilim have no claim to Eden." Death said as he turned towards one of the Firstborn, other than himself._

" _There are realms for Angels and Demons. Why not for us?!" Absalom shouted in anger at the last part._

" _Eden belongs to Man." Death said as he charged at the same time as Absalom before their blades collided._

" _It belongs to those who take it!" Absalom shouted as their blades came to a stalemate, his battle axe called Absolution and Death's scythe Harvester in shape of dual scythes._

 _As Death and Absalom dueled, due to the immense power granted by the Charred Council, Death was able to overpower the progenitor of the Nephilim and impale him through the chest. But, despite following the orders given by the Council, eons did not answer the question that kept repeating in his mind ever since._

 _Was it worth it?_

" _Brother…" Absalom breathed hard as he extended his hand towards Death. Now consumed by guilt and remorse, Death quickly gripped his brother's arm and tried to pull him out of the black pond that formed beneath him, but unfortunately, the deed was done as Absalom was no more. Death fell on his knees as he looked at the black pond where Absalom was in guilt and disbelief as the souls of his brethren were absorbed by the amulet around his neck. From that day forward, he was crowned the Reaper and Kinslayer._

" _RAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Death roared at the top of his lungs at the heavens in anguish for what he had done._

As the painful flashbacks ended, in a way he realized the truth in the boy's words. If it was Absalom or War lying dead over there and if he was given the chance to resurrect them, even as someone's servant, then he would most likely take that chance. Besides, Rias and her devils proved they are not in league with the demons and they also proved that they are not a threat to the humans as he thoroughly believed. For now anyway.

In the end, Death let out a heavy, grunting sigh as he is about to do something he will probably regret in the future.

The group behind him were surprised to see him marching towards Asia, begrudgingly by the looks of it. Then Death knelt near the girl and using his necromantic powers, he temporarily summoned Asia's soul from her body as her upper, ethereal form emerged. Issei slowly trudged near Death, with Kiba helping him by putting his right arm around him. Although Rias acted calmly, she was fuming from the inside. What they said about her might be true, but she was still furious that Death showed no remorse in wounding her servant like that. However, she has little say in the matter as all she could do is stay silent.

" **What? Where am i?"** The soul of Asia asked while looking left and right in slight confusion.

"Pay attention Asia, for your time is short." Death said.

" **Who are you?"** Asia asked, slightly frightened from the scary figure.

"I am Death." He said. Asia was a little confused from his blunt answer, but Death continued, not wanting to waste time on meaningless conversation. "Listen well to what the Gremory girl has to say." Now the soul of Asia turned her attention towards the crimson-haired girl.

"I am Rias Gremory, the next head of the House of Gremory. You remember how you died, did you?" Rias asked seriously.

" **Yes, I remember. My Sacred Gear was taken from me by that large demon, thus ending my life as well."** Asia said timidly as she frowned sadly and bowed her head down.

"There is a way to bring you back to life and all I need from you is your consent." Rias smiled as she pulled out a chess piece from her pocket again. "Do you see this chess piece? This is a Bishop. The role as a Bishop is to heal and protect the other members of the household, including certain someone you made friends with."

Asia tilted her head in confusion until Issei took a few steps forward.

"Hey Asia." Issei said, now feeling slightly better due to Akeno stopping the bleeding from his shoulder wound.

" **Issei!"** Asia smiled brightly, but she immediately gasped in shock at the horrific wound she saw. **"Issei, your arm! What happened to you?"** Asia frowned sadly.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine. Question is, will you come back to life as a devil? We can hang out together in the club house and you can also meet my other friends that I met in club, along with my school friends as well." Issei smiled weakly, barely having the strength to stay conscious.

Death rolled his eyes while channeling his necromantic power, he could hardly imagine two probably worse perverts than him 'hanging out' with a girl like Asia.

" **Of course I will, Issei. I won't have any regrets being a devil. And the best part is we can be together forever and that's all I ever wanted."** Asia smiled brightly.

"That's nice." Issei chuckled nervously before he smiled brightly. "I guess I'll see you real soon Asia." And with that, Death released Asia's soul and stood upright.

"Alright then, let's get this over with, so we can head back home." Rias smiled, happy that she will have her new servant after all.

"Right." Issei, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko said as Kiba picked up Asia's body and placed her down on the ground nearby.

Death was having second thoughts about all this, though he is yet to decide will he stop them or let them carry on with the proceedings. But since Asia said she has no problem being a devil, and probably due to the fact that her reasons is more of emotional connection with Issei and not greed or lust for power, it was a valid reason to let them do their thing. Besides, in a grand scheme of things, this girl may indeed prove useful to him. Since he already employed these devils to his service until he finds the conspirators for the premature Endwar that is to come, with her healing ability, the chances these weakling devils will die in battle will reduce drastically. If it means preserving the Balance, then he might as well roll with all this, and it's not like this is the first time he made temporary alliances over the eons to achieve that goal. Another reason is that he can freely blow some steam on these devils if they aggravate him and Asia heals them in the end, which is a pleasant thought when he thought about it.

"In the name of Rias Gremory, I call to Asia Argento! Hear my command!" Rias chanted as the signature Gremory circle enveloped Asia's lifeless body from the ground. "Return thy soul from the shadows of death to the human realm, rise once more as my devil servant! Rejoice, for you have been given new life! Wake as my healer and clergyman." She chanted as Bishop chess piece merged in Asia's body, starting to envelop her in crimson aura. At first, nothing happened for a few moments, much to Issei's slight confusion as he had no idea what happened.

"So what now? Is she gonna wake up?" Issei asked curiously.

"Just wait." Rias smiled.

Then Asia's rings started to emanate a green aura around them before they disappeared. After that, Asia's body started to twitch and she slowly opened her eyes, invigorated as a new life breathed into her. She then slowly got up and looked at the group to the right, excluding Death.

"Issei?" Asia said as she looked at the boy innocently. Filled with immense joy, Issei immediately lunged at Asia and hugged her tightly.

"You're alive. You're really alive. I'm so happy I can explode on the spot." Issei said while forming a few tears of joy in his eyes. Then he finally let go of her as he looked at her. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, as good as new." Asia smiled.

Death watched the whole scene unfold, admittedly in pure disgust before he decided to just leave this cursed place and go away from the devils.

"Mr. Death, wait!" Asia got up quickly and ran towards the rider. Death didn't even bother to turn around as he merely stopped his advance, his back still turned towards the young girl. "I want to thank you for helping them bring me back to life. For someone so scary, you truly are a kind person. I'll be forever grateful for what you've done for us." She smiled brightly as she bowed respectfully at the rider.

Death said nothing as he huffed in annoyance before he continued to walk forward, not sure if he should take her words as a compliment or an insult. He's Death, the reaper of souls and executioner of the wicked, enforcer of the Council's will. Since when does Death helps others bring people back to life? It's absurd by all accounts. And this girl doesn't have a clue that the only reason he allowed her to breathe again in the first place is to further his goal to protect the Balance, and nothing more.

As he walked outside the church, he sighed in stress relief, but at the same time out of frustration. With nothing else to do, he jumped in the air as his faithful phantom steed, Despair, materialized in all its soul enveloped glory before Death landed on the saddle, riding towards the unknown.

* * *

The next day that followed after that battle, Rias and her peerage gathered together to welcome their newest member, Asia Argento. Thanks to her proficiency and years of experience using the Twilight Healing, she was able to completely heal and reattach Issei's severed arm in place. In a way, Issei was glad that Death didn't grind his arm into a bloody pulp, otherwise it would have been an impossible feat to restore his arm. It wouldn't be the first time to reattach severed limbs for Asia, she had plenty of those cases while she was in the Church, providing the severed limbs were perfectly intact. After that was done, Akeno rolled on a serving table a strawberry cake with Asia's name on the center, and the celebration can commence.

Everyone except Death as he walked up on a hill, making his way towards Vulgrim to use his Serpent Holes and report to the Council of his recent discovery. Death knew this is going to be one hell of a long mission. With fallen angels, devils and demons, all he needs is angels of the White City and he has full package of enemies to exterminate from the Third Kingdom. Not wanting to dwell on those thoughts for long, he continued his way towards Vulgrim's glyph and entered his Serpent Holes. Besides, leaving the Earth for a while sounded like a good idea for the Reaper.

* * *

 **-MEleeSmasher That is something that Death will have a word about with the Council in the next chapter :D**

 **-Gamelover41592 Thank you :)**

 **-Lq840i At the time, Rias and Akeno were his main focus, for they were arguably the most powerful devils he found so far, before he met with Sirzechs and her father. Besides, Dust is more or less a guide and he only focuses on specific orders given by Death, so he's not really a being with his own will or anything. Besides, if he were to discover Sona and her peerage, Death wouldn't be so lenient with them like with Rias and her peerage.**

 **First question: Well, i dont want to make Death too op or the story would be boring, but i dont want to make him too weak either. In this point in story, he can't destroy souls (doesn't mean he is unable to do so) as for something like that he needs permission from the Charred Council.**

 **Second question: Yes, but he is not able to summon exploding ghouls or icy crows yet, his abilities are at their base level, but they progress gradually as the story continues.**

 **Third question: We are yet to reach that point, so cant say anything about that one.**

 **Dont worry, if you have anymore questions, send PM and ill answer your questions there, so you dont have to wait for next chapter for answers :)**

 **-firedragoonknight Thanks a lot :) the Well of Souls is not affected at all by what devils do, they mostly annoy the Lord of Bones and the Chancellor if nothing else. Every soul in all the realms first go to the Kingdom of the Dead and THEN go to the Well of Souls after being recycled and all that, as explained in Darksiders 2. As for the soul itself, the only change is it's energy signature, to put it in DBZ logic. Personality, past life, everything remains intact, like with Issei and Asia.**

 **-Guest Thanks for the suggestion, but crow armor has a "warrior of the Crowfather" vibe to it, so that's why i went with the gear of my choosing, which in my opinion, suits Death perfectly. As for other review, that depends on how the story goes, really.**

 **-The Lone Swordswolf Thanks, i do my best, while at the same time keeping the ORC members alive :D As will the other Horsemen appear, and this goes for everyone else, i am honestly not really sure. We have only reached chapter 4 so far, so right now it's only Death.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, faves and follows and as always, ill see you in the next chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

~Fighting Fire with Fire~

Later that day, Death reached the volcanic realm where the Charred Council reside, stomping his way into the chamber and facing the ancient entities themselves. The three heads remained silent as Death climbed the stairs before standing in front of the entities for them to plainly see.

" **Report, pale rider! What did you discover on Earth?!"** The first head boomed its question, with the flames bursting from its eyes and mouth as usual.

"It would appear that the legions of Hell have indeed infiltrated the Third Kingdom, along with the fallen angels." Death said.

" **And the devils, from what the Watcher reported to us."** The second head said.

"Something you didn't bother to inform the horsemen about. How long did you plan to keep this information from us?!" Death asked angrily as he pointed at the heads.

" **Be silent, horseman! You forget your place!"** The first head threatened.

" **Apparently the pale rider forgot whom he serves."** The third head said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Death frowned angrily beneath his mask.

" **The Watcher informed us of you fraternizing with the devils. You may as well be friends with the demons of Hell."** The Second head said.

"They are a means to an end and nothing more. If you are to believe that reject's word over mine, you might as well send him instead." Death pointed out.

" **The Reaper makes a point. He is maybe defiant, but he is certainly not a liar."** The third head said.

"You still didn't answer my question. Why didn't you inform us of the devils beforehand? Are there any other powers formed on Earth you neglected to inform us about?" Death asked.

" **They are but minor factions, nothing that the horsemen can't deal with individually. Your primary concern is to enforce our judgment on the demons of the Dark Kingdom and the angels of the White City, who dare to infiltrate the Kingdom of Man and defy the pact that was made eons ago."** The first head said.

" **If this keeps up, then you realize it will be a repeat of the Great War, perhaps on a greater scale. See to it that it doesn't happen, rider of death."** The second head said. After they had their say, the flames on their eyes and mouth dissipated, meaning that he was dismissed as he turned around and stomped his way outside.

As Death exited the portal from the heart of the world, he left the cave and stood on the plateau with folded arms overlooking the cloudy horizon, with shades of white illuminating the clouds from the distance, a sign of a blotted sun. Even the world like this one has day and night cycle.

"Tough round, is it?" A familiar voice said from behind Death. The pale rider glanced behind him to find his brother War stomping next to him.

"Basically." Death said simply before returning his attention towards the cloudy horizon.

"What's with the talk of your association with these 'devils'? Who are they?" War asked curiously.

"A new faction forged after the Great War on Earth. Apparently their society is far different from the demons of Hell." Death explained.

"And my guess is that you hired their services for your mission." War said as he looked towards the horizon.

"It's more like a new management rather than hiring their services. Unlike the demons, they rely on humans to swell their ranks, transforming them into one of their kind." Death explained.

"And yet you let them live?" War said, now starting to be a bit angry for Death of all people to allow such a thing to continue unopposed.

"For the time being. They proved they are not in league with the demons, and their abilities may prove useful to me to hunt down the dregs of Hell on Earth, along with the angels who surely hide in the city where I made camp." Death frowned slightly. Though War wanted to scold his brother for not executing them then and there for their actions, Death did some pretty unorthodox strategies in the past, some which disgusted him due to their differing personalities and tactical minds, so there is not much to say now, considering they were usually effective.

"So they are merely a means to an end." War stated.

"Precisely." Death said, glancing at War before returning his gaze towards the horizon.

"In that case, shouldn't you return to Earth?" War asked.

"No, I think I'll linger here a little longer. I'm in no rush to return to Earth." Death said casually in unusually calm tone.

"How do you know those devils won't threaten the humans in your absence?" War asked curiously as he raised his eyebrow slightly beneath his red hood.

"I know the fact that they value their lives. And if they do fall out of line, then they would be doing me a favor." Death said. The two horsemen stood in the same spot for a few minutes more before they both departed.

* * *

Back on Earth in the afternoon in the ORC building, the gang finished with Asia's celebration as they scooped up the dishes from the table from eating sliced pieces of cake. Kiba and Koneko went home in the Underworld, while Asia waited outside the building, which left only Issei, Rias and Akeno.

As for the two senior devils, they were greatly impressed and amazed at Issei, Akeno more so after what he did last night. They never would have thought that behind such a fragile exterior hid a man who stood up to Death himself, just to bring a friend back to life.

"Man, that cake was so delicious, you practically nailed the taste." Issei smiled at Akeno, while the queen giggled cutely with closed eyes at the comment.

"Thank you Issei." Akeno smiled before she opened her eyes, her gaze connecting with Issei for a few moments.

"Huh? What's wrong Akeno?" Issei asked in slight confusion, but Akeno continued to smile at Issei.

"Who would have thought behind such a sweet and kind boy was a fearless warrior?" Akeno smiled. Even though the flashbacks of that night were painful, looking back now, she remembers them from different perspective.

"You are simply a definition of manliness Issei, there is no denying it at this point. I mean, you stared Death himself in the face without any concern for your life. Even when he beat you down time and time again you still got back on your feet. Not even a severed arm stopped you from defying the horseman. There are no words to describe your courage. You truly are amazing Issei." Akeno smiled blissfully as she looked in his eyes. Even though Rias and Akeno hated men, generalizing that they are all the same, merely wanting to be with them for their looks and what not, Akeno had to admit she started to take a liking to Issei, especially after putting his life on the line to bring someone as Asia back.

As for Issei, even though he greatly appreciated the praise he received from Akeno, he knew deep down that wasn't true. He was on the verge of passing out in fear by even looking at Death's orange, piercing, chilling eyes that practically screamed death, which justifies the name he gave himself. But in those moments, it was fortunate for his mind that rage greatly dampened fear.

"Come on, that's total exaggeration Akeno. I was scared shitless of that guy, I thought my heart was gonna explode from the inside out before he did anything. I'm probably crazy, but I'm far from brave." Issei said nervously as he rubbed his left shoulder, still feeling the chill of his arm being sliced not so long ago, before his face suddenly went serious as he looked down on the floor. "Besides, Asia didn't deserve to die the way she did. I knew it was a gamble, I knew he would wipe the floor with me if i were to stand against him. But I didn't care back then. All I knew is that I had to somehow convince him to let Rias bring Asia back. I guess I was just lucky that my plan didn't backfire." He said, but his eyes went slightly wide in surprise as Akeno rested her hand on his cheek.

"And to do something like that takes a real man." Akeno smiled.

"Am I interrupting something?" Rias frowned slightly with folded arms. Issei was caught off guard with her sudden appearance, but Akeno was undeterred as she merely smiled at her friend.

"No, we just finished cleaning up." Akeno smiled sweetly.

"Good, then it's time to go home." Rias closed her eyes in slight irritation as she walked further inside the room in the open area.

"Is it me or does Rias seem a little angry?" Issei whispered in Akeno's ear.

"Don't worry sweetie, my guess is that she is feeling under the weather after last night. Honestly, I can't blame her." Akeno smiled.

"Yeah, good point." Issei said as he looked back at Rias, impatiently waiting for Akeno to come near her.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Akeno winked at Issei before she walked towards Rias.

"Yeah, sure thing." Issei said nervously before he remembered something. "Oh shit, Asia is waiting for me outside. See ya!" He then darted outside, while Rias conjured a signature magic circle beneath them.

In truth, a lot of things were rushing through Rias' mind. First the whole battle with the demons and Issei's near execution from last night, then the whole event that was recently brought to her attention. And now, she felt a slight sting in her heart after seeing Akeno placing her hand rather affectionately on Issei's cheek. She had no idea why though, but the anger within her made her shrug it off as she used the magic circle to teleport themselves back to the underworld.

* * *

After the two devils teleported back home, Issei and Asia each made their way to their homes, with Issei accompanying Asia along the way.

"Umm… Issei?" Asia asked timidly.

"What is it Asia?" Issei asked, curious by her recent, rather reserved behavior.

"I've been meaning to ask you something for a while." Asia said.

"Go ahead." Issei said.

"That man… from last night… was it really him?" Asia asked in low, timid and slightly frightened voice, which made Issei gasped slightly in shock that she was slowly realizing the truth. "At first I thought he was just a vigilante with dark powers, a tough guy who hid his true emotions behind a mask. But is he…" Asia said worryingly as her eyes connected with Issei's. "Is he really Death, the pale rider?"

From childhood, she learned many things related to the Bible. In fact, her favorite activity before she became a devil was reading the Bible, learning many ways of the Church in the process. But one day, she reached the chapter describing the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, the harbingers of death and destruction. There wasn't much of a description for the Four Horsemen as humans were extremely limited with the knowledge of the four, but they did knew their names, War, Fury, Strife and Death. As for their appearances, no human ever saw their true selves and lived, which is why they illustrated their own depictions for their appearances, like a hooded grim reaper for Death for example. But after seeing the pale rider in person last night and contemplating on those thoughts for a whole day, she knew there was no doubt in her mind of his existence, including the other three horsemen.

"Yes. He's Death alright, apparently the most powerful of the four." Issei said seriously before Asia gasped as her eyes went wide in shock. "I wanted to tell you of his true identity a lot sooner, but we had such a great time back then that I didn't want to bring that subject to you and made you sadder than you already were." Issei then smiled as he looked at Asia again. "But don't worry, we are not his target, those demon assholes were, so there is nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure Issei?" Asia asked, her voice filled with desired hope.

"I'm positive. I mean, he helped us beat those guys like it was a walk in the park, you should have seen him fight. And besides, we wouldn't be standing right now if he wanted to kill us, right?" Issei smiled reassuringly. Even though Asia still had a few doubts in Issei's words about Death, she decided to let it go as she smiled and nodded silently. "So yeah, he is not going to hurt us because we are not a threat to innocent people, so don't worry."

"That's good to hear. I'm so relieved." Asia smiled brightly.

"I'm glad." Issei smiled as the two of them continued to walk. Issei felt really bad for lying to her again, as the serious expression on his face shows moments later. He couldn't bear to tell her that Death is in fact using the devils to further his own goals, not caring in the slightest whether they live or die, considering they are not humans. It's probably for the best, the last thing he wants for the girl is to live in fear for her very life until he is done in his quest and spares them by some miracle.

Soon enough, the two young devils reached Issei's house.

"Thank you for escorting me Issei." Asia smiled.

"Sure anytime." Issei smiled before he looked at her blankly. "Are you sure you don't want me to keep you company all the way?"

"Yes. I just need to be alone for a while, so I'll see you tomorrow." Asia smiled.

"Okay then. Bye Asia." Issei smiled as he headed inside the house.

"Bye." Asia smiled as she departed to her own home.

Issei couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. He had this feeling in the gut that Asia knows somehow the truth of Death's intentions, which made him feel even worse for lying to her back there. That would explain why she wanted to be all alone, something that he doesn't prefer with the demons skulking about. But it would seem that Asia didn't asked, but told him to leave her alone for the day, even though she never said it in words. In the end, all the thinking will make his brain explode and he decided to just drop it, hoping that some porn magazines will make his lecherous mind relax a bit.

But while Issei entered his home, a well-built man with long, white hair folded his arms as he observed the two devils with great interest.

"So it's them." The man said before he turned sideways and departed.

* * *

The next day during the school hour, Issei was slightly surprised to find that Asia enrolled in Kuoh Academy. He immediately guessed that this was Rias' doing, since she probably pulled a few strings to place Asia in the same class as him. As for Issei's classmates, they were thrilled to meet her with mixed reactions. Girls admired her beauty and polite personality, while the boys immediately measured her body up, most notably Matsuda and Motohama. Fortunately for Asia, Issei was there to prevent the flock of perverts from jumping on her on the first day. Talk about irony, considering he is among the worst of the perverts in school, but Asia was the only exception, due to how innocent and pure of heart and soul she is, and he doesn't want to corrupt someone like her with lecherous topic and ruin it all for her.

The rest of the day went by normally. But while Issei and Asia made their way to the club, they were stopped by a well-built man, who folded his arms while having a serious look on his face. The man had white, long hair with blue eyes and handsome face, wearing dark gray pants, golden boots, wyellow belt and zipped crimson jacket with a hoodie. He also has what looks like a greatsword strapped to his back.

"Issei Hyoudou?" The man finally asked.

"Umm, yes? Who the hell are you?" Issei asked curiously. But the man ignored the boy as his attention turned towards the blonde girl, who clutched onto Issei's arm in slight fear.

"Your name. It's Asia Argento?" The man asked the girl.

"Yes… sir." Asia nodded timidly.

"Wait, how do you know our names? Are you some kind of creepy stalker or something?" Issei frowned in frustration.

"You two are the devils, am I right?" The man asked seriously, making Issei and Asia gasp slightly in shock at the out of the blue statement.

" _What the… how does he know we are the devils?"_ Issei thought in surprise. By the look on his face, he seems to be all business. And somehow he knows they are the devils, talk about creepy. Issei has no idea where to go from this point, but he had a feeling that it's for the best that he remains honest and answer his questions truthfully, especially considering that sword of his is apparently not just for show.

"Lead me to your master. Now." The man ordered. Issei couldn't explain it, but for some reason he is having a nauseating feeling in his gut from the man. It's almost as if Death was standing in front of him and not this guy. But considering he is fully aware of the devils, no doubt about the other factions as well, he decided to just walk in front of him, with Asia still holding is hand.

"Let's go Asia, Rias and the others are probably waiting for us." Issei said, with Asia nodding silently as she followed him, along with the well-built stranger behind them.

Ten minutes later, the two devils and a stranger arrived near the old school building.

"This is the place?" The man asked.

"Yes. This is it, the Occult Research Club meeting spot." Issei said cautiously. The man took a few steps forward as he examined the building. Now that he was in front of him, Issei took a closer look at this sword.

" _Is that Future Trunks' sword from Dragon Ball Z? I guess he's his biggest fan or something."_ Issei thought, snorting a bit to prevent himself from laughing out loud. Mean looking as he is, he's clearly not embarrassed to show off his dedication towards the most popular show of all time. But his thoughts were interrupted when the man continued his way inside the building.

"Hey, wait for us!" Issei shouted as he quickly caught up with the stranger, with Asia quickly following suit. But Issei came to a screeching halt as the stranger's eyes glowed blue with a dead serious look on his face, making Issei and Asia flinch in fear.

Inside the building, Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko were doing their daily activities as usual, but they were interrupted when Issei and Asia opened the doors.

"Oh, hey guys." Akeno smiled.

"Took you long enough." Rias smiled as well, but their smiles disappeared when Issei and Asia looked… frightened for some reason.

"Issei? What's wrong, why do you look so scared?" Rias asked curiously.

"You too Asia, what's the matter?" Kiba asked as he approached the four devils, along with Koneko.

"Rias, I think we have an unexpected visitor." Issei laughed nervously as he scratched his chin.

"Unexpected visitor? Who?" Rias asked curiously. But the entire group's attention turned towards the orange glow coming from the hallway. The orange glow quickly dissipated and soon stomps followed, louder and louder with every step.

"Is that Death? He's back already?" Akeno asked Rias curiously.

"No, I don't think that's Death. Be ready everyone." Rias said seriously as the devils, except Asia and Issei, were on guard at the intruder stomping his way to the living room. But Rias's eyes went slightly wide as large, seemingly armored hand covered in red lines clutched the door archway. The devils then noticed a very bulky silhouette slowly making his way inside, with only his blue eyes glowing in the shadows, along with what looks like a crescent moon turned downwards centered on its forehead, with a straight line in the middle from its forehead to almost reaching his nose.

All of the devils, even Issei and Asia, gasped in shock and surprise as the silhouette finally revealed itself. The figure appeared to be a very bulky man with oversized greatsword on his back, having a red hood covering his face, his bulky body almost completely covered in intriguing pieces of armor. But most noticeable thing about this warrior is his left hand that looks like a large, armored gauntlet with red lines, with an engraved skull in the center.

"Who… who are you? Why are you here?" Rias asked seriously as she composed herself, only slightly.

"I am War, rider of the red horse." The bulky man now known as War said. Rias and Akeno gasped loudly as their eyes went wide in utter shock and horror.

"War?!" Rias and Akeno shouted in unison.

"Wait a minute guys. Is he another horseman?" Issei asked, completely perplexed at the sudden switch of scenery.

"Yes. This is Death's brother War, said to be the most honorable of the Four Horsemen." Rias explained seriously.

"Man, that dude looks so fucking hardcore." Issei said to himself, completely amazed to see how badass War looks. Death looked completely badass himself in his wargear, so he can't decide which one looked more awesome. After a few moments, Rias quickly composed herself and looked at War, who had a slightly angry look on his face.

"May we ask why you are here… War? Where is Death?" Rias asked in cautious, yet curious tone.

"My brother has matters to attend to in the Underworld. He placed me in charge to keep an eye on you devils from doing anything that would threaten the Kingdom of Man." War explained strictly.

"Oh come on! Even after beating an army of demons, he still doesn't trust us?!" Issei complained loudly in frustration.

"He trusts no one, boy." War said in his usually calm and collected tone, at least outside of the battlefield, as he turned towards the windows.

"Yup, he's definitely Death's brother alright." Rias said to himself.

"And admittedly a lot more handsome than Death." Akeno whispered in Rias' ear.

"True that." Rias said in low voice for only Akeno to hear.

"I heard from Death that you fought impressively well against the demons. But, that is merely a prelude of things to come." War said seriously as he looked at the devils while standing sideways.

"What do you mean?" Akeno asked curiously.

"You know the answer, devil. If the demons of Hell and the fallen angels have yet again taken root in the Third Kingdom, then the angels of the White City are certainly in hiding. If this charades continues its course, then it will soon escalate into an all-out war that will doom mankind." War said.

"The Endwar." Rias said seriously.

"Precisely." War said as he approached the devils a few steps forward. "But unlike the demons, the angels are more proficient in stealth and are hard to trace. They may not be a threat to the humans like the demons, but they violated the law by encroaching in the Kingdom of Man in the first place."

"Why are you telling us this?" Rias asked curiously.

"I'm telling you because you will need to increase your efforts in your reconnaissance. So enjoy the respite of this day, for tomorrow you continue in your search." War said seriously with a slightly angry expression on his face. From War's gaze alone, it was enough to send chills down the devils' spines, especially Issei and Asia, with the blonde devil hiding behind Issei out of fear. He is maybe far more good looking for Rias and Akeno, but he can be just as dangerous as Death, if not more.

* * *

Several hours later after midnight, War was the only person left in the school building, deciding to make it his base of operations, considering Death did the same. And while on that subject, he couldn't help but have a flashback of how he got into all this in the first place.

" _You are sending me to Earth?" War asked his older brother._

" _Yes." Death said simply._

" _And what about your statement from before? That my anger management issue is a liability in this line of work." War said, not happy from that statement he heard the first time from Death himself._

" _I still hold onto that statement because it's true. But, I need someone to keep an eye on those devils while I'm gone." Death said. Usually he would leave Dust to babysit the devils, but he will need him to find certain someone he needs information from._

" _Why don't you just execute them and be done with it?" War asked curiously._

" _Because they are of more worth to me alive, they won't serve me any better as shambling ghouls." Death said strictly. War stayed silent for a moment as he had nothing to say to that one. "I need to find out what other powers formed on Earth over the centuries, I doubt these devils are the only faction to be discovered. That is why I need you to continue the hunt in Kuoh Town until I return." Death then made a few steps closer to his brother. "Assuming you won't lose control and go rampant on the humans again." He said coldly as he frowned slightly beneath his mask._

" _You don't need to worry, Death. I learned the hard way the meaning of wisdom." War said in dead serious voice as he clenched his left, armored gauntlet._

" _Good. Because if you do run wild again, I will have your head." Death threatened coldly as he mounted Despair and rode forth to the Underworld. But even after those words, War merely smirked at his threat as he departed on his own steed, Ruin._

Even now as the flashback ended, War smirked at those words. He knew Death was bluffing for threatening to take his life, but he would be a fool not to take his words seriously. He may not kill him, but he would definitely slice another arm or a leg to prove his point. Even though his very being thirsts for battle or a challenging duel, that day made him realize that calm mind is just as valuable tool as his faithful weapon Chaoseater, at least outside of combat. Looking back then, he would laugh at himself for thinking this way, but now he accepts that fact.

However, his thoughts were interrupted when suddenly, a crimson glow emanated from his left side. War was immediately on guard as he readied himself to draw his blade, thinking that it might be an ambush. But turns out it was Rias Gremory, making him stand upright as his nerves eased a bit. But it did brought some questions. Why is she here this late in night? Much like Death, War has no need of sleep, food or drink, but it is odd to find her appearing in this hour. Not only that, she had a rather sad look on her face, much to his confusion.

"Why are you here Gremory?" War asked curiously. A few moments of silence followed after his question, with grave silence permeating the dark room they are in.

"I never thought I'd say this to a horseman, but…" Rias finally said as she looked down before her eyes connected to War's. "I need you to take my virginity. And I need you to take it now!"

"…"War stayed silent for a few moments, blinking a few times as his brain was trying to process this utterly bizarre, out of the blue request. "You ask of me to do what?" He asked, genuinely dumbstruck from her blunt question.

Over the eons, he never heard anyone pleading him for something like this, not even once. And yet here she is, a devil asking him to take away her virginity. Sure there were plenty of demon succubi and other feminine creatures across Creation who tried to seduce the horsemen in the past, and failed miserably at that, but none of them were so blunt as to literally ask them to take their virginity away from the get go. If Death was to hear of this, that a devil that he coerced into working for him so bluntly asking him to have sex with, he would probably snicker like an idiot, while Strife would roll on the floor, roaring in laughter if they were to hear this devil asking War of all people to have a sexual intercourse with, Death being the worst in that case. Either way, its… downright insanity by all accounts to ask the Horseman of the Apocalypse of such a thing, except for Fury due to being the only female among the Four.

"I know it sounds ridiculous. If it was Death, I wouldn't have even thought of coming here, but…"

"What makes you think that I would go along with this ridiculous request?" War interrupted Rias in frustration. "Is this some sort of joke?"

"I wish it was, but it isn't." Rias said in nervous and frightened tone before she looked at War. "If I lose my virginity, then I will finally be free, especially if they hear that…"

"Save it." War interrupted again in frustration as he turned towards the window. "I care little for your personal issues. You're wasting my time, so leave." He warned.

"Please. I know I'm probably asking too much, but…"

War gritted his teeth as he had enough of this pointless and embarrassing prattle as he drew his Chaoseater and pinned the tip of the blade on her chin, making her flinch and gasp in shock and horror.

"Find someone else to spread your legs for, devil. As for me, I'd rather throw myself into the abyss than to do anything with your kind." War said angrily, the tip of the blade pinning harder on her chin, making her gasp loudly as her fears were increasing every second.

She knew this was a bad idea, she should have listened to her better judgment and not come here in the first place. But she knew if the devils heard that the Horseman of the Apocalypse took her virginity, then she would have been free for sure. However, it would seem that War would have none of it. In truth, she didn't want things to go this way either, she wanted her first time to be more romantic, not something to do in a hurry. Probably because of that reason why War is now pointing his blade at her and not his crotch.

But in those moments, suddenly another magic circle formed near them, this time glowing in bright, silvery light. Then a figure formed from the magic circle, who was soon revealed to be someone Rias recognized as Grayfia.

"You can't be serious Rias. Him? Really? Have you lost your mind? Why would you come here of all places and…"

Grayfia stopped in her outrage as she saw it wasn't Death standing in front of her. It was someone else entirely, having a massive, demonic-looking greatsword that is apparently pointed at Rias. But when the bulky person saw Grayfia, he sheathed his weapon on his back, much to Rias' immense relief.

"What? Who are you? You are not Death." Grayfia asked in serious, all business tone.

"I am War, Death's brother." War said simply, while Grayfia's eyes went slightly wide in surprise.

"War? Rider of the Red Horse?" Grayfia asked, with War silently nodding in response. _"Two horsemen on Earth? This is a lot more serious than we originally thought."_ Grayfia thought as she frowned seriously.

"I apologize if she said anything to offend you, horseman." Grayfia bowed in respect, but War yet again said nothing as he merely nodded. "We will take our leave. Now." She said seriously as she looked at Rias. She didn't need to tell Rias twice as she walked at a fast pace towards Grayfia. The maid bowed again in respect before both the devils disappeared from sight.

"What the hell just happened?" War asked himself in slight disbelief. But War quickly shook those thoughts from his head as he turned towards the window again. "If this is Death's some kind of sick way of a joke, then he completely lost his mind." He groaned in frustration. After a few moments, he sighed to relax his nerves as he continued to stare through the window at the starry sky. Was this really the reason why Death sent him to Earth? To pull some kind of prank? Whatever it is, he's not laughing. Now he wished the new day would just shine already and forget about this awkward night.

* * *

Several hours later, the sun finally rose high In the sky. However, War was not present as after that awkward encounter with Rias, he decided to do a little recon across the city himself and root out demons and angels alike. During that time, he dispatched several demons, but angels were well hidden as not even he could find them. He was now starting to understand why Death kept the devils alive. Demons might be foolish to take them on, but the angels are not that stupid as they remain firmly hidden away from their sight. However that doesn't mean it's impossible to find them, as they proved that fact wrong many times over the eons.

Half an hour later, feeling satisfied for killing an adequate amount of demons over the night, War returned to the club house, donning his human disguise during the day, so he wouldn't scare the humans as he was warned by Vulgrim that they are easily terrified of the supernatural. As War entered the room, Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Grayfia were currently present, and all four recognized the rider through his disguise.

"Greetings War." Grayfia bowed in respect, while the rider stayed silent as he approached the three devils.

"And who are you? Death made no mention of you in Rias' gathering." War asked curiously.

"My name is Grayfia Lucifuge, a servant of the house of Gremory. I apologize for not introducing myself earlier, but after last night's… incident it was for the best to depart immediately." Grayfia said as she turned her angry glare at Rias, with the redhead princess huffing in frustration as she looked away.

"What brings you here, Grayfia?" War asked.

"There are important matters that I had to discuss with Lady Rias and her queen Akeno. For further information, the other three devils need to be present." Grayfia said.

Almost on cue, the double doors leading to the living room started to open.

"Speaking of which…" Akeno smiled as Issei, Asia and Kiba entered the room. But War did not care as he went to the windows and leaned on the wall between the windows, folding his arms and having a completely disinterested look on his face.

"Hey guys." Issei greeted the group. But the three of them were slightly surprised to find Rias, Akeno and unknown lady standing around the desk, having a very serious conversation by the looks of it, which confirmed Kiba's claims he told Issei and Asia of before. But what concerned Issei the most is Rias' very angry, yet sad expression on her face.

" _Man, someone woke on the wrong side of the bed this morning."_ Issei thought in slight fear.

"Good, everyone is here." Rias said in frustration as she stood up from the desk.

But before she could speak her mind, suddenly a large, orange magic circle formed near the doors that illuminated the entire room. Then violent, magical flames erupted from the circle, threatening to set the building ablaze, but it quickly shrunk in size as War noticed a figure standing within. After the flames died down, a blonde man in red suit stood in front of the room, having a rather cocky smirk on his face.

"Phenex." Kiba said seriously. War glanced at the swordsman for a moment before he returned his attention to the blonde man.

"And Riser has arrived in the human realm. I've come all this way to see you, my beloved Rias." The man smirked, but Rias silently gave him a furious glare that she wished it would slice him into thousand pieces. War was also aggravated by the man, but for other reasons.

" _The Council destroyed all passages to the Third Kingdom for nothing. It would seem that these devils can teleport to Earth on a whim."_ War thought angrily.

"Okay, who is this douche?" Issei asked bluntly. The unknown man glared at him for a second before he decided to ignore his remark.

"This gentleman is Lord Riser Phenex. He is a pureblooded devil of noble birth, third heir in line of the house of Phoenix." Grayfia explained.

"And that means what?" Issei said, not impressed at all. He is a noble, big deal.

"He is also Lady Rias' fiancé." Grayfia said in serious tone, and this time Issei was really shocked and surprised.

"Rias' what?! You're joking, right?!" Issei exclaimed in disbelief. He couldn't believe that this prick is Rias' fiancé of all people.

"I am not. Lady Rias has been engaged to Lord Riser for quite some time now." Grayfia explained further in same calm, but serious tone.

"Wait, they're getting married?!" Issei exclaimed, still in shock at the predicament.

"I don't give a damn about this whole engagement thing." War said as he walked towards Riser with an angry look on his face, still donning his disguise. "What I want to know is who gave you permission to trespass in the Kingdom of Man." He said angrily as he glared at Riser, feeling slightly livid at how come the Council didn't said a word of the devils skulking about in human realm unsanctioned. Unfortunately for the Phoenix heir, he has no idea who he truly is as he cracked up a bit, finding his statement to be absurdly funny.

"And who is this, darling? Looks to me like a low class devil that you forgot to put on a leash." Riser said smugly before he gave the newcomer a cocky smirk. "Step aside, underling. Learn your place in front of the noble."

Everyone in the group, including Grayfia, started to fear that War will explode in rage and decimate Riser on the spot. Admittedly, that would have been a feast for the eyes, but if the fight were to escalate outside, then it could spell major trouble.

"Riser, what are you doing, are you mad?! Knock it off, right now!" Rias shouted in anger and fear.

"It would be wise to heed her words, devil. Either return to the Underworld or I will execute you where you stand." War warned as he clenched his fists.

Riser growled slightly at his threat while glaring daggers at this unknown, cocky bastard whom Rias clearly forgot to keep in line. But after a few moments of intense staredown, Riser started to crack up loudly, but War continued to glare at Riser with same, angry expression, though inwardly wondering if he missed something funny.

"You certainly have a big mouth to talk to an esteemed noble like myself in that manner. But I'm afraid I can't do that." Riser's smirk then turned into a dead serious expression. "Riser bears the reputation of the house of Phoenix. Besmirching out good name is unacceptable."

"Riser, I said knock it off!" Rias shouted angrily as Riser clearly has no idea whatsoever who he is messing with.

"Riser is not going anywhere without you, Rias. You will return to the Underworld with me, or I will incinerate everyone in this room, including this cocky pu…"

War had enough as he grabbed Riser by the throat, his iron grip threatening to snap his neck in a single motion. Everyone in the room gasped in shock as War seemingly snapped. Even Grayfia started to grow nervous, with her usual, serious expression replaced with that of worry and fear, something that is extremely rare in her case.

Without uttering a word, War punched Riser in the gut, sending him flying and smashing onto a wall, with the entire section of the wall, along with the double doors crumbing by the sheer force of the collision. Riser fell down on the ground while coughing up a chunk of blood. That punch shattered everything except his head, arms and legs.

Rias had to admit she enjoyed immensely from the pain War inflicted on Riser. Unfortunately, her inward celebration was short lived as she knew fully well of the special ability that the members of the house of Phenex share: Immortality, more specifically regeneration, something that the red horseman doesn't know yet.

"B… Bastard." Riser gritted his teeth as the unknown, gray haired man walked towards him.

But anger and rage that filled his entire being quickly turned to horror as the flames started to form around the man as well. First it was a large, armored gauntlet that was revealed, followed by his boots and then the rest of his body. War finally shed his disguise, his blue eyes beneath his hood locked at Risers as the rider stopped in front of the devil, not uttering a word. It was in those moments of horror that the Phenex noble recognized the bulky warrior. He was War, The Lord of Battles, The Crimson Slayer, A Horseman of the Apocalypse. He is one of the Four that his father told him and his sister about, someone to never trifle with. Apparently in his arrogance, he made a mistake that might very well cost him his life for aggravating the rider.

War used his gauntlet to grab Riser's head hard, making him scream in pain as he tried to fruitlessly squirm from his iron grip, feeling like his skull was about to be pulverized into gory mush if War is to apply extra pressure in his grip. The rider then turned sideways as he smashed Riser on the other section of the wall, leaving him pinned and knocking him unconscious, then backing up a step or two. If it wasn't for his regeneration and a good amount of devil energy, Riser would have been dead right now, but fortunately for him, it was quickly starting to kick in as his skull was slowly regenerating, thus easing the pain. Then he silently drew his faithful blade, ready to kill the nobleman.

"Horseman." Grayfia suddenly said, making the rider glance at the gray-haired woman. "I apologize for meddling, but if you are to strike down Lord Riser on the spot, then you will disrupt the peace between the devil houses."

"How does that concern me?" War asked curiously as he pinned the blade on the floor.

"This whole arrangement was made for the sole purpose of maintaining the devil bloodline pure." Grayfia explained.

"I've already made it clear, my husband will be my choice." Rias said angrily. Grayfia glanced at Rias for a second before she returned her attention to the red rider. War noticed resentment in Rias' voice. Apparently this engagement was made against her will. Even so, that still doesn't answer his question on how he fits in this situation.

"There are those in the Underworld who would use the disruption of peace as a leverage to elevate themselves to higher ups of the devil hierarchy, specifically those who intend to downgrade the devil society back to the barbaric ways of the demons of Hell. Especially considering the fact that Lady Rias is the sister of Sirzechs Lucifer, the king of the devils." Then Grayfia frowned slightly more. "In other words, the Dark Kingdom would have a significant advantage that might very well threaten the Kingdom of Man, and by extension the Balance."

Everyone in the room gasped slightly in shock, each with different reactions except for War and Riser, the latter who is starting to regain consciousness. Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko from this new information that Grayfia revealed, and Issei and Asia for the fact that Rias is the sister of the devil king.

"Wait a minute. She's the sister of _the_ Lucifer, the king of the entire Underworld?!" Issei asked in complete shock, no wonder why Rias is as powerful as she is.

"Yes. After the Great War between the angels, fallen angels and the demons, the devils you know now divided from the Dark Kingdom to form their own society. Sirzechs Lucifer is one of many devil kings who ruled their people over the centuries." Kiba explained.

"Wow, I didn't know." Issei said with blank expression before he looked back at the red rider.

As for War, since Grayfia put it that way, he was slowly beginning to understand. If he was to strike him down and forcefully end the engagement in turn, then it would eventually lead to public disorder and the dregs of Hell would no doubt use that opportunity to swell their ranks and possibly conquer the entire Underworld. He honestly couldn't care less for that part, but the part that slightly concerned him was that it would indeed imperil the Balance. By what Death told him, these devils are formidable and if the other likeminded renegades were to join forces with the demons, they would pose a serious threat to the angels of the White City, humanity more so, as they would no doubt try to consolidate their rule on Earth.

"Then what do you propose, devil?" War asked the gray-haired maid.

"My master anticipated this type of conflict between Lady Rias and Lord Riser, so he assigned the last resort should communications result in failure. And that is what we devils call a Rating Game." Grayfia explained seriously.

"A Rating Game? I never heard of such a thing." War said curiously.

"It is basically a battle between two devils and their servants to determine the outcome of the dispute the individual devils have, case in point with Lady Rias and Lord Riser. It is through Rating Game where most disputes between the nobles are settled without having an impact on civil order." Grayfia explained seriously, while War remained silent for a few moments in deep thought. All things considered, this could be a good opportunity to force all the devils on Earth back into the Underworld, because he seriously doubts that Death's devil pets are the only ones who traveled to Earth. And if it means going through this 'Rating Game' that Grayfia mentioned, he might as well get it over with.

As for Grayfia, she knows fully well that only the devils are allowed to participate in the Rating Game, but the Four Horsemen are beings of the highest authority, the enforcers of the Charred Council and protectors of the Balance. Even if she were to refuse his participation in the Rating Game, it wouldn't stop them from carrying out their judgment. Besides, no devil would dare to speak against their participation, so this was the best option she could think of without spreading chaos and risking a civil war.

"Very well. I will fight Riser in single combat. If I win, all the devils in the Kingdom of Man will return to the Underworld where they belong and never set foot on Earth again." War said seriously, making every devil except Issei and Asia gasp slightly in shock. "Fear not, you devils will remain until Death says otherwise, considering he has use for you." He said as he looked at Rias and her devil servants.

"I have no interest in this cesspool that is called the human realm, so fighting me is pointless. As for you horseman, you have no place to meddle in the affairs of the devil nobles." Riser growled angrily.

"I wasn't asking, devil." War said in low, dead serious voice, slightly gripping his sword further, which made the devil noble flinch in fear before War looked at him again. "As for _you_ , you lost your say in the matter the moment you set foot in the human world to begin with, without any consent. Now, begone!" He threatened sharply, making Riser flinch in fear again, gritting his teeth slightly as he tried to suppress the fear within him at the very sight of the horseman. He probably dug his own grave by provoking the red rider. As much of a boon his regeneration is, it immensely boosted his ego and his sister warned him it would kill him someday. Turns out she wasn't wrong. Seeing that the situation is going badly for him, he reluctantly started to walk towards the rubble where the doors were. Without a moment of hesitation, he teleported back to the Underworld in magical flames, quickly dissipating afterwards.

After recovering from the immense shock that followed when War smashed Riser onto a wall, reducing it to rubble, while Issei was listening intently to their conversation, he saw an opportunity presenting itself in front of him. It was as clear as day that Rias hates every fiber of Riser's being and from the looks of things, War has no intention whatsoever to fight for Rias and help her break the engagement, but to further his own ends. If all those countless hours he spent watching his favorite show is of any indication, he could turn the horseman's dedication in Rias' favor, hopefully without losing his head in the process. Besides, Rias has the best set of double D's in school, besides Akeno, so he has to do something before that rooster of a noble takes her away, otherwise motorboating her gazangas will only be a pipe dream.

"Hey, uhh… War?" Issei asked as he approached Grayfia and War.

"Issei, what are you think you're doing?" Rias asked seriously, a little worried that he might do something reckless like he did against Death. The other devils also turned their attention to Issei in equal surprise.

"Why wait for the day after the Rating Game when you can fight Riser at that time?" Issei smiled, while Rias and Akeno raised their eyebrows in confusion and curiosity as to what he was up to.

"What do you mean?" War asked.

"Well, here are my thoughts. Like you said, Death has use for us for hunting down fallen angels and all that. He wouldn't be too happy if Riser takes Rias away if he wins the game, right?" Issei smiled. In truth, War was a terrifying sight to behold, but at least War doesn't have eyes that shatter all hope upon contact like Death's eyes, so looking at the red horseman was an easier task by a fair margin. However, it still puts him on edge as this is still Death's brother he is talking to, who knows how he might react to things, hopefully far more differently than the pale rider if his plan is to go to Rias' favor.

"I don't follow your reasoning." War said in disinterested tone.

"If you really want to fight lord deuchenuzzel, then you can do it on the day when Rias gets to fight him. Not only will you get what you want, but you will also break their engagement peacefully. It's basically a win-win for all of us." Issei smiled.

Grayfia picked up on Issei's plan and it was thought out very well in her opinion. Issei's suggestion would make Grayfia crack a smile, but she wouldn't dare to do that in front of War, so he wouldn't suspect anything.

"I agree with the boy's suggestion." Grayfia nodded seriously. "The process of planning another Rating Game would take months after the previous Rating Game was concluded. And by that time, multiple unexpected events can occur, especially with the presence of two of the Four Horsemen on Earth." She said. She knew there will be a price to pay if War was to claim victory, but Rias having a miserable existence in this forced marriage seem like a fate worse than death, something that she would gladly spare her of. Besides, if they were to stop the horsemen in their agenda, they would fail miserably and it would only end in their deaths, even with the Four Devil Kings combining their powers.

War stood silent as he looked at Issei and other devils suspiciously. He could clearly see that they are trying to manipulate this situation to their favor. Usually he would be very mad because he prefers to swing his sword rather than play mind games, that's usually Death's cup of tea. But considering their end goal in this 'Rating Game' is merely to break off the engagement so Rias could find another spouse to have alone time with, he doesn't see the harm in the act in the long run, nor will it have any effect on the Balance. At least he thinks so.

The other devils waited anxiously in grave silence that permeated the room they are in, hoping that War would take the bait and fight by Rias' side in the Rating Game. Having a horseman in their team would drastically improve her chances of winning against Riser. That is, if the rider even bothers to join their team, albeit temporarily.

"So we might as well get it over with sooner." War said before he let out a deep sigh of frustration and reluctance. It may not be his style to meddle in the affairs of the devils, or any race in the universe for that matter, but he really doesn't have the patience to wait for the next Rating Game. By that time, demons, angels and fallen angels would further entrench themselves in the Kingdom of Man, something that he needs to prevent.

"Very well Grayfia." War sighed slightly before he turned sideways and looked into her eyes. "Make the arrangements."

"Wait, so that means you are going to fight with us?" Issei smiled brightly.

"To further my own goal. Absolving your mistress of her forced marriage is nothing but an insignificant bonus." War said as he stomped his way outside the building, going to inform Death of this recent arrangement.

"He is a pervert, but he is impressively shrewd." Akeno smiled gently as she whispered in Rias' ear.

"Impressive indeed." Rias smiled gently as she locked her eyes at Issei. First it was his courageous show against Death in attempt to revive Asia (or stupid, probably both in his case) and now by some divine miracle he managed to convince the Horseman of the Apocalypse himself to join their team. She was practically stunned, speechless, touched, every pleasant word she could think of for what Issei did for her just now. She never would have thought Issei would turn out to be such a blessing for her and her peerage.

As for War, it wouldn't be the first time he had to undertake a fool's errand, but at least he doesn't have to bring a damn dish like Death did to a certain Maker some millennia ago. Even helping a lowly devil is a lot better than something as pointless as that. 'Sentimental value', what a joke.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away in the Underworld, Death rode on his phantom steed in search of a certain archangel who might give him more information of all the creatures that roam the Underworld of late. That certain someone is the steward of the Underworld himself, Azrael, he of all people will have the answers he is looking for, unless he decided to slack in his job, which is highly unlikely for a bookworm like him. Before he went on his search, he ensured that Strife's gun Redemption was returned to it's rightful owner as it served it's purpose. Besides, ranged combat was Strife's expertise, Death's is reaping the souls of the wicked with his trademark scythes up, close and personal.

Soon enough, after much searching from above and below, the Reaper stood on the plateau overlooking the great fortress of Stormkeep, with the Crimson Spire itself looming at the very center of the fortress. It may not be as grandiose as the White City, but it is still a magnificent sight to behold. The storms occasionally thundered in the distance, hence the name of the fortress, but the angels posted there pay no heed to it. It was quite a daunting task to find it, considering Azrael is known for his illusionary magics. He wouldn't be surprised if so, for this whole area was once a bloody battleground of angels and demons and an important strategic location for the two great powers. Both sides try to claim this crucial site for their own, but the angels were victorious in the end, with Azrael residing within this mighty fortress ever since, overlooking all of the activities in the Underworld due to it being a realm in close proximity to the Third Kingdom, which could explain the devils' ability to teleport there at a whim.

Twenty minutes later, Death slowly rode towards the fortress gates, with the two angel soldiers standing guard, equipped with standard lances with attached gun barrel in the middle.

"Hold, horseman! What business brings you to Stormkeep?" One of the guards asked strictly.

"I am here to speak with Archangel Azrael. My business is my own." Death said in his usual, cold tone. The two guards looked at each other in thought for a few seconds whether to let the horseman enter or not.

Within the top of the spire overlooking the lands as far as the eye can see, Azrael stood watch and looked down below at the green, soul-like silhouette of a phantom steed he recognized before it arrived at its gates.

"The Reaper? This does not bode well." Azrael asked himself worryingly.

" _Lord Azrael. The pale rider is standing at our gates, his intention to speak with you. Does he have your permission to enter the fortress?"_ The guard said through a small, orb-shaped communicator with a stone angel decorating the orb, a device which angels often use both in and out of the battlefield.

"Permission granted, soldier. Let him in." Azrael said as he continued to look down at the gates.

"Yes, sir." The guard nodded as he then turned sideways and looked up at the two more guards above. "Open the gates!" He shouted, while the guards above nodded as the gate slowly opened wide.

The guards on the ground returned to their posts while Death dismounted and walked towards the massive spire on foot. Two more angels accompanied the rider on his way to Azrael, so he wouldn't cause any trouble like the last time, when he and his brother War battled Abaddon in the lower levels of the White City itself during Death's quest to interrogate a rogue Maker Belisatra. As the rider continued his way to the Spire, he received a lot of disapproving glares from the angels around him, but he couldn't care less for a bunch of grumpy angels. But at the same time he can't blame them, Death was not really the friendliest of types among the Horsemen.

As he got closer and closer, he noticed that the Crimson Spire itself was as magnificent as the fortress itself. The massive structure was immaculately built, with its colors starting from the whitish gold from the bottom changing to darker yellow, then orange and then to crimson red as Death looked all the way to the top, which also makes the Spire a grim monument to the angels who died in those brutal battles. He silently honored their deaths, but he didn't linger on those thoughts for long as he quickly returned to the task at hand.

After almost an hour trudging to the top of the spire, he finally reached the doors leading to Azrael's chambers. The guards opened the doors and Death entered, with Dust flying inside and perching on one of the angel banners pinned on the pillars of the chamber. The guards entered the room as well, standing at the two opposite ends of the door archway, while Death stood in the middle of the room, silently staring at the Archangel himself.

"Leave us." Azrael commanded in his usual, deep voice, calm and filled with wisdom. The guards nodded as they left the room, closing the doors behind them and locking them to give the two some privacy. After Death and Azrael stared at each other for a few moments, Azrael stood up from his seat and made his way to the balcony.

"If you are here to end my life horseman, then I will not resist." Azrael said as he bowed his head down and closed his eyes in acceptance of his assumed fate.

"Peace Azrael, it is not yet your time." Death said calmly, while Azrael opened his eyes in slight surprise. He assumed that the Council sent him here for execution, considering it is Death after all, but it seems that is not the case, much to his immense relief.

"Then for what purpose would the Council send you here?" Azrael said curiously.

"I came here on my own accord, in need of information." Death said as he started to walk towards the Archangel, who was already on the balcony.

"What kind of information?" Azrael asked as Death stomped his way next to him.

"I recently discovered the existence of the demon subfaction called the Devils. What can you tell me about them?" Death asked curiously.

"I am aware of your association with the devils. And you need not worry, they are not a threat to the humans, as i assume you consider them to be so." Azrael said seriously.

"I doubt it." Death said coldly.

"And in other times, your doubts would be all the incentive the angels need to destroy the devils. But in recent centuries, the devils have proven to be quite the allies against the demons." Azrael said seriously.

"Angels allied with the devils? You might as well make friends with the demons themselves Azrael." Death said in slight disbelief as he let out a rasped chuckle.

"They are far different from the demons of Hell, despite retaining some of their... 'traits' for the lack of better word. As you may have noticed, their entire society, along with their architecture, is very similar to those of the humans. In fact, their appearances also strongly resemble that of a human, with their devil wings and impressive powers being one of the exceptions." Azrael explained as he looked at the horizon before he glanced towards Death. "I assume you have noticed this while making your stay with Rias Gremory."

"You know of that devil girl?" Death said as he glanced at the archangel and raised his eyebrow curiously beneath his mask.

"The princess of annihilation and the sister of the Devil King himself is hardly unknown, rider. She was the one who was sent to the human realm so she could associate with the other humans in their academies. And it seems that she is blending in well, if I dare say so myself." Azrael smiled slightly.

"You do realize that all are forbidden to set foot in the Third Kingdom, unless they intend to start a premature Endwar?" Death said as a matter of factly.

"That is true, they have broken the law by venturing into the human realm. Even so, before you arrived, Rias Gremory and her servants destroyed all those who would harm the humans in any way." Azrael said seriously.

"By enslaving the humans? That is hardly making them any different from the demons." Death said venomously at that fact.

"Their methods are questionable, but none of the devils ever forcibly enslaved the humans to their will, at least to my knowledge thus far. All the humans who knew about their existence offered their services and their souls willingly. Some out of greed, some out of vengeance or simply the means to gain power." Azrael then smiled gently, much to Death's slight confusion. "But I bore witness to the noble souls who traded their freedom to protect those they love, their friends and family. You know of whom I speak of."

"Issei Hyoudou." Death said simply as he had flashbacks of him charging at the Phantom Champion in rage and the time when he stood up against Death multiple times just so Asia could be brought back to life.

"Indeed. He was maybe forcefully drawn into Rias Gremory's service, but nonetheless he fights for them with his very life. Even against Death himself." Azrael smiled slightly, while Death huffed in annoyance as he looked towards the horizon. "You may have every right to execute them due to defying the law of keeping away from the human realm, but they have proven to be powerful and valuable allies in times of turmoil. And it is because of these facts that you spared them and enlisted them to your cause, correct?"

"I only hired them to lure out the infiltrators for me. You know they would not dare to show themselves with me around." Death said strictly.

"True." Azrael said simply.

"Speaking of which…" Death said as he turned towards Azrael, much to the archangel's concern. "I heard reports that there are angels hiding among the humans as well. You will order them to abandon their hideouts and return to the White City or whatever outpost they crawled out of. And that is not a request."

"It shall be so. But you have to know that some amongst the angels don't follow my orders. Some of them stationed on Earth serve the Hellguard." Azrael pointed out.

"The Hellguard? Abaddon sent his angels as well? Has everyone forgotten the massacre that was the Great War centuries ago or are you two the conspirators I'm looking for?" Death said coldly. Azrael frowned slightly as he did not take Death's accusation lightly, but he kept his mouth shut as he let that remark slide before he looked towards the horizon.

"We haven't forgotten about that day, Death. When the Four Horsemen rode on Earth to exterminate the three warring sides, along with two mighty dragons who wrought unimaginable chaos." Azrael said before looked at Death. "But the angels were not the first to infiltrate the denizens of Earth. The demons were the first to do so, followed by the fallen angels. It was only natural for the White City to send its forces to prevent them in their atrocities. This time around, there is a fourth force that also traveled to the human realm."

"The Devils." Death said simply.

"Yes. As you have discovered, they are a peaceful faction and as I said, formidable allies even to the angels of the White City." Azrael smiled gently.

"Just because the Gremory family is 'peaceful', it doesn't mean the devils as a faction are as well, archangel! You out of several 'wise' beings across Creation should know better than that, especially when it considers the beings descending from the Dark Kingdom!" Death said angrily as he pointed at the archangel.

"Quite the contrary." Azrael said seriously before he glanced at the rider. "This is not something that i say lightly, horseman. I've been keeping an eye on the devils long after their faction came to be. While it is true that some of the devils wish to return to the fold of the legions of Hell through treachery, lies, deceit and manipulation, most of the devils seek to live their days in peace, tired of the conflict between the two kingdoms that rages since the dawn of time. If they were all even close to being like their progenitors, we would not even consider to fight by their side, let alone ally ourselves with them in the first place." He then looked towards the horizon again. "Keep a sharp eye on them if you wish, but consider to at least tolerate the devils and spare the lives of the Gremory devils under your employ."

"I'll decide that when the time comes." Death said coldly before he looked at Azrael. "And why are you so concerned for their lives? Have you finally grown sentimental, even for the devils?" He asked in sarcastic tone, something that Azrael noticed as he chuckled a bit.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." Azrael smiled before his face went serious again. "Now, anything else you need to know?"

"First inform me of the other powers that formed on Earth over the centuries." Death said.

"There are none Death." Azrael nodded seriously to the rider before he looked towards the horizon. "At least not those that would challenge humanity's rule."

"I don't follow." Death said in slightly confused tone.

"Although humanity as a species continues to be a dominant race on Earth, there are supernatural powers that dwell in a different plain of existence or another world altogether, formed out of humanity's collective faith that gave way to the rise and fall of many pantheons across the world over the centuries. And it's because of these deities that countless hybrids and creatures were formed in the lands from where they reside, altering their human followers in varying magnitudes. Some are simple physical enhancements, and some are changes beyond recognition. The vampires, werewolves and witches in Europe, centaurs, satyrs and minotaurs of Greece, the draugr, revenants and huldra of the Norse mythology, and many other examples of creatures manifested from the gods themselves or the human followers altered by their powers."

"All of these deities are formed solely from humanity's faith?" Death asked curiously at an almost impossible to believe topic.

"Indeed. And with their arrival, it was not uncommon that the demigods would follow them, a union of a mortal and a god. Although many pantheons prefer not to interfere with the affairs of the Third Kingdom, there are some who would even make children with mortal women. And that lead to the birth of many demigods, some heroes and some villains." Azrael said seriously.

"As long as these 'deities' don't jeopardize humanity's evolution to ready themselves for angels and demons in the Endwar, then they are not my concern. Though i might consider investigating these pantheons after this whole crisis is over with." Death said seriously before he glanced from the horizon to the archangel. "Now, tell me what you know of the other creatures that roam the Underworld."

"The majority of the Underworld is ruled by the Devil society, but we have several angel outposts spread throughout the realm to keep an eye on them. Then there is a realm of the fallen angels. Most of them made several attempts to subjugate humanity over the centuries, all of them failed." Azrael explained.

"Yes, I had a misfortune to kill the wretches on Earth." Death said, remembering how he killed the three fallen angels after Raynare killed Issei, followed by the memory of killing a human follower of the fallen ones. He was maybe forbidden to kill the humans, but that doesn't apply to those who serve the dark powers like the demons and the fallen angels.

"The dragons you killed on Earth are not the only ones who existed. There are many of their kind, mostly residing in the mountain simply known as the Dragon Mountain, nestled in the Gremory devils' territory." Azrael said, gesturing to his right before he looked at Death again. "And then there is another, lower part of the Underworld which I assume you are familiar with. It is the place the greeks on Earth call Hades, the realm named after the greek god Hades, one among the pantheon of the Gods of Olympus."

"Yes, a place which is ridiculously called the Realm of the Dead. Huh, the Lord of Bones is not going to be pleased with the other powers trying to mimic the Kingdom of the Dead." Death said in dry, humorless tone.

"You ventured there before." Azrael said simply, well aware of Death's sojourn to that part of the Underworld from more than a century ago.

"I did, on a quest to kill a rogue demon who turned out to be the angel. I assume Abaddon told you of that." Death said, while Azrael nodded silently in confirmation. "I first had to obtain a weapon to battle the angel on Earth and it required me to venture to River Styx and slay the beast that dwelled there. Before I killed the angel, some dark power, some… corruption overtook her and drove her mad." Azrael listened intently what Death said and pondered on it. Over the centuries, he wondered what kind of dark power formed on Earth at that time. But what it is, he didn't know exactly as all he had were speculations.

"In any case, it is currently not a threat to humanity and the Balance." Death turned around and made his way outside, having all the information he needed from the archangel.

"But it might be in the future." Azrael said as he turned sideways and looked at the rider who suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"If so, I will be ready." Death said grimly after a few moments of silence. Then he made his way to the doors, on his way back to Earth.

* * *

 **A/N: You may notice that i make several Dragon Ball Z references in this story and you may or may not know why, but here's the gist of it. In season one of Highschool DXD, Issei and that guy with glasses, what's his name, make reference about the DBZ several times in one episode: Kogu-Goku, Dragon Boy Z-Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Yell-Dragon Fist etc. I mean, it wont have any effect whatsoever on the story itself, i just removed that ridiculous concept and replaced it with the actual series, because why not? :D**

 **-The Deck Master Well, i planned for that, but since Darksiders 3 will be released who knows when in 2018, ill just continue the story as it is. Besides, you may notice i added War, so let's see how the story will go from here :)**

 **-Gamelover41592 Thank a lot, i particularly enjoyed writing the battle scene :)**

 **-Wacko12 How strong he is? Well, it's hard to tell really. if we are to take his fight against Samael and Absalom in Darksiders 2, and that is without the power of the Seals, then he is stronger than the four Devil Kings combined. That's as far as i can estimate his strength without making him too OP.**

 **-The Lone Swordswolf Yeah, in long chapters like that, i tend to skip some repeated words when i check on grammar mistakes or rewrite certain scenes. But thanks for the suggestion :) Yeah, Raynare got desperate when she saw the pale rider in action, that costed her dearly.**

 **That part was difficult to come up with. I wanted to bring back Asia without making Death fall out of character, but turns out i found the solution. Issei may be a major pervert, but he adores Asia to the point of even going Juggernaut Drive when she presumably died, so going up against Death for someone like Asia is not a surprise for Issei :D**

 **P.S. Well, you got your wish granted for Azrael, now as for other Darksiders characters, we shall see as the story goes.**

 **P.P.S. Abbadon is alive, yes and the Makers are still here in the story, though it remains to be seen will they have a part to play. As for Corruption, that also remains to be seen.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, faves and follows so far and ill see you in the next chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

~Preparations~

 _Rias Gremory found herself in the ruins of her home in the Underworld. The mansion was completely demolished as fire and brimstone were burning through the rubble and smoke rising ever higher to the skies, corpses and blood of the household's servants littering the ruins. The sky was dark crimson in color, darker than the hue of her own hair. Rias couldn't understand the horror that she was witnessing. Who could have wrought such chaos to her beloved home? But then, her mind was in complete disarray when she saw…_

" _Mother! Father!" Rias screamed, tears streaming from her eyes as she sprinted towards her dead parents. Rias covered her mouth with both of her hands as she gasped in shock at the horrifying sight. Her father Zeoticus was cut into pieces, his legs were sliced and his right arm completely cut from the shoulder socket, resulting in a pool of dried blood forming beneath his body. His chest had numerous, long cuts and stabs, with his face bruised, bloodied and beaten. Rias' heart shattered at the sight of her beloved father so ruthlessly killed like this. He clearly tried to fight back and was gutted in the process like a pig in a slaughterhouse._

 _Her mother was in no better condition as she was cut down mercilessly. Her body may have not been disemboweled, but she too received a brutal end, showing a long cut on her back and a noticeable wide stab on her stomach, with dried blood present on her mouth as at the time she was choking on it. She didn't know who ended up worse, her father or her mother._

 _Suddenly, she heard a nasty growl echoing from the distance behind the flames._

" _Wha… what was that?" Rias said as she checked her surroundings for the source of the growl. Then she noticed a shadow prowling and jumping around the rubble. The creature stopped as it crouched in unnatural pose and glanced at Rias like a beast with glowing red eyes before it leaped its way forward. Rias growled angrily as she chased after the creature. She knew it couldn't possibly be responsible for all this, but its master definitely is._

 _Then Rias stopped sprinting as she went to the open area of the mansion, the inner courtyard with a circle of pillars constructed in the center or in this case, the ruins of the pillars. There were many corpses surrounding the courtyard, devoured, sliced, pulverized, heads mounted on a pike, all sorts of brutal deaths littering her surroundings. But Rias gasped loudly in shock as she noticed a familiar head mounted on a pike in front of her._

" _Big Brother!" Rias shouted in shock. It was Sirzechs' head that she witnessed being impaled, all that was left of him viciously displayed for all to see. Then she heard the growl again, the same creature she saw walking inside the ring of ruined pillars. Rias frowned angrily while the tears stained her cheeks, anger and fury increased greatly as she sprung her devil wings and flew as fast as she could, determined to make the perpetrator pay for the slaughter of her family._

" _WHEN I FIND YOU, I'LL KILL YOU! YOU'RE DEAD!" Rias shouted to the heavens in seething fury, her words echoing in all directions as she stood in the middle of the ring, with the destruction aura violently bursting from her body. Her mind was conflicted with all sorts of emotions: Anger, rage and contempt for whoever had done this, but also grief and hopelessness for the death of her family. Everything she knew, gone. In short, her mind was in a state of chaos from all the horrors she bore witness._

 _Suddenly, the rage within her was quickly replaced with caution as the flames dissipated from every direction before a perpetual darkness formed everywhere except inside the ring of ruined pillars. Then she gasped in surprise as her servants popped in front of her seemingly out of nowhere: Issei, Kiba, Koneko and Akeno._

" _What? What are you all doing here?! What happened here?!" Rias cried out desperately._

 **=Play music: The lord of the rings OST - The Fellowship of the Ring 0:00 to 1:40 - Weathertop**

 _But to her confusion, neither of them were listening to her as if she was completely ignored, with the four devils focusing in the direction in front of Rias in pure anger. The crimson haired beauty looked in front her curiously to see what they were so focused on. Then out of the darkness, two creatures jumped forward, latching onto the arcs of the pillars and landing on the ground, prowling like werewolves with fire in their eyes. Rias gasped yet again in a greater shock as she discovered who the two vicious ghouls were. They didn't have any noticeable part on their body to recognize the undead creatures and yet she knew who they were all to well._

" _ **Milicus! Asia!**_ _" Rias thought in anger and sorrow as the two former devils, now ghouls grunted and growled like beasts, making Rias' heart hurt immensely as if a thousand knives ran through her heart._

 _But, the horrors did not stop there as a third figure slowly walked out of the darkness as well. It was a hooded figure covered in a purple shroud reaching his legs, his face covered by the same darkness that surrounds Rias. The figure marched slowly and intently before it stopped, drawing out a familiar pair of scythes, extending the blades to a considerable size. Then the figure attached the dual scythes into one and pointed the blade of the scythe directly at Rias._

" _You bastard!" Kiba said angrily._

" _I'll fucking kill you!" Issei shouted in fury as both him and Kiba charged at the unknown assailant._

" _Issei, Kiba! NO!" Rias shouted out desperately, but it was all too late as all four of the devils attacked, but the enemy detached the scythe into two again and immediately sliced Issei and Kiba in a single blow, blood spraying from their long wounds as their bodies slammed into the ground like ragdolls. Koneko followed suit as she charged right after Issei and Kiba, but a stranger threw a right knee on Koneko's gut before he turned around and decapitated her with his left scythe, her head rolling behind her before her body crumpled on the ground. Then_ _Akeno fired her ball of lightning, but the enemy dodged backwards and immediately grabbed Akeno's head using a purple, transparent, skeletal hand to pull her in the air. As Akeno was falling in his direction, in a swift motion, the stranger impaled his right scythe on Akeno's stomach, gutting her like a pig as she puked out blood. Then the stranger viciously tore out the scythe in a spray of blood, while Akeno's limp, lifeless body fell on the ground, the last spark of life snuffed out of her._

 _Rias could do nothing but stare silently as this assailant dispatched all four of her devils as they were nothing, tears streaming from her eyes as all of this was too much for her to witness anymore. But even with her eyes closed, the images of their slaughter would not go away. Then the hooded figure turned its gaze towards Rias, its eyes glowing orange for a second or two before purple, soul like aura enveloped him completely. Rias gasped in immense shock and horror as the figure assumed a form of a winged grim reaper. Then it clicked in Rias' mind that this was in fact Death, the pale rider. Only he has the ability to transform into a huge, hooded, skeletal winged reaper with massive scythe, a form she witnessed back at the church when he cleaved a Phantom Champion in two. Now that she knew who he is, all hope left her entire being as she started to step back. But the enemy now known as Death raised his skeletal hand and telekinetically lifted her by the throat in the air until she was on his eye level. Rias could feel an immense pressure on her neck as she struggled to breathe. Horrors didn't seem to stop however, as the corpses of her fallen servants started to rise behind him, their eyes lifelessly fixed on the Gremory princess like zombies, on the process of degrading into ghouls, a fate that befell Milicus and Asia._

" _No. No!" Rias shouted as her eyes went wide in horror, while Death raised his massive scythe above his head, shaking her head in denial that she was going to be executed._

" _Die!" The Reaper said grimly._

" _NOO!" Rias screamed in pure sorrow and hopelessness as Death swung his scythe downward and it was about to cleave Rias in two._

" _Rias? Rias!" A voice echoed from the distance as now everything in Rias' eyes went pitch black._

* * *

"Rias! Rias, wake up! Wake up Rias! Come on, snap out of it!" Akeno shouted as she shook Rias by the shoulders. Rias' eyes shot wide open as she instantly got up in sitting position, sweating profusely and barely finding the capacity to breathe as she panted heavily, her mind numb from all the horrors she witnessed. In the end, her mind started to calm down as the realization that it was all a terrible nightmare dawned on her, much to her immense relief.

"Easy Rias. You had a nightmare again." Akeno frowned slightly in worry while holding a hand on her shoulder.

"Akeno?" Rias said as she looked at her best friend.

"In the flesh. Don't worry, I'm here. We all are." Akeno smiled. Rias' eyes then went glossy before she hugged her friend tightly.

"Thank goodness." Rias said in immense relief while Akeno hugged back, rubbing her back for the low sobs and sniffs to subside. It didn't take long though, considering this wasn't the first time she had this kind of nightmare as she quickly calmed down. The first time it happened it was much worse than this to the point of believing it was all for real. It took both her father and her mother back at the mansion in the Underworld to soothe her nerves the first time around, but now Akeno, her closest friend is enough to calm her down.

"Man, and I thought you had it rough with Riser." Akeno smiled, trying to lighten the mood, while Rias smiled sadly as she now calmed down and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You can say that again. " Rias smiled before she frowned seriously. "At this rate, I'll be thrown into the insane asylum, I really need to pull myself together. All these nightmares are going to affect me real soon and I don't want that to happen." Rias said as she looked at her clenched right fist.

"Your fears are justified Rias, don't blame yourself for that. You are worried what will happen to all of us and it's not like Death _and_ War are going to make things easy for us." Akeno frowned slightly.

"I'm such an idiot! In my hurry to bring back Issei, I also dragged Death into the mix, now followed by War. Now all we need is the other two horsemen and we have all four of them breathing at our necks!" Rias said seriously as she grabbed her head in frustration.

"Are you saying that you regret saving Issei?" Akeno asked curiously.

"Of course not. I regret the fact that I saved him in front of Death for him to plainly see the resurrection. That's what got us into this mess. It was all my fault." Rias frowned seriously in regret as she looked down at the sheets.

"No, it's not Rias. You simply didn't expect for him to be there at the time. And who knows what he could have done to his body if you didn't do what you did." Akeno frowned seriously before Rias sighed slightly to relax her nerves a bit.

"Either way, we can't afford to be reckless anymore. The warning he gave us at the church was the last one we will receive from him. I understood Issei's motives for standing up to Death and I am not blaming him, but now we can't even look at them funny, let alone defy them like Issei did." Rias said seriously before she looked at Akeno. "As for Issei, I'm afraid the luxury he had is long gone. If he's not careful, then there is nothing I can do to save him. Neither of us stand a chance against _one_ of the Four, let alone two horsemen."

Akeno said nothing as she silently nodded in agreement. Brave or foolish as he is, Issei will have to learn to choose his words wisely or he might regret his impulsiveness with his own life.

"Well, on the bright side, War is going to fight by our side in the Rating Game. We will win against Riser for sure and your engagement will be broken." Akeno smiled.

"Yes, that is the positive side alright." Rias smiled before her face went serious again. "But there will be a greater price to pay if he wins. All of the devils will no longer be able to set foot on Earth ever again, we will be stuck in the Underworld forever." Rias said, making Akeno's face also turn serious. "There has to be a way to prevent that. Perhaps it's for the best if I just give up during the fight and…"

"No! Don't even think about it Rias." Akeno said seriously.

"What else can I do Akeno? I may have a miserable marriage, but in the end it's for the greater good." Rias frowned slightly.

"Use your head. If you forfeit, then either War or Death will certainly kill you, they would think that the whole fight was a set up." Akeno said seriously. This time Rias had nothing to say as she remained quiet and looked down, knowing that Akeno made a good point. "We will find a way. But like you said, we can't afford to be reckless, so we have to be smart in our approach to the situation." Then Akeno smiled. "But first let's focus on our training. It will benefit us all, especially Issei, since he has a long way to go."

"You're right Akeno. I guess my mind was a total mess lately." Rias smiled as she stood up from her bed completely naked. "But first I need to pay a visit to Sona, then I will come back and we will make the arrangements to depart to the training grounds." She said before she marched to put on her clothes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Death and War met at the remote location not too far away from Kuoh Town, where the two riders can have a discussion with no interruptions, with both of the riders donning their respective human disguises during daylight to avoid complications.

"You challenged a devil to a fight?" Death said before he sighed slightly in frustration. "And for what purpose, if I may ask?"

"You should know that your pets are not the only ones who traveled to Earth. This devil that I challenged does not belong in Rias Gremory's gathering." War said seriously.

"How so?" Death asked curiously while raising his eyebrow in slight interest.

"This devil named Riser belongs in a different household called the Phenex. Apparently they too are capable of teleporting to Earth at will." War said with folded arms.

"It looks like we have been away from Earth for far too long. If Azrael's words are of any indication, these devils are supposed to be passive." Death said as he turned towards the city.

"You don't believe that _all_ the devils are passive, do you?" War said as he stood next to his eldest brother.

"Of course not." Death said as he turned around and walked forward a few paces. "Even the devil king himself Sirzechs implied that not all the devils are peace lovers. Some among them scheme to overthrow the devils by joining with the demons and conquer the Underworld, turning it into another one of their hellish domains." Death said before he turned around facing War.

"Yes, a devil named Grayfia explained to me that little detail." War said while turning sideways as he looked at Death.

"Grayfia? A devil from Rias Gremory's household?" Death asked curiously.

"Yes." War nodded.

"Curious. I thought she was just a simple housemaid." Death said in blunt and sarcastic tone.

"Her power is far too great for a 'simple housemaid' Death. I know you are far too perceptive to ignore that fact." War frowned slightly before Death chuckled slightly in turn.

"You are right, I did notice." Death smirked darkly before the serious expression quickly returned on his face. "She is something far more than that. A wife of a powerful devil, a warrior in disguise, we do not know. Not yet."

"What about the other devils in Kuoh Town? Any new discoveries?" War asked while folding his arms as he and Death walked back a few paces, where the city was in plain sight again.

"I sent Dust to scout the academy for anymore devils that are not of Gremory's gathering. It would seem that my warning was not ignored." Death smirked slightly.

"So you found no one?" War asked.

"Not a soul. Even beyond the academy across the town, there was not a single devil power to be discovered that is not a stray." Death said.

"A stray devil? What does that mean?" War asked curiously.

"To put it simply, a devil gone rogue that can only be pacified with a blade." Death said bluntly.

"Fair enough." War shrugged as he looked towards the city.

"So, when do you fight this devil?" Death asked after a few moments of silence.

"In ten days. Both the devils requested that time to prepare themselves for the battle ahead." War said.

"And your reward for victory?" Death asked, hoping that it was something useful he chose. But since this _is_ War, it probably is.

"Banishment of all the devils from Earth back into the Underworld, never to set foot again." War said seriously.

"And you believe that every last one of them will leave the Earth after your victory?" Death asked curiously with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, something that War noticed.

"I don't. That's where we come in." War smirked slightly as he glanced towards Death. The Reaper smirked slightly as well for a second before he looked towards the city again.

"Time to go back to the club house, I need to see what their plans are for these next ten days." Death said.

"Agreed. No use in scouring the city of the other powers in broad daylight." War said as both of the horsemen turned around and headed towards the club house.

* * *

At the same time, Rias used a magic circle to teleport herself in front of Sona's castle far away from Gremory territory in the Underworld. The fact that she was forced to return home along with her peerage was heartbreaking for her and Rias knew it well. The whole reason she too wanted to go to Earth is so she can have a normal life and hang out with the humans in the process, who are having a blissful day to day life without any royalty obligations or always being named by title like her and Sona. Unfortunately, that lifestyle was gone and it might be gone for good with the interference of the two horsemen of the Apocalypse, beings feared by all of Creation. It doesn't help much that those two are residing in the club house either.

Rias observed her surroundings as she was marching towards the gates. Sona's home had the appearance of a large gothic castle overlooking the massive lake below the hills where the castle itself is nestled. The lake below is where Sona usually goes to practice her water magic, to expand her arsenal with new spells and abilities and increase her proficiency in using it. Within the outer walls are massive gardens and fountains similarly designed like those at her own home, followed by the castle itself, as magnificent as it was all those times in the past when she came here. Rias slowly approached the large double doors and knocked on it, patiently waiting for someone to answer the doors. Soon enough, the doors started to open.

"Welcome, Lady Rias." A beautiful house maid bowed in respect.

"Hello Mirabelle, good to see you again." Rias smiled.

"Likewise, my lady. Come on in." The housemaid now known as Mirabelle gestured. Rias nodded as she entered the castle, with Mirabelle closing the doors behind her. Mirabelle had known Rias from her childhood and she was always a welcomed sight. Rias used to come here quite often with her father and brother to hang out with Sona, but years later there was no point, considering they see each other all the time at school on Earth. But with the arrival of the two horsemen, that option is no longer possible.

"I assume you came here to visit Lady Sona, correct?" Mirabelle asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Rias smiled.

"Quite." Mirabelle smiled before she looked at Rias with a serious expression. "But you should know that Lady Sona is not in high spirits these couple of days, although the reason for her ill mood is still hard to believe. Is it true that the Horsemen of the Apocalypse reside in your clubhouse?"

"I'm afraid that is true. I assume Lady Serafall is informed of these recent events, considering she is one of the Devil Kings." Rias said seriously.

"Speaking of which…" Mirabelle smiled a bit as she opened the doors leading to the large living room, where Serafall Leviathan herself sat on the sofa drinking her tea.

"Lady Serafall, you have a visitor." Mirabelle bowed as Rias entered the room.

"Oh hi Rias, how wonderful to see you." Serafall smiled cheerfully and stood up to greet her.

"It is my pleasure to see you as well, Lady Serafall." Rias smiled as she bowed her head in respect.

"Oh hush, no need to be so formal Rias. Make yourself at home, have a cup of tea." Serafall smiled brightly as she gestured to the tea pot on the table.

"I would gladly accept your offer my lady…" Rias smiled before her face went serious. "But I'm afraid I can't linger here for long. I only came here to visit Sona before I have to go back to Earth." She said. Serafall looked at her blankly for a few moments before her face went serious and silently nodded, realizing what she meant with her words.

"Yes. This way." Serafall said in serious voice as she gestured to Rias to follow her. "Sona told me that the Reaper arrived on Earth. The moment I heard the news, I couldn't help but feel uneasy. I mean, of the Four Horsemen, the pale rider has to be the one to enforce the Council's will."

"You know of the Charred Council? What can you tell me about them?" Rias asked curiously.

"Very little." Serafall shook her head before she looked forward. "What I do know about the Council is that they are ancient entities tasked to maintain the Balance between the Three Kingdoms: Heaven, Hell and the Kingdom of Man. And their enforcers are beings that are not an angel or demon, but something else entirely. What they exactly are, I have no idea." She then looked at Rias. "What about you? How do you cope with Death's arrangement?"

"Hanging by a thread, it would seem. Things got much worse when War arrived as well." Rias said seriously.

"War?! Rider of the Red Horse?" Serafall exclaimed in shock and surprise.

"Yes. The situation on Earth must be very grim if he had to come as well. Guess they know something that I don't, other than the whole Endwar scenario." Rias said seriously.

"I don't need to tell you that you have to be very careful with the two riders Rias. One reckless move and your life will be forfeit." Serafall frowned seriously.

"I know." Rias nodded seriously, with Serafall nodding silently in turn. Rias couldn't help but be surprised by her uncharacteristically serious demeanor during the whole conversation. Usually she was cheerful and upbeat, at least outside the official devil business, to see her on edge like this makes Rias grow uneasy. But then again, she can't blame her, no one is to be blamed for being nervous or even afraid when even one of the Four Horsemen's presence is known, let alone two. She doesn't know herself how she made it this far with her head still attached between her shoulders, but she prays to the Creator himself that it will remain so till the horsemen's business on Earth is over.

After a few moments of walking, the two devils finally reached the doors leading to Sona's room.

"Well, here we are." Rias said as she looked at the doors.

"Please Rias, cheer up my little sis, will ya? She has been like this ever since she returned home." Serafall frowned sadly. If there was one thing she was certain is that she loves her little sister above all things, which is why even the thought of seeing her sister so depressed was unbearable to her.

"Don't worry Lady Serafall, I'll do my best." Rias smiled as she nodded slightly.

"Thank you Rias." Serafall smiled gently before she left. As soon as she was out of sight, Rias knocked on the doors.

" _I said go away! I don't want you or the servants bothering me every minute!"_ Sona shouted behind the doors in frustration. Rias couldn't help but crack a faint smile. Guess Serafall and their housemaids must have been checking on her constantly during her stay in her own quarters.

"Will you cool your jets? It's me, Rias." She smiled while patiently waiting for Sona to answer the doors. After a few moments, the doors started to unlock and Sona peeked to see who it was.

"Rias?" Sona said in calmer tone.

"Hello Sona." Rias smiled gently. After a few moments of silence, Sona let Rias in before the two devils sat on Sona's large bed.

"How are you feeling?" Rias asked in slight concern.

"Not so great, considering recent events. But I can't say my situation is worse than yours, that's for sure." Sona said as she looked down on the floor with her hands on her knees, while Rias looked at Sona before she too looked down at the floor in thought.

"I know how you fell Sona. The thought of staying in the Underworld with the horsemen on the loose, the visit to Earth an impossibility, especially after we got to get along so well with the students in the academy." Rias said seriously.

"They see you as a sex bomb Rias, I am more of a police department than a visual sensation." Sona smiled slightly.

"Come on Sona, that's not true. You have several fans as well, but you might wanna hide your strict behavior if they ever waltz in and talk with you." Rias smiled. Sona's smile disappeared when she looked down at the floor again.

"You and I both know the real reason of going to Earth in the first place. I too got tired of being known only as the sister of the Devil King or always being named just by my title." Sona said seriously before she smiled gently. "That's why I got to tag along with you to Earth. And before you know it, you became one of the two famous school idols, while I became a Student Council president." Then her face went serious again. "And now… with the pale rider's presence on Earth, everyone's life that is not a human is at risk, including us devils. I knew I had no choice but to take all of my servants and return to the Underworld. Seems the life we knew has forever changed." Sona started to sniff a bit as a single tear dropped on her glasses.

"Sona." Rias frowned sadly, feeling bad when she saw her friend so distraught like this, for the first time apparent for all eyes to see. Sona then took her glasses off and cleaned it with her bottom part of her shirt. Then she wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up, turning her back on Rias.

"I'm sorry Rias. I act as if I'm the victim of these recent events, when it's you who suffers the most. I can only imagine what it's like to have the Reaper breathing at your neck all the time." Sona said seriously.

"Not just Death, but his brother as well." Rias said seriously as she looked down on the floor.

"What do you mean his brother? Another horseman arrived with him?!" Sona exclaimed in shock and surprise.

"Yes. The youngest horseman named War." Rias said seriously. Sona was now speechless as she looked at Rias, who had a serious, but sad look on her face. She didn't realize up until now that not one, but two of the horsemen are keeping Rias on the short leash. She knew in the first place that Rias had it worse than her the moment Death decided to stay in her club house, but now War as well? Now in all honesty she doesn't know what to say that Rias doesn't already know.

"I see." Sona said as she sat down next to Rias, looking down at the floor again before she glanced at Rias. "Then you should go Rias. You don't want to keep them waiting."

"I'd rather not be there at all Sona. But now with the Rating Game on the horizon, I have to go back and make plans to prepare ourselves for the battle to come." Rias said seriously.

"A Rating Game? Against whom?" Sona asked curiously, though she inwardly knew the answer.

"Riser Phenex." Rias said in utter disgust and contempt.

"So the time has come to decide whether you will go along with the marriage or finally be free of him." Sona said.

"That's not the whole story. War challenged Riser to a single combat, but it was Issei and Grayfia who managed to convince him to join our team for the Rating Game against Riser and end the dispute peacefully." Rias said seriously.

"Issei Hyoudou? One of the Perverted Trio?" Sona said curiously before she smiled slightly. "Fate has a funny sense of humor sometimes."

"Indeed. He is definitely an irredeemable pervert, but his heart is in the right place." Rias smiled before her face went serious again. "And yet he is reckless. Too reckless." She said as she had a flashback of Death slicing Issei's arm off back at the church. That scenario was something Rias has to avoid at all costs from happening again. Death may have shown an unusual amount of leniency so far, probably cause he still has use for them, but it would be for the best not to push her luck any further and made him kill them for real, especially with War keeping an eye on them as well.

Sona was about to ask what Issei did to make Rias say he is reckless, but judging by her serious look, she decided not to go into too much detail in that part.

"About the Rating Game… what will happen if you win? I know you will win for sure since War will enter the fray." Sona asked seriously in curious tone.

"Well, my engagement with Riser will be broken, that's a certainty. But by War's demands, all the devils will be banished from Earth back into the Underworld for good." Rias said seriously while Sona's eyes went wide in shock. Staying in the Underworld forever, not being able to even set foot on Earth ever again? Now that's something that threw Sona off her loop and something that the Devil Kings will not take kindly in the slightest if that information were to reach them.

"So your victory will be both a blessing and a curse." Sona said, with Rias nodding silently. After a few more moments of silence, Sona stood up. "You lingered here for too long. Head back to the club house, you don't want to keep the horsemen waiting."

"What about you?" Rias asked as she too stood up.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Thank you for coming here, your visit means a lot to me." Sona smiled gratefully.

"That's good to hear. Guess my work here is done then." Rias smiled before she departed to the doors. "See you soon." She said as she opened the doors before closing them behind her, leaving Sona alone in the room. After she left, Sona's smile was replaced with a serious expression again. She may act emotionless from the outside, but from the inside she cares deeply for Rias. Her relationship may not be as strong as Akeno's, but it is a strong bond of friendship nonetheless. To think that Rias has to deal with both Death and War is a scenario that is hard to even think about. For better or worse, it would seem that her fate is in the horsemen's hands.

* * *

Later that day, Death and War arrived in the clubhouse, where Issei, Asia, Kiba, Koneko and Akeno are waiting for Rias to arrive, still donning their disguises during the day.

"Where did the Gremory go?" Death asked Akeno as he approached her, while War leaned on the wall with folded arms.

"She went to the Underworld on an errand, she should be here soon." Akeno frowned slightly. Almost on cue, a red magic circle formed behind Death, with none other than Rias forming within.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Rias said seriously as she walked towards Akeno.

"No need to worry president, the horsemen arrived moments before you did." Akeno smiled.

"Alright then." Rias said as she sat on the desk.

"What is the plan, president?" Kiba asked curiously.

"We train, of course." Rias said.

"Train?" Issei asked curiously.

"Yes. For these next ten days, we will undergo intense training sessions and hone our skills and powers as high as we can go, so we can stand a better chance against Riser and his peerage when the day of the Rating Game arrives." Rias frowned seriously.

"A waste of time." War said, drawing the attention of everyone in the group. "Since I will be the one who will fight by your side, I will take them all on at once and eliminate them."

"With all due respect War, we are not going to allow ourselves to be reduced as spectators. We are fighters as well, we will show the house of Phenex that we can handle ourselves even without the help of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse." Rias said with as much respect as she could in her voice without revealing her frustration at his words. War raised his eyebrow in curiosity as both him and Death have noticed that her words are filled with contempt and thirst for vengeance. Guess this Riser has wronged her more than they thought. Of course, her words could have also meant for them if it was the matter of pride, but from their experience and the time they spent with the devils, especially Death, that wasn't the case, at least not entirely.

"A bold statement Gremory. I hope you can back them up with fists when the time comes." Death said coldly as he folded his arms.

"We will. But first we need to move to another location where we won't be restricted by the city environment or any of the people that might pass by while we train." Rias said before she stood up and smiled. "And to prevent that, we will make our stay in the countryside away from people, so we can cut loose without harming anyone."

"That sounds like fun, yaay." Issei chuckled nervously.

"Well, with that said, it's time to make preparations before we move out. Pack only what you truly need, for these next ten days…" Rias then smirked. "It's training time."

"Yes president!" Everyone except Death and War said, who merely listened to the whole arrangement.

* * *

Later that day around 2 PM, the entire group, excluding Death, was nearing the compound where they will commence with their daily training sessions. Although they could have used the magic circle to simply teleport there, Rias insisted that reaching there on foot would be more beneficial to the team, especially Issei, since he had a lot of ground to cover in terms of physical strength.

"You're almost there, just a few more feet." Rias smiled as Issei was trudging up the hill with a large, with a heavy bag strapped on his back, panting heavily and sweating profusely.

"Keep up Issei." Akeno smiled as she was sipping from the small pond streaming with fresh water.

"Rias, should I go and help him out?" Asia asked in slight concern.

"Don't worry, he needs to learn to carry that much on his own." Rias smiled.

"On your right." Kiba said as he went past Issei casually, carrying a bag the same size as Issei's on his back without a problem.

"Seriously?! Did they give you a bag of feathers or something?!" Issei frowned in frustration.

"Move it." Koneko said as she casually went past Issei as well carrying a bag three times her size. That sight threw Issei off the loop as he lost his balance and fell on his back, but he quickly got up on his knees.

"I hate this!" Issei complained childishly. Then War in his human form suddenly grabbed Issei by the bag and threw him in the air without a word spoken, while Issei screamed in panic a bit as he crashed on the ground next to Asia.

"Issei! Are you okay?" Asia exclaimed worryingly as she knelt near him.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Guess I should thank him for that boost." Issei chuckled nervously before he stood up and trudged forward, with Akeno looking at him in slight concern if War didn't do any damage with that casual throw. Rias on the other hand glanced from Issei to War as he casually walked towards the group, lagging behind on purpose to make some distance from the devils. In those moments, flashbacks of his conversation with Death rushed to his mind.

" _You are not coming along?" War asked._

" _No. There are still a few more stragglers to root out in Kuoh Town. I will join you once my work here is done, for I'm not really fond of this place." Death said as he glanced around the club house room in annoyance._

" _Haven't we already taken care of the angels, fallen angels and the devils, along with the demons of Hell?" War asked curiously._

" _For the devils we have. The strays have been eliminated and those with the right mind retreated into the Underworld. Azrael pulled back all of his angels from their posts and is on the way of convincing Abaddon to do the same with his troops. But there are still a few more demons and fallen angels to deal with. Expect my arrival in three days." Death said seriously._

" _If what Gremory said was true, then a spell of concealment is cast on the training grounds we will go towards. How will you find us once you are finished here?" War asked._

" _The answer is simple." Death said as he faced his front from the window to his brother. "Dust will accompany you. The crow will memorize the road you will take and I will follow it." He said as Death's crow flapped it's wings slowly towards War before perching on his right shoulder. "Now go, the devils are waiting for you outside." He said before War nodded as he donned his human disguise, closing the double doors behind him._

A few minutes later, the group finally reached their destination. War and the other devils noticed a mansion in the woods, with a large pond nestled between the mansion and a stone gazebo next to the building.

"Wow, how beautiful!" Asia said in amazement at the sight in front of her.

"Alright you guys, let's head inside and get ready for today's training." Rias smiled.

"But we just got here! That's evil and not even close to fair." Issei whined childishly, but Rias only found amusement in his complaint.

"Thank you." Rias smirked slightly as she went inside the mansion through the gates, followed by Akeno, Koneko, Kiba and Asia, with Issei trudging behind them, leaving only War in his human disguise behind them. The red rider removed his human disguise and reverted back to his normal, bulky form.

"It feels as if I'm choking in this disguise." War grunted a bit before he stomped his way towards the mansion. Then Dust who was perched on War's shoulder flew away from the rider back to his master in Kuoh Town.

Inside the mansion, the devils readied themselves as they changed into their training suits. War didn't bother to wait for the devils as he headed at the wide, grassy field behind the mansion, presumably where the devils will come to commence their training session. After about ten minutes it took to change their clothes, the group of devils walked outside.

"Lesson one." Kiba said as he and Issei held wooden practice swords.

"Yup, bring it blondie bear." Issei said as he charged at Kiba, flailing his sword while the devil swordsman parried his attacks with relative ease. Then after a while, he sidestepped and disarmed Issei's sword.

"I meant to do that." Issei said sarcastically.

"Come you Issei, you have to focus." Kiba said as he punted his sword on Issei's head.

War already had enough of watching this amateur show unfold as he started to stomp towards Issei and Kiba. All of the devils present flinched in fear when War started to draw his Chaoseater and plunged the tip of the sword on the ground.

"You. Kiba Yuuto, is it? Let's put your swordsmanship to the test." War said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked curiously.

"You know what I mean. Attack me with everything you got, I want to test the limits of your strength and skill." War said seriously. Rias and Akeno looked at each other in slight confusion, not sure of what was War up to. Is he trying to solidify his authority over the devils, or is he simply bored and in need of a sparring partner? Kiba then looked at Rias, who was really hesitant and worried of letting him duel with War of all people. But in the end, knowing that this won't be a deathmatch, she nodded in approval and allowed Kiba to proceed.

"Very well sir, I will do my best. I hope I don't disappoint." Kiba smiled, bowing in respect before he formed the Holy Eraser in his hands, the sword he uses often in battles.

"We'll see." War said as he lifted his sword from the ground in firm grip.

Then the duel commenced as Kiba immediately disappeared in a blur.

"Man, that's fast." Issei smiled as he stood next to the other devils, so he wouldn't get in the way of the sword fight.

" _A speed devil, is it?"_ War thought as he glanced left and right, trying to locate the swordsman.

War stood in place like a statue while waiting patiently for Kiba to reveal himself and attack him, with the only sound that can be currently heard is the wind breezing through the trees and grass. Moments later after long silence, War noticed a blur coming from his left and immediately lifted his Chaoseater, parrying Kiba's attack as he moved around the horseman in a blur, with a spark of two metal swords forming during the clash. Kiba continued to use his immense speed to maneuver around the red rider, believing he had the advantage in terms of speed. But much to his surprise, as he continued to blur his way around War, the rider continued to parry his attacks from all directions with his Chaoseater, swinging his massive sword as if it was made of plastic.

"Holy shit." Issei said in amazement.

"Incredible. Kiba's attacking War from all sides with intense speed, and yet the rider continues to parry his attacks easily." Rias said in amazement as she frowned slightly.

"It's as if he's not even trying." Akeno frowned slightly.

Even though Kiba gave his all to even scratch the red rider, War carried on to parry with his massive blade. But after a few moments, he had enough as he used his armored gauntlet to grab Kiba by the head, stopping his movement and pinning him in place. He then lifted the swordsman in the air and sheathed his blade on his back before he punched him in the stomach, sending him flying through the nearby trees.

"Kiba!" Rias shouted worryingly, while the other devils gasped in shock.

"Asia Argento." War said to the blonde girl standing next to Issei, who gasped slightly in fear as she looked at the rider. "Follow me." He said as he stomped towards Kiba. Asia wasn't sure whether she should go with him alone or not, but knowing Kiba was hurt, her Twilight Healing will be certainly needed, which is why she went after War.

"Asia, wait up!" Issei shouted as he ran after her, followed by Rias, Akeno and Koneko.

War stopped in front of Kiba as the swordsman was lying down incapacitated on the ground near a large tree, with Asia standing next to him, gasping in shock at the sight.

"Kiba!" Asia shouted as she ran towards him, kneeling next to him and immediately using her Sacred Gear to heal his agonizing wound.

"What was that about?! What you did was nothing but a display of cruelty when you knew he couldn't beat you! Have you no shame?!" Rias shouted in outrage.

"Rias, calm down." Akeno said as she placed her hand on her shoulder, but War ignored her as he continued to look at Kiba, who was slowly recovering as Asia continued to channel her healing power. After Kiba's wounds were healed, Kiba opened his eyes and his eyes met Asia's.

"Thanks Asia." Kiba smiled, with Asia smiling as well as she silently nodded. Kiba then stood up to find War standing in front of him silently for some reason.

"You rely too much on your speed. As much of a boon as it is, it severely dampens your attacks, making them worthless against stronger foes. Your speed is of no use if you don't have the strength to back it up." War frowned seriously. Moments later, he turned around and left the group, now wanting to be left alone, while all of the devils present were surprised to say the least from War's actions.

"Wait. He was actually… training Kiba?" Rias said, blinking a few times in utter surprise.

"And here I thought he was just being an asshole." Issei said, low enough for the red rider not to hear his words, otherwise off with his head.

"Did he just give Kiba instructions? Huh, how about that?" Akeno said, about as surprised as Rias and the others as she saw War walking away.

" _He studied his flaws in seconds, amazing. I bet he would have studied our flaws just as quickly if we were to fight him."_ Rias thought in caution and surprisingly, a good deal of admiration. She seriously doubts he did it out of the goodness of his heart, but she was still pleasantly surprised by War's instruction. It probably had something to do with the fact that War was a swordsman as well and he couldn't help but give Kiba a pointer or two.

Throughout the next hour, Akeno instructed Issei and Asia on how to manipulate their devil powers, starting with the basics like conjuring a small, green orb of energy. Impressively enough, Asia was the first to conjure the orb of energy and quite easily at that. The next step is learning how to control the elements, as Akeno demonstrated how she formed a small amount of water in the bottle into icy spikes that pierced through the plastic. But with Issei being the pervert that he is, he was more focused on Akeno's large breasts rather than concentrate on forming the orb of energy of his own.

After Akeno's instructions, Issei was assigned to train with Koneko and hone his physical prowess to new levels. But Koneko had that bored expression on her face as she was beating Issei into the ground without even breaking a sweat for a good while.

"That was lame." Koneko said in a bored tone, but Issei didn't give up as he immediately stood up.

"I wasn't finished." Issei said as she charged rather clumsily at Koneko, but a small girl jumped nimbly and kicked Issei behind the head before she used her legs to lock them to a choke point on Issei's neck.

"You gotta aim more towards body's central access and learn to strike with precision at your victim's core." Koneko said as she tightened her legs around Issei's neck. Then she let him go and stood up again.

"Damn it!" Issei cursed as he slowly stood up.

"Pathetic." A familiar voice said, drawing the attention of the two devils to find War leaning on the tree.

"Oh yeah? Are you going to beat us up like you did with Kiba?" Issei frowned slightly, but War ignored the devil pawn as he fixed his gaze on Koneko.

"Are you still bored? Then how about I give you a challenge?" War said as he took a few steps forward, making Koneko frown slightly in caution.

"Let me guess, you want me to attack you with everything I have?" Koneko asked.

"Yes. You and Hyoudou both." War said seriously, making Issei flinch in fear.

"Wait, you are not going to slice us with that sword of yours, are you?!" Issei asked as he panicked a bit.

"No. You two are unarmed, so I will defend myself without using my weapon." War said, making Issei sigh deeply in relief.

"Well, I guess we are good to go then." Issei said nervously before he frowned in determination while clenching his fists sideways. Koneko did the same as she took her boxing stance, while the red rider merely clenched his fists as he continued to stand upright. War has no interest in Issei whatsoever, he's a recently reincarnated devil and it only figures he was the weakest of the bunch. Right now, his focus is to gauge Koneko's strength and see if these devils are truly formidable, because he wasn't impressed with Kiba's performance.

Then the two devils charged as they swung their fists at War, while the rider blocked them both at the same time. War then grabbed Issei's fist and tossed him aside, while Koneko attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks, pushing War back. Then Koneko threw a left jab, jumped in the air and threw a right roundhouse kick, followed by reverse left roundhouse kick. Then when she landed on the ground, she dashed towards War, but the rider tilted his head to the left and punched her in the stomach. War noticed that Issei was charging at him, so he grabbed Koneko by the leg and tossed her at the devil pawn. Issei came to a screeching halt as Koneko was flying towards him, but he didn't had the time to dodge as the rook slammed onto Issei, sending the two devils tumbling like ragdolls on the ground.

"Ouch. That one hurt." Issei said as he rubbed his head.

"You can say that again." Koneko said as she rubbed her stomach for the pain to subside, feeling that punch as if she was run over by a train. Just how powerful is this rider she had no idea, but she had a feeling that wasn't even the tip of the iceberg.

Koneko charge again as War stood perfectly still, followed by Issei as they both threw simultaneous punches at War. But this time the rider stood in place, raising his hands in defense as the two devils threw flurry of punches and kicks again, studying their fighting techniques while fighting. Issei was a complete amateur in close combat. His attacks are wild and out of control, no focus at all, using only brute force and hopes his attacks would pass through his defenses. Koneko's fighting style on the other hand was far more polished in comparison, but even she had multiple openings in her guard, especially when she attacks.

After a few moments, War had enough of blocking their attacks as he suddenly grabbed Koneko by the head and Issei by his chest with his large, armored gauntlet. As he smashed Issei into the ground, Koneko managed to free herself from his grip and jumped in the air, making a good distance from the red rider. Out of frustration, she uprooted a large tree from the ground and easily lifted it above her head. War then loosened his grip of Issei, leaving him lying on the ground as he stood upright and locked his gaze at Koneko's. The Gremory rook then swung the tree like a bat at War, but the rider clenched his armored gauntlet and backhanded the incoming tree casually, easily shattering half of the tree into multiple sticks and twigs flying like darts in the direction he swung his hand. Koneko did not stop there as she gritted her teeth and threw what's left of the tree at War, with the rider retaliating by lazily throwing a punch with his armored gauntlet again, completely demolishing what's left of the tree, with multiple sticks and twigs flying in every direction, with one of the tree shards darting past Koneko's face, leaving a small cut with a drop of blood freely flowing down her cheek. Then with a speed that surprised even Koneko, War dashed forward and drilled his right fist on her face, sending her flying through multiple trees until a large cloud of dust formed where Koneko crashed.

The rider stood upright as he was now bored. These devils are nowhere near as formidable as Death described. Perhaps the devils the Reaper had in mind were only Rias and Akeno, for he noticed that they possess an enormous amount of devil power. But to his slight surprise, Issei gritted his teeth as he struggled to get back on his feet.

"The fuck with this. Boosted Gear!" Issei shouted as he clenched his left fist forward and his signature red gauntlet formed in his hand.

[BOOST!]

War frowned slightly as he sensed his power got doubled, apparently this boy has more power in him than he thought. Then almost on cue, Koneko jumped high in the air and landed to War's right, breathing heavily and looking battered and beaten after that last attack.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed by your tenacity and your determination to fight to the end. But at the rate you two are going, you won't be able to fight for long." War said without a hint of malice in his voice as he looked in front of him, not glancing to either Koneko or Issei.

However his words struck a nerve on Issei and Koneko as the two devils rushed at him again. Although War was true to his statement, he was now getting really bored and decided to end the bout. As the two devils got close, he grabbed them by their heads and slammed them together, knocking both of the devils out unconscious and leaving them on the ground.

"That's enough for today." War said as he left the two devils where they are.

Just like with Kiba, War counted on Asia's healing ability, so that's why every time Death's devil pets are injured, he would task her with recuperating them back to full strength so they could carry on with their training. There are several reasons why he even bothered to involve himself with their training sessions. One of the reasons is that he didn't come all this way to just be a babysitter, so he might as well have a little workout for these next ten days. The other reason is that since these devils will fight by his side in the Rating Game, he might as well test the limits of their strength and see if they will even survive the battle to come. Sure War can handle Riser and his devils all by himself quite handily, but training these devils and making them stronger will hasten his victory. Not only that, if they do betray them by any chance, _if_ they are that foolish, then he will know their strengths and weaknesses and give him a decent challenge in turn, since currently they can't hold a candle to his might, both his and Death's, combined or otherwise.

* * *

Five hours later in the afternoon, after the beating War gave them, Koneko and Issei were a lot more motivated to get stronger and push themselves beyond their limitations. Not only to beat Riser and his devils, but also to at least stand a decent chance against War and his brother Death if fists do the talking again, or blades in their case. Not only them, but Kiba also, along with Akeno and Rias. After the exhausting physical training was over, Issei and Asia were tasked to cook dinner for them, which they eventually did using their devil magic, Asia being more proficient in that area. Not long after that, all of the devils were eating several delicious meals, mostly made out of potatoes, but they were filling nonetheless.

"So, how was it today? Did you learn anything new?" Rias smiled as she glanced towards Issei.

"Yeah. I learned that I was a damn punching bag for the big gloved horseman." Issei frowned in frustration as he continued to eat a plate of mesh potatoes.

"Speaking of which, just what is War up to? Why would he decide to train us? Akeno asked Rias curiously.

"I have no idea. It is a little unorthodox from his part." Rias frowned slightly in thought.

"Well, he is a warrior, he probably couldn't bear the thought of just standing around for these next ten days, while we train to increase our strength." Kiba smiled light-heartedly.

"Could be." Rias said seriously before he smiled. "But on the bright side, we might take advantage of that and get exponentially stronger in turn. It's not every day we get a Horseman of the Apocalypse to train us, right?"

"Well, since you put it that way, it is kinda beneficial." Akeno smiled cutely.

"But it will be a brutal ordeal." Koneko said with a passive face as she continued to eat potato soup.

 _"Indeed it will."_ Rias thought as she continued to eat her own plate of soup.

* * *

For the next two days, the devils continued with their training. Just like on day one, War wasn't gonna stand around and just watch, so he trained mostly with Kiba, Koneko and Issei and occasionally with Rias and Akeno. And on the day three, Death finally arrived to the training grounds like he said he would, having finally finished with his hunt in Kuoh Town. Striding his phantom steed Despair, Death rode towards the gates leading inside the mansion and jumped from his horse above the gates, while the steed submerged into the ground, disappearing from sight as Death landed to the other side.

"So this is the place?" Death asked his crow, with Dust squawking once in response. With that said, Death slowly made his way inside the mansion. It looks pretty fancy, similar architecture like Rias' home in the Underworld when he visited the king of the devils. As he approached the doors, he heard the sound of the clashing of steel from behind the mansion. As he slowly made his way on foot, he noticed something he didn't expect. It was his brother War having a sword fight with Kiba, who dashed from all directions in a blur, trying to land a blow on the red rider. But just like before, War clearly had the upper hand before he used the flat of his sword and struck on Kiba's stomach, much like he did with the young angel Uriel in the White City ages ago, thus knocking the breath out of him. The young devil swordsman coughed out blood as he fell on his knees and crumpled on the ground, but this time the other devils present weren't nearly as shocked as they were on the first day, considering the routine is for Asia to heal the incapacitated devils when War goes too far. Doesn't mean they are not shocked at all though.

"You seem to be having fun." Death suddenly said in sarcastic tone with folded arms as he stood near his brother.

"What?! Where did he come from?" Issei exclaimed in shock.

"I guess he's done with his business in Kuoh Town." Rias said seriously.

"Apparently so." Akeno said seriously as well. As for War, he silently looked at his elder brother, immediately recognizing that look he has in his eyes, silently telling him they need to talk in private.

A few minutes later, War followed Death in the woods, far away from the devils.

"What do you think you're doing?" Death asked.

"Sparring with the devils?" War said casually.

"Training them to get stronger." Death said as a matter of factly.

"I have no contribution in them honing their fighting skills." War said.

"What's your game War? I doubt that today was the precise day you decided to get involved with their training sessions. You have been 'sparring' with them since the beginning, weren't you?" Death said after a brief moment or two of silence.

"Yes." War nodded, with nothing else to add to that question, much to Death's increased frustration in the matter.

"And why, if I may ask?" Death sighed in frustration.

"Because if I babysit your pets standing around like a statue while they fight in front of me, then i would quite possibly lash out at the devils without holding anything back." War said. Death couldn't really argue with his brother on that one, given his tendencies into consideration. Even at the sight of battle, be it sparring or the real deal, War's blood would boil almost instantly and would join in without even a second of hesitation and fight till his heart's content, sometimes completely losing himself in the chaos of the battle while swinging his sword like a whirlwind. That is, in battles he deems it would give him at least a decent workout, if word 'decent' even exists in War's vocabulary.

"Fair enough." Death shrugged, not knowing how the answer any other way.

"Besides, sparring with them presented to me an opportunity to study their strengths and weaknesses. As powerful as they are, they have major drawbacks that could be easily exploited by enemies that are… less lenient than we are." War added.

"Is that so? Then what do you think of Issei Hyoudou?" Death asked curiously.

"The weakest of the group. He simply has no fighting talent whatsoever, nor the power to back it up." War said.

"Well… you're _half_ right." Death said, emphasizing the half word deliberately.

"You know something that I don't, brother?" War asked curiously as he turned sideways, his eyes meeting with Death's.

"Yes. From what Rias Gremory told me when we were leaving the altar after the fight with the demons, I asked her of the boy's weapon. She explained to me that his Sacred Gear was named 'Boosted Gear', a potent gauntlet where it repeatedly doubles the power of the wielder depending on their overall strength. Sounds familiar?" Death explained.

After his words, War had a flashback of Issei using his gauntlet to double his power when they were sparring. Now that he thought about it, the boy's ability does seem so familiar, as if he faced that kind of power in the past. Then his eyes went slightly wide at the realization of who else had that kind of power.

"Don't be ridiculous Death! It's impossible that boy has the power of the red dragon that we fought centuries ago!" War said in outrage.

"Actually, it is." Death said in his usual, calm tone, not surprised by his brother's outburst. War had a lot more to say, but with curiosity quickly overtaking him, he remained silent, allowing Death to continue.

"Don't you remember? After we killed the two dragons back then, the red and the white, we took their souls to the Charred Council where they were to be judged and sentenced to Oblivion. But the Council had a greater purpose in mind for the dragons, despite our protest on the matter. With the concept of Sacred Gears becoming a trend in the human race, the Council fused their souls into these potential tools and they too became the human's weapons." Death said.

"Sacred Gears?" War asked curiously.

"An innate power hidden in certain human beings, waiting to be unlocked and manifested as weapons of war. I think that's what the Council meant when they foretold that someday they would be integral to the Balance and give angels and demons a run for their money." Death said.

"Perhaps. If what you say is true and this boy indeed has the power of the Red Dragon Emperor, then what about the wielder of the white dragon?" War asked.

"Not sure. I have yet to discover its wielder. But for now, we know who wields the power of the red. And putting that into consideration, he might be able to surpass even us if given the chance." Death said.

"How do you know that? We still don't have a concrete proof that he can boost himself as many times as the dragon could." War said, still finding it hard to believe that boy has that kind of power.

"You don't, but I do. The boy managed to boost himself three times that night at the church and he could have possibly boosted himself further than that. But given the fact that his body was too weak to handle anything further than the current power provided by his gauntlet, he never got that luxury to push his power to greater heights." Death said. He knew himself he left out the part where Issei tried to 'attack' him before he sliced his arm, but that's something that War doesn't need to know, otherwise he might berate him for being too soft for sparing his life. But then again that wouldn't be the first time and given the fact of all the trials and tribulations the two horsemen had to endure since the time their race came to be into Creation, the scenario with Issei was nothing whatsoever by comparison.

"Now it makes sense why the Gremory girl was so insistent on bringing him back to life as her servant. That boy has the potential to be this generation's greatest champion against the angels, demons and fallen angels. Even the devils. " Death frowned slightly beneath his mask.

"Be that as it may, that still doesn't excuse the fact that he is an insufferable pervert. Even with the power of the red dragon, he is an easy target for even the imps of Hell, let alone stronger demons." War frowned in disgust. Death couldn't help but chuckle darkly at the thought of the imps dancing on Issei's corpse.

"You're not wrong. He barely stood his own against the simplest of soldiers of Hell. But given time and training, along with his Sacred Gear, he would one day be a formidable opponent to face." Death said.

"I still don't understand why don't you just kill them and be done with it." War frowned slightly.

"Because we are not demons War. We may partially share their blood, but we are not like them." Death said in serious tone as his stern gaze connected with War's own stern gaze.

"That didn't stop you before. Why are you so insistent on keeping these devils alive? What value could they possibly have for you to stay your hand as long as you did?" War asked curiously.

"Her slaves none, but Rias Gremory is the only devil valuable to me and killing her would be wasteful, considering she is the sister of Sirzechs, the ruler of the devils. If I were to kill her pets, she would go on a rampage and force my hand in turn. Then a whole pandemonium would ensue, something that we don't need, considering we still didn't manage to find these perpetrators that are plotting the Endwar." Death said in slight frustration at the last sentence.

"All that hunting in these three days and you didn't find a slightest clue on who it might be?" War asked curiously.

"No. Even when I killed the stragglers hiding in Kuoh Town and interrogated their souls, I discovered nothing." Death said in slight disappointment.

"So it's back to square one." War said, also slightly frustrated that they made no progress other than purging one measly city of who knows how many on this planet.

"Apparently." Death said as he walked a few paces towards the mansion before he stopped and glanced behind him to his brother. "Let's go back. Your 'sparring partners' are waiting for you."

"A waste of time." War said simply as he stopped next to his older brother. "You will prove to be far more of a challenge than those devils." War smirked slightly. Death huffed silently as he knew this was coming. In all honesty, with nothing better to do on this planet, sparring with his brother might not be such a bad idea after all. Besides, it's not like it would be the first time War came up with this idea. In rare cases, Death would spar not only with War, but with Fury as well. Strife not so much, considering his weapons of choice are a pair of pistols.

"Fine. But we wait until nightfall, where we can spar in peace." Death said while continuing to walk towards the mansion, followed by War.

* * *

A whole week has passed and the devils continued with their intense training sessions, this time without War's display of fighting prowess and martial guidance, changing his mind after Death finally arrived. And in all honesty, none of them gave voice from his absence as the devils can continue with their training in relative peace, increasing their strength and honing their fighting abilities at their own pace. While the devils trained until afternoon, the two riders sparred with each other a good distance away from the mansion deep into the wilderness where they fight all night, all the while restraining themselves as much as they can so they wouldn't cause unnecessary destruction with their abnormal powers, which is a difficult task for War during combat. They spar like this until dawn, a time when they both return to the mansion to keep an eye on the devils, regardless of the fact that they are far away from civilization.

Currently, its night before the Rating Game and the devils are now having a well-deserved slumber, gathering their strength for the battle to come. The only devil that was awake this time of night was Rias, as she went outside the mansion wearing nothing but her panties and a see through nightgown. Not feeling sleepy, with her mind occupied with the upcoming battle, she decided to stroll on this beautiful night, where stars and a full moon decorate the skies, with a bright moonlight illuminating her surroundings and a cool breeze caressing her face and hair. Then she proceeded to take a walk in the woods, not knowing that Death was lying on the roof of the mansion, his attention fixed on the devil.

" _Where could she be going this time of night?"_ Death thought curiously.

But then he shrugged as he knew in what direction she was going, where certain someone will be there as well, his attention now returned to the wilderness and the moon in the skies. While the sight to anyone else would have been blissful to gaze upon, he would much rather prefer the sight of the ash and dust covered wastelands of his home, the very sight where he also guards the Abomination Vault. Thank the Creator he got rid of all the Ravaiim blood into Oblivion, the only source that can fuel the Grand Abominations for extended periods of time, along with its many weapons like the shards of Affliction and Black Mercy, a gun that managed to kill War during the Abomination crisis. He still felt ashamed that he allowed his brother to die, a shame reinforced by the fact that War stood up to the Charred Council to stop them from executing his brother. He still couldn't help but a feel a slight pain in the gut from the memory. Despite of what he did to his own brother, War still put his trust in him and was even willing to die with him. But then again, War was ignorant to the truth of the matter, even though his inner conscience constantly voiced in his mind to tell his brother the truth, even though it might end up with War hating his guts, probably for all eternity.

But as always, he didn't linger on those memories for long as he quickly dismissed them, returning to his constant vigil of his surroundings.

Meanwhile, Rias reached the wide grassy field overlooking the forest valley in the distance. What surprised her when she arrived is that War was standing there was well, seemingly in thought. She didn't know whether she should go there and greet him or leave, but with keen senses of the two riders, he already knew of her presence even with his back turned, so she continued to walk towards the red rider.

"It's a little late to have a stroll in the woods, don't you think?" War asked, not even bothering to glance behind him.

"I couldn't sleep, my mind was preoccupied of coming up with a battle plan for the Rating Game." Rias said while holding a notebook in her hands, with War being intrigued enough to glance at the crimson-haired devil.

"A battle plan?" War asked.

"Yes. Wanna see it? With your combat experience, you might have a better strategy for us." Rias smiled slightly as she gestured the notebook for the rider to take. She didn't know why, but she wasn't afraid of War at all at the moment. It probably had something to do with the fact that she was tired of being afraid of the riders, or maybe because it was around midnight and she was too tired to even process that emotion. Either way, she was looking for no trouble and she wanted a decent conversation with War if that's even possible. As for the red rider, he didn't really see the problem as he silently nodded. It's not like the night would pass by any quicker just by standing around in silence.

It didn't take really long as War sat down on the grass and reviewed her battle plan in a few minutes, with Rias sitting next to him, waiting patiently for him to finish.

"So, what do you think?" Rias asked.

"A feeble strategy, or rather suicidal." War said strictly as he returned the notebook to Rias. This was something that didn't surprise Rias at all she expected that kind of answer.

"I know it is. But it's the best one I could come up with, even with you by our side." Rias said.

"You would be a fool to underestimate my fighting prowess Gremory." War frowned slightly as he looked away from Rias and back into the valley.

"It's not that." Rias said seriously, with War glancing at her again. "Riser Phenex is not simply a powerful individual. If his last name is of any indication, his ability is the same as that of the beast his family bears the name after: Immortality, more specifically regeneration." She said as she glanced at War. It goes without saying that War already knew that from the beating he gave to Riser back then, but nonetheless the rider said nothing as he decided to hear the whole story before he says anything.

"As you might expect, he regenerates his wounds or lost limbs immediately following the attack from his opponent." Rias said seriously as she glanced at War before she looked at the valley in front of her. "Riser's win ratio is eight to two. However, those two losses were accepted out of respect for a family he is close to. He lost on purpose. Ever since the Rating Game was put into effect, the House of Phenex has dominated the playing field." Then she smiled slightly and closed her eyes. "Can't say I'm surprised. I mean, how do you beat an opponent with that kind of power?"

"Just because they have that kind of ability, doesn't mean they are invincible." War said simply, making Rias glance at him with eyes slightly wide in curiosity. "It wouldn't be the first time for us to face an adversary with regenerative capabilities. All of them died due to their sheer arrogance and reliance on that ability alone to win their battles." He then glanced at Rias again. "If I'm not wrong, that is the same mistake that Riser will make on the battlefield tomorrow."

"Perhaps. But it's not like we have the luxury of having the massive power possessed by the Four Horsemen. It might seem easy to you, but I doubt it will be the same for us." Rias frowned slightly as she looked at the valley again. War couldn't help but chuckle slightly, making Rias glance at him in slight surprise and curiosity. It's not like she was telling a joke or something to make him chuckle so casually.

"In our line of work, it's anything but 'easy' Gremory. Even with the power granted to me and my brothers and sister, it's no easy task maintaining the pact enforced by the Charred Council. Angels and Demons both have tried to resume the war, along with several fallen angels before mankind was strong enough to defend itself and all of those battles were anything but easy." War explained in rather calm tone, much to Rias' surprise. Turns out she can have a normal conversation with the riders after all, which is something that wouldn't even cross her mind in her past encounters with the two.

"Well, at least your battles were not set ups by the Charred Council." Rias said seriously as she looked down, making War glance at her curiously. "Because this Rating Game certainly was." Then she got up and stood sideways, her blue eyes connecting with War's own blue eyes. "I say it because it's the truth. They all anticipate me losing because Riser can regenerate no matter how potent his opponent's attacks are. But that doesn't mean I'm going to lie down and let him trample over me, i'm going to prove them all wrong in the battle to come."

"So your parents are no better than the demons of Hell." War said bluntly.

"No! They are nothing like those monsters!" Rias shouted in outrage, which didn't even faze War as he looked at her rather annoyingly now as if she was a mosquito. After a few moments, Rias sighed as she quickly calmed down. "Sorry about that. It's just… this whole proposal I was given was not really to me per se, but to the heiress of the house of Gremory. It is because of my title that I'm not ever recognized as Rias. The house of Gremory will always come before me, so I had to make personal decisions accordingly." Rias then leaned on the tree, looking up at the moon while War stood up on his feet. "Make no mistake, my title is something that I will always take pride in, but when it comes to the subject of marriage, I want to share that with someone who loves me as Rias, not for how my status can improve their life, otherwise they may as well marry the house." Then she smiled gently. "I understand that history is not in my favor and the idea of love may just be a dream, but it's one I'd like to keep."

Then after a moment or two of bliss, she snapped out and glanced at War, who still had that stern look on his face. She got used to it overtime, but she can clearly see he was not interested at all at what she was saying, which for some reason sent a sharp pain in her heart.

"I'm sorry. These kinds of stories are probably foreign for you. Wouldn't be surprised, considering your duties. But…" Then she smiled sadly. "I guess I need someone to talk with to relieve myself of this burden in my heart, even if it is a Horseman of the Apocalypse."

After she was done, War was more fascinated by the devil herself rather than her heartfelt speech. If it was anyone else other than War, he would probably shower her with words of support. But not War for reasons obvious only to the ancient beings across Creation. He along with the other fellow horsemen are the Nephilim, members of the extinct warrior race made from the union of angel and demon, bred for battle. They did procreate overtime when their race came to be, but the concept of love was so foreign that none of the Nephilim bothered to even think about it, especially the Firstborns like Death. However, that doesn't necessarily mean it's _entirely_ foreign, at least in the case with the Four Horsemen after the battle at Eden. Of course they would never, _ever_ say it out loud, or at least in front of one another, but War, Death and Fury care about each other, some more than the others, even Strife, despite his flaws and tendencies. After the Abomination Crisis, the brotherly bond between War and Death strengthened, even though the two riders are so different from each other.

And now, looking at Rias, he didn't notice a sliver of deception or manipulation in her words, all of them came from the heart. It is indeed a fascinating discovery to say the least.

"You devils are really intriguing." War smirked slightly as he marched a few steps forward and stopped next to Rias, looking at the forest valley in front of him. "Despite being the descendants of demons, your society couldn't be more different. Although me and my brother still cling to belief that not all the devils are passive, most of them are exactly that: peace lovers." He then glanced at Rias with his usual, stern look on his face. " _Or at least from what Azrael told us."_ He thought as he looked at the valley again in front of him in a few moments of silence. "The time for talk is over. Go back to sleep, for tomorrow the Rating Game awaits for both of us." He said seriously.

"Right." Rias nodded before she turned around, but after taking two paces she stopped, much to War's slight confusion. "Oh and… before I leave…" Rias said as she turned sideways and looked down in shyness and embarrassment. "I want to apologize for my blunt behavior that night. I know it must have been immensely embarrassing for you of my out of the blue request. I hope you can forgive me."

"Don't mention it, it's an incident best left forgotten. Now go." War said in slight annoyance, not even bothering to glance behind him.

After a moment or two of silence, Rias nodded silently as she went back to the mansion through the woods. As she departed, intentionally or not, War glanced back at the crimson-haired devil as she went through the trees into the darkness. He didn't know why though. Was it to make sure she was going in the right direction and not sidetrack on purpose? Or was there another reason for it? Not bothering to ponder on it, he glanced back at the valley in front him, while the cool breeze caressed his crimson hood and threads of white hair, his mind switching from the conversation he had with Rias to the Rating Game tomorrow. Why did he had a feeling that the battle will not go as intended? That the outcome of the fight will not be as obvious as he believes it to be? It's not the first time he has this feeling, but it doesn't matter in the long run. He will defeat Riser and his servants in combat and banish all the devils from Earth into the Underworld in turn, making his and Death's quest to find the schemers for the premature Endwar much easier.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, finally chapter six is here. Sorry it took so long, had alot of stuff going on, between managing documents for the upcoming summer job and posting Darksiders 2 videos on Youtube, it took a while before i was fully focused on writing the chapters again. I had a lot of fun in the past month or so replaying Darksiders 2 with a new challenge that i call The Reaper's Challenge. It's basically killing every boss in the game only with level 1 scythes. Be sure to check out those videos if you are interested in trying out the challenge yourself :)**

 **-Gamelover41592 Thanks man. Uhh... i dont know about Fury, two of the Four Horsemen hanging around is more than enough. If Fury or Strife come to mind later on in the story, they would probably only make a brief appearance, but we'll get to that :)**

 **-Wacko12 And with gusto, in the right place and the right time :)**

 **-The Lone Swordswolf Thank you, good to hear :)**

 **-Sovereign2808 No, Death didn't go soft, he's merely being resourceful as much as War was in the first game, where he literally used the souls of the dead as money to buy stuff lol. And nothing to worry about, they got the message after Death sliced Issei's arm, especially the pervert himself. Death tolerated him solely because he was robbed of his humanity, but now he is just as expendable as the other devils.**

 **Well, that won't happen because, as you may notice in this chapter, Sona picked up her servants and fled home, not wanting to take any chances with Death. Besides, back then, Death sensed the abnormal powers on Rias and Akeno and at the time he was focused solely on them and that's why he overlooked Sona and Tsubaki.**

 **And no, Azrael isnt blind. Call it the convenience of the crossovers, but in this story most of the devils are inclined towards peace indeed. Of course the likes of Shalba Beelzebub, Katarea Leviathan and the other baddies are out there, but they are yet to be introduced into the story as in this point of time, the Khaos Brigade is not much of a threat to draw the attention of the two horsemen.**

 **-Super Kamehameha Haha, thanks bro, yeah i feel the same way after reading your story :D**

 **-TheFirstHorseman Well, Death isn't any better, so War was a somewhat suitable option. R** **ias caught Death's interest purely because the Reaper sensed an abnormal power from her, he didnt come to Earth to find a girlfriend. Sorry do disappoint you, but there will be no Death pairing with anyone, cause he is literally the last person in Creation to even think of having special someone. I have plans for Rias, but will people like it or not, dont know :D**

 **P.S Probably not, depending if Death and War will find the schemers who plot a premature Endwar or not.**

 **-me well, if i made mistake about their size, then sorry. Didn't really bother to accurately estimate their height, i only made wild assumption comparing Death's size with Crowfather's assuming War's disguise. Can't really tell if fake War is the same size as real War, but hey, it's more or less a nitpick.**

 **And no, Death will still be a loner, as its proper for someone like the Reaper. Uriel has a hate boner at best for War solely because she believes War was responsible for killing Abaddon, they have no mushy emotions between them whatsoever. Besides, in this story, War couldn't care less for Uriel, other than amusing himself by fighting her again.**

 **-balvionstormhoof Nah it's okay and thank you for the extensive review, i appreciate your opinion. About Death's strength, here's the deal of why i said it in previous responses: There are alot of changes in this story considering it is a crossover and so the strength of the Four Horsemen also changed. In this story, the devils, as powerful are they are, their subfaction existed for several millenia, while the horsemen existed for millions of years ever since their race came to be (if eons are translated into millions of years, could be wrong), so they had ALOT of time to develop their strength, power and fighting skills, especially during their servitude to the Charred Council, where the entities granted them immense power. Honestly, i never read the novels of DXD, so yeah, i am more or less focused on the anime version, considering i dont want this story to drag out and for the horsemen to never find the conspirators of the premature Endwar, that would eventually be boring from narrative and reader's point of view, at least in my opinion. I might end the story after season 3, but considering that DXD Hero is on it's way, i might cover that season too before i finally end the story on a high note.**

 **Now, about Death's fight with Samael, you could argue that Death was holding back a lot as well for several reasons. One, he didnt use his Reaper Form to kill Samael like he did with basically every opponent before the demon prince and he even used that form on Absalom, who was no pushover at all. Two, Death didn't travel to the past intending to kill Samael, but to get the Demon Key from him. Now did Samael keep the key in a pocket dimension or probably due to the fact that he was the only one who could access the vaults of the Black Stone, its definitely one of the two, but in both cases he needed Samael alive and couldn't afford to kill him.**

 **-Guest thank you :)**

 **-Abhinav Chhetri Okay dude where do i start? TLDR? Seriously, read the entire chapter first and THEN post a review. I appreciate your thoughts and reviews and that you like this story, but one is enough per chapter. And yes, i played both games, read novel and comics, watched entire anime of DXD. Enough said. Their disguises are mere plot devices. Besides, they are half angels as well, so it only figures they have handsome disguises so to say, which is a complete contrast to their normal forms which is far more imposing and a complete shocker for those who didn't see them in person.**

 **-DeathBigFan Thank a lot, i appreciate your reviews. Well, when i reach the part where angels will have a part to play, ill see will i change them or not. And dont worry, there will be no Death pairing, i'm glad you noticed that line in the first chapter, that's a clear indication that Death is the last person in Creation for such a thing to cross his mind. Sorry to disappoint those who hoped for such a thing, but there will be none of that.**

 **Thank you all for the constructive reviews, faves and follows so far. Five chapters into the story (well, six from now :D) and already over a hundred faves and follows, nice. I made a few edits on the previous chapters here and there, so the story itself and the chapters that will follow will flow better. Hopefully the story will be just as entertaining as it was up until this point. Again, thanks a lot and ill see you in the next chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7

~Let the battle begin!~

Another night has passed and the day of the Rating Game has finally arrived. Rias and the devils prepared themselves as much as they could and now they are ready to show Riser and his peerage the fruits of their training. Riser made preparations of his own as he knew against one of the Four, he would need all the help he can get. He wasn't sure will even his ace that is regeneration help him beat War, who was maybe considered to be the most honorable, but also the most ruthless of the riders on the battlefield, almost on par with Death himself.

As for the Reaper, he rode on his phantom steed to meet with Sirzechs in what looks like a castle when he closed in. Little did he know that this castle is the very place where the first of the Rating Games were practiced before it became popular among the devils, which is why this place is where Sirzechs and the other devil kings and nobles arrive to observe the Rating Games that followed. As such, this place was heavily fortified over the centuries, with protective wards and many soldiers guarding the facility. When he arrived, he jumped from his faithful mount as Despair submerged into the ground, with Death making his way to the front gates, where a housemaid was waiting for him.

"Welcome, pale rider. It is an honor for…"

"Spare me the pleasantries and take me to your king." Death interrupted in low, strict and cold tone, making the housemaid shiver a bit as her face went slightly blue at the sight of the rider's orange, almost fiery like stare that sent chills down her spine.

"Yes sir. This way." The housemaid stammered a bit as the portcullis opened behind her and she lead the rider in. Death couldn't help but crack a smirk beneath his mask in amusement as he followed the frightened housemaid. Didn't really fix his mood from all the current proceedings, but it will do for now.

* * *

At the same time, War waited patiently with Rias and the other devils in the club house for Grayfia to arrive, where they will be teleported on a battlefield, a fight that will decide the outcome of Rias' marriage and the fate of all the devils on Earth. The red rider has no doubt whatsoever that he will win this battle, as he did countless others before this one, and yet he couldn't shake the feeling that something might go awry during the battle. As for Rias and the devils, because of the fact that War will fight beside them, they were completely certain that victory will be theirs, the thought which made Rias smile silently, that she will finally be free of that pompous, arrogant bastard that is Riser. War noticed Rias smiling and made him hiss a bit, he was doing all this charade only to further his and Death's goal to protect the Balance, he couldn't care less of who she ends up with, Riser or otherwise.

After a few moments, a silver magic circle formed on the floor, revealing none other than Grayfia.

"It's almost time. I hope you are ready, Lady Rias." Grayfia said in her usual, serious tone.

"Yes. We're ready when you are." Rias said in formal tone.

* * *

Meanwhile, after several minutes of moderate pacing, Death and the housemaid arrived near the doors where Sirzechs himself, along with the other nobles wait inside. After she opened the doors, the rider stomped inside without a second to waste.

"You've arrived, horseman. And not a moment too soon." Sirzechs smiled slightly.

"Let's get this over with before I do something we will both regret." Death growled slightly in frustration as he sat down. Almost immediately after that did the horseman put Sirzechs and the other nobles on edge, but they wouldn't allow themselves to succumb to fear in front of the rider. They will not dare to give him that indulgence, especially Sirzechs, considering he _is_ the devil king after all.

"Straight to the point then." Sirzechs frowned seriously before he looked at the wide screen in front of them. "I sent Grayfia to teleport your brother, along with Rias and her servants on the battlefield where they will be fighting."

"And where exactly is this battleground?" War asked.

"In a neutral, alternate space created just for the game. Because it's not real, we have full license to do some damage, even burn it to the ground if we want." Akeno smiled before giggling a bit. War noticed excitement in her voice and, if he's not mistaken, a small amount of sadism. Not really a surprise, considering Death told him she was a fallen angel, not a friendly type of faction on the list of factions across Creation. He knew that Rias was aware of her true nature, but he still wonders if her underlings are aware of that fact.

"Good." War smirked slightly. If what she says is true, that means he can cut loose on Riser and his devils with no consequences.

Issei's face went slightly blue as he glanced from Akeno to War. Here they are, all excited for the fight and he really doesn't know what is scarier: The bout against the Phenex fighters or his comrades' battle lust, War's being unsurpassable in that department.

"Also, I thought you'd like to know that the great devil Lucifer will be watching the game, along with the Reaper himself." Grayfia said.

"Yes. I know." Rias said in serious tone. She was inwardly glad that her brother will be watching her very first Rating Game, but she was at the same time very nervous that Death himself is lounging with him in the same room. As for War, he smirked silently as he is not surprised that Death will be watching the fight as well. Either because Death wanted to make sure that War will not go berserk like he did against the humans years ago or simply because he needed some form of entertainment, especially since War will be a part of the show.

After a few moments, a large, crimson magic circle formed on the floor next to Grayfia.

"Lady Rias, it's time." Grayfia said, with Rias getting up from her chair on cue and heading towards War, to slight confusion for the red rider.

"Before we leave, there is one thing that needs to be done. Hold out your right hand please." Rias said formally to War.

"Why?" War asked in slight confusion, not knowing if she is secretly trying to place a curse on him or something far off the path of evil intent.

"Because I need to place on you the Gremory Seal, so you are allowed to use the magic circle with us and teleport to the battlefield." Rias said.

"For your sake, this better not be some form of deception." War frowned seriously as he extended his right palm.

"Far from it." Rias said before she silently slid her finger in the air around War's palm, where moments later a Gremory insignia formed on the said palm, disappearing a few more moments later. War didn't feel any different after the incantation, so that's a sign it wasn't some hidden curse or something like that after all, at least at the moment. Either way, he was disgusted that he needed help from the devils to use their teleportation magic, slightly regretting that he didn't pick up a trick or two in that department from Fury like Death did. But only slightly.

"We're ready now. Let's go." Rias said seriously as she walked towards the circle, followed by Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Issei, Asia and lastly, War. As all of them stood in the circle, they were all individually teleported, with War being the last to be transported.

Much to War's confusion however, along with Issei and Asia, they found themselves in exactly the same spot they supposedly teleported from.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are we still here?" War asked Rias in slight irritation. But before anyone could utter a word…

" _Your attention please."_ Grayfia suddenly spoke from magical speakers echoing from seemingly every direction. " _Welcome everyone, my name is Grayfia, a servant of the house of Gremory and I will be your referee during today's match. To create the battlefield you'll be competing in, I took suggestions from both Lady Rias and Lord Riser. You may recognize this place as the exact replica of Kuoh Academy, an educational institution in the human world."_

After those words, War stomped towards the window and opened it wide, revealing that they were indeed teleported to another dimension, with green aurora sky being a clear proof of that fact.

"Whoah! Where are we?!" Issei asked in surprise.

"Look, the sky." Asia said in awe.

"This is the alternate space. It may look like it, but trust me, we are not in school anymore." Akeno smiled.

" _Each team has been given an area that will serve as a home base. Lady Rias's crew will be in the Occult Research Club headquarters in the old school house. Lord Riser's home base will be located in the principal's office in the new school house. Pawns will be promoted if they can make their way to the home base of the opposing team. Good luck to all."_ Grayfia said.

That's all War needed to hear as his sight was now fixed on the new school house far away from their current position.

"Those failures don't deserve to stand on the same field as us. Show no mercy, break their spirits, shatter their pride and force them into submission. If I don't crush her this is meaningless." Riser smirked cockily before his face went serious. "However, there is one formidable foe that you must avoid: The rider himself. He is too powerful an opponent for any of you to face in combat. Take Rias down and her little pets and victory will be ours. Am I clear?" He said. All of the devils in his service, save for the two female pawns he was groping on at the same time, nodded seriously, some begrudgingly at that.

"Alright! I'm gonna fight my way to their home base right out the gate, get promoted to something awesome and beat the crap out of lord deuchenuzzel." Issei said while pumping his fists in excitement.

"I wouldn't do that, unless you want your ass handed to you." Akeno sassed, making Issei look at her blankly. But before either of them could say any further, Koneko approached Issei and gave him a tiny red orb, followed by Asia and War.

"What is this?" War asked curiously.

"It's a communication orb. As the name implies, it will allow us to communicate during the fight." Rias said as her own orb floated on her ear and disappeared.

"Wow, that's some secret agent shit." Issei said as he placed the orb on his ear too, followed by Asia. War did the same thing as his own orb was absorbed into his ear like the rest of the devils.

"Now, War." Rias said as she turned towards the rider. "If I'm not mistaken, you possess a vast tactical acumen. So what strategy would you propose for us, given the number of fighters we will face out there?"

"The strategy is simple." War said as he turned away from the window and faced the devils. "Rias Gremory. Given the rules of this fight, if you lose, then the rest of the team follows, even me. You will remain here, with Asia Argento revitalizing you if you end up confronting the Phenex devils." Then he glanced towards Rias' queen. "Akeno Himejima, you will remain here as well. Given the abundant amount of power you possess and your mastery of lightning, you will be Gremory's first line of defense against the intruders."

"But why? Akeno can be of great help to us against Riser's forces." Kiba said in slight confusion.

"The Phenex may be cocky, but he is not a fool. He would certainly order his servants to avoid confrontation against me and focus on defeating Rias Gremory, thus winning the battle. No, you, Hyoudou and Toujou will march and face the weaker devils in combat. If the fight proves too much for you to handle, lead them to me and I will finish them off." War explained, with Kiba nodding in agreement, along with Issei and Koneko. "If none of you have any objections, then I suggest we press the attack." He said seriously.

"Right!" Issei, Koneko, Kiba nodded before they marched outside the club house.

" _Alright devils, let the game begin!"_ Grayfia announced.

Almost on cue, War performed a mighty leap as he jumped high in the air from the roof of the club house and crashed in the center of the wide, open area leaving a small crater from the impact. Then he stood up and after a few moments of silence, he unsheathed Chaoseater and plunged it into the ground in front of him. This was a silent challenge for the swordsmen of the opposing team to come out and fight him. He knew from experience that fellow swordsmen, no matter the race or gender, would always accept the challenge, otherwise it would prove their cowardice and a wound to their pride if they choose to avoid him.

Several moments of silence and apparently not one of them showed up. Just when he was about to give into his thought that all of Phenex's fighters were indeed cowards, a gust of wind swept the dirt from the ground and one of Riser's swordsmen appeared in front of him a good distance away.

"You must be really powerful if you forced even Lord Riser to be on edge, warrior. My name is Karlamine and I am a knight in the service of the house of Phenex. I know that you openly issued a challenge for us and I gladly accept it!" Karlamine said as she drew her sword, bursting into flames as soon as she placed it in front of her.

"Have you lost your marbles?" Another knight named Siris said in slight frustration. "Lord Riser gave us specific orders not to face the red rider in combat."

"To hell with his orders! I am not going to back down from anyone, even against the likes of him!" Karlamine said boldly before she charged at War.

"Don't you know who you're up against, you idiot?!" Siris shouted angrily as she went after Karlamine for a combined, yet desperate assault against the rider.

War then smirked in what other people would say excitement as he drew his mighty blade and pointed at the incoming knights. Karlamine's sword was the first to make contact with War's Chaoseater, which the rider parried with ease, followed by Siris' blade which was also parried by the rider. After their assault, they dashed in separate directions to form a strategy to get through his guard and deliver a decisive blow. War was now interested by the fight as this was an intriguing combination of the blades. Karlamine's sword was wreathed in flame, while Siris' sword was not. However, her large two-handed blade had the ability to send strong gusts of wind in the direction she swings the sword towards. It may be effective against lesser opponents to stun them for a few seconds for Siris to finish them off, but War doesn't even feel the impact of the winds at all, a pleasing breeze if anything.

Pretty much like when he sparred with Kiba, the two swordsmen used their speed to give themselves an advantage, but unlike the blonde swordsman, these two have a murderous intent in their eyes, they don't plan to hold back. Karlamine struck again with her sword, followed by Siris, but again War managed to parry their blades, swinging his Chaoseater with impressive speed, despite the rider's bulky size. The two knights struck again and again, their speed increasing and each of their strikes harder than the last, and yet War still managed to parry their attacks with no signs of slowing down whatsoever.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Sirzech's VIP room…

"Your brother seems to be holding his own impressively well against two of Riser's knights attacking simultaneously." Sirzechs smiled slightly.

"Don't mock me, devil king. You know yourself that War isn't even trying, he's merely toying with them." Death said as a matter of factly. While Sirzechs did knew that War was holding back all too well, he wasn't sure _how much_ was he holding back. But as he looked at the screen again, with War having that same, confident smirk on his face while swinging his sword like it was made out of thin wood, he knew that Death was right. Against Riser and his devils, it goes without saying a word that War has this Rating Game in the bag.

* * *

Back on the battlefield, War continued to effortlessly parry the knights' blades left and right, while the two devils foolishly insisted on pressing the attack, trying in the process to find even the slightest opening to even scratch their foe, let alone wound him. But the horseman's guard seems to be completely up, even with his back turned they couldn't find a vulnerable spot in his entire body. Not only that, he can easily keep up with their speed and be always one step ahead of them, reading their each and every move before they could make them and readying his blade to parry their attacks as soon as they were about to reach him.

After a while more, they finally ceased their fruitless assault and dashed backward to strategize further.

"What's with this guy? All those high speed attacks and he's not even breathing hard." Karlamine said as she panted heavily.

"This is what happens when you disobey Lord Riser. You heard what he said back there." Siris frowned seriously as she too panted heavily.

"Oh cut it out and focus on the fight!" Karlamine shouted before she took a deep breath and sighed and stood upright. "It would seem we have no choice, we will do the Fire Cyclone Attack while we still have the strength to do it."

"Fire Cyclone Attack?" Siris repeated.

"Yes. Let's see if he's truly as powerful as Lord Riser described. Are you with me or not?" Karlamine frowned seriously. After a few moments of silence, Siris decided to help her.

"Very well. Let's do it." Siris frowned seriously before the two knights faced the rider himself. War overheard the name of their attack and now he was interested in how they plan to execute their technique.

Then Siris lifted her large sword above her head, spinning her blade faster and faster until the winds started to pick up in every direction before she used her devil magic to focus the winds forming from the blade into one point, eventually forming into a massive tornado. Then Karlamine jumped high in the air and threw a fire beam from her sword towards the tornado. The fire and the winds merged together to form an infernal cyclone ready to be unleashed at the red rider.

"Fire Cyclone Attack!" Karlamine and Siris shouted in fury as they unleashed the destructive flaming tornado on the rider. As it made contact with War, the tornado formed a large circle where the rider was, increasing in height until it almost reached the skies of the Rating Game dimension.

"What the… What is that?!" Rias exclaimed in surprise at the sight of the infernal tornado from the distance, along with Asia and Akeno. Even from this far away they could feel the intense heat radiating from the cyclone.

"Victory is yours, Lord Riser. With the red rider out of the equation, the Gremory Devils are done for." Riser's queen Yubelluna smiled in satisfaction.

"No." Riser said seriously, slightly surprising the purple-haired, busty beauty. "He's far from finished. Take a better look."

With that said, Yubelluna looked at the screen again at the infernal tornado, waiting to see what will happen.

While Karlamine and Siris smirked triumphantly, their prideful grin turned to that of shock as they suddenly heard a beastly, bloodcurdling roar within the flames, and a silhouette of a monstrous, fiery face of a demon formed, its blazing gaze fixed on the two now petrified devils. The demon let out an unearthly roar again and a few moments later, the fiery tornado exploded violently, sending rain of fire in every direction, forcing the two devils to dodge the incoming fireballs, while the rest of them ignited the surrounding forests beyond the school grounds. And from the ground level, the flames revealed a bulky shadow of the rider himself, his eyes and the crescent moon shaped rune glowing beneath his hood. Then the flames around him dissipated, revealing the red rider again completely unharmed by the roiling flames.

"I… Impossible!" Karlamine said in shock.

"See what I mean? Let's fall back and regroup with the other devils." Siris suggested, but Karlamine, although consumed by fear, her entire being was also filled with shame of not being strong enough and anger that they didn't do any damage to the rider. Blinded by rage, she charged at the rider at almost blinding speed.

"Damn it!" Siris shouted in frustration as she went after Karlamine for a fruitless assist in her assault.

But War had enough as he decided to end this one sided bout. He turned around and bent his knee, swinging his sword backwards right as Karlamine showed up. The female swordsman managed to jump away and prevent her legs from being sliced clean, but the tip of the Chaoseater managed to reach her left thigh and leave a large, bloody cut, which was enough to inflict a great amount of pain and throw her off balance. Then as Siris appeared, War swung his sword around and sundered her large two-handed blade in a single blow. The shocked Siris didn't had time to react as War sheathed his weapon and used his armored gauntlet to grab her by the leg, slamming her into the ground once, twice, three times into the ground, with each smash being harder than the last. Then War let go of her leg and used his right fist to punch her in the gut, forming a crater beneath her and making Siris cough out a chunk of blood from the sheer force of the punch. After a few moments of excruciating agony, the pain was too much for her to bear as she was knocked unconscious.

" _ **One of Lord Riser's knights retired!"**_ Grayfia said as Siris disappeared from the spot.

Karlamine was still on the ground, but her left leg was bleeding profusely as War managed to cut an artery. With her left leg out of commission and with War closing in with heavy footsteps, she knew at that moment that she was no match for the red rider.

"You fought well." War said as he towered above her. "Unlike your comrade, who fought merely out of necessity, you fought with honor, determination and drive to test your skills and abilities as a swordsman and push yourself beyond them." Then he frowned further with a dead serious look on his face. "Now, surrender or I will be forced to do it for you."

Karlamine knew she was outmatched, it was plainly obvious at this point. Reluctantly, she bowed her head down, silently gesturing defeat.

"I give up horseman. You won." Karlamine said begrudgingly. As soon as those words were spoken, she was also enveloped in blue light, disappearing from the battlefield.

" _ **One of Lord Riser's knights retired!"**_

Not long after Karlamine disappeared, a roil of thunder boomed from War left side, drawing his attention and immediately putting him on his guard, raising his gauntlet to instinctively shield himself from the winds and the debris blowing in his way. He then noticed that the gymnasium was blown to smithereens, there wasn't anything left of it. After he looked up into the sky to find the perpetrator of such a powerful attack, he discovered that it was none other than Akeno.

"Boom!" Akeno said in delight as her hands was covered with sparks of lightning.

" _ **Three of Lord Riser's pawns and one Rook retired!"**_

Then War noticed Issei and Koneko standing outside the ruins, walking towards the rider as soon as they noticed him. Although he is not really a fan of artillery fire, he would much rather prefer an up close and personal style of fighting, it was a well thought out strategy. Akeno used the opportunity that was presented to her and defeated the four devils in one fell swoop. As soon as Akeno was done, she flew back to the base to stand guard for any intruders trying to attack Rias and Asia.

"Hey, War! Nice job, you defeated two knights, too bad we missed that fight." Issei smiled, but War only huffed in annoyance. Those two knights, despite the valiant stand they made, Karlamine more so than Siris, they were still no match for him, even with their combined assault.

"Whoah! What happened here? Did those two knights do this?" Issei asked as he noticed that the surrounding forests are on fire.

" _ **Three of Lord Riser's pawns retired!"**_

"Looks like Kiba did it." Koneko said as she looked towards the woods leading towards their base, where the forest was partly burned after War's grandiose countestrike of the two knights' Fire Cyclone Attack. It would have burned the entire forest to the ground leading to their home base had it not been for Akeno's intervention to extinguish the fires with water based spell by Rias' orders. However, the same can't be said for the forests away from their home base as they continued to blaze.

"Nice, we're plowing through these guys like they are nothing!" Issei pumped his fists in excitement.

" _Don't get carried away Issei. Even with War by our side, we still need to be on guard."_ Rias said through the communicator for the rider and the two devils to hear. _"War, it would be wise to continue in your assault as a group. Riser is now on full alert and he will try to catch us off guard and pick us off one by one."_

"An obvious strategy, easy to predict. As for you Gremory, you need to mobilize with Argento and Himejima. Entrenching in the same position for the entirety of the battle is unwise, considering the other two pawns can empower themselves at a home base. Stay vigilant and move out." War said as he stood sideways facing the new school house.

" _Understood."_ Rias said, ending the long distance communication.

"You two will be on guard on any attack from above. I will keep a lookout for any ambush from the ground." War said as he stomped his way towards the building.

"Right." Issei and Koneko nodded as they followed War.

"There's no need for that." An unknown female voice suddenly spoke out of nowhere.

"Huh? Who said that?" Issei frowned in caution.

Then from the flames flew a small figure with fiery wings, a girl in a pink, regal dress with long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. Not long after her appearance, the other devils started to surround the rider and the two devils.

"I told that idiot brother to play it safe. But nooo, he has to be the big bad boss and send his pieces out for the red rider to pick them off. At the rate we are going, we won't last long." The girl said in slight frustration.

"At least one of them has the wisdom to see the folly of this battle." War said seriously.

"But considering you will reach out home base anyway, we might as well give it our best shot and beat you as a unit." The girl smirked slightly in apparent arrogance.

"Aaand that wisdom went out the window real quick." Issei said bluntly.

War glanced onto each and every newcomer to determine if they are as imposing as they claim to be. Maybe not for him, but possibly for Issei and Koneko. He first noticed two cat-like devils standing side by side. Their power is pathetic, but they would nonetheless give Issei a run for his money. Then he glanced to the girl in a long kimono reaching the ground. Her power was also abysmal, but judging by her clothing and her calm demeanor, she was probably a healing support like Asia to Rias. Then he glanced to the woman wearing a mask on the right side of her face. Her power was significant in comparison to the other three devils, someone that will definitely give Issei and Koneko a challenge.

"You girl with a bad attitude, you are so cliché. Boosted Gear!" Issei shouted as a signature, crimson gauntlet formed on his left hand.

[BOOST!]

"Oh please, don't point that at me, I have no intention of fighting you." The girl mocked as she raised her hand while shrugging Issei off.

"Why, too much of a coward?" Issei frowned in slight outrage.

"No." War said, much to Issei's slight surprise. "She is not a fighter like the rest of the devils. My assumption is that she is a mere spectator."

"You would be right, horseman." A masked woman said, drawing War's and Issei's attention. "Lady Ravel Phenex does serve in this battle as a bishop, but she _is_ a spectator for the most part."

"Phenex?" Issei said.

"Riser's sister, no doubt." War said.

"Correct again War." The masked woman said.

"And who are you?" War asked.

"My name is Isabela and i am a Rook in the service of the honorable Lord Riser. I challenge you to a hand to hand combat, rider." Isabela said as she pointed at War.

"Hyoudou, you take care of the two cat-like devils. Toujou, deal with their bishop. When you are done, assist him in defeating his opponents." War said seriously as his gaze was fixed on Isabela. Issei and Koneko nodded silently as Issei faced the two devils Ni and Li, while Koneko went to eliminate their bishop.

War took his fighting stance as Isabela charged at him. But right in a moment he was about to retaliate, a purple magic circle formed beneath War's feet in that instant. Then in a moment he glanced down, a violent explosion followed, catching War off guard and sent him flying back, slamming and rolling on the ground a few times.

"War!" Issei shouted worryingly. In that moment of distraction, Ni and Li used the opportunity to deliver several blows that sent Issei slamming on the ground as well.

At the same time, Koneko managed to easily knock their bishop out with a single punch after the latter dodged Koneko for a while.

" _ **One of Lord Riser's Bishops retired!"**_

Not wasting a moment, she looked up to find Riser's queen Yubelluna responsible for that surprise attack.

"Nicely done Yubelluna. You actually managed to catch the rider off guard, guess he is not as invincible as we all believed him to be." Ravel smirked.

"Thank you, my lady." Yubelluna bowed her head down in respect.

But then, Ravel and Yubelluna gasped in shock as they saw War moving, slowly getting back on his feet. The part that horrified them, along with the other devils on Riser's team, is the very angry look on War's face, gritting his teeth in fury as he glared daggers at the one responsible for that underhanded assault. And that person was Yubelluna.

"Oh boy, he's pissed." Issei said nervously.

"What? That was a full power blast and he's not even damaged." Yubelluna frowned worryingly.

From below, War seethed in fury as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. There were many cowards that he despised to the very core of his being for their underhanded tactics and dirty tricks, but magicians, especially the sneaky types like this one, are on the top of the list. They have no honor in combat, relying on attacks from the distance using magic spells like the spineless wretches they are, defeating their opponents before they even had a chance to fight back. He dealt with those kind of enemies ruthlessly and this one will not be any different. Then a whirlwind of chains formed around his right arm until it shaped into a gauntlet, with a small demon's mouth agape and within, the tip of a spear was attached. Without a moment of hesitation, War aimed at Yubelluna and fired his spear-tipped chain at bullet speed. The chain impaled through Yubelluna's right shoulder, making her scream in agony and force her to drop her staff. After that, War pulled her down before Yubelluna could even react, followed by a crushing punch to the face with War's armored gauntlet, sending the devil queen flying and crashing through the walls of the new school house all the way to the other side of the building, before Yubelluna's limp body crashed and tumbled on the other side. After she landed, the force of the impact of War's attack, followed by the force of ramming through the walls finally knocked her out unconscious.

" _ **Lord Riser's queen retired!"**_

"Yubelluna! No!" Ravel shouted in shock.

"Holy shit. He just curbstomped her ass." Issei said in amazement.

"Focus Issei." Koneko said as she faced Isabela.

"Issei! Koneko! War!" Rias shouted as she finally arrived, along with Akeno, Kiba and Asia.

"Alright, the cavalry's arrived!" Issei said cheerfully.

"Damn it all to hell." Ravel said to herself before she looked at the remaining devils on her team. "Fall back inside the building! Now!"

"What?! We are retreating?!" Isabela said in outrage.

"That's an order Isabela! Move!" Ravel said before she flew away towards the building, causing Ni and Li, along with Isabela to reluctantly retreat.

"Well, now we can say that victory is ours for sure. Only two pawns and a rook remained in Riser's team." Akeno smiled to Rias.

"Maybe, but Riser himself will hardly give up without a fight." Rias frowned seriously.

"Agreed. The only way we can achieve victory is if we force him into submission. Now, move out." War said as he stomped his way to the school house, followed by the other devils.

But as they made their way towards the building as well, a fiery explosion suddenly erupted, destroying the main entrance and creating a large, smoking hole from ground level to the first floor. Ni, Li and Isabela were knocked down, but they regained their composure as they saw Riser himself stepping from the smoke outside, having a rather angry look on his face.

"I will not tolerate cowards in my peerage. Get back to the fight, now!" Riser said angrily, making the three devils flinch in fear. Ravel couldn't help but be surprised by Riser's rather merciless approach to the situation. He was always known be full of himself and at times really annoying, but seeing him like this made her actually worry.

"Please Lord Riser, we can't beat them, they are too powerful!" Ni pleaded.

"Help us Lord Riser." Li also pleaded, but Riser found their pleas disgusting.

"And what about you Isabela? Are you going to make your stand or submit like a coward?" Riser said bitterly. Isabela had no idea what's wrong with him. She always respected him for his fighting prowess and how he has that charismatic, playboy style outside of combat, but now he acts like some kind of tyrant.

"I am not a coward and you know it, Lord Riser." Isabela said as she got back on her feet. "I gladly fought for you to the end in previous battles, but this is a fight we can't win. Not with the Crimson Slayer fighting by their side."

"Then all of you maggots are worthless to me." Riser smirked maliciously, which surprised his fellow devils, even Ravel.

Suddenly, a double-bladed glaive darted from the smoke, spinning towards Ni until it impaled her to the ground, making her cough out a chunk of blood. Li didn't do any better as a purple, circular rune formed beneath her feet, where a moment later eldritch spikes erupted, impaling the devil, forcing her to puke out a chunk of blood as well.

All of the devils were caught by surprise at the sudden executions, but War was the only one left unfazed as he knew who the attackers were. From the smoke, a demon Ravager and Defiler appeared, standing on both Riser's left and right side.

"Lord Riser… Why?" Isabela said, shocked to see the honorable master she served siding with the demons of Hell. But Riser grinned wickedly as Ravager charged his staff for another kill. Isabela tried to run away, but it was too late as Ravager unleashed the power he accumulated into a blast that obliterated Isabela. After a few moments, much to the curiosity and surprise of the Gremory devils, the announcement of her retirement was nowhere to be heard.

"Wait, what happened? Wasn't she supposed to be transported like the others? Along with the…" Issei stopped as he glanced at Ni's and Li's lifeless bodies. They weren't transported either. And that's when the shocking truth dawned in his mind. They were killed. They were legitimately killed, along with Isabela. This was also the realization that followed in the minds of the rest of the group, including War.

"You… bastard! I always knew you were a prick, but this is a new low, even for you!" Rias gritted her teeth in fury as she glared daggers at Riser.

"Oh, but I have never felt so alive, my beloved. You will be my bride, my concubine when I am through with the rider and your little servants." Riser grinned wickedly as moments later, multiple portals started to form around them.

"Pull back. Pull back!" War commanded as he, along with the other devils, retreated away from the school house, knowing that it's probably overwhelmed inside, while Riser smirked as he used his fiery wings to hover on the roof of the building and deal with his sister in person.

While the devils made their tactical retreat, the demons started to pour from the portals: Phantom guards, Defilers and Minions of several varieties for starters.

* * *

"What is happening?" One of the nobles said from the VIP room outside the Rating Game dimension.

"What is the meaning of this, Lord Sirzechs?" Another noble asked.

" _Ambush."_ Death thought as he glanced behind him.

Five portals opened from the ceiling and with it, five demons swooped inside for the kill. Before either Sirzechs or the other devils could react, Death's keen instincts reacted faster as he jumped from his seat and used his Harvest ability to cleave all five of the devils in mid-air, their limp bodies crumpling on the floor while Death crouched on the table, drawing his scythes. Not long after that failed assassination, the double doors were shattered as phantom guards, both armored and unarmored charged inside, but this time Death rushed forward and sliced each and every demon standing in his way, with Sirzechs assisting by firing blasts of the signature Power of Destruction, disintegrating the phantom guards squad by squad.

As Death, Sirzechs and the other devil nobles made their way outside, they found the castle was under siege, the protective wards nullified and the facility overwhelmed by the hordes of demons: Phantom guards, Ravagers, Berserkers, Duskwings, even several blue Grappeclaws were brought as shock troops against many guards who were guarding the castle. But Death knew from the start that a powerful demon lord, a portal expert from the looks of things must be behind this assault on two fronts. It looks like Riser made a lot of preparations these last ten days. Sirzechs and Death pushed the demons back, along with several soldiers who rallied to his side and the nobles assisting him, who were no pushovers after all.

"Death. I want you to go and hunt down the leader who is behind this assault." Sirzechs said.

"What about you?" Death asked.

"We'll handle these demons from here, Grayfia sent word for reinforcements. Go!" Sirzechs said seriously before he fired a wave of the Power of Destruction, disintegrating every single demon caught in its wake. Seeing that Sirzechs clearly has things under control, Death nodded as he gripped his scythes and went on the hunt.

* * *

Back in the Rating Game dimension, the army of demons surrounded War and the devils, who stood their ground back to back in circular formation.

"Umm, War? Plan B?" Issei asked nervously.

"Survive." War said simply as he pulled out his Chaoseater.

"I know that much dude, can you elaborate your plan?!" Issei exclaimed worryingly.

"Very well." War said before he glanced at Issei. "Survive or die." He said bluntly before he returned his attention to the demons in front of him. He really wasn't in the mood for babysitting these devils while there is a challenging fight waiting for him.

"Really not helping dude." Issei said, mostly to himself.

Then War and the devils noticed a large, crimson demon wearing a battle axe standing in front of the army. Then without a moment to tarry, the demon roared loudly as he raised his battle axe high in the air, a clear sign for the demon army to press the attack.

"Here they come!" Kiba shouted.

"Get ready!" Rias shouted as her hands glowed in destruction aura, with every devil readying their respective abilities, excluding Asia, who hid behind Issei for protection.

Then the battle began as War and every devil with him retaliated with as much ferocity as the demons who attacked. War didn't waste a second as he immediately started to hack, slash, impale and pummel through the demons in droves who fruitlessly tried to retaliate. Rias fired her blasts of destruction, disintegrating them by contact while avoiding the leaping minion goreclaws, even managing to kill some of them while they spin mid-air. Akeno unleashed her chain lightning, electrocuting six of the phantom guards in place before she continued to fire one lightning bolt or chain lightning after another while dodging the line of fire from the minion flamecallers. Kiba parried the attack of the two unarmored phantom guards and in a quick riposte, he sliced the two demons by the torso before he charged to the other demons. He sliced the other three phantom guards before he instinctively ducked to avoid a glaive throw from a Defiler demon. The glaive returned to the demon and it immediately charged at Kiba, swinging his bladed glaive to slice the devil. Kiba dodged the attacks of the demon, dashing around him, but he soon found out that the demon was really nimble for someone his size as he also dodged his attacks. Defiler dashed backward and threw his glaive again, which Kiba dashed sideways to avoid, but he was caught off guard when a Ravager shouldered him on the back, making the devil slam into the ground. The Ravager chuckled as he charged his staff, with purple, circular rune forming beneath Kiba. But just before he was about to impale Kiba, a massive boulder struck the demon from behind him, sending the Ravager flying and crashing, with the said boulder breaking on impact. As the Ravager slowly got up, Koneko swooped from the sky and delivered a hard, double axe handle on his head, shattering his skull. Then she picked up his body, spun it around and then threw it unto the incoming phantom guards. Minion goreclaws attacked Koneko, along with a squad of armored phantom guards, but Koneko managed to hold her own as she kicked one goreclaw away, grabbed the other one by the tail and smacked the phantom guard by its spiky back, ducked from the attack of the third goreclaw and then grabbed the axes of the two incoming phantom guards. Koneko gritted her teeth as she came to a momentary stalemate. As three more phantom guards attacked her from behind, Koneko dragged and threw the left phantom guard onto the three and yanked the axe from the remaining phantom guard, cleaving his legs and then throwing the said axe onto another phantom guard, killing it on the spot. Then she landed on the ground and took her fighting position.

As for Issei, his was both the attack and defense. Defending Asia while fighting back against any demon who seeks to harm her. This time he was a lot stronger since his last encounter with the demons and now he can hold his own against phantom guards and minions alike.

"Dragon Shot!" Issei shouted as he fired a crimson blast onto the demons. The demons on the way of the blast were severely wounded, while the demons caught in the blast when the attacks set off were obliterated or gravely wounded.

"Stay behind me Asia. I'll make sure not one of them gets near you." Issei said in pure determination, with Asia timidly and frightfully nodding from all the commotion happening around her.

"Right. Thank you Issei." Asia smiled gently. Issei nodded as well before he returned his attention to the demons who keep coming for more.

* * *

Outside the Rating Game dimension, Death is having his own hack and slash session as he continued to plow through the phantom guards in a blade dance. To Death and War both, they were mere grunts who are easily dealt with. He continued to mutilate the demons until he reached the highest tower of the castle. From there, he looked down and noticed that wave after wave of demons were being obliterated as Sirzechs is pushing them back with his destruction magic. Definitely someone not to be underestimated if words come to fists, or scythes in his case. From this vantage point, he noticed that the demons are continuing to swarm from the portals. If he had to guess, entering a portal which spawns the elite demons would surely lead him to the source, to the demon lord commanding this host. Seeing that this demon was nowhere in sight, not hiding behind any ridge, nook or crevice, that was his best shot.

Then Death's attention was drawn when a large winged demon known as the Fallen swooped from behind him, destroying the top section of the tower in his charge. Death leapt high in the air and used is Death Grip to latch onto the demon beast's back. Then he readied his scythes mid-air and impaled both of the blades on the back of the beast. The Fallen started to roar in agony and plummet down as Death stabbed him repeatedly, but just as it was about to crash, Death jumped from it and nimbly landed on the ground before he charged through the army of demons leading outside the main gates.

As Death sliced through an entire squadron of phantom guards and a couple of Berserkers, he was stopped in his tracks as he dodged the dark blast that came out of nowhere. He glanced to the right to find shadowcasters, a slithering snake-like demons possessing lethal firepower. But before he could retaliate, a rampaging grappleclaw charged from behind him, but Death nimbly jumped and flipped backward before he immediately dashed forward. Grappleclaw tried to claw the rider, but as the beast raised his hand, Death attached his two scythes and cleaved the hand from it's shoulder socket. Then he sheathed his scythes, grabbed the demonic beast by the tail, swung it around and threw it hard at the shadowcaster and the squad of demons. The serpentine demon sidestepped to dodge the incoming beast, but Death used that opportunity to throw his attached scythe, it's blade bending into a spear and impale the demon on the chest. Then he jumped on the demon, pulled the blade upward and split open the demon's chest and head in half before he leapt in the air. From beneath him at his silent call, Despair materialized and Death landed on his steed's saddle. Now the rider and the mount combined, Death plowed through the demons more easily than on foot. Even with the attack of Minions, Berserkers and Grappleclaws, the rider showed no sign of slowing down as he pressed on through the portal where Berserkers and Ravagers spawn from it. He maneuvered his steed side to side as they dodged the eldritch spikes bursting from the circular runes formed by the Ravagers. Then Death dismounted as he readied his scythes. He jumped onto the one Ravager, beheading the demon before he jumped from the demon and used his Teleport Slash to slice through two of the Berserkers. With that done, he sliced through a dozen more demons before he sprinted towards the portal and jumped in.

* * *

Inside the Rating Game dimension, Rias and Akeno continued to hold their own airborne back to back, shooting blasts of destruction and lightning respectively.

"These demons just keep coming from those portals." Akeno frowned seriously.

"Yes, and there is no way we can seal them from this side. Even with that possibility, there's too many demons to deal with." Rias frowned seriously.

But in that moment of distraction, Rias was blasted sideways by the demon Ravager. Akeno was stunned by the blast, but she was still able to maintain herself in the air, with Rias taking the full brunt of the attack.

"Rias!" Akeno shouted worryingly. The moment she went to help her, she stopped in her tracks to avoid the blast from another Ravager, followed by the barrage of the other two Ravagers. In moment of pure anger for hurting her best friend, Akeno shouted as she conjured thunder clouds above the three Ravagers and struck them down with a mighty thunderbolt, killing the demons on the spot.

As Akeno unleashed her attack, Rias crashed into the ground, but she was still conscious. Unfortunately, her body was in a state of severe pain as she struggled to get up, only to be confronted by a phantom general, accompanied by two Defilers and several phantom guards. Rias gasped in fear as the phantom general raised his battle axe as soon as he was near, about to strike Rias down, but in a sense of déjà vu he was stopped in his tracks, this time with Chaoseater suddenly plunging into the phantom general's chest. War has arrived to her side as he slammed onto the general with his heavy boots, viciously pulling his weapon out and lunging at one Defiler, slicing him in half while sundering his weapon at the same time. Then he charged at another while slicing three phantom guards along the way. The Defiler threw his bladed glaive at the rider, but War deflected the weapon by sending it back to the wielder at increased speed, beheading the demon before it had the time to grab the weapon, its limp corpse falling on the ground.

"War?" Rias gasping in surprise, blushing a bit as she looked at War's massive back.

"Get up and fight." War glanced to Rias before he leapt high in the air at the very thick of the demon army, plunging his weapon into the ground as he used his signature ability, the Blade Geyser, to mutilate every demon surrounding him with conjured blades similar in appearance to Chaoseater. Then he quickly pulled out the blade and continued to plow through the phantom guard horde, killing minion goreclaws and occasional Berserkers, elite demons wielding two wickedly forged swords. Rias wasted no time as she got up and reunited with Akeno before the two devils continued in their assault.

Then a loud roar can be heard as War came face to face with a crimson demon, the Warmaster himself.

"Let's see how you fare horseman, when there are only _two_ legs to carry you." Warmaster said as he clenched his battle axe.

"You won't have a leg to spare when I kill you." War said seriously as he clenched his own weapon.

The Warmaster roared loudly in fury again before he leapt in the air. War dashed backward as the Warmaster struck at the ground with his battle axe, with crimson spikes erupting from the weapon's impact. Then the demon immediately pulled out his axe and charged at War, while the rider stood perfectly still. The two weapons then clashed, ending up in a temporary stalemate before the demon swung his weapon again and again, with War parrying his attacks with slight difficulty as the rage of this demon fuels the force of his attacks, making the option of only parrying the demon's weapon not so reliable. War rolled sideways as the demon swung his weapon, but it quickly followed suit as it dashed and tried to cleave the rider with his weapon. War grabbed the weapon on time with his gauntlet as he sheathed his Chaoseater, then he grabbed the Warmaster by the throat with his right hand before he swung him overhead and slammed him hard on the ground, making him bounce off the ground and then roll away from the rider. As the demon growled in pain and anger while standing up, War threw back the axe he still clutched with his armored gauntlet back to it's owner on the ground near the demon, so that the fight between the two can continue. Without hesitation, the Warmaster took his axe and attacked the rider.

At the same time, Issei, Asia, Kiba and Koneko were being surrounded, with Asia healing Koneko's wounds using Twilight healing.

"Damn it. These guys just won't give us a break." Issei growled angrily as Asia finished with her healing.

"Be ready Issei. More of them are coming for the kill." Kiba frowned seriously.

It was after those words that he felt Asia clutching onto his shirt tighter than usual. When he glanced behind him, he saw Asia closing her eyes in fear and hopelessness, tears starting to stream from her eyes while silently praying that their end will be quick. This angered Issei greatly, determined to make the demons pay for making Asia cry.

"I had enough. If we are going to win this, we need more power." Issei frowned seriously before he lifted his left hand. "Red Dragon Emperor, if you can hear me, respond by lending me your power." He said, with the gauntlet flashing green in response.

[DRAGON BOOSTER!]

"No, I need more. I ask you to fully connect with my emotions. Boosted gear!" Issei shouted in unwavering determination and willpower as he lifted his gauntlet high in the air.

[DRAGON BOOSTER SECOND LIBERATION!]

With those echoing words, a sudden, violent but brief green cyclone of energy formed around Issei and the other devils, sending strong winds in all direction. Issei's plain red gauntlet took form again as yellow spikes formed around it, with the red edges becoming more jagged in turn and with dragon insignia forming in the gem of the gauntlet. Rias and Akeno also took notice from Issei's increase in power, along with War, before being abruptly forced to continue the duel with the raging Warmaster.

"Whoah, it changed again." Issei said in wonder before he smiled. _"I did it. I can feel more power. That's a sign that I definitely reached a new level."_ He said in thought, frowning in determination as he glanced behind his comrades. "Koneko, when the time comes, grab Asia and take to the skies."

"What do you mean 'when the time comes'?" Koneko asked curiously.

"You'll see." Issei frowned seriously before he glanced to devil knight. "Kiba, on my mark, I want you to unleash your Sacred Gear with everything you've got." He said. Issei knew from the ten day training he did with the devils that Kiba possessed Sword Birth, a Sacred Gear that has the ability to create any sword Kiba chooses to wield in battle and that is the kind of ability he is counting on if his tactic is to work.

"You want me to do what?" Kiba said in confusion of his words.

"Just trust me, okay?" Issei smirked in confidence in his plan. Kiba slowly understood his plan and nodded in agreement, he counted on this new ability Issei had acquired and Kiba will honor his strategy.

"Alright then, first off… Dragon Shot!" Issei shouted as he fired a beam of energy again, plowing through the lesser demons and imploding from the distance, decimating many demons in its vicinity. Then Issei jumped forward and turned towards his comrades while the demons surrounding them roared as they charged at the devils.

"Kiba, now!" Issei shouted. Koneko on cue scooped up Asia and sprung her wings before she took to the skies.

"Right! SWORD BIRTH!" Kiba shouted as he plunged the sword into the ground, channeling his power through the ground towards Issei, while the devil pawn slammed his gauntlet into the ground, absorbing all the power Kiba channeled into the gem of his gauntlet.

[TRANSFER!]

Right when the demons were about to decimate Issei and Kiba, many swords of many varieties erupted from the ground, covering a wide radius around them and impaling dozens upon dozens of demons foolish enough to be caught in the way of the sword spikes.

"Alright! That was awesome!" Issei cheered.

"Nice work Issei." Kiba smiled.

"Thanks man." Issei smiled too.

But unfortunately, their celebration was cut short when they heard beastly roar emanating from the larger portals. War, who was still dueling the Warmaster, along with the other devils have noticed that new, larger portals were conjured and from it, monstrous demonic beasts that War recognized as Traumas roared as they entered the fray.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" Issei said in disbelief. As if the demon army itself wasn't enough, they have to bring the war beasts along too. Moment or two later, Rias and Akeno landed near them.

"You guys okay?" Rias asked worryingly.

"Yeah, we're fine." Issei smiled.

"For now. If we don't do something soon with those portals, we won't last for long." Kiba frowned seriously.

"Yes. I know." Rias said seriously, having no idea how to turn the tide of this battle, since War is currently busy fighting their leader.

"And now comes their end." Riser smirked arrogantly while folding his arms as he gazed from the rooftop, with his sister Ravel caged behind him. His current appearance was nothing drastic, save for having a slight muscle mass, red skin and two horns forming on his forehead and his blue eyes changed to yellow color.

"How could you?! How could you give yourself up to the demons? Is victory that important to you?!" Ravel frowned sadly. Never in her life would she ever expect for her brother to fall so low. He was many things in her mind, but a traitor to their kind was never among them.

"You don't see the bigger picture Ravel. The demon lord commanding this host opened my eyes to the truth and I will see to it that the rider perishes in this endeavor." Riser smirked as he watched War still dueling with Warmaster. "And if fate would have it, the Reaper as well."

* * *

At the same time, Death exited the portal he entered and, big shock, a squadron of elite demons waited for him to arrive. Up above them on a platform a good distance from the portal, a demon lord larger than any of the elite demons individually towered above them. His body was covered in red armor and cloth, his facial features that of humanoid, akin to that of Samael, except he has five horns on his head from each side and two smaller horns close to the center of the forehead with small fire orbs levitating from the tip of the horns.

"Ahh, the Reaper. You've finally decided to join us in this little splendor." The demon lord said in charismatic, yet sinister tone.

"Nymus." Death said grimly, remembering that he was one of several demons of Hell well known for their expertise in portal magic. Why would a demon of Hell like him fraternize with the lowly devils is the part that slightly confused the pale rider.

"I knew you would arrive here. Even if it took you longer than I thought it would." Nymus grinned wickedly.

"So you are responsible for swaying Riser Phenex to the side of the legions of Hell?" Death asked.

"Indeed. I watched the events unfold ever since your brother challenged the devil to a fight. After that, the devil noble was consumed by desperation, his mind in a perfect state of chaos and panic. And it was at that moment where I came in, to offer him salvation." Nymus smirked.

"You mean eternal damnation." Death said grimly.

"That depends on the person's point of view. He knew very well that he stood no chance against War, especially since he allied himself with the Devil King's sister, Rias Gremory, the Princess of Annihilation. When I made him an offer that I would aid him in eliminating War with my army and have his victory against Rias Gremory, he was all too eager to accept it." Nymus said.

"Not knowing that you were merely using him as a puppet for your own ends." Death said as a matter of factly.

"Precisely." Nymus smirked.

"You demons are becoming more predictable as centuries go by." Death said bluntly before he charged forward, slicing three of the demons who stood in his way. But to his surprise, as Death got to the center of the chamber, a green circular rune suddenly paralyzed him in place, with three lightning crystals forming and striking him with channeled, green lightning, paralyzing his body completely and sending a torrent of pain while Death screamed in agony.

"Predictable you say? Is that the reason why you fell into my trap?" Nymus said before he chuckled darkly. "Oh Death, after all this time, you've finally decided to drop your guard when fighting the demons. And now, that will be your undoing. Finish him." He said, with the demons around Death happily obliging.

"Think… again." Death growled as he fought through the paralyzing pain.

Almost on cue, Despair charged from the portal right onto one of the lightning crystals, headbutting it hard and shattering it upon impact. Now that the pain was less severe, Death pulled out his scythes and threw them at each crystal, shattering them as well before the scythes returned to their master, along with Despair as he galloped behind him.

* * *

At the Rating Game dimension, War finally got the upper hand against Warmaster as he punched him in the gut with his armored gauntlet. Then War sliced both of his legs in a single motion, making the crimson demon scream in agony as he fell on his back. Then War grabbed him by the head and started to apply pressure on it. He squeezed harder and harder, making the demon squirm in severe pain while trying to free himself from his iron grip. But his skull started to snap and crack until finally, War squeezed hard enough in a loud crunch as he pulverized his head into gory bits as the demon's body crumpled on the ground. Then War immediately turned his attention to the two Traumas and an army of demons slowly advancing towards him as he drew his Chaoseater and readied himself for another slaughter.

A good distance away from War, Issei growled angrily as the situation seemed hopeless by the minute.

" _Damn it! No matter how many of these guys we beat, more of them just keep coming. We have to do something quickly to turn this fight to our favor."_ Issei thought before he glanced back at Asia again, then returning his gaze to the incoming demon horde, having a flashback of the deal he made with the dragon inside his gauntlet.

* * *

" _Hey, you can hear me, right? I need a word with you." Issei referred to the dragon inside his left hand, but he was silent in those moments, forcing Issei to try harder. "Come on! Show yourself dragon!" It was after those words that his left hand started to glow green without changing its shape, signifying that the dragon answered the call._

 _[I am here. What is it you ask of me?] Ddraig said._

" _You and I need to make a deal." Issei said seriously._

 _[I'm listening.] Ddraig said._

" _I have a bad feeling that something terrible might happen at the Rating Game tomorrow. And for that I need a power far greater than what I have gained right now from all that training. That's where you come in." Issei said._

 _[Hmm. You require more power to protect your friends, that I understand. But, such power requires a sacrifice.]_

" _I am willing to give away my left arm if you will give me the power I want. Now are you in or are you out?" Issei said._

 _[If you are adamant in your decision, then I will grant you the power of the red dragon worthy of your sacrifice, but only till the count of ten.] Ddraig said seriously._

" _Ten seconds?! You want me to sacrifice my arm for ten fucking seconds, that's what you call a worthy sacrifice?!" Issei shouted in outrage and anger._

 _[I'm sorry, but if you were to push your body beyond that time limit, you death would be a certainty. Then the two riders of the Apocalypse would be the least of your concerns.] Ddraid said bluntly._

 _Issei then growled angrily as he turned around and faced towards the wall. He practically offered that dragon his arm and all he could give him is ten seconds, ten pissy seconds in a fight that would no doubt last hell of a lot longer. But the longer he pondered on that thought, the more he was forced to actually consider such an offer. Ever since his resurrection as a devil, he was a mere pushover for his enemies, even "allies" such as Death and War, always in need of a rescue. But since Asia's untimely death by demon's hands, he decided he had enough. He needed a trump card if things turn to worse if his own strength and regular boosts from his Sacred Gear won't cut it. He needed the power to actually be of help, to protect his comrades, especially Asia. It's those thoughts that ultimately persuaded him to sign the contract with the dragon within._

" _I guess I have to make every second count then." Issei frowned seriously as he looked at his left arm, with the flashback ending as he returned to the present, looking at his left arm just like that time in the past._

* * *

However, as he glanced around, he noticed that things are starting to go bad for his comrades. While War had no problem whatsoever fighting the demons singlehandedly, Kiba is starting to slow down as he struggled to maintain his momentum, but was smacked aside by the armored Phantom Guard, with the devil knight standing up and breathing heavily. Koneko looked worse for wear as she tried to dodge the Trauma by dashing back, breathing heavily as she tried to counter the demonic beast's ferocity. Akeno and Rias are starting to wear out from volley after volley of respective attacks on the demon army. In other words, with War distracted from the group, they are losing.

" _I have no choice. I also wanted to keep this power a secret from Death and War if they were to try to kill us, but it seems these demons might beat them to it."_ Issei thought before he clenched his left fist. "Alright then, it's time for… Overbooster!" He shouted as he jumped in the air and lifted his gauntlet above his head.

[WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOSTER!]

War and the other devils now have their attention drawn to Issei's sudden transformation. Not only did they notice that Issei's power increased dramatically, his entire body is now covered in large, red armor equipped with rocket boosters.

"This is the Red Dragon Emperor's power. Balance Breaker Scale Mail!" Issei said as he clenched his fists.

"What the… Balance Breaker?! Where did that come from?!" Rias said in surprise.

Akeno along with Asia knew of the deed he did last night, the sacrifice he had to make for the sake of his friends. It was a memory that was not exactly pleasant to think about, but nonetheless it rushed in her mind at that moment, of her encounter with Issei the night before the Rating Game.

* * *

" _You did what?" Akeno said in shock._

" _I had no choice Akeno. I was a complete failure against Death back at the church and I would most certainly be against War if they were to push us around again." Issei frowned slightly._

" _Do you really think we would have done any better against them, even Rias? They are the Horsemen of the Apocalypse Issei, feared by every living being across Creation. The humans may be the only ones who are oblivious to their existence, but devils, angels, fallen angels and even demons would think twice before fighting them."_ _Akeno frowned seriously._

" _I know." Issei said seriously in bitter tone before he looked down. "But still, it had to be done. All my life I was deemed a failure, a pushover, a mere punching bag. All that because I love to talk about women's fun bags. It's not like I killed someone to deserve such punishment." He then looked at his gauntlet, who was now permanently formed on his arm. "Besides, with this power, I can actually be of help to you guys, not some dead weight to pull around and always come to the rescue."_

" _Stop it Issei." Akeno frowned slightly, with Issei's eyes connecting with hers before Akeno smiled gently. "You are not a dead weight by any means. Not every devil pawn starts out incredibly strong. Right now, you achieved the level of strength that many pawns struggled for months if not years to reach. You are a pervert that's true, but at the same time you are far more than you are letting yourself believe." She then caressed his gauntlet with both of her hands. "This strength may not be your own, but you possess something that no raw power can give you. Heart."  
_

" _I do?" Issei said as his eyes went slightly wide in surprise, his heart touched from her words of encouragement and support._

" _Of course. You may not be very powerful, but you still stood your ground in every fight you have been. Even against Death himself." Akeno smiled before she giggled cutely at the last part.  
_

" _Yeah, I don't wanna do that ever again, for all of our sakes." Issei laughed nervously while scratching his chin. Then Akeno took a few steps forward and leaned her lips near his right ear._

" _Besides, if you love women's breasts so much, I can let you grope on them as long as you like if we win." Akeno whispered teasingly, making Issei's face quickly take one eighty._

" _Really?! You'll let me motorboat them if we win?!" Issei smiled widely in excitement._

" _Of course._ _ **If**_ _we win." Akeno giggled cutely._

 **"** _ **Alright! And with War fighting with us, it will be nipple twists and motorboating in no time!** " Issei giggled gleefully in thought._

" _I hope you made the right choice Issei." Akeno smiled, breaking Issei from his daydreaming as he looked at her blankly. "But I guess we will find out the answer to that in the Rating Game tomorrow." She said before she went to sleep, ending the flashback in turn._

* * *

" _Well Akeno, time to see if it was indeed the right choice_." Issei thought as he used his rocket boosters to launch himself quickly in the air.

[TEN!]

Now that his power was increased greatly with the short time given to him, his abilities were also greatly enhanced as he prepared a Dragon Shot and fired at the demon army, causing a massive explosion and decimating many demons in the process. Then he fired another Dragon Shot at another side of the demon army, killing many more.

[NINE!]

From the ground, War observed Issei and was in all honesty impressed by his newfound power. But judging by the plainly obvious countdown, it won't last long and because of that fact, he noticed that the boy is in a big hurry to kill as many demons as he could. A bold move, but he won't let him have all the fun as he turned towards the demons coming towards him.

"Time for me to cut loose as well." War smirked slightly before he clenched his gauntlet as his skull glowed in orange light. Little did the demon horde knew that War and Death have accumulated an overflowing amount of chaos and reaper energy respectively from the slaughter they inflicted on them, especially War, since he was one of the two who was thrown into the jaws of the beast. From two spots at the same time, Death and War have finally let the overflowing reaper and chaos energies respectively flow through every being of their body and their physical forms underwent an extremely powerful transformation feared across Creation.

War's body lifted in the air and then exploded in a massive, blazing inferno, drawing the attention of every demon and devil in the realm while incinerating the demons caught in War's explosive transformation. And within a cloud of flame and smoke, War's body shifted in a large, winged demon wreathed in flame, equipped with massive sword and a gaze that can melt even the chill of the Abyss, signifying his transformation into a Chaos Form.

"What in the flying fuck?!" Issei said in complete shock and surprise as he didn't see this one coming.

"So War can transform too?" Akeno said in trembling voice, awed and afraid at the fact that the red rider can transform too, while Rias silently looked at the fiery demon in equal fear and shock. The flaming monster that was War then swooped down and slaughtered multitudes of demons in his vicinity in his explosive landing.

Death was enveloped in purple, necromantic energy as he first summoned his signature weapon Harvester and impaled it on the ground, where the circular rune exploded violently, sending a shockwave that knocked the demons back before he transformed into a hovering, winged, hooded Reaper Form. Now the two riders were a true force to be reckoned with as they proceeded to slaughter the demons in their wake. At this point, their transformations are a complete overkill against most beings in Creation, except for the most powerful of the individuals. While Death can access his Reaper Form anytime he desires, providing he gathers enough reaper energy to assume his transformation, it was a real challenge for War to keep his form in reserve, as the chaos energy accumulated in his body can hardly be suppressed for long if the battle is lengthy enough.

In a single swipe, War sliced two Traumas and dozens demons in the weapon's arc, their body parts crumpling on the ground as War charged at the demons, easily slicing through them like paper, tearing every demon apart from lumbering Traumas to small Minions one big row after another. Death was no different in his slaughter as he used his massive scythe to hack, slash, cleave, impale and slaughter his way to the demon lord above. He started to spin his scythe like a sawblade and threw it in circular motion, killing all of the elite demons surrounding him before the weapon returned to its master. Immediately after that did Death hover in the air and charged at Nymus, his scythe and the demon's spear clashing and commencing a duel between them. War let out an unearthly roar as he sprung his wings, took to the skies and raised his flaming sword, releasing a big wave of pure liquid fire, an element harnessed from the world of the Charred Council, capable of decimating even demons as they burned by the hundreds by the wrath of War. Although it is comparable to the demonic Hellfire, the element that the demons got used to, the fires of the domain of the Charred Council were something that the demons can hardly ignore.

"What the… What kind of monstrosity is that?!" Riser shouted in fear and outrage as he did _not_ count on the fact that War can transform, not at all.

"The only monster here is you Riser. Just give up and walk away before you sully our family name any further!" Ravel shouted angrily. But although anger filled her every being, it was mixed with sorrow, her eyes forming tears with the knowledge that her brother is now a pawn of the legions of Hell.

"Be quiet! I'll deal with you later." Riser growled before he looked down at the battlefield again. He realized that things are going really bad for him and his newfound allies, the word coming loosely in this case. Seeing that the tide is quickly turning to their favor, he decided to act as he sprung his flaming wings and rushed to the battlefield. From above, Riser noticed that War was completely distracted in decimating the demon horde, which is good because now Riser can pick the devils off one by one.

Meanwhile, with newfound resolve after Issei's and War's transformation, Rias and Akeno continued to destroy many demons from above, occasionally killing the stragglers who try to attack Asia, Kiba and Koneko, who also gained drastic morale boost to press the attack. As for Issei, all he could with the time given is to repeat his Dragon Shots, since it's the only attack that covers a large radius when detonated.

[SIX!]

Then Issei heard Asia screaming. Immediately after that, Issei quickly looked down and watched in shock as Trauma smacked aside Koneko and grabbed Asia. The Trauma lifted Asia and let out a bloodcurdling roar, making Asia scream at the top of her lungs in terror as the demon was about to devour her.

"ASIAA!" Issei screamed as he fired his rocket launchers and charged at lightning speed. Moments before the demon succeeded in chomping on Asia, Issei punched the demon hard in the gut with both of his fists, sending the demon tumbling backwards before Issei caught the blonde former nun bridal style.

"Asia, are you okay?" Issei said in worry. The trembling Asia slowly opened her teary eyes and she let out a sigh of immense relief as she saw the face of her savior.

"Issei? Oh thank you Issei, I was so scared." Asia cried as she hugged Issei tightly.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll keep you safe no matter what." Issei said sincerely, but their moment was ruined when the Trauma got up and roared again. But before it could charge, with a glance of light, the demon was suddenly decapitated, its head falling on the ground as the attacker was revealed.

"Kiba! Thanks a lot man." Issei smiled beneath his helmet.

"Don't worry, I got your back." Kiba nodded as he charged at the Phantom Guards again.

[FIVE!]

"Oh right. The countdown." Issei said before he dropped Asia down on her feet. "Sorry Asia, I have no time to spare." He said before he readied his rocket boosters and launched himself in the air.

Moments later, as Akeno was fighting off the pesky minion flamecallers and a couple of Ravagers, Riser used the opportunity to unleash a large fireball on her.

"Akeno, look out!" Issei shouted as he charged towards her.

[FOUR!]

Akeno gasped in shock, caught off guard as she noticed the flaming surprise attack heading her way. But before it could hit her, Issei intercepted as he grabbed her and flew out of the way of the attack, where the fireball exploded harmlessly from the distance in blazing inferno.

"Curse him! How did that filth acquire such power and speed anyway?" Riser growled angrily as Issei landed on the ground.

[THREE!]

"Are you okay Akeno?" Issei asked worryingly, making the devil queen giggle cutely.

"Look at you, my knight in shining armor. I guess your sacrifice was worth it after all." Akeno smiled, making Issei chuckle a little light-heartedly. But their tender moment was ruined when two Ravagers unleashed a combined blast on the two devils.

"Look out!" Issei shouted as he pushed Akeno out of the way, taking the full brunt of the demons' attack and knocking him back. Issei quickly recovered as he slid backwards on his feet, but before he could retaliate, Issei was impaled through the right shoulder and left side of his ribs, making him scream in pain.

"ISSEI!" Akeno screamed in shock and horror as two Defilers pulled their weapons from Issei, while the devil pawn fell down on the ground, still donning his armor.

[TWO!]

But before they could finish him off, Akeno fired two lightning bolts at the two Defilers, electrocuting them both and knocking them back hard, killing them in turn as their bodies smoked in sound of seared flesh. Enraged, Akeno flew up and unleashed one chain lightning after another, decimating the surrounding dozens of demons who foolishly try to finish what the two demons have started. After she was done, Akeno was breathing hard, struggling to catch her breath as the battle is taking its toll on her as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Death in his Reaper Form was battling Nymus, who was fruitlessly trying to parry the Reaper's mighty scythe while teleporting about to escape him. But Death, having experience over the eons in battling these kind of enemies, knew exactly what kind of counterattack is required in these situations: fighting fire with fire. Little did the demons knew that Death learned to utilize his abilities in his Reaper Form and because of that fact they are greatly empowered in his transformed state.

In that instant Nymus teleported and reappeared to another location, Death used his Teleport Slash to strike at almost instantaneous speed, where a loud clash can be heard before Death reappeared behind Nymus. A few moments later and Nymus' body started to fall apart as Death cut him multiple times, with Nymus' body crumpling on the ground before Death finally regressed from his Reaper form back to his normal form. But moments later as he stood upright, he saw that the portal was starting to close following the demon lord's demise. Not wasting a second, he sprinted and mounted his steed, with Despair galloping towards the portal and quickly jumping through.

* * *

[ONE!]

Akeno then looked down and flew fast to Issei's aid.

"Issei! Issei, are you okay?" Akeno said worryingly as she lifted him by the head.

[COUNT IS UP!]

With those words spoken, the armor disappeared, making Issei choke out a chunk of blood from the sudden loss of power, making Akeno gasp in greater shock and horror.

"Oh no. You're badly injured." Akeno frowned sadly as she inspected the wounds. Issei gritted his teeth and growled as he tried to endure the pain entirely, but it was too much to ginore. However, he did resist the pain enough to force a smile to somewhat ease Akeno's worries.

"Don't worry Akeno. At least I stopped those demons from harming you." Issei smiled with one eye open, making Akeno gasp slightly and blush, her heart touched from his heartfelt statement. But before she could ponder on those words, suddenly the portals spread around the Rating Game dimension started to close, several by several before all of them were closed.

"Look. The portals." Kiba said in surprise.

"They're closed." Asia smiled.

"No! NO!" Riser said in shock and horror before he growled angrily. "That fool failed. Damn it all!" He said before he retreated towards the new school house that was now partly in ruins, preparing himself for the final battle.

With the closure of the portals, the remaining demon horde was cut off from receiving reinforcements and was now thrown in disarray, more so when War was not even half done decimating the demons while still maintaining his Chaos Form. As for Rias, she gasped in shock as she noticed that Issei was mortally wounded. Not wasting time, she landed near Koneko, Kiba and Asia.

"Looks like they did it. The portals are closed." Kiba smiled as he looked at Rias.

"Never mind that, Issei is injured badly." Rias frowned seriously.

"What?" Kiba said in shock.

"Asia, move quickly and heal Issei. Hurry before he bleeds out and dies." Rias commanded in serious tone. This time Asia frowned slightly and nodded before she ran as fast as she could to save him.

"Kiba, Koneko. It's time we finish this." Rias said in dead serious tone. Kiba and Koneko, although their wounds were healed every time they were injured by Asia, their stamina was drained severely from the sustained combat against the demon army. Nevertheless, they nodded in compliance as they stood by her side, ready to kill any demon that tries to get a jump on Asia, Akeno and Issei.

Asia ran towards Issei as quickly as she could while the devil pawn's head was resting on Akeno's lap, with the devil queen's eyes glossy in sorrow at seeing him in such a crippled state.

"Issei!" Asia shouted worryingly with teary eyes as she knelt next to him. "Issei, can you hear me? Issei!"

Issei gritted his teeth and coughed hard in pain before he opened his eye.

"Asia?" Issei said.

"Shh, don't talk. I'm going to heal you." Asia frowned sadly as she used her Twilight Healing to mend the two stab spots. "Even with the wounds you have, you never give up. You're so brave Issei."

"Yeah. Or I guess I'm just an idiot who doesn't _know_ when to give up." Issei chuckled light heartedly, feeling better and better as his wounds are almost completely healed. After a moment or two, Issei's wounds were closed and his strength returned enough for him to stand up.

"Man, that was a close call. Thanks a lot Asia." Issei smiled, patting her by the head as Asia smiled and giggled a bit, while Akeno smiled blissfully behind her.

To their surprise, many magic circles formed from their side bearing the crest of the Gremory family. From those magic circles, many devil soldiers were deployed: Swordsmen with shields, halberdiers and archers, followed by several war chariots. The soldiers and the war chariots didnt waste a second as they charged at the demons and started to slaughter them in their state of panic, while the archers unleashed a volley of arrows, killing the Traumas and any demon caught in the way of the volley. And while the army was clearing the Rating Game dimension of the demonic infestation, Sirzechs, Grayfia and Death materialized from it, making the three devils smile brightly and inwardly sigh in relief, knowing that everything will be alright now.

"Brother!" Rias smiled brightly as she ran towards Sirzechs with Kiba and Koneko.

"Good to see that you are all alive. I have to admit I'm impressed that all of you survived, though I had no doubt you would." Sirzechs smiled, though inside he was immensely relieved that his sister survived.

"Save your family reunions for later." Death said coldly before he marched forward. "For Riser Phenex awaits." He said as he extended his dual scythes in reverse grip, his gaze fixed on War, who finally regressed from his Chaos form back into his normal form.

"Right." Sirzechs nodded with serious expression to Death before he looked at his sister. "Rias, you and your retainers are probably exhausted from fighting this long. Rally them up and recuperate while we go and deal with Riser."

"No." Death said simply, drawing the devils' attentions. "War and I will deal with that wretch. He proved himself a threat to the Balance by fraternizing with the legions of Hell." He then glanced back towards the devils. "Stay away from this bout or die with him." Then without another glance, he marched forward War, leaving the devils in silence. Sirzechs, Rias and the other devils know better than to provoke the Reaper himself, so they decided to destroy the demon stragglers in the Rating Game dimension instead.

Moments later, Death reached his brother War as the red rider pulled his Chaoseater from one of the fallen Traumas and glanced at his brother.

"Took you long enough." War said bluntly as he sheathed he swiped his weapon to wipe some of the blood.

"Let's save the chatter till after we finish our business here." Death said before War immediately nodded in agreement, sharing his elder brother's sentiment. With that, War clutched his Chaoseater and jumped high in the air, followed by Death.

The two riders landed on the roof of the new school house where Riser Phenex himself waits, petrified in place out of anger and fear. It was bad enough that he had to deal with one of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, but two? He's as good as dead, but still he won't back down without a fight. But the longer the two riders glared at him in intense staredown, his hopes of winning are plummeting faster than a rock falling towards the ground.

"Riser Phenex. You have allowed yourself to be tempted by the powers of the Second Kingdom, threatening the devil society in turn." Death said in serious, but cold tone.

"Your actions have posed a severe threat to the Balance, and for that you will be punished severely." War said seriously as he clenched his Chaoseater while remembering Grayfia's words back on Earth.

"Now, submit or face the wrath of the Council." Death said as he clenched his scythes in reverse grip.

"Surrender? Never, not even to you horsemen!" Riser Phenex shouted, his mind in state of utter desperation as the flaming wings expanded in size. "I am the Phenex nobleman! The flame of the immortal bird burns within me, the hellfire of my clan will scorch you to dust!" He shouted in fury as the flames engulfed him and expanded greatly before he blitzed in the sky and charged desperately at the two riders.

War was the first to take action as he clenched his armored gauntlet before he threw a punch that connected with Risers, resulting in momentary stalemate. Then the force of their punches caused a fiery explosion, but from the smoke it was Riser who was sent flying back, slamming into the ground while Death and War were in pursuit as they jumped down. Even though he was feeling dizzy after that clash, Riser still got up on his feet. Now it was Death's turn to strike as Riser engulfed his hands in flame. Riser fired a barrage of fireballs at Death, but he nimbly sliced through each of the fireball at impressive speed with no sign of slowing down whatsoever. Then Riser quickly conjured two swords and parried Death's scythes. Even though Riser managed to parry Death's blows with his increased power, the Reaper clearly had the upper hand both in terms of power and in combat experience with his weapons, something that Riser lacked due to mostly being a hand to hand combatant. In a single swipe, Death cleaved through his swords and they fizzled in the air. Then when we got close enough, he jumped and sliced both of Riser's arms, landing behind him and standing upright.

Moments later, Riser started to crack up a bit as his arms regenerated, in a lot faster rate before he was strengthened with demonic power.

"I have to admit I was worried that I couldn't beat you." Riser smirked before he turned towards Death, with the rider's back facing the devil. "But if you think you can defeat me with conventional means, then victory is actually possible for me to achieve."

"Is that so?" Death said.

"Huh?" Riser's eyes went slightly wide as Death turned around.

"Do you honestly believe that you are the first being possessing regenerative capabilities that we encountered over the eons?" Death said as he turned towards Riser, with War standing behind Riser. "We dealt with your kind before. As useful as your ability may be, it is your stamina that will suffer the most. Besides, I have just the weapons to counter your type of regeneration." He then sheathed his scythes before he clenched his fists and crossed them in front of him. Then purple energy formed around his arms and after a few moments, he flexed his arms wide as the purple energy formed into two armblades made of sinew and bone, with the razor sharp blades forming on the gauntlets themselves.

Riser had enough of playing games as he sprung his flaming wings again and charged at the Reaper in desperate assault. But as he threw a punch, Death caught his fist casually and slowly tilted it sideways, his orange eyes connecting with Riser's. As Riser stared into Death's almost fiery eyes, he felt that his courage was failing him and was quickly replaced with fear and panic, for the Reaper's gaze was as cold as the Abyss itself, justifying his ruthless nature. Then Death used his left armblade to slice Riser's arm. Much to his shock, Riser screamed in agony as for the first time in his nigh eternal existence, he felt actual pain. Not only that, he noticed that the wound from his shoulder socket was frozen in thin layer of ice.

"What the… what have you done? Why can't I regenerate?!" Riser growled in pain and anger.

"Not even the flames of the Phoenix can counter the chill of the Abyss itself." Death said in cold and merciless tone as he clenched both of his fists.

Riser roared in fury as he lifted himself in the air and raised his hand, conjuring a fireball that grew larger and larger in size. Just as he was about to unleash his attack, Death charged his right armblade and threw a crescent blade of energy, cutting through Riser's right rib, his wound encased in thin layer of ice again. Then he struck again as he threw another blade of energy from his left armblade, slicing his left arm, with his fireball fizzling out in the process. In quick succession, Death equipped his scythes once again, attaching them, bending the blade of the scythe into a spear and threw it, impaling it on Riser's chest. Then he jumped high in the air at fast speed, grabbed the scythe and used it to throw Riser down, smashing him into the ground, with the rider landing soon after in his signature fighting stance, crouching with scythes in reverse grip.

Death stood upright and sheathed his scythes to find Riser appearing from the dust, defeated both in body and soul. As he gazed at the defeated devil noble, Death equipped his armblades again. Many millennia ago, he came across Argul's Tomb, courtesy of the mysterious merchant named Ostegoth for giving him the information. By defeating the dragon that was seemingly the source of power for the long deposed king Argul, he also found the fabled armblades that he just used in duel against Riser named Frostforged Twins. Even though his scythes were his weapons of choice, he was no stranger to using secondary weapons in combat, albeit rarely on certain foes like Riser. Most of the time he uses his faithful scythe Harvester, but when it comes to secondary weapons, these armblades are his back up weapons of choice.

As he towered above Riser, War stood next to him, followed soon after by Ravel and the Gremory devils, along with several soldiers.

"Ravel… Ravel…" Riser gritted his teeth as he turned towards the only person closest to him for help. But Ravel was utterly disgusted and angry to even look at him, let alone talk to him, but also sad to see her brother reduced to this.

"Reap what you have sown, betrayer." Ravel said in soft, sad voice as she turned away, not daring to look back at the person she called her brother, despite of his obvious and rather annoying flaws. Riser gasped in shock as in that moment, he realized the heavy price he had to pay for his actions. He turned his back on his own sister and by extension, his family and his people, all because he foolishly chased after victory in this fight by allying with the demons.

"Death." Sirzechs said seriously as he approached the rider. "Allow us to arrest him and put him on trial. He deserves a severe punishment for what he had done on this day."

"He will be on trial…" Death said before he glanced at Riser. "In the domain of the Charred Council." He said before Riser's eyes went wide in utter shock. A trial in front of the Council? He would rather trade his regeneration than to be subjugated in front of those ancient and merciless entities.

"No." Sirzechs said in serious tone, making Death turn his gaze on him in slight curiosity, but also annoyance and irritation. "With all due respect, he deserves to be punished by the devils. Not only did he desecrate the sanctity of the Rating Game, but he also betrayed the devils by joining with the demons, as we all know at this point. He may have threatened the Balance with his actions, but it's our people that he wronged the most. And by all accounts, it is they who deserve to carry out his sentence. And I say this both as a king and a devil myself."

Death shrugged his statement in a slight huff. But another instant later as he locked his gaze on Riser again, he realized that he was right. Many criminals who threatened the Balance were always brought forth in front of the Charred Council to be judged, the most severe punishment imaginable was banishment into Oblivion, a dimension of perpetual nothingness, the very place where he secretly disposed of the Ravaiim blood and the place where Belisatra was thrown in, ceasing to exist, body and soul. But in light of the situation, given that Riser's crimes were not nearly as severe as Belisatra's or any other convicted criminal for that matter who were deserving of such fate, he might as well let the devils take care of this traitor.

"Very well, devil king." Death said before he looked at Sirzechs again with same cruel, cold gaze. "I expect nothing less but severe punishment. No eternal imprisonment or anything of the sort." He said. Sirzechs nodded silently with serious look before he gazed at Riser in disgust.

"Take him." He ordered his guards as they scooped up Riser and escorted him, with Sirzechs following suit, along with Grayfia and the other devils. As they departed, Death stood in place while War approached his brother.

"Why would you let them take him away? It's not like you to let them convince you so easily." War asked curiously in his usual, serious tone and expression.

"They didn't." Death said, making War raise his eyebrow in slight curiosity. "Riser was a mere pawn, a puppet pulled by the demon lord's strings. And yet he too, despite of his talents, was also manipulated." Then he turned towards War. "Who is the mastermind behind all this? In all honesty, I have no idea. But I guess that's a mystery we will have to solve another day." He said before he departed, moments later followed by War.

As they walked forward, Rias lagged behind the group on purpose, turning her head behind and looking at War stomping his way with Death, having a flashback of War saving her from the demons who were about to execute her, his broad back facing her as he stood in front of her like a mountain. Was he deliberately trying to save her? Was there a purpose behind that sudden intervention? Or was that merely a matter of chance for him to be close by and charge for the kill on those demons? She didn't know herself, but she had a hunch that War saved her on purpose, though she can't confirm that theory yet.

As for War, he raised his eyebrow curiously as he noticed Rias was looking at him for some reason, but the Gremory princess blushed and quickly turned her head in her direction, starting to play dumb.

" _What was that about?"_ War thought. But as usual he shrugged off her weird behavior and returned to his own thoughts of who was the perpetrator behind all this.

* * *

At the same time in an unknown location, an unidentified individual observed the proceedings of the all-out battle through a crystal ball placed on a pedestal, the only source of light as perpetual darkness permeated everything else.

"How disappointing." The unknown person sighed. "It would seem that the riders are as powerful as ever. I dare say even stronger than they were many millennia ago on that fateful day." The person then smirked from the shadows. "No matter. Soon enough, you will pay in blood for standing in my way. And then humanity will suffer as well in the most grandiose way possible. All of Creation will tremble in the wake of my vengeance."

* * *

 **A/N: And here it is, boy was this a lot of brainstorming to make one awesome battle chapter, in my opinion at least. Since i started my summer job again, the chapters will be slower to write, but the story will still go on, so nothing to worry about that :)**

 **-Wacko12 Who knows, that's always an option :)**

 **-Gamelover41592 Thank you :)**

 **-treyalexander63197 Yeah true that :)**

 **-Superkamehameha Thanks bro, yeah with the two riders on board, they were pushed to their limits :)**

 **-chucklestheewok They will as the story goes on, but not anytime soon.**

 **-Abhinav Chhetri Well, i hope this chapter is manly enough for you, appreciate your enthusiasm :D**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, faves and follows and as always, i'll see you in the next chapter :)**


	8. Chapter 8

~Operation Excalibur~

The day went by with unexpected turn of events. Instead of the traditional devil battle unfolding between the two houses, it ended up in a demonic invasion that threatened to destroy Rias Gremory and her servants and almost paving the way for the legions of Hell to advance further into the Underworld. But with the two Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Death and War uniting with the devils in their endeavor, they succeeded in defeating the army of Hell and taken the traitor Riser Phenex under the Gremory's custody.

Currently, Death, War, Rias and Sirzechs have gathered together in private room where they could discuss the current events with no interruptions.

"This was a major twist from Riser's part. I never would have thought that he would betray us to the demons of Hell." Sirzechs frowned seriously as he looked down on the ground.

"You speak as if you were friends with him." Death said in sarcastic tone as he folded his arms.

"No, that's not the point." Sirzechs said as he now looked at Death. "The members of the house of Phenex, although arrogant, are honorable at heart, especially their father. I assume your brother's participation in the Rating Game has forced him to take drastic measures to achieve victory."

"It would have been far more tolerable if he just submitted instead. There was no shame in losing a fight." War said seriously.

"And since when are you the one to talk about that one, War?" Death pointed out, but War huffed silently as he will not give his brother indulgence by answering that question.

"Either way, the leader of the demonic horde has been killed and the threat has been nullified. However, I can't shake the feeling that this was the beginning of things to come." Sirzechs said seriously.

"And you would be right, devil king. The demon lord that I fought was imposing, but he was a puppet as well. Someone behind the curtains has orchestrated that attack, for this could not be all Riser's doing." Death said.

"Do you have any ideas on who could it be?" Rias asked curiously.

"I have many. But they are all mere assumptions, so we can't take any lead from them." Death said before he took a few steps forward towards the doors and then stood sideways to look at Sirzechs behind him. "Until we have a solid evidence of who is responsible, we will continue to make our stay on Earth in your sister's little club. See that you devils commence with the investigation as well." He said strictly before he went for the doors to leave the room, followed by War, leaving Rias and Sirzechs alone. Sirzechs then sighed slightly in stress relief before he looked at Rias.

"Well, on the bright side of all this, your engagement with Riser has been cancelled and the devil penalty of visiting Earth has been prevented." Sirzechs smiled.

"Did Riser's father told you of that?" Rias asked curiously.

"Not exactly. But I can only imagine the shock on his face after Ravel told him the story of Riser's betrayal. And if he is the man that we knew all this time, he would agree with cancelling the engagement as well." Sirezchs said seriously before he smiled again. "A lot has happened today. Go get some rest sister, leave the heavy lifting to me."

"Yes. You are a devil king after all." Rias smiled, while Sirzechs chuckled light heartedly at that.

"Yes, I suppose I am. I'll see you later." Sirzechs smiled before he left as well, leaving Rias alone to ponder on today's events.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Death and War were walking through the hallway…

"So, what 'assumptions' came to mind brother? Samael? Lilith?" War asked curiously.

"No and no. They are far too cunning to even consider such an obvious and blatant assault on us. Besides, Samael's legions are mostly comprised of the elite soldiers of Hell. What we have fought is the entire cornucopia of demons. As for Lilith, well, even she knows better than to threaten the Balance and scheme a direct assault." Death said.

"Then who else would plot an attack on us?" War asked.

"There are many demons of Hell who would gladly see our heads on a pike, but nearly all of them thought twice before actually raising their weapons against us. But I have never encountered a demon lord who would throw an entire army against us just like that. Usually it's a small warband or a group of infiltrators or ambushers that we kill every time, but since the pact was made, not once did the demons deployed an entire army on our heads." Death said.

"So in other words, you got nothing." War said bluntly.

"No. Unfortunately I don't." Death said before he looked at War again. "But then again, who's to say the army was meant to wipe the two of us out specifically?" Death said. After a few moments of thinking, War quickly understood who Death is implying at.

"The Gremory devils." War said.

"Indeed. And the proof of that statement is in the two front assault they made, on both Sirzechs himself and his sister. Oddly enough, the demons at the time were more focused on slaying him than fighting me." Death said as he looked in front of him.

"Now that you mentioned it, the demons that I fought seemed more focused on killing Rias Gremory than the other devils in her group." War said, having a flashback of how the Ravager blasted her down before the Phantom General closed in on her, accompanied by two Defilers and several Phantom Guards. "Are you implying that they started to mobilize against the devils with intent to wipe them out?"

"It's a strong possibility. From what Sirzechs and his father told me, the demons are not really fond of these devils. They consider them a degenerate shadows of their former selves who are only fit to die." Death looked at War before he glanced in front of him. "With their deaths, chaos would no doubt follow in the devils' hierarchy. It would be an opening for the loyalists of Hell to rejoin the demons and overthrow the devils in the process."

"And what kind of demon lord could possess such power to command both the portal master and a large host? Lucifer remained passive over the eons, even though he shares the sentiment of all the demons in his domain. And if it's not Samael and Lilith, then who?" War asked curiously.

" _That_ is something we need to find out before the assailant's eyes are fixed on the White City, and shattering the pact made eons ago." Death said, thus ending the conversation between the riders while making way to inform the Charred Council of these events.

* * *

Later that day, the two riders stood on the platform in front of the three stone faces of the Charred Council and made their report of yesterday's events.

" **The demons invaded the devils?"** The first head said.

"Yes. And it would appear that they started to mobilize against the devils in trying to conquer the Underworld for themselves." Death said, with War standing behind him to the right.

" **The matter that you shouldn't be involved with in the first place**." The third head said.

"What?" Death and War said in unison in slight disbelief.

" **The infighting of the demons and the devils are not our concern. And by extension, not yours either, pale rider."** Second head said.

" **You know of the law that binds the Three Kingdoms, horsemen. The task we have given you is to find the interloper who dares to threaten the Balance, not to involve yourself in the Dark Kingdom's politics."** The first head said in accusing tone.

"The devils have defected from the Dark Kingdom, they are their own faction now." War said seriously.

" **A distinction without a difference when the context remains the same. Do not stray from the task we have given onto you, horsemen."** The first head threatened before all three of the heads fell silent, the flames dissipating from their mouths and eyes. Death and War looked at each other for a moment in slight confusion before they silently left the chamber that is seemingly endless in size.

A few minutes later, the two riders left the cave leading to the heart of the world.

"A distinction without a difference? What the hell did they mean by that?" War said in slight frustration.

"It means that despite the fact the devils are their own society, they still originated from the Dark Kingdom. Even if the demons were to eradicate the devils, the angels and mankind would remain unaffected and by extension the Balance. For the time being, that is." Death said.

"Then what of the fallen angels? Their faction was formed from a band of renegade angels of the White City and yet we raise our weapons against them." War said as he looked at Death.

"They attacked the Kingdom of Man on their own accord, thus we were allowed to act against them. If they were to plot against the White City, then the likes of Abaddon and the Hellguard will deal with them." Death looked at War before he looked on the horizon in front of him. "Either way, our business on Earth is not finished."

"I'm surprised you didn't attempt to convince me to abandon this mission and continue alone." War smirked slightly.

"I was about to." Death said before he glanced behind him." But knowing you, you would have followed me anyway, so it was pointless in the end." He said. War huffed silently in satisfaction before he walked forward and stopped next to his elder brother.

"Then let's go." War said in serious tone, with Death nodding silently before the two horsemen mounted their respective steeds and rode back to Earth.

Although both of them agreed somewhat with what the Council said about the devils back there, they weren't really convinced to let the devils fend for themselves, especially considering the fact that the demons recently attacked them in force. True, they can handle any abomination imaginable that spawned across Creation, as they did since they pledged their loyalty to the Council all those eons ago, but if recent events are of any indication, if they were to allow the demons to tilt the odds against the angels and especially humans in their favor by allowing the devils to join their ranks, that could spell trouble for the two kingdoms. Something that the two riders are not keen of allowing to happen and because of that fact, they are willing to stay on the side of the devils until the future events deem otherwise.

* * *

The storm clouds enveloped the night sky as the two riders returned to Earth. Since there was no other way to reach the Man's Kingdom, Vulgrim's Serpent Holes were the only means of transportation for the two horsemen without making their presence known, at least until they deem it otherwise. After they departed from Vulgrim's little shop, they donned their human disguises and made their way towards Rias' club house. After a while, they both arrived in front of the old school building.

"I sense only two devil powers inside. One weak and one strong." War said.

"Hyoudou and Himejima." Death said casually.

"Odd. Where did the other devils go?" War asked curiously, but Death said nothing as he knelt down and placed his hand on the ground.

"I sense a recent shift of energy. Teleportation magic." Death said as he stood up.

"Back to the Underworld?" War asked.

"I doubt it. Dust, search the city and find the devils!" Death commanded the crow before the bird squawked once and flew away, with Death following the crow while War made his way inside the building.

As War shed his disguise and neared the double doors leading to the living room, he noticed that the doors were partially open, with a dim light illuminating from it. As he slowly made his way towards the doors, he peeked to see if they were doing anything the riders wouldn't approve. But much to his slight disbelief and at the same time annoyance, he heard grunting and moaning from the young pervert. Upon closer observation, he also noticed the top of someone's head dangerously close to his crotch, letting out muffled, pleasured moans as well before the person was revealed to be Akeno, climbing towards Issei and hugging him rather suggestively. War facepalmed as he immediately caught up with what's happening: sexual intercourse, or at least it appeared to be so from his angle.

"Oh man, are you bare down there?" Issei shivered a bit, his crotch starting to bulge as Akeno's wet, bare body was melted on his skin.

"It's all a part of the ceremony." Akeno whispered on his ear suggestively.

"Is that a fact? Then I won't debate with tradition." Issei shivered and moaned in slight pleasure, making Akeno giggle cutely before she stood up, her eyes connecting with Issei.

"You know what? I thought of a better way to improve the process of the ceremony. I think you'll like what I have in store." Akeno said seductively as she grinded her butt on Issei's crotch, making Issei gasp and moan in pleasure. Ever since the all-out battle with the demons, Akeno started to take a liking to Issei for his bravery and honest heart, almost giving his life to protect her from the demon army. He is a pervert through and through, but in time she started to like that as she could tease him with all manner of seductive topics and drive him crazy.

"What in the Abyss are you two doing?!" War shouted angrily as he suddenly slammed the double doors open, having enough of watching this charade going any further. Issei screamed slightly in jumpscare, while Akeno gasped from the hard slam of the double doors.

"War?! Dude, what the hell man, you scared the shit out of me!" Issei shouted in frustration as he clutched onto his chest for his heartbeat to slow its pace slightly. But War was in no mood for jests as he stomped towards the two devils, making them flinch and gasp slightly in fear.

"What of your other comrades? They are not here, so where did they go?" War asked sternly, not even bothering to wait for the two devils to get dressed, with Issei only having his towel around his waist, while Akeno only had a wet, almost see-through bathrobe.

"I don't know, Asia went home, along with Rias and Koneko." Issei said.

"And what of Yuuto?" War in serious tone. Issei and Akeno remained silent as they brainstormed whether they should tell him of the recent truth of the matter or not.

* * *

As Dust flew up in the stormy sky, surveying the city for any sign of the devils while the rain was pouring the flying companion, the crow finally found one of the Gremory devils, the swordsman of the group Kiba before he returned to his master. Kiba wandered alone in thought through the streets, pondering on recent events that were drawn to his attention, most notably after his visit in Issei's house. He discovered in one of Issei's childhood albums a peculiar weapon Issei's friend had all those years ago. A Holy Sword, the reason for the demise of his friends and nearly his own if it weren't for Rias. For a long time, he suppressed the thoughts of vengeance and fought honorably in the name of Rias and her household. But now there will be no more waiting, he will have his revenge on those responsible for subjecting them to the Holy Sword Project, with those heartless bastards slaughtering them like lambs merely because they couldn't wield the said swords.

"Help me. Please help me!" A priest suddenly cried out, breaking Kiba from his thoughts and returning to the present. However, not moment too soon did the priest got impaled from behind. Then the attacker pulled out his sword while the priest's lifeless body slamming on the ground. As Kiba looked who it is, he noticed a gray-haired man wearing white and gray priest outfit and a cross around his neck.

"A stray priest, is it?" Kiba frowned seriously.

"Ahh, welcome devil to your execution. I was itching for a chance to have a decent sword fight on this night." The stray priest grinned wickedly as he locked his gaze on Kiba's.

"Who are you?" Kiba frowned seriously.

"I am George Selzen, Freed's twin brother." The stray priest known as George said.

"You're Freed Selzen's brother?" Kiba said in surprise as his eyes went slightly wide. He heard of Freed from Issei when he told them the story of their encounter, but he never knew he had a brother, a twin no less.

"Yes." George said before he frowned seriously. "And you would probably know that my brother was executed by the Reaper. I know because you devils have allies yourselves with the rider. I may not have my revenge on Death himself, but I will have my satisfaction by killing you."

"You're welcome to try. But I'm warning you, I'm not in the best mood tonight." Kiba said seriously as he conjured his sword, the Holy Eraser and readied himself for battle.

"Your mood swings will be the least of your concerns when I cleave you in half." George said seriously as he pointed his weapon at Kiba, while a golden aura formed on the blade of the sword.

"Wait! That light. That aura. It can't be." Kiba frowned seriously.

"Too late to back down now, devil. Because now you will feel the wrath of Excalibur!" George said as he charged at Kiba at impressive speed, his sword colliding with Kiba's sword. Kiba gritted his teeth in fury as he pushed to gain the advantage, but George did the same in equal ferocity if not more.

"Give up devil. Against Excalibur you have little hope for victory, because you won't be leaving this battle unscathed." George grinned wickedly, but Kiba got angrier as he parried his blade sideways and swung his sword, with George jumping back to avoid his attack.

"Holy Eraser!" Kiba shouted as multiple shadow tendrils formed on the blade and whipped their way to George's sword. But as soon as they wrapped around Excalibur, the sword immediately glowed in golden aura, shattering the shadow tendrils.

"Huh, nice try, but that trick won't work on a sword like this one." George grinned sadistically.

"So the sword is truly the Excalibur. Well, that gives me all the more reason to destroy it and its wielder!" Kiba shouted angrily as he charged at George, swinging his sword while the priest parried his attacks. Then in a swift motion, he cut Kiba's arm, leaving a minor, but excruciatingly painful wound on his arm, making the devil swordsman scream out in agony.

"I see a thirst for revenge in your eyes devil. But your pitiful thoughts of vengeance are _nothing_ compared to mine for the Reaper." George frowned seriously as he pointed the sword at the blonde devil before he lifted it in the air and readied to kill the swordsman. Kiba gritted his teeth in fury at that statement as he suddenly shouldered the priest on the gut, slamming him down on the ground. George gritted his teeth as Kiba charged at him, but the stray priest got up quickly and dashed sideways.

"Time to end this." George grinned wickedly as he raised his sword. But before he could attack, he sensed a very powerful, but eerie presence closing in. "Damn it, not now." He gritted his teeth in anger. Kiba used the opportunity to charge at the priest and try to kill him in a single blow, but George saw it coming as he dodged the attack.

"I'm afraid our little match is over. Until next time." George grinned wickedly before he threw a flash pallet, bursting into blinding light before it quickly faded and the priest with it.

Not long after he was gone, Kiba heard familiar caws above him. When he looked up, his eyes went wide in slight fear as he saw Death's crow Dust perching on the tree branch, pecking his feathers before he looked at the young devil.

"Why are you wandering all alone this late of night?" A familiar, but strict and cold voice said from behind Kiba. When the devil turned around, the lightning struck in the sky to reveal the pale rider himself in his normal form. Since it was night time and it was raining, he didn't need to worry of any human discovering him, at least in the neighborhood they are currently in.

"My mind was just preoccupied and I needed some time alone, that's all." Kiba said seriously as he looked down.

"Preoccupied with what?" Death asked as he approached the swordsman.

"It's nothing, something I want to keep to myself." Kiba frowned seriously as he closed his eyes and bowed his head down, not feeling like explaining anything to Death of all people. As for the Reaper, he wasn't in the mood for games as he grabbed Kiba by the chin hard with his left arm and shoved him near the stone fence, slamming him onto it.

"Hey! What was that about?!" Kiba gritted his teeth as he locked his angry gaze at Death's, with the rider annoyed by the defiance of these devils as usual. But upon observation, he noticed that Kiba was acting differently. After all this time he never bothered to actually know the devils individually, but he couldn't help but notice that Kiba's behavior changed a good deal. Instead of having that annoying, polite smile and meticulous mannerism, he is now serious, aggressive even. And in his eyes he saw one thing that he recognized all too well.

"Vengeance." Death said.

"What?" Kiba said.

"Your eyes, along with your mind are filled with thoughts of vengeance. I recognize that vindictive behavior all too well from my brother War. So explain yourself Yuuto. Who is it you want to have your revenge on?" Death asked strictly while Kiba gritted his teeth as he looked down on the ground. Seeing there was no attempting to hide anything from Death, he reluctantly decided to tell him the tragic story.

"On those responsible for the deaths of my comrades in an experiment called the Holy Sword Project." Kiba said bitterly.

"Holy Sword Project?" Death said, his interest now piqued by the topic, but already not liking the direction where it's going.

"Yes." Kiba said bitterly as memories of the dark past rushed in his mind. "Long ago when we were but children, we were chosen for a seemingly holy cause, never knowing we were but expendable test subjects for the project itself. But we realized that fact all too late when they treated us like we were animals, and yet we all believed we were chosen by God."

" _God? There is a deity who actually chose that name for himself? How original_." Death thought sarcastically.

"We held to those beliefs, hoping that we would eventually become something special." Kiba said before he frowned further. "However, not one us were able to wield a Holy Sword and the experiment failed in turn. In the end, they decided to dispose of us all."

"And you survived." Death pointed out.

"I was the only survivor, yes. I was on the verge of death before Rias came to offer me a second chance in life. I knew I wouldn't be able to avenge my friends by being dead, so I happily accepted Rias' offer to take me in." Kiba said seriously before he looked at Death. "I am deeply grateful to Rias for what she had done, but the truth is I was only able to survive because of my friends. And for them, I will destroy the Excalibur."

After Death heard the entire story, it didn't affect him one bit. These kind of stories over the eons were becoming so stale and overly common to hear across Creation. But it was only at the mention of Excalibur that Death's attention was fully drawn.

"What? Excalibur?!" Death exclaimed angrily as he grabbed Kiba by the collar and lifted him to his eye level. "What do you mean Excalibur?!" He shouted angrily, his orange eyes fixed on Kiba's confused, yet terrified eyes from Death's out of the blue outburst of anger.

* * *

Later that night, Death arrived at the club house, not wasting a moment as he immediately sent Kiba to fetch Rias from the Underworld, determined to get to the bottom of the topic at hand. It wasn't long before Rias arrived with Kiba in the living room with Death, War, Akeno and Issei.

"So, Kiba told you of the Holy Sword Project, did he?" Rias said seriously as she looked at Death.

"He did, but what I want to know is how did the humans got a hold of an angel's weapon Excalibur." Death said angrily.

"Why is it so important? I understand that it's a Holy Sword and all that, but is it really that powerful?" Issei asked curiously.

"It is a weapon wielded by the archangel Arthur centuries ago in the Great War on Earth, an angel that battled the demon lord Mordred wielding an equally powerful weapon, Soul Edge. With those two powers colliding, the land around them was sundered and many demons, angels and fallen angels alike were slaughtered in the wake of their duel." War said.

"By the time we arrived, both the archangel and the demon lord were dead, with Excalibur indeed shattered into pieces from the duel. At the time we were more focused on purging the Earth of the demons, angels and fallen angels, especially the two heavenly dragons who were rampaging across the Earth in their incessant duel. We were left to believe that the surviving soldiers of the White City gathered the shards of the sword and took the pieces with them." Death said.

"But apparently we were wrong." War said seriously.

"Apparently so. The Church managed to collect those seven pieces and using alchemy, they forged seven entirely new swords and used them for the purpose of purging the demons and fallen angels." Rias said seriously before she frowned further. "And in recent centuries, the devils as well."

"The Church? How can a human religion know of, let alone find the archangel's weapon shards?" Death growled slightly, sending chills down the devils' spines.

"Not only that, but for the humans to have the means to reforge an angel's weapon." War added.

"The answer is quite obvious, though I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't aware of their presence thus far." Rias said.

"Don't tell me." Death groaned slightly. He knows what she meant, but doesn't want it to be spoken out loud.

"Yup." Rias said.

"What? What is it?" Issei asked curiously.

"The angels of the White City made a heavy influence on Biblical religion. Some say it was them that formed the religion in the first place two thousand years ago." Rias said.

"What, really?! You mean God and all that are the angel's doing?!" Issei said in very shocked voice, unable to believe that God and religion itself that humanity worshiped for all this time was the angel's doing. He was never really known to be a religious type, but this kind of information really shocked him. He can only imagine the horrified shock on Asia's face if she were to hear about this. That unpleasant thought lead him to the decision not to tell Asia of any of this, unless someone else in the club let it slip out of their mouths, most notably Death and War, since they are so blunt in their statements.

"Looks like Azrael has some answering to do when I find him." Death said coldly.

"No." War said, making Death look at him curiously. "Allow me to interrogate him. One of us needs to stay here and retrieve the swords of the Excalibur."

"The angels are not really fond of you after the massacre you have caused, War. I will venture to the White City and find Azrael myself." Death pointed out.

"Many millennia has passed since that day Death. I know they haven't forgotten, but their rage has certainly diminished during that time. Unless they don't have another doomsday weapon like the Sacrament Bomb, I'll enter the city peacefully." War said. After a few moments of thinking whether he should let War do the job or not, he made his decision.

"Very well. While you go and find Azrael, I will remain here to find the Excalibur swords. They are far too powerful to be used by human hands." Death said before he glanced at the Gremory group, with the devils having shivers down their spines from Death's gaze alone.

If they were to pick between Death and War, the red rider would probably be the better horseman of the two to have around. Especially Rias, who had a slightly sad frown on her face. She really has no idea why, but the idea of Death being around instead of War made her slightly sad. And why would she even bother thinking whether War would depart or not? Any rational person would say it's for the best that he does. He's the Horseman of the Apocalypse after all, his very presence is a bad omen, especially Death. And yet despite those thoughts, Rias would want him to be around anyway as long as possible, for some bizarre reason. Regardless, the decision has already been made, they have no choice but to suck it up and follow Death's instructions.

* * *

The next day after school time, Death, along with Rias, Koneko, Issei and Asia resided in the club house as usual. A few moments later after Rias explained to Issei and Asia of the Holy Sword Project and Kiba's fate regarding it, the double doors suddenly opened.

"Fantastic, it looks like everyone's here." Akeno smiled as she entered the room.

"Akeno, why are you so late?" Rias smiled slightly.

"Well, I found some guests and I was helping them get here." Akeno smiled as she gestured to the two girls entering the room as well.

"Thank you for having us." The petite girl said. The group recognized the two girls as Sona Shitori and Tsubaki Shinra.

"The Student Council president and the vice president?" Issei said.

"They said they had something urgent to discuss with you." Akeno said.

"Right." Sona nodded before she took a few steps forward. "Rias, would you mind coming with me to my house right away, please? This isn't something you'd want to discuss in front of a lot of people, trust me."

"Now what kind of discussion would be so important for it to be kept from me?" Death said in sassy, yet sarcastic tone, with the rider leaning on a wall with folded arms. Sona and Tsubaki gasped in slight fear as they recognized the person all too well, who was slowly walking towards them. "I recognize you two from before, of our encounter in the school grounds. You two are also devils, are you not? Very foolish of me to let you two slip away." Then he stopped and bowed his head down slightly, appearing to be frowning further. "Identify yourself devil. Your true identity." He threatened, sending chills down the two devil's spines and making them freeze for a moment in fear. Reluctantly, Sona decided to indulge the Reaper.

"My name is Sona Sitri, the next head of the house of Sitri." Sona said seriously.

"She is also the sister of the devil king Serafall Leviathan." Rias added.

"A devil king? I thought your brother Sirzechs was the only ruler of the devils." Death asked curiously.

"Technically he _is_ the ruler of the devils, but no, he is not the only devil king. There are four of them in the devil hierarchy, with the current ones being Ajuka Beelzebub of the house of Astaroth, Falbium Asmodeus of Glasya-Labolas family, Serafall Leviathan, Sona's sister and my brother, Sirzechs Lucifer, who is the leader of the devil kings." Rias explained.

"Much like you are for the Four Horsemen." Akeno giggled a bit, but Death completely ignored her statement as that goes without saying a damn word.

"And you did not think it important to tell me?" Death said accusingly.

"You would have killed us back then if you knew that information." Rias said seriously.

"Can't deny that." Death smirked slightly beneath his mask before he glanced at Sona. "Now, what important matter do you wish to discuss with her? Is it about the Holy Swords?"

"How did you know?" Sona said in slight surprise that Death knew of what she was about to say.

"Because that's the only thing that caught my interest of late." Death said bluntly. Seeing that the rider knows what she was going to say and the fact that she won't be able to take Rias a single step outside the club house with Death around, she reluctantly decided to inform Rias and by extension Death here and now.

"Very well." Sona said seriously to Death before she looked at Rias. "Two members of the Church have arrived this morning at school. And not only that, both of them wielded Holy Swords."

"I guessed that much. But what is their purpose of arriving in this town?" Death asked in slight annoyance.

"To speak with Rias." Sona pointed out, not turning her gaze away from Rias'.

"With me? Why?" Rias asked in slight confusion. "There is no other reason for them to be in this town except to stir up trouble."

"And what was your answer to their request?" Akeno asked curiously.

"I accepted it and told them where they could find you, so you can expect their visit after school tomorrow." Sona said seriously.

"Perfect." Death said to himself before he looked at Sona. "Thanks for the information. Now return to the Underworld and make sure you and your servants remain there."

"What? But we go in the same school as Rias, we cause no trouble to the humans whatsoever." Sona protested.

"None of my concern." Death said coldly, making Sona flinch in fear. "If I catch even a whiff of your energy, I will execute you for trespassing in the Kingdom of Man again. Rias and her little pets are the only devils I allowed to be here, at least for the time being. Now go." He threatened while heavily emphasizing the last two words, with Sona and Tsubaki freezing in fear momentarily before they quickly composed themselves. They know better than to speak out against the Reaper himself, so they have no choice but to oblige.

"Then we will take our leave. Until next time Rias." Sona said before she left the room, followed by Tsubaki as she closed the doors.

"Man, what a gentleman." Issei said sarcastically to himself as he scratched his head. But no one aside from Asia and Akeno bothered to hear what Issei was saying at the moment.

"Poor Sona." Rias frowned sadly as she looked at the doors where Sona went out. It would appear that every devil they find other than themselves will receive the same treatment from the horsemen, regardless of their position.

* * *

Meanwhile, War, striding his faithful, bulky mount Ruin, slowly made his way across the massive, gleaming bridge leading to the White City itself. Just like the last time he visited the angel's capital, War first materialized near this massive bridge before he continued on horseback, knowing that appearing from the void between realms in the city itself will definitely spell trouble. Especially with his reputation of slaughtering many angels when he was on a mission to destroy Abaddon's doomsday weapon meant to eradicate only demons. As War continued to slowly ride forward, he observed his surroundings and noticed that everything looks the same as the day he was here all those centuries ago: The giant statues, the floating isles, the trees, pretty much everything about this place remained unchanged. And much to War's disappointment, the giant statues as well, he really hoped they would convert them into animated sentinels after all this time, as he would expect from the martial community like the angels. But sadly, that wasn't the case, they would have most certainly given him a challenge.

Soon enough, the rider reached the portcullis leading to the city itself and as he expected, a blast of a great trumpet was heard as a small phalanx of heavily armored angels formed up soon after, followed by another phalanx of airborne angels equipped with Redemption cannons. Looks like the angels have reinforced the gates since the last time he paid them a visit, something that War wasn't surprised by. And just like then, the commander of the angels guarding the gate arrived, wielding his massive axe and having an angry look on his face.

"You." The commander said bitterly as he slowly approached War, stopping in front of Ruin. "What's your business here this time, rider?" He said, vividly remembering the massacre he caused to the angels many millennia ago.

"None of your concern." War said strictly, but the commander would have none of the rider's sass or that of the other horsemen as he raised his hand, prompting all of the angels at his command to aim at War and his steed.

"I see you are eager to start a war with the Council and shatter the pacts in the process." War said in very serious tone. But much to his surprise, though not daring to show it, instead of the commander acting all furious and outraged, this time he merely smirked calmly as he closed his eyes.

"No. I'm not as foolish as I was the last time, horseman." The commander said as he took a few paces forward and stopped on War's right side, looking at War dead in the eye. "But that doesn't mean we didn't make proper precautions for the likes of you. You are maybe the Council's enforcer, but don't expect us to let you stroll around our holy city so casually ever again, courtesy of Abaddon himself." He smirked before his face went serious. "Here's what's going to happen. You will either tell us the exact cause for your arrival, or you will be teleported far away from the White City where no angel will be harmed from your senseless rampage."

"Would you have honestly let me destroy your precious doomsday weapon meant to eradicate the demons back then, a weapon of Abaddon's making?" War said seriously, this time silencing the commander, who didn't had a good retort on that one. "I thought not." Then War looked forward. "I can assure you that no angel will be harmed in my current endeavor. I came here merely to speak with the archangel Azrael, nothing more."

"Azrael?" The commander said before he frowned seriously. "Why would you want to speak with the archangel Azrael?"

"As I said, none of your concern. And like I said before, no blood will be spilled in my sojourn to the Argent Spire." War said before he looked at the commander and frowned further. "Any other threats or accusations you would like to throw at me? Because I'm starting to lose my patience." He said in frustration, with Ruin snorting in an angry grunt as he shared War's sentiment. This time the angelic commander really didn't know what else to say. He knew fully well that attacking the rider would indeed shatter the pacts made and start a war with the Council and by extension, Hell as well. And since the angels hold their laws as something sacred, he used every ounce of willpower he had not to attempt to decapitate the rider and let him in.

"Fine. You may enter, but not without an escort. Four of our finest warriors will accompany you on your sojourn to the Argent Spire and back here. Raise a sword even against one of the angels and the might of the entirety of the White City will come crashing down upon you, with Lord Abaddon leading the charge." The commander said in dead serious tone.

War gritted his teeth angrily and a vein was popping on his forehead beneath his hood as it took every ounce of willpower he had not to raise his Chaoseater and slaughter these insolent angels for testing his patience from the start. In situations like this, he wished the laws and pacts could just go all to hell and let his entire being go on an unrestricted, unadulterated rampage, completely consumed by carnage and bloodlust. But despite of that fact, he isn't called the most honorable of the Four for nothing, even with the rage currently boiling in his very blood. He honors the laws and pacts made as well, almost as much as the angels would and he will _not_ be the one who will shatter them, being responsible for the war to come from such action. In the end, War nodded silently at the commander as Ruin rode slowly forward.

War finally passed the main gates and made his way to the Argent Spire, with four heavily armed and armored angels walking in square formation, two in front and two behind. War, although annoyed, completely understood this strict measure of security. He did indeed caused a massacre and a good deal of collateral damage when he was on the hunt for the Sacrament Bomb, so he couldn't really voice his complaint on the matter. As he looked onward, he noticed many cathedrals and fortresses, entire neighborhoods, structures and roadways… yup, everything looks the same inside the city walls as well, though War couldn't really help but be inwardly awed at the sight of all the spires and what not. The sheer size of the structures, it was simply not normal how enormous they were. He could only imagine how magnificent they look airborne, to stride the skies like the angels do. But given the situation, he won't have that luxury, at least not yet, especially with four of the angels keeping a constant vigil on the rider.

After two hours of excruciatingly long march, War and his 'retinue' reached the entrance of the Argent Spire. From the entrance, it would appear as if the spire had no end to its enormous size, going all the way through the clouds in the sky and even beyond that. But War didn't linger for long as he entered the spire, followed by the armored angels. After about half an hour of walking, they finally reached the library, just as insanely massive as it was when he and Death came.

"We will remain here horseman, while one of us goes to inform the archangel." The armored angel said before his comrade flew up towards seemingly endless system of balconies and suspended walkways to find the archangel.

At the same time, Azrael, accompanied by three scribes and two librarians, searched through the book shelves of the massive library to find a book containing the lore about the sea leviathans from planet Kharaa, which the military angels codenamed 4546B. Not long after, the armored angel found the chief librarian.

"Lord Azrael." The angel said as he hovered near the wise archangel, while Azrael turned around to see who it was.

"Yes, soldier? What brings you here all the way from the gates of the White City?" Azrael asked curiously.

"Pardon the interruption my lord, but the red horseman arrived in need to speak with you personally." The angel said.

"The red horseman? You mean War?" Azrael said as his eyes went slightly wide open in surprise. First Death and now War? What could be happening on Earth that it required two of the riders to focus on the task given by the Charred Council? Usually they are more then capable of dealing with any situation alone, it is only when the situation is really dire, which is a rarity, that the Council send more than one rider.

"Yes, my lord." The angel nodded.

"Lead the way, soldier." Azrael said, with the armored angel nodding in compliance before he went back to the group.

After a minute or two of flying, the two angels arrived near the waiting group. The armored angel landed near the squadron, while Azrael hovered in front of the group.

"Welcome to the White City War. I have to admit, your visit comes as a surprise for me." Azrael said seriously.

"I wouldn't have come here unless the need was urgent." War said in his usual, serious tone, while Azrael nodded silently before he looked at the four armored angels.

"You are free to return to your posts, soldiers. I will take over from here." Azrael said.

"Pardon my lord, but by General Abaddon's orders, we are not to leave the horseman's side during his stay in the White City." One of the four angels said.

"Then wait at the main entrance of the Argent Spire. I assure you, under my watch, War will not cause any havoc inside the building." Azrael said in serious tone.

"Yes, Lord Azrael." The four angels nodded before they left War alone with Azrael, reluctantly at that.

"Touchy." War commented bluntly.

"Can you honestly blame them?" Azrael asked before he turned around and hovered forward.

"No, apparently not." War said before he followed Azrael.

After ten minutes of walking, Azrael and War entered the archangel's private quarters.

"Not long ago, your brother visited me in need of information." Azrael said as he sat at the desk containing many books, scrolls, notes and other variety of paper. "I assume you came here for that as well?"

"Yes, but not regarding the devils this time. It's about the angels instead." War frowned seriously.

"The angels?" Azrael said, his curiosity now piqued by the topic.

"Yes, since they are the ones responsible for equipping the humans with the angel's arsenal." War frowned in slight anger.

"What do you mean, War? You and the other riders know better than anyone that we haven't interfered with the human evolution since their race came to be." Azrael frowned slightly.

"Do we? Because the humans wielding the Holy Swords and especially Excalibur deem otherwise." War said in serious tone.

"What?! Impossible!" Azrael exclaimed in surprise and slight outrage at the statement.

"Apparently it is. And because of that fact, you've been caught in a lie. Don't try to convince me that no angel is responsible for aiding the humans, because the proof is in the so called Biblical religion." War frowned further, his tone heavily filled with accusation.

"Biblical religion? But the angels have nothing to do with either that religion or any other that formed over many millennia on Earth." Azrael said seriously, but then his eyes went slightly wide in realization before he frowned in thought. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" War asked.

"Unless he finally decided to act." Azrael said seriously.

"Who?" War asked curiously.

"The Archangel Michael, the leader of the Order of Divine Faith." Azrael said.

"Michael? I think I heard that name before." War frowned slightly in thought.

"He is an angel who believes that humanity can truly be saved from the demons of Hell if the angels were to intervene. He sought an audience with me and the other seraphim and archangels many times in the past. He kept insisting time and again that the angels should aid the humans in their dark times and prepare them for the Endwar, so they could actually survive the Apocalypse that is to come with the shattering of the Seven Seals. But, he couldn't see the consequences of meddling in natural evolution of humankind, something that we saw, which is why we refused to take any part in his plans. Despite many refusals to his suggestions, he remained the same over the eons. He was sad, sometimes distraught that the other angels won't support him in his cause, aside from those in his order, and yet he never lost faith that humanity can be saved from the Apocalypse." Azrael explained.

"Hmm. Do you think he decided to act on his own after the Great War on Earth?" War asked, slowly solving the pieces of the puzzle in his mind.

"I believe so. Centuries after the Great War, he and the followers of his order disappeared from the White City without a trace for two millennia. We believed this whole time that he relocated his order to another city or an outpost beyond the White City's borders, but I never would have guessed that he would infiltrate the Kingdom of Man and reform the human's Biblical religion to follow the codex of his own order." Azrael said.

"What is this Biblical Religion anyway?" War asked curiously. He knew that another history lesson will follow, something that really racks his mind as it's usually Death that doesn't have a problem of hearing lengthy history lessons. But given the topic, this is something he has to endure.

"It is specifically called a Christian Religion, with the Bible being a collection of sacred texts and scriptures that its followers considered to be a products of divine inspiration and a record of a relationship between God and the humans. It is a religion that was formed when a son of a deity only named God, Jesus Christ, was crucified by the nation of Rome. The religion itself was poised to become extinct before it would spread its influence across the world. I always wondered how did the humans managed to accomplish such a feat, to spread the influence of that religion so quickly and save it from extinction." Azrael said while holding his chin in thought.

"Now we know why." War said, breaking Azrael from his thoughts as the archangel looked at the rider. "If what you say is true, then my brother and I must find the archangel at once. He will answer for trespassing in Man's kingdom for so long." Then he turned around, his back facing Azrael. "Thanks for the information, archangel. Until this whole situation is resolved, we will keep in touch." Then he departed, leaving Azrael alone in the room.

* * *

The next day after school, Death, Rias and the other devils gathered together in the club room, with two members of the Church wielding the Holy swords finally arriving for a much needed conversation with the devils.

"Thank you for agreeing to speak with us today. My name is Xenovia Quarta." A girl with blue hair known as Xenovia said.

"And I'm Irina Shidou." A girl with pigtails known as Irina smiled.

"It's fascinating to me why followers of God would meet with a devil." Rias said in calm, yet serious tone, the only one sitting in a sofa while the other devils stood behind her, with Death in his human disguise leaning on a desk with folded arms, more focused on the swords that the girls wield than anything else.

"It does seem random. Here's the thing: There are six swords we can account for. The Church has the three swords in total, including the ones we have, while the other three are stolen by the fallen angels." Irina explained.

"The swords we wield are made from Excalibur. This weapon is mine, it's called Excalibur Destruction." Xenovia gestured her sword that is wrapped in white cloth.

"And then there's the one I have here." Irina smiled as she gestured a thread tied around her biceps. "It's known as the Excalibur Mimic."

"Excalibur, is it?" Death finally spoke before Rias could, standing up from his desk while making the Gremory devils grow uneasy. "If so, you will hand them over to me. Both of you."

"And who are you to make such a blunt demand from us?" Xenovia frowned in slight anger, not impressed at all by this newcomer.

"Xenovia, something's not right here. I'm getting the chills from the guy's mere gaze, bigtime." Irina frowned worryingly, but Xenovia was not convinced as she stood upright and faced the rude man in front of her.

"You do realize that _you_ are the ones who are guests here, not us. Under my roof, I trust you two will behave." Rias said in serious tone.

"I apologize, but I will return to our conversation momentarily." Xenovia smirked before it disappeared when she looked at the black-haired man. "Now, care to share why would we simply hand over our holy weapons?"

"Because it is an arsenal that does not belong to the Kingdom of Man. I will not ask again. Hand them over. Now." Death said, heavily emphasizing the last sentence, making Xenovia's anger grow slowly.

"Make us then, devil." Xenovia smirked as she raised her Excalibur Destruction.

"Stop it!" Rias shouted angrily, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "You two have _no_ idea who you're threatening. For both of your sakes, stand down." She said in angry, yet worried tone.

"It won't make much difference in the end, Gremory." Death said grimly while not averting his gaze from Xenovia, much to the increased worry of the devils, including Irina. "If you won't hand them over willingly, then I will take them from your corpses."

"Enough of this insolence! We will settle this outside." Xenovia exclaimed angrily before she marched towards the doors. "Irina, let's do it." She said, but Irina remained frozen in place as she looked at the unknown man's orange, chilling eyes that would freeze even the hottest of volcanoes. "Irina!"

"Oh, right! Coming!" Irina said as she darted in slight panic towards Xenovia. With little choice, the other devils followed.

After a few minutes, Death, Irina, Xenovia and the Gremory devils made their way behind the club house at the open area of the woods, where the three of them would have plenty of space to end their debate.

"This won't end well. If he kills them and the news of this fight is reached all the way to the Church…" Akeno frowned worryingly.

"Then we can kiss the peaceful times goodbye." Rias frowned seriously.

"What, seriously?!" Issei shouted in panic before he turned to the two girls and the rider. "Hey guys, come on, cut it out! Can we please settle this with a game of chess or something? Please?" Issei suggested, but his words were completely ignored as Death glared daggers at the two Church warriors. Xenovia still had that stern, steadfast attitude, but Irina's body started to tremble in fear the longer she stared into those orange, seemingly soulless eyes.

"Irina! Focus!" Xenovia ordered as she clutched the Excalibur Destruction in front of her.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Irina said in a slightly trembling voice before she clutched her Excalibur Mimic as it shaped into kitana. Xenovia couldn't help but worry for her sister in arms for her recent behavior.

"What's wrong with you? It's as if you are staring death in the face." Xenovia asked curiously. while the rider couldn't help but let out a decent chuckle.

"You have no idea how right you are." Death said grimly as purple, soul-like aura started to envelop the rider. His disguise was slowly burning away in purple fire as his true form was revealed. While the revelation was not really shocking for the devils, they already got used to his true form, the reactions from Xenovia and Irina are a different matter. Their confidence shattered like glass as their eyes were filled with fear, shock and terror at the sight before them. They have never seen him in their lives and yet from the stories they heard at the Church, they immediately recognized the scythe wielding warrior.

"It's th-th-th-th… The Reaper!" Irina screamed in fear and panic as she started to whimper while clenching her kitana close to her body.

"It… can't be." Xenovia said in trembling voice of her own. For the first time in her life, she felt fear so severe that even impacted her very body as it trembled on its own, barely having the strength to hold her sword to prevent it from slipping from her fingers and fall on the ground. The Reaper felt satisfied from their silent, yet horrified reactions and decided to speak out first.

"You changed your minds, humans? For the sake of time, let's cut this short and surrender your blades. Or else." Death threatened as he unsheathed his twin scythes and extended their blades before holding them in reverse grip, making the two girls flinch in fear, Irina more so than Xenovia.

"Alright, alright, please don't kill us, please! We surrender, here, take it!" Irina shouted in panic as she tossed her sword quickly near the rider's feat. Although her faith in God is unprecedented, facing the Reaper, the leader of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse was something she wouldn't dare even in her wildest of dreams.

"And what about you, Xenovia?" Death said as he fixed his gaze on hers. Xenovia gritted her teeth in anger that was rapidly replaced with fear, freezing her in place as her body trembled uncontrollably. What hope could she possibly have facing the pale rider himself head on? It is madness by all accounts, even she, despite her hardheaded nature knows that much.

"Xenovia, please." Irina begged, hoping with all her might that Xenovia will see reason and the folly of this duel if she were to proceed with this action. She really hopes that she won't, otherwise Death will cut her to pieces in the blink of an eye. After a long staredown, she relented in the end.

"Alright. You win, Reaper. I give up." Xenovia said bitterly, making Irina and the Gremory devils let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Hmph. That was disappointingly easy." Death huffed through his nose casually as he sheathed his scythes and took the kitana from the ground, which reverted to be a thread again. Death scooped it up in a ball and put it in his pocket before he went towards Xenovia, who reluctantly handed over the Excalibur Destruction to the rider.

"There's still a lot of power in the blades, even with the Excalibur splintered into seven." Death said as he held the Destruction sword in his hand before he looked at Xenovia again. "Tell me. What was your reason for coming in this town, other than to pester these devils?"

"We came here to hunt down the leader of the Grigoris, a powerful individual named Kokabiel." Xenovia said in serious tone, barely suppressing the fear of the rider.

"Who are the Grigoris?" Issei asked Akeno curiously.

"Fallen angels. Also known as the group of the ones who watch over the children of God." Akeno explained.

"You two are after one of the leaders of the fallen angels? You two must be out of your minds." Death chuckled slightly.

"We do what we must to keep the fallen ones from obtaining the Holy Swords. I for one am willing to trade my life to annihilate them." Xenovia said seriously.

"We understand the danger of this undertaking, there's already been one casualty. A priest who came to this town to check things out ahead of time has been murdered." Irina said to Rias, feeling more comfortable looking at the devils more than Death himself.

"I know who did it." A familiar voice suddenly said as he leaned on a tree with folded arms.

"Kiba!" Rias said in surprise like the other devils in the group.

"It was George Selzen." Kiba said seriously as he walked towards the group.

"Selzen?" Issei said before his eyes went wide in shock. "Wait, don't tell me that…"

"Yes. Apparently Freed has a twin brother named George, he was the one responsible for killing that priest. I happened to be there when the deed was done. Not only that, George was definitely in a possession of a Holy Sword, an Excalibur as he said it." Kiba interrupted in his uncharacteristically serious tone.

"So that's a third one to go." Death said, mostly to himself.

"Interesting that it was a stray priest." Xenovia said to Irina before she bowed her head down. "In the end, it makes no difference. Without the means to carry out the will of the Church, it's a guaranteed suicide mission. We might as well take our leave and return to the headquarters empty-handed." She said in defeat before she turned around and started to walk away while draping her white cloak.

"Xenovia, wait! We can't give up like this, there has to be a way we can succeed in our mission." Irina protested.

"Face it Irina!" Xenovia said in frustration, silencing the pigtailed girl. "There is no way, not without the Excalibur swords to aid us."

"Actually, there is." Death suddenly said, prompting the two girls to look at the rider, followed by the Gremory group. "You will not have these swords back, but you can still prove useful to me in hunting down Kokabiel."

"How so?" Xenovia asked curiously.

"Like you said, you were given the task to hunt down Kokabiel and eliminate him, correct?" Death asked, with the two girls nodding in confirmation. "And you were also tasked to retrieve the stolen blades from the fallen angel himself?" The two girls nodded again. "Then you will continue with your mission, this time as scouts, not warriors. When you find him, return to this location and we will deal with him, as I will with anyone else who will threaten the Balance."

"Understood. It is an honor to be on your side in this endeavor, rider of death." Xenovia bowed her head slightly in respect.

"Our interests align, nothing more. Now go." Death said in annoyance. Xenovia and Irina didn't hesitate for a second as they both left.

Now that Death obtained two of Excalibur fragments, Destruction and Mimic, there are only five more swords left to obtain from the Kingdom of Man and return them to their rightful place in the White City. At the same time, they still need to find the perpetrator who threatens the Balance between the three kingdoms, the very reason why the horsemen bothered to come to Earth in the first place. He doesn't even know himself if he's even close to that discovery, he only hopes he doesn't eat his own scythe with how tedious the search is becoming.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, will you guys stop spamming 'no pairing' statements on your reviews? Do you know what pairing even means? Two people loving each other and i don't see an ounce of that from War, nor do i plan on doing that from the most badass character in video games. If anything, it would mostly be one-sided affection from Rias, either due to his power like Lilith was drawn to Samael or that she is seeing something genuine in War that no one else can see, something along those lines. Either way, we are eight chapters into the story at this point, anything can happen in the future chapters, so please refrain from jumping to conclusions about War falling in love and all that, it's just ridiculous.** **Sorry if i sound a little angry, it's just i hate when people get the wrong idea and they go all "War will fall in love, its OOC, REEEE..." Like no, none of that was shown in previous chapter from War's side. Rias may have blushed and quickly looked away when War noticed her, but he didnt give a damn about that at all. I thought that was plainly obvious, but apparently people got the wrong idea.**

 **-Bladewolf101 pretty much everyone in Creation, aside from the humans who don't know of their existence :D**

 **-wacko12 could be, who knows?**

 **-Gamelover41592 Thanks and yeah he did, somewhat :)**

 **-The Zebra Hybrid No, he wont, i already explained that in previous chapters.**

 **-Super Kamehameha Thanks bro, yeah that was the general idea and boy did he regret that action.**

 **-treyalexander63917 War falling in love? The words alone as really pushing War's character on the border of OOC and i'm not doing that. I agree about the part of Gremory's being greedy and drawn to power though, with Rias drawn to War somewhat like Lilith was drawn to Samael due to how powerful he was. I doubt the story will be that long, but we'll see :)**

 **-FighterPlaneAce Thanks a lot, i appreciate it. Well, for Irina and Xenovia's reactions to the horseman, now you know in this chapter :D**

 **-MakeWarNotLove I dont see an ounce of War going lovey dovey in any way, so no worries here about that :)**

 **-Greer123 You're welcome, i'm doing great so far with new chapters on the horizon :)**

 **-zhisyamuddin2900 Pairing? Dont see any pairing here.**

 **-DeathBigFan Nah, dont sweat it and thanks for your honesty. Well something is happening with Rias, but War remained the same since chapter 5, where he was introduced. And you are right, they dont give a damn about love, and i dont see any emotional changes with War whatsoever regarding Rias or anyone else. I played both Darksiders 1 and 2 and read the comics and novels, especially the Abomination Vault, so dont worry, i know what i'm doing :)**

 **-Guest1 Death romance? No. No War x Uriel, cause everyone knows its Uriel x Abaddon.**

 **-Guest2 Thanks, yeah this will definitely continue :)**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows so far. Again i apologize if i sound a little angry, but people should read the chapters carefully before they post a review on it. Also, refrain from having Guest names on the reviews, take a different name if you want to post a review, because it's rather confusing if it's one individual posting several reviews or other people as well. Either way, thanks again and i'll see you in the next chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9

~A Worthy Fight~

With Death acquiring two Excalibur swords, Destruction and Mimic, Xenovia and Irina were left unarmed to deal with Kokabiel and the minions that follow his will. Issei, fully aware that they are both going on a guaranteed suicide mission, especially Irina, who was his childhood friend after all, decided to enlist them in his team, along with Koneko and Saji, with the latter rather reluctantly, to help Kiba have his revenge on the masterminds behind the Holy Sword Project, with Death, War, Rias and Akeno unaware of their secret gathering. Xenovia and Irina, knowing that without the means to carry out the Church' judgment are basically going right on a chopping block given the current situation, agreed to ally with the devils, with Xenovia being reluctant at that, despite being unarmed. Currently the devils, along with Xenovia and Irina, are on the move under the cover on night disguised as priests, ready to exact vengeance for Kiba and fulfill Xenovia's and Irina's mission.

At the same time, War returned from his interrogation with Azrael in the club house and is currently having a conversation with his elder brother Death, with the two riders being the only ones present.

"The Archangel Michael?" Death said.

"Yes. Azrael said he was the leader of the Order of Divine Faith, someone who insisted on aiding the humans in any way to prepare them for the Endwar." War said.

"His motives don't concern us. He broke the law by trespassing in Man's kingdom for so long and he will be punished." Death said strictly.

"That goes without saying. Especially considering the fact that he had two millennia to make his influence on the humans." War said seriously.

"Yes. One evidence is that he imbued the humans with holy element, making them capable of wielding the angel's weapons like the Holy Swords, not to mention the shards of the Excalibur." Death said.

"I'm impressed that he managed to stay hidden for so long without the Council knowing." War said before he looked at Death in frustration. "What is going on here? How could they left us in the dark for all this time? Surely they could sense a presence of a powerful archangel like Michael on Earth far sooner."

"Maybe he went to Earth through illegitimate means like we do with Vulgrim's Serpent Holes. If what Azrael said is true, then Michael knew he had to take matters into his own hands to save humanity after being rejected time and again." Death said before he looked at his brother. "But we know our duty. Michael will be prosecuted and judged in front of the Council, they will enforce their punishment on the angel themselves." He said, while War nodded silently in agreement.

Then from the windows, Dust cawed as he flew inside and perched on Death's right shoulder.

"What is it Dust?" Death asked curiously, but the crow squawked once as mental images flowed in Death's mind of the bird's discovery. When the crow was done, Death frowned slightly in anger beneath his mask.

"Death? What did the crow show you?" War asked curiously.

"It looks like Hyoudou has assembled a little gang to hunt down Kokabiel themselves. I know because those two females that I encountered are with them." Death said seriously.

"Apparently we need to discipline those devils further." War said seriously.

"My thoughts exactly, brother. Let's go." Death said grimly before he departed, with War following suit.

* * *

Meanwhile, the devil group and two members of the Church arrived at the location of Kiba's choosing. After examining the abandoned structure, Issei recalled to be the same place where Death quickly dispatched the stray devil Vizer. The group fought the stray priest George for a while before the culprit behind the Holy Sword Project revealed himself, someone Kiba hated to the core. Valper Galilei, the Archbishop of Annihilation himself. But before George could finish the job, they reluctantly had to retreat, for Valper knew reinforcements will arrive at any moment to finish them instead. And so, in a flash of light, the Archbishop and a stray priest disappeared, with Kiba, Xenovia and Irina in hot pursuit.

"Wait, I wanna go too!" Issei shouted before he clumsily landed form the columns above. But he stopped in his tracks when he saw Saji and Koneko not moving from their spots. "What's going on, why have we stopped?" He asked quickly in confusion.

"Goodness, what have you gotten yourselves into?" A familiar female voice suddenly asked from behind them, prompting the three devils to turn around.

"Sona!" Saji said in panic.

"Rias!" Issei said in panic as well.

"I'm sure this will be a lively story, I can't wait." Rias smirked with closed eyes and folded arms, suppressing her anger over the fact that her own servants are helping the members of the Church behind her back.

"Whenever you'd like to start explaining, I'm ready." Sona frowned seriously.

"Yes, please do." Another familiar voice said from their left side, making them all gasp in shock and fear, while Issei and Saji screamed in panic even more than they did with Rias and Sona.

"I would _love_ to hear what you devils were up to behind our backs." Death said as he locked his gaze at Issei and Saji, making their faces go blue in fear.

Not long after the horsemen arrived, the two riders took the devils inside the abandoned building, with all of them lined up in front of the two riders. Koneko, Issei and Saji bowed their heads down in shame, while Rias, Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki looked at Death with serious expressions, with Sona and Tsubaki standing next to Saji's left, while Rias and Akeno stood next to Issei and Koneko to their right.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear that everything you do in this town you report to me. What part of that statement your minds didn't process?" Death said with folded arms as his angry gaze was fixed on the devils, but they remained silent, mostly Koneko, Issei and Saji out of fear of even looking at the rider of death, let alone say anything.

"Speak!" Death shouted angrily, making all of the devils flinch in fear.

"We didn't mean to hide anything from you guys, I swear! All we wanted to do is help Kiba have his revenge on the guys behind the Holy Sword Project!" Issei said quickly in panic.

"And what makes you think a pathetic rabble like yourselves could stand a chance against a fallen angel like Kokabiel? I couldn't care less for Yuuto's thirst for revenge, he can lie down and die for all his worth." Death said strictly in now calmer tone.

"Seems that these devils are in need of a strict discipline." War asked in dead serious tone.

"I'm inclined to agree War." Death said, not averting his gaze from the devils as he walked forward and stopped in front of Koneko, Issei and Saji.

All of the devils present grew rapidly nervous as they had no idea what Death's intentions were, what sort of punishment he had in mind. But this is Death after all and the pale rider has every intention of showing these devils why even his very name is to be feared. Without uttering a single word, he quickly swung both of his scythes at the same time, the right scythe to cleave Saji upward from right hip to left shoulder, instantly snuffing the life out of him as his limp body crumpled on the ground and using his left scythe to decapitate Koneko on the spot, her head falling behind her and rolling a few times before it stopped, her eyes fixed in horror even in death.

"SAJI!" Sona and Tsubaki shouted in shock.

"KONEKO!" Rias, Akeno and Issei also shouted in shock. What made this even more horrifying for Rias is that this was the exact same way Death killed Koneko in her nightmare almost two weeks ago. And if they make anymore grave mistakes like this, then the rest of her servants will follow the same grisly fate.

"Bastard!" Issei shouted angrily as Boosted Gear formed on his left arm.

"Stand down!" Rias shouted angrily before Issei could foolishly charge at the pale rider and get himself killed.

"What?! But Rias, he killed Saji and Koneko, what the fuck?!" Issei shouted in outrage.

"I said... STAND DOWN!" Rias shouted in fury, her words echoing across the room where they are in, silencing Issei in turn, with the devil pawn still gritting his teeth in anger. Rias knew fully well that this time they triggered Death right in the nerve and they will join Saji and Koneko in the grave if they were to attack him, especially with War around.

Then Death locked his angry gaze at Sona and Tsubaki.

"You have till the count of three to leave before you die with him." Death said in dead serious voice as he gripped his right scythe in reverse grip, making Sona and Tsubaki gasp in fear.

"One… Two…"

Before Death could finish the count, Sona quickly used her magic circle to teleport herself, Tsubaki and dead Saji away from the group back into the Underworld. With that done, Death returned his gaze to the Gremory devils, slightly calming down now that he proved his point. Then he sighed slightly in stress relief. He wanted to execute Issei as well, but for him a good amount of suffering will be enough, at least this time, since he already claimed Saji's and Koneko's lives, along with the their souls to make sure they will never come back to life, an ability that the Council permitted for him to use in his mission after the fight with the demon army.

"Now, what sort of punishment do you devils inflict on your servants for disobedience?" Death asked Rias as he sheathed his scythes.

"We punish them with a thousand spankings." Rias said seriously with closed eyes, barely restraining both fury and sorrow after Koneko's demise.

"Spankings? Really?" War asked, finding it hard to believe they call _that_ a punishment.

"A thousand spankings?!" Issei shouted in shock.

"Make it two thousand." Death said bluntly.

"TWO THOUSAND?! Are you for fucking real?!" Issei shouted in greater shock as his eyes almost popped in disbelief.

"As real as a tombstone." Death said grimly before he looked at Rias. "And make sure you don't hold back in your 'spankings', otherwise I'll inflict on him my own punishment like I did with Toujou and Sitri's devil boy." He said before he turned his back on the devils and left towards the column before leaning on it, folding his arms and crossing his legs.

"Now, begin!" Death shouted from the distance. Without a single word spoken from Issei, he reluctantly bent forward and Rias formed a magic circle in her hand. Rias then spanked Issei hard in the butt, inflicting a great amount of pain on the young devil, repeating like this again and again as her was mind consumed with anger for what Issei had done in the first place. This was the beginning of his punishment for what she had in store for him when they are done.

When War made his way to the doors, he noticed that Death's expression was rather odd. For those few moments it's like he's not even paying attention to the proceedings.

"Care to share?" War asked curiously.

"No." Death said simply, but War was not the one to back down easily.

"Let me guess, you're trying to figure out who's behind that demonic assault back then?" War asked.

"Obviously." Death said. A few moments of silence followed before Death looked at War, who had a look on his face that spelled demand of him to elaborate on the subject. Not being in a mood to keep him in line as well, he decided to just elaborate a little more just to humor him.

"I'm merely solving the pieces of the puzzle of the situation War, nothing more. And yet for all my plans and schemes, I have a feeling someone very powerful is behind all this, someone different from the previous foes we faced, orchestrating the events in the shadows." Death said as he looked down, seemingly pondering in thought, making War raise his eyebrow in slight curiosity. In rare cases like this, Death would always have that look on his face when he is in deep thought, his mask does a damn thing to hide that expression in his face in War's eyes. But War doesn't have a cause to worry, because every time they found the culprit behind the previous crimes, they were always dealt with appropriately.

"Well, we already had a few guesses and all of them proved wrong. I guess only time will tell when the mastermind behind that attack will reveal himself." War said.

"Time is of the essence War and you know it. Every day we spend trying to find a needle in the haystack, the culprit has already assembled a new horde of demons for all we know." Death said in slight frustration as he looked at his brother.

"Complaining about it won't get us nowhere either." War said in his usual, serious tone.

"No, I suppose not. I guess in the meantime I'll Indulge myself with Hyoudou's punishment." Death said as he looked at Rias spanking Issei with angry expression on her face.

"I'll be on my way then, I have no interest in watching the pervert suffer." War said casually as he stomped his way outside, leaving Death alone to oversee the proceedings, with crimson light flashing from every entrance outside.

* * *

Later that night after they were done, Issei, Rias and Akeno returned to the club house. Rias requested of the two riders for the three of them to be left alone for several minutes, with the riders obliging for they saw no harm in it, judging that Rias did not look happy. And the conversation started with a loud slap to Issei's face, making the devil pawn stumble back a few steps.

"What were you thinking Issei?!" Rias shouted angrily. Now Issei was starting to grow angry as well, having been fed up from the beating he received, as if those two thousand spankings he received wasn't punishment enough.

"What do you mean Rias?! I didn't want Kiba to go stray, so that's why I wanted to help him!" Issei said angrily.

"All you did is you got Koneko killed! Not only her, but you also dragged Saji into the mix! You know fully well that we are under constant watch from those two riders and yet you are STILL BEING RECKLESS!" Rias shouted in fury, making Issei and even Akeno flinch, Issei in fear and Akeno in shock. Akeno knew that Rias was really slow to true anger, but it's only rare that she goes as far as shout that loud at someone. She understood that Issei went way over his head in trying to do anything behind Death and War, but the way she acts, she could be as cruel as the demons.

"I'm terribly disappointed in you Issei. I thought you'd be better than that, that you'd be a lot more cautious after the reckless move you made at the church, but apparently I was wrong. Sometimes I wonder if bringing you back to life as a devil servant was worth it." Rias frowned angrily as she folded her arms in disappointment.

"That's enough Rias!" Akeno exclaimed suddenly as she walked next to her friend, while Rias glanced at her in surprise of her sudden outburst. "He had enough. You are letting your anger consume you."

"He deserved everything he got Akeno and you know it." Rias said angrily.

"Maybe, but if you keep this up, you'll be no better than the demons. Please, calm down." Akeno said seriously.

"As if it even matters to begin with." Issei growled slightly in low, dead serious voice, making the two devils glance at him. "I never wanted to be a FUCKING DEVIL IN THE FIRST PLACE!" He shouted in anger, making Rias and Akeno flinch in slight shock of his defiance. "I don't care of both of you are smokin hot babes with huge jugs in entire school academy. I won't let myself be treated like a brownnosing bitch. I tried to be a good pawn, but it looks like whatever I do I end up a complete failure!" He shouted angrily, for once silencing Rias and Akeno. Rias was about to retort to Issei, but in the end she fell silent from Issei's statement of not wanting to be a devil. "I had it with this! I'm outta here!" He said as he marched towards the double doors.

"Where do you think you're going Issei?!" Rias asked angrily with folded arms while Issei opened the doors.

"Fucking outta here, that's where I'm going!" Issei seethed in anger before he slammed the doors shut, making Rias grit her teeth in anger as she was about to go after him.

"Rias!" Akeno said seriously as she grabbed Rias by the shoulder and turned her around, placing another arm on her other shoulder to calm her, much to her surprise. "Rias, look at me. Calm down, okay? Please, both you and Issei are giving in to your anger. I understand how you feel, but that is something we don't need right now. Calm down."

After those words, Rias's anger was fading away within her more and more until she finally let out a sigh of stress relief, silently walking towards the table and sitting on the chair before covering her face with both of her hands.

"What am I going to do with him Akeno? He got Koneko killed, along with Saji." Rias said in calmer tone before she lifted her head up. "That is something that will definitely not sit well with Sona. She will blame all of us, especially me for allowing Issei to run around unsanctioned."

"Yes, he is at fault here alright. Of Saji I'm not sure, but Koneko knew of the risks and decided to help Kiba nonetheless. As for Issei, he merely wanted to stop Kiba from becoming a stray devil, it would give both Death and War a cause to hunt him down and end his life." Akeno said in serious tone.

"His intentions would have been justified if he was careful in the act. But he wasn't and Koneko and Saji both paid for Issei's mistake with their lives. He's maybe the wielder of the Boosted Gear, but as of now, I'm not sure if having him around will be a boon or a curse." Rias said seriously as she looked down at the table.

Meanwhile, Issei angrily made his way outside the club house and, big shock, Death and War were leaning on the wall, noticing that the devil pawn looked sufficiently irritated by something.

"Trouble in paradise?" Death asked sarcastically.

"Dude, can you please stop acting like a total asshole for once?! You're really not helping!" Issei exclaimed angrily as he marched towards the exit, slamming them shut and finally making his way home.

"Not gonna chase him down and kill him for that?" War asked curiously.

"And stoop to your level of tolerance? How immature of you to ask it." Death said, making War scowl slightly. "Besides, the boy is all talk, not worth staining my blades with his blood. We have far more pressing matters to attend to in days to come." Death said seriously, while War nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

The next day, Death gave orders to Rias to find Kiba, Xenovia and Irina and bring them to him. With that said, Rias and Akeno sent their familiars to scour the city for those three, along with Death's companion Dust accompanying in the search. After much searching above and below as the sun sets behind the hills, Rias' bat familiar found the missing Church warriors, Xenovia and Irina, who were badly injured and were left incapacitated on the ground where no human would think to find them. With that discovery, Rias teleported to that location, with Death, War, Asia, Issei and Akeno accompanying her.

"Irina! Xenovia!" Issei shouted as he quickly ran towards them and knelt near them. "Asia, quick!"

"Right." Asia nodded as she knelt near Issei and used her Twilight Healing to mend Irina's wounds.

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Death said coldly as he looked at incapacitated Xenovia and Irina in disappointment.

"How could they when you took their Excalibur weapons?" War said seriously while Death looked at his brother's face, having no idea was he jesting or being serious about that statement.

"What happened to you two? Where's Kiba?" Issei asked worryingly, his heart wounded to see his childhood friend bloodied and beaten like this.

"I… don't know. We couldn't… get away from… him." Irina said weakly.

"From whom?" Death asked as he stood near Issei and Asia while War stood next to him.

"Was it Kokabiel?" War asked curiously.

"Please, try not to push yourself." Asia said to Irina in soothing voice as she was channeling her healing ability.

"I… could do nothing... against him." Irina gritted her teeth, struggling to stay conscious even with Asia healing her wounds. Then she smiled gently as she looked at Issei. "Please… be careful. All of you." She said before she finally fell unconscious.

"Irina!" Issei exclaimed worryingly.

"Is the damage that bad?" War asked Asia before the blonde girl timidly turned her head towards the red rider.

"I'm afraid so. Twilight Healing isn't strong enough to restore consumed stamina." Asia said timidly as she finished mending Irina's wounds and proceeded to quickly heal Xenovia's wounds as well.

"Akeno, take the two of them away from here, make sure they get the proper medical treatment. When you are done, return here." Rias said seriously.

"Right." Akeno nodded as she went towards the two Church girls. Asia finished with her healing and Akeno stood between Irina and Xenovia, using her magic circle to teleport the three of them away from the scene.

"The wounds inflicted on those girls looked like cuts from a sharp weapon." War frowned seriously.

"A stray priest wielding an Excalibur." Death stated.

"How do you know?" War asked curiously as he looked at his brother.

"Because Yuuto revealed that information the other day, about a stray priest killing another and wielding an Excalibur weapon." Death said before he looked at War. "If I had to guess, he probably allied himself with the fallen angel."

"It is no surprise, considering it's a normal occurrence for those who were banished from the Church." Rias said seriously with folded arms.

"Yes. The Church." Death said grimly, remembering that they have a word or two to trade with Michael when they find him. Unless the archangel is foolish enough to raise his weapon against them.

Before anyone else could utter a word, Issei, Asia and to lesser extent Rias felt a sharp pain as ominous presence has formed nearby.

"What the…" Issei said before he turned around. "No way!" He exclaimed, knowing that grim feeling all too well.

"Welcome, welcome devils. It's so hilarious how easily you were all baited here." George revealed himself before bowing slightly in mockery. But his grin turned into serious frown as he looked at Death accompanied by certain someone next to him. " _Not only Death is here, but War as well? This could be problematic."_ He thought grimly.

"So you are Freed's brother? Great, another dbag to deal with." Issei frowned angrily. George glanced at Issei in annoyance before his eyes were fixed on the blonde former nun.

"Asia Argento. I remember you were working with Freed that day and seemingly survived Death's onslaught." George said seriously before he grinned wickedly and pointed his Excalibur Rapidly at the blonde girl. "I guess I should rectify that mistake."

"Shut up! You lay one finger on her and you'll regret it!" Issei said angrily as he sprung his left fist forward, with his signature crimson gauntlet forming in his hand. But before either of them could do anything, Rias stood in front of them as she extended her right arm and formed a magic circle in her hand, ready to vaporize the stray devil.

"Whoa, easy there, Ruin Princess. I come before you as a messenger, alright? So hold your fire if you don't mind." George said. Rias would gladly ignore his request, but with curiosity quickly overwhelming her mind, she reluctantly obliged as she stood down.

"A messenger for whom?" Rias asked curiously.

"For my boss of course. Take a look." George grinned wickedly as he gestured his blade upward, with the environment everywhere around them suddenly turning purple, signifying the arrival of a fallen angel. And from what they have seen, it was not just any fallen angel who strolled their way.

"He has ten wings. Seems he's of the leader class." Rias said to herself in serious tone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, daughter of the house of Gremory. I am Kokabiel." The fallen angel now known as Kokabiel said as he grinned wickedly.

"The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure, and please call me Rias." Rias smirked as she folded her arms defiantly. "So you are the leader of the fallen angels? It's nice to put a face with the name."

"Your crimson hair is quite breathtaking, just as lovely as that of the scarlet-haired devil king, even your facial expressions are similar. That is absolutely nauseating." Kokabiel said as his wicked grin was still present on his face.

"Thank you. Now is there something you'd like to discuss with me or are you just here to review my appearance? Not that I'm rushing you, it's nice to see a leader so close up." Rias smirked, confident for obvious reasons of their victory. Almost too confident in Kokabiel's eyes. But when he looked behind the devils, he understood with perfect clarity why and he was horrified by what he saw.

"What the…"

"Hello again, Kokabiel. It's nice to see you after all these centuries, stirring trouble as always." Death said sarcastically in grim voice.

"The Horseman of the Apocalypse? What in the Nine Hells are you doing here? Not only you, but the Crimson Slayer as well." Kokabiel gritted his teeth in shock and nervousness. With those two present, his plans suddenly got _a lot_ more complicated.

"Oh the usual." Death said as he drew his scythes and extended the blades before holding them in reverse grip. "Purging the Kingdom of Man from warmongers like yourself." He said grimly as War also drew his own weapon, Chaoseater. Kokabiel was thrown off his loop for a while, but he wouldn't let himself succumb to panic as he quickly regained his cool and a cocky grin returned on his face.

"Be that as it may, you will still have to struggle to stop me from restarting the Great War. Follow me to the institution where these devils commune and it is there that we will decide your fate. If you dare." Kokabiel grinned wickedly before a magic circle formed in front of him, sending a barrage of light lances at the group.

"Look out!" Rias shouted as she formed a protective barrier in front of her, shielding Asia and Issei, while War and Death cleaved through the incoming projectiles effortlessly. But when the smoke cleared, the environment around them returned to normal and both Kokabiel and George were gone.

"That fallen angel is starting to be annoying." Death said as he looked at Kuoh Academy a good distance away from them.

"He's merely delaying the inevitable." War said in annoyed tone.

"Wait, is he going to Kuoh Academy? He's going to destroy the entire school?" Issei said in slight shock.

"Of course he's going to destroy it. Kokabiel is a well-known warmonger among fallen angels. He was one of the few lucky leaders who survived the war, but today he sealed his fate by coming here." Death said grimly.

"Damn straight he did! We're going to kick that gutterslut's teeth in before he even realized it!" Issei pumped his fists in confidence, much to Death's annoyance as he grunted slightly.

" _We_ are going to do the 'teeth kicking', _you_ are a mere spectator for this fight." Death pointed out.

"What?! Seriously?!" Issei protested in outrage.

"Feel free to die if you want cleavage connoisseur, but in case all of your brain wasn't drained by your crotch, then take my advice." Death said before Despair and Ruin emerged from the ground in soul-like and fiery auras respectively, galloping and stopping next to the two riders, with both Death and War mounting their faithful steeds soon after.

"Stay put." Death said in grim, cold tone before both he and War jumped downhill. As they were sliding down, both of the riders assumed their human disguises, followed by their own mounts as both Despair and Ruin took the forms of regular horses, with Ruin having crimson color, while Despair had grey color. Then when they reached the streets, they galloped towards the academy.

"What a damn tool." Issei frowned in frustration.

"You know he has a point Issei." Rias said seriously, making him look at her in slight surprise that she is supporting Death's claim. "Kokabiel is of the leader class, someone who can very easily eradicate not only us, but this entire city if he deems it. The fact that we have both War and Death by our side tilts the odds to our favor dramatically."

"Well yeah, since you put it that way." Issei said, inclined to agree with Rias' statement.

"But that doesn't mean we will be reduced to spectators. We will do our part and put a stop to Kokabiel's plans." Rias frowned seriously.

"Then apparently I arrived in time." Akeno suddenly said as she appeared from her magic circle.

"Akeno. How's Irina and Xenovia coming along?" Rias asked.

"Not well. They won't be able to recover anytime soon without Asia's sacred gear." Akeno said seriously.

"In that case Asia, you will go with Akeno and provide any assistance to those two girls. Focus on restoring them back to full health while we deal with Kokabiel." Rias frowned seriously.

"Right, I'm on it." Asia nodded in determination.

"Akeno, after you are done, return to us, we will need all the help we can get in this fight." Rias said seriously.

"Right." Akeno nodded seriously before she walked and stopped next to Asia. Then she used her magic circle to teleport herself and Asia back to the club house where the girls were left unconscious.

"Issei." Rias said.

"Yes president?" Issei asked.

"It's time." Rias said seriously, looking at the academy from the distance before she looked at Issei. "We are going to get a head start and engage Kokabiel in combat until the riders arrive."

"Hell yeah, balls to the wall." Issei pumped his left fist as his signature red gauntlet formed on his hand.

[BOOST!]

Rias nodded with a serious frown as she used her own magic circle to teleport to the academy.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the school grounds of Kuoh Academy…

"This will be fun, I can't wait. Today is the day all my dreams finally come true." The Archbishop Valper chuckled in glee as three Excalibur swords were set in a holy rune circle, where moments later a beam of light blasted into the sky for all to see, including the riders from the distance.

"It's begun." War said.

"We need to pick up the pace War." Death said as he kicked Despair on his sides to gallop faster, followed by War prompting his own steed Ruin to gallop faster as well. If they were to charge forward, it would leave an obvious soul-like or fiery aura during the charge, so that wasn't an option at this point.

* * *

At the same time, Rias teleported inside the main hall of the Academy, where conveniently Akeno teleported as well after she transported Asia to tend to Irina and Xenovia. Rias was still absolutely livid for what Issei had done, but right now they will need all the help they can get and Issei's Boosted Gear will come in handy to enhance hers and Akeno's power.

"Good, we're all here." Rias smiled a bit.

"Yeah, everyone except Kiba." Issei said. He was about to mention Koneko as well, but since he was responsible for her death by the Reaper's hands, he knew better than to voice her name in front of Rias.

"I'm sure he will arrive too. For now it's just the three of us till the horsemen arrive." Rias frowned seriously before she looked at her devil pawn. "Issei, I want you to be on support this time."

"Support?" Issei asked curiously.

"Yes. Akeno and I will deal with any foe Kokabiel might throw at us. And if he were to fight us, we will need your sacred gear to boost our power." Rias said seriously.

"On it." Issei nodded in determination as he clenched his gauntlet in front of him.

"Akeno, you and I will be the first line of defense of our school. Let's give them a run for their money before the riders spoil all the fun." Rias smiled, making Akeno giggle a bit.

"Yeah, let's give them hell." Akeno smiled.

"But I want you two to me mindful, especially you Issei. This fight might be as dangerous if not more than a fight with Riser and his demon army." Rias said cautiously.

"Right. Promotion to queen!" Issei said the words as his power and attributes were magnified with the said promotion.

As the three devils went outside, they noticed Valper's holy rune circle larger in scale than the nearby gymnasium.

"Whoah. What in the world is that thing?" Issei asked in surprise at what he saw.

"It seems like he is fusing the three Excaliburs into one. That is just so Valper, you know." Kokabiel said casually as he was sitting on his hovering throne, his bloody now eyes fixed on Rias. "So, is big brother on his way yet or are you relying on the horsemen to aid you?" He then chuckled slightly at the thought. "You are fools if you believe they are your allies. You are nothing but expendable assets that they can easily get rid of when you outlive your usefulness."

"It doesn't matter what you say, we are here and ready to fight. That's all that matters." Rias smirked, but was immediately on guard, along with Akeno and Issei and Kokabiel casually snapped his fingers and a double-bladed light lance formed above him three times his size. Then he threw it at the nearby gym, exploding violently and completely destroying the gym without the slightest difficulty.

"No freakin way." Issei said in shock.

[What's wrong kid? Are you scared?] Ddraig suddenly said from Issei's gauntlet.

"I've never seen that big of a lance of light before dude, it's like from another dimension." Issei said in awe of Kokabiel's power.

[Of course it's from another dimension, look at it. We're talking about a man who survived the wrath of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse.]

"Seriously?!" Issei said in shock before he glanced at Kokabiel. He was the one who survived Death's and War's onslaught all those years ago? With that shock in his mind, he glanced back at the gauntlet. "Do you still think we'll be able to beat him?"

[When it comes down to it, I'll beat him even if I have to turn most of your body into a dragon!]

"Most of my body, huh?" Issei smirked at his gauntlet before he looked at Kokabiel. "Well as long as you leave me the important parts."

"You are fools if you think the three of you will make a difference. But since you came all this way to see me, I might as well let you play with my favorite pet!" Kokabiel said wickedly as below his throne the beam of light covered in purple lightning blasted on the ground below him. From it, a fallen angel magic circle was created and a huge, fiery pit was formed. And from the pit a raging inferno blazed, with a beastly roar echoing within the flames as a shape of a giant three headed dog made form before it stepped forward, his body composed of hellish fire.

"Cerberus?" Rias said in slight shock.

"Living at the gates of the Underworld, it's the watchdog of Hades." Akeno frowned seriously.

"Wait, Hades? You mean the Greek god of the Underworld has sided with the fallen angels?!" Issei said in shock, knowing a bit about Greek Mythology from a certain video game he loves to play.

"Apparently. Even so, bringing him to this world is forbidden. Let's deal with them quickly Akeno." Rias said seriously.

"Right." Akeno said as she sprung her wings, along with Rias and shot airborne.

"Issei, use your Sacred Gear to enhance our power!" Rias commanded.

"Right! Here we go! Boosted Gear!" Issei shouted as he started to charge up.

[BOOST!]

While in mid-air, Akeno changed from her school uniform into shrine maiden outfit and was now ready for battle. The Cerberus made the first move as he spewed volley of fireballs from all three heads at Rias and Akeno. The two devils managed to evade the attacks, with Akeno even throwing ice winds to freeze the fireballs mid-air before they fell and shattered on the ground below. Rias and Akeno maneuvered airborne and struck with the destruction blast and lightning bolt respectively, exploding violently and forming a cloud of smoke around the Cerberus. But they quickly discovered that they only managed to stun the three headed dog for a few seconds. The Cerberus roared as he stomped on the ground with his right paw, shooting five large fireballs in the air towards Rias and Akeno. Rias shot the three incoming fireballs with destruction blast, while Akeno froze one fireball and quickly raised her shield to defend herself from another. But the three headed hellhound did not stop as it continued to fire volley of fireballs at Rias and Akeno.

[BOOST!]

"Damn it. Rias and Akeno are getting bombarded up there. I have to do something to help them." Issei gritted his teeth as he was about to make his move.

But suddenly, the middle head of Cerberus ceased firing and growled at Issei while the other two heads continued to shoot fireballs from their mouths. The middle head stopped for a moment before it spewed from its mouth five hellhounds the size of a small elephant.

"What the…!" Issei shouted in shock as the bodies of the spawned hellhounds fully formed, growling as they locked their gazes at Issei and ran towards him. "Oh crap!" He shouted in panic as he started to run from the hellhounds who started to chase him.

"Issei!" Akeno shouted worryingly. Then she gritted her teeth as she fired a powerful chain lightning on the five hellhounds, electrocuting them in place and killing them.

"Whoah! Thanks Akeno, you're a life saver!" Issei smiled as he waved his hand in the air.

Akeno panted a bit before she smiled and nodded at Issei, but was too distracted to notice the incoming fireballs in her way. Rias reacted quickly and flew towards her, raising her shield and blocking the fireballs, letting them fizzle harmlessly after the impact.

"Be careful Akeno, you put a good amount of energy in that attack. We'll need every bit of power if we are to defeat both Cerberus and Kokabiel." Rias said seriously.

"I know, but Issei's multiplier would have resetted if he were to use his attacks to defend himself and we need that power to enhance our own." Akeno said seriously.

"Yes. I know." Rias frowned seriously.

Then two devils were again on the move as Cerberus continued to spew fireballs from its mouth. Rias noticed that the middle one is halting in its assault again and has spawned five more hellhounds.

"We need to take out the middle head, Akeno! That one produces those fiends who are attacking Issei!" Rias exclaimed seriously.

"Right." Akeno nodded as she readied her lightning attack while dodging the fireballs. But her attention was quickly drawn as she noticed that the fireballs were tracking her and Rias now like homing missiles, having no choice but to nullify the attacks. However, they weren't able to help Issei at the same time as now he has to fend for himself.

"Damn it. Alright then, I have no choice but to fight, which is fine by me." Issei frowned in determination as he readied his gauntlet for battle.

But just as three of the hellhounds leapt on Issei, suddenly they were impaled by many swords from the ground, much to Issei's surprise, along with Rias and Akeno.

"Kiba! You made it!" Issei smiled brightly, with Kiba nodding with a smirk before he returned his attention to the two remaining hellhounds. Using his speed, he quickly beheaded the other two hellhounds, with their limp bodies crumbling on the ground. Then Issei's gauntlet flashed bright green, with a dragon insignia forming in the gem.

[It's the signal, we have reached an appropriate multiplier for fighting.]

"It's seems kinda convenient to have that built in." Issei said.

[Let's chalk it up to you and the sacred treasure maturing, what you want you be a reality and all that.]

"Alright then, heads up ladies!" Issei said.

"Ooh, fun." Akeno smiled excitedly as she flew towards Issei, along with Rias to finally get a taste of the Red Dragon Emperor's power themselves.

"Boosted Gear Gift!" Issei shouted as he jumped and touched the two girls at the same time.

[TRANSFER!]

Rias and Akeno moaned seemingly in pleasure as they can feel their power multiplying manifold, while Issei plopped on the ground after transferring that much power.

"Oh yeah." Akeno smirked confidently.

"I'll say. Now let's finish this! We may not be able to kill the hound of Hades himself, but we will drive it back where it came from!" Rias commanded.

"Right!" Issei, Kiba and Akeno nodded.

"SWORD BIRTH!" Kiba shouted as he plunged his weapon into the ground, conjuring row of razor sharp blades at the Cerberus, while Akeno threw one lightning bolt after another to force the three headed hellhound back near the hole where he came from. Once he was near enough, the volcanic beast roared as he slammed his paw on the ground, sending a fiery shockwave in front of him, destroying every single blade conjured by Kiba and forcing him and Issei to dodge sideways.

"NOW!" Rias shouted as she threw an empowered magic circle in front of Akeno, aimed towards Cerberus. Akeno fired a powerful lightning bolt at the said circle, where it was greatly magnified and struck the beast in a mighty thunder, enveloping the Cerberus completely as it whimpered in pain. The force of the impact was strong enough to throw the massive beast back inside the hole where he was spawned. When Cerberus fell down, Rias conjured a magic circle around the hole and sealed it, preventing the beast from returning.

"That was really awesome! Nice work everyone!" Issei said excitedly.

"Awesome is a bit of a stretch." Kokabiel suddenly said in boredom. He was entertained from the entire bout, but was now really bored as he desired for some up close and personal action.

"Take this!" Rias shouted as she threw a large destruction blast at Kokabiel, but the fallen angel smirked as he simply waved away her blast, where it exploded violently nearby and leaving a massive crater at the point of impact.

"Impressive, look how much stronger you have become now that you have a little bit of Dragon Emperor inside you. Sexy, and fascinating as well." Kokabiel grinned wickedly.

"It is complete. Finally it is done!" Valper suddenly said in glee as the ritual was completed, with the circle starting to expand in size.

"So that's it. You plan to use the power of the three combined Excaliburs to destroy this town." Rias said seriously.

"I suggest you leave quickly, this whole area will be destroyed in less than twenty minutes." Valper grinned wickedly.

"If you want to save it, you'll have to defeat me. Oh no." Kokabiel mocked as he sprung his ten wings and hovered in the air, having more wicked grin on his face as he was eager to begin the slaughter. "Ready Rias Gremory?!" He taunted as the throne behind him disappeared.

"I'm ready!" Rias shouted before she conjured a massive destruction blast at Kokabiel, but the fallen angel easily caught and condensed it in a large sphere. Akeno struck too, but her attack was condensed as well before he combined the two powers into a massive, black-red sphere.

"Fools!" Kokabiel shouted arrogantly as he threw the sphere at Rias.

"Rias!" Akeno shouted as she quickly came to to her aid and immediately raised the shield. But Akeno's shield was quickly destroyed and both of the devils took a great deal of damage from the attack, sending two devils flying down.

"Akeno!" Issei shouted as he caught Akeno before she could hit the ground.

"Rias!" Kiba shouted as he was about to run and catch her as well to stop her from slamming into the ground.

But suddenly, Kiba stopped in his tracks as a massive, armored gauntlet caught Rias by her back.

"What?!" Kokabiel exclaimed in shock, his face starting to sweat as he recognized the newcomer all too well, or two for that matter. When Rias turned her head behind to see who her savior was, turns out it was Death and War. The two of the Four Horsemen have finally arrived on the battlefield.

"War?" Rias said as she blushed slightly, but the rider dropped her down rather unceremoniously.

"I think the advice that Death gave to Hyoudou was extended to you as well, Gremory. It was very foolish of you to face Kokabiel head on without us." War said with his usual, serious expression and tone.

"We know what we were doing, we had this fight under control." Rias said in slight frustration as she was patting her butt to clean the dirt from her skirt.

"You were trying to prove yourself and that nearly got you killed. Stay out of this fight if you want to live." Death said grimly before he extended his scythes in reverse grip and marched forward, with Rias pouting angrily at Death without him noticing.

"What kept you so long anyway?" Rias asked War curiously.

"We were delayed." War said simply.

* * *

A few minutes earlier…

The two horsemen were riding forward before the environment around them suddenly turned purple, immediately putting the riders on their guard. They were then ambushed by a squad of Dreadspears, a fallen angel variant of the lance wielding angel soldiers, several Black Wardens with shadowy wings sporting the twisted versions of the rapid fire guns called Damnation and fallen angel champions, hulking juggernauts with shadowy wings wielding sword and shield. All of the ranged weapons were aimed at the two horsemen.

"Move!" Death ordered as the fallen angels opened fire.

The riders' mounts maneuvered quickly to dodge the shots, while the horsemen parried and sliced through the projectiles. Then one of the fallen angel champions swooped down and charged at War, but the red rider leapt in the air from his horse while Ruin submerged in the ground on time, with War grabbing one of the Dreadspears by the neck, slamming him into the ground before he grabbed his lance and impaled it on his chest. Death did the same by jumping from Despair, with the steed submerging into the ground as well while Death used his Death Grip to latch onto one of the Black Wardens. Death dodged the rapid shots in mid-air as he darted past the fallen angel. Then he used his Death Grip again to latch onto his back and immediately pulled out his twin scythes, impaling them on his back before he decapitated him, forcing him to let go of his weapon as it dropped on the ground, along with Death and the dead fallen angel. War pulled out the lance from the dead Dreadspear and threw it like a javelin onto another Dreadspear, killing him mid-air before he dashed around in fast need to equip himself with Damnation gun. As Death landed, he used his Murder ability as he summoned a flock of crows from the ether, pestering the fallen angels above and distracting them from their target. That gave War the opening to freely head towards the Damnation gun and equip it.

War then fired at the lesser fallen angels, killing them with almost perfect precision as they fruitlessly tried to dodge the shots from the gun while trying to get rid of the flock of crows, with Champions and Black Wardens being successful at that. Death charged onto another Black Warden, but as he was about to leap into the air, a fallen angel champion charged at Death, but the pale rider nimbly jumped sideways to avoid the shield charge. The champion stopped in his tracks as he swung his sword upward, with Death using his two scythes to parry the shadow sword, resulting in a momentary stalemate. Thinking quickly, War set the Damnation gun ammo into an overload, resulting in an explosion in a few short seconds, something that War is counting on. He then threw the entire gun behind the champion while War drew his Chaoseater, preparing himself for the charge. Death noticed the weapon and quickly broke the clash, leaping backward moments before the weapon exploded violently, forming a cloud of smoke. The two remaining champions and a Black Warden were left blind as they couldn't see the horsemen in the smoke. Using that opportunity to his advantage, War jumped in the air and threw his Chaoseater at the last Black Warden, with the weapon impaling on the fallen angel's chest, killing him as the fallen angel fell on the ground. Meanwhile, Death approached the severely battered champion and looked at the fallen angel dead in the eye, with the champion's voice quaking in fear.

"M-Mercy." Champion said as he reached out his hand towards the rider, but Death said nothing as he mercilessly cut the champion down, his head parted from his shoulders.

War landed near the corpse of the Black Warden and pulled out his sword from the corpse's chest. The last two champions charged at the two riders, commencing two duels at the same time. The duels lasted for a while, with the riders clashing their weapons with those of the champions, dodging, parrying and reposting in turn while the champions did the same in retaliation. The riders had only slight difficulty in breaching their defenses when they protect themselves with rather sturdy shields, but knowing that time is of the essence, War and Death knew they had to dispatch the two champions quickly, for they knew that beam of light spells bad news and who knows how close Kokabiel is of reaching his goal. When the momentum arrived, War punched the champion in the face with his gauntlet while Death kicked another champion while doing a back flip. War then used a focused Blade Geyser as many blades erupted from the ground, impaling the champion where he stands. At the same time, Death used his Teleport Slash to disappear and reappear behind the champion, cutting the fallen angel multiple times as its body crumpled on the ground in bloody gore.

After they were done dispatching the fallen angels, their bodies disintegrated in purple fire, the evidence of the carnage erased and the environment around them returning to normal. The riders then quickly assumed their human disguises since they were still distant from their destination. With that done, the two riders nodded to each other before they mounted their steeds and rode forward.

* * *

Present time…

"What do you mean by that?" Rias asked curiously.

"We had a squad of Kokabiel's loyalist fallen angels to deal with, that's what I mean." War said in slight annoyance as he drew his Chaoseater and marched forward with his brother, with the riders' gazes fixed on Kokabiel. Before Rias could spoke however, she spotted Kiba marching towards Valper.

"Kiba?" Rias said in worry that Kiba won't do anything reckless.

"Valper Galilei. I'm the survivor of the Holy Sword Project, or more accurately of those you tried to murder. I was able to live because I was reborn as a devil. I refuse you die because I knew one day I would avenge the deaths of MY COMRADES!" Kiba shouted in anger as he gripped his Holy Erased and charged at Valper.

"Kiba, no!" Rias shouted worryingly.

In those few moments, while Issei rushed to help Kiba, Kokabiel charged a light lance and threw it at Kiba and Issei. But Death in almost instantaneous speed to everyone except War dashed in front of the way of the blast and sliced the lance in half, making it explode in the air harmlessly. Everyone was stunned by Death's sheer speed that far surpassed even that of a knight. No one but War and to some extent Kokabiel were able to follow his movements.

"Curse those horsemen." Kokabiel growled to himself in anger and fear.

"You are forgetting who you're fighting against Kokabiel." Death threatened in cold, dead serious tone.

"No. You have forgotten who you're fighting against, rider." George suddenly said as he approached the Fused Excalibur. "You killed my brother, horseman. I will have my revenge by making you pay for what you have done by break your teeth in through your…"

Suddenly he was silenced as something pierced his chest. When he looked down it was Kokabiel's light lance that inflicted a mortal wound on him.

"W… Why?" It was all that George said as his body fell down, disintegrating in sparks of light and with him, the light lance as well. Then Kokabiel telekinetically summoned the Fused Excalibur to him, boosting his strength with immense power resulting from combined swords. Realizing the severity of the situation, Kokabiel knew he would have to take this fight seriously or his death will be a certainty.

" _Fool. The runt has no idea who he's dealing with. I'm not sure if even I can beat the Reaper, let alone War as well."_ Kokabiel thought in extreme caution as he looked at Death's orange, soulless eyes.

"So much for that act. And speaking of vengeance…" Death said as he glanced behind him, his gaze fixed on Kiba. "It's time."

"What?" Kiba said.

"You said you wanted your revenge on this human for killing your comrades." Death said before he glanced back at Kokabiel. "Now it's time to make good on your oath." He said. Kiba nodded seriously before he fixed his angry gaze at the old man. He would have dealt his punishment on the human himself, but Kiba hates this man to the core, so it's only fitting that his blade is to be stained with the rogue priest's blood instead.

"I'll make you pay for everything you have ever done to me and my friends. It ends here." Kiba said angrily.

"Please, please don't kill me. I'm sorry, please forgive me. I regret what I did, truly! Please, show mercy!" Valper whimpered in cracked voice as he knelt on the ground and cupped his hand, praying with all his might that he will by some miracle be spared, making Death and War grunt slightly in disgust. It always ends like this, villains groveling at their feet, begging for mercy whenever the tables turn on them.

"Mercy? Mercy?!" Kiba growled in fury before in an instant, he swung his sword and decapitated Valper on the spot, much to the surprise of Rias, Akeno and Issei and to lesser extent War and Death.

"Kiba." Rias said in shocked voice. She knew that he was eager to exact hot vengeance on Valper for what he had done to his friends, but for someone like Kiba that was a really ruthless decapitation.

"This was the mercy you showed to my friends. Now you were given the same treatment in kind." Kiba seethed with anger, but it slowly dissipated when the deed was done.

The riders were expecting for scenario where Kiba spares the cutthroat before the priest retaliates when Kiba's back was turned, but for someone of Kiba's polite and friendly mannerism, they were only slightly taken aback in that moment at how someone of his personality can be so ruthless. Nothing new for the riders, not by a longshot, but in Death's and War's case, it amuses them to see someone actually fulfilling his vengeance instead of hesitating when the moment of revenge is at hand and eventually spare their lives. War in particular respected revenge as he can be pretty vindictive himself. He was the only rider out of the two to share Kiba's point of view at the situation, but he would never say it out loud.

"Congratulations." Death said, much to the devils' surprise and War's slight curiosity. "His debt has been paid in blood and you finally avenged your comrades. Now the main festivities will commence shortly."

"I will deal with him." War said as he stood next to his brother.

"Since when are you calling the shots?" Death asked in dry tone.

"Since the time you beat Riser Phenex in combat. Now it's my turn." War smirked a bit as he looked at his brother.

"You don't even have wings War, how do you think you can keep up with a fallen angel on the ground?" Death asked curiously, but War said nothing as he took a few steps forward and a pair of large, fiery wings sprung almost instantly from his back. "So, you finally mastered the Shadowflight?" He said.

"Yes. Now these wings have use for more than just gliding for a few miserable seconds. I can maintain them as long as I want and maneuver the skies with ease." War said, gripping his Chaoseater before he flapped his fiery wings and took to the skies, sending violent winds in every direction on ground level, stunning the devils a bit from the force of the winds produced by War, while Death merely shrugged those winds like a breeze.

" _Not bad War. Not bad at all."_ Death thought, feeling slightly proud of his brother's achievement, but of course that's something he would never say out loud. If he didn't voice that in the past, why should he now? In front of these annoying Gremory devils no less.

War commenced the assault as he charged at Kokabiel, his Chaoseater ready to make good on its name. Kokabiel readied his Fused Excalibur and parried the attack of War's blade. When the swords struck at each other, gale winds struck violently in massive radius, stunning the devils below as they tried to fight off the winds.

"Whoah. What power, it's incredible." Kiba said in amazement.

"Yeah and the fight hasn't even started." Issei said, about as amazed as Kiba if not more. Rias and Akeno shared the amazement as they silently watched the fight unfold in awe.

War and Kokabiel then continued the fight, maneuvering airborne at fast speed, their blades clashing as one tried to break the other's defenses. But even with the Fused Excalibur, Kokabiel was staggered back with every powerful blow dealt by War and his ancient weapon. Even with someone of his immense power, he knew he has no hope of victory against War himself, so he decided to immediately make use of the Excalibur abilities before the fight goes really downhill for him. Kokabiel raised his sword high and divided into five. Then he used the speed of the Excalibur Rapidly to dash like a blur in seemingly every direction. But even with the fight against someone like Kokabiel, War was not impressed by his increase of speed with the Excalibur Rapidly. Death could move _much_ faster than this, even Kiba's speed was that of a snail in comparison, which is how he was able to parry every single blow he threw at the rider with ease. Kokabiel's five forms attacked the rider one by one, but War was able to parry every strike of their blades, taking the fight a little bit seriously than his bout with Kiba.

"Wow, what speed. Kokabiel is not giving War a second to retaliate." Issei said in awe of the fight.

"It doesn't look too good for him." Akeno frowned seriously.

Rias remained silent as she looked at Death to see his reaction on War's fight, with the pale rider folding his arms as he observed the bout unfold. It was unnerving that he was so calm, as still as a corpse, not worried in the slightest. She can't tell from his mask the fact that he doesn't simply care whether War will win or lose, or that is that confident in his younger brother's strength that there was no need to worry at all.

After one of Kokabiel's copies attacked the rider, War grabbed the Excalibur sword with his gauntlet and swung his own sword at the fallen angel, cleaving him in half and making him disappear. Then he quickly sheathed his blade and used his Abyssal Chain to pierce the second copy by the shoulder, pulling the fallen angel towards him and impaling him through the chest with Chaoseater using his gauntlet, making him disappear as well. The third and fourth copy attacked War from both his left and right, but War caught the third one's blade with his gauntlet and parried the fourth one's blade with Chaoseater. Then he delivered a power strike in circular motion as both of the copies were cleaved. With the deed done, the four copies returned to the fifth one, forcing Kokabiel to regress to his single form. When he did, he panted a little in fatigue, while War remained unaffected by the bout in the slightest.

"He's… amazing." Rias said to herself, really impressed that after all that high speed dashing mid-air it didn't affect War at all. But in all honesty, after seeing what War was truly capable of back at the Rating Game with Riser, she knew that Kokabiel lost the fight before it began.

"Transparency!" Kokabiel shouted as the Fused Excalibur started to disappear, along with the wielder himself, making War frown seriously. "What will you do now rider? You can't attack me if you can't see me." He mocked as he used the Excalibur Rapidly to dash at fast speed around War.

"Well… you're half right Kokabiel." War said seriously as he used one of several enchantments infused in his blade, one of them being Hellfire, an element harnessed from Hell itself during his many sojourns to that accursed realm. The combination of invisibility and super speed was not bad, but nothing that the Four Horsemen haven't dealt with in the past over the eons. There was one thing Kokabiel blindly didn't count on: His massive level of power. His combo won't matter if he doesn't bother to suppress his power, which is how he can tell at what position he is.

Then in that moment Kokabiel charged at the rider, War quickly raised his Chaoseater and unleashed a violent, circular burst of Hellfire, stunning Kokabiel and staggering him back, his clothes caught on fire in several places, along with four of his ten wings. In that moment as Kokabiel was distracted with putting out the fires, War dashed forward and raised his left gauntlet, punching Kokabiel in the stomach hard and sending him darting towards the ground like a meteor, crashing and completely destroying half of the school house in the process, the debris and dust blowing in the direction of Death and the devils.

"War! We're trying to protect our school, not destroy it!" Rias shouted angrily.

"Your precious acedemy is not my concern." War shrugged as he continued to look at the rubble where Kokabiel was buried after the crash.

"Seconded." Death said casually, making the devils look at the two riders in bewilderment.

"Man, talk about zero fucks given attitude." Issei said in slight disbelief at the riders taking things so casually without thinking about the destruction they cause, or so he believed.

But before devils could say anything further, suddenly Kokabiel dashed like a blur in seething fury and reappeared in front of War, his four wings burned away, along with his robe and the skin of right side of his face, his left rib, right thigh and left hand.

"War, watch out!" Rias shouted worryingly as Kokabiel roared while swinging his Fused Excalibur in an attempt to cleave the rider in two. But War stood in place perfectly still and grabbed the Excalibur sword with his gauntlet without much effort.

"What?!" Kokabiel shouted in shock, his face starting to sweat as War is now having a dead serious look on his face. The fallen angel tried to free his blade from War's iron grip, but it didn't budge even an inch. The Gremory devils couldn't believe how much the tables have turned when War and Death arrived. In the beginning of their bout with the fallen angel, Kokabiel had them on the ropes, toying with them every step of the way, finding twisted ways to amuse himself while torturing the devils. But with the horsemen's arrival, _he_ was now the victim and the riders were the one overwhelming the leader class fallen angel with their seemingly limitless power.

"The original Excalibur was much more powerful than this. What you have is nothing but a shadow of its former glory, a parody of what it once was." War said in serious tone as he applied pressure on the blade with his gauntlet, squeezing the blade more and more until finally the sword sundered in large shards, leaving Kokabiel with only the grip of the blade, thus forcing him to drop it.

"You bastard! I WILL KILL YOOOUU!" Kokabiel shouted in fury before he darted in the sky, raising his hands and conjuring a light spear that rapidly grew in size until it was the size of a school house.

"Oh no!" Kiba said in shock.

"What the hell is he doing? Is he going to kill all of us?!" Issei shouted in shock.

"That attack has enough power to destroy the entire town and lands beyond in huge radius. If it sets off, none of us will survive it." Akeno said seriously.

"What?! For real?!" Issei shouted in shock. "Then that means mom… dad… even Asia…" He said in disbelief before he gritted his teeth angrily. "Hey! What the hell are you doing just standing around dude?! Move your ass and stop him before we are all dead!" He shouted, but War remained silent in place, merely looking at Kokabiel above with a same, serious look on his face.

"Quit panicking Issei!" Rias said seriously, making the devil pawn look at her in slight surprise of her rather serious tone. "The only thing we can do for now is believe in War and his abilities. And if things turn to worse, we will jump in and help him beat Kokabiel."

"A very stupid idea." Death suddenly said, attracting the attention of the devils. "War would rather die than receive anyone's help. And in your case, he would most likely kill you if you were to interfere. So I suggest you stay put and let him fight." He said in his stern, cold tone, finally silencing the devils and putting all their hopes in War's next move, most notably Rias.

Then Kokabiel finally threw his massive light lance at the rider, but War was not worried in the slightest as Death was not the only one equipped with a potent secondary weapon. The horseman calmly sheathed his Chaoseater and then clenched his right fist, gripping it tightly as surges of lightning cracked around his fist, forming noticeably more and more until he flexed his hand back and a demonic looking gauntlet formed in his hand the size of his prosthetic left gauntlet, a gauntlet that Death recognized well. The Tremor Gauntlet, an ancient weapon forged by the demons in league with the Earthshakers, a race of storm giants who not only controlled thunder and lightning, but also have the power to cause seismic earthquakes, shattering the ground ranging from small islands to even entire continents, a weapon that multiplies the user's strength to a considerable degree. And in War's hands, its destructive capabilities are unimaginable. And yet in light of the situation, War knew if Kokabiel's massive attack is to set off this close to town, it could destroy it entirely, along with the lands beyond and that's where the Tremor Gauntlet comes into play.

War clenched his gauntlet and waited for the light lance to close in. Once it was close enough, War shouted as electric charged gauntlet struck the tip of the lance. Instead of destroying it, War focused the kinetic energy of his attack to punch the lance away instead, with Kokabiel's own attack darting towards the skies, bypassing him at fast speed. The electricity caused by the strike of the Tremor Gauntlet quickly spread across the lance until finally the lance exploded violently in the sky in amassive radius above the clouds reaching out the entire city and beyond, where even from ground level the sound of explosion can be heard.

Kokabiel was left completely stunned and speechless from War's feat of strength. He put all of his energy into his light lance and the rider punched it away like it was nothing. As for War, he had enough of this one sided bout as he sprung his fiery wings and drew his Chaoseater once again before charging towards the fallen angel. Kokabiel had little time to recover from his state of shock as War plunged his blade in the fallen angel's chest, with Kokabiel puking out a chunk of blood in turn.

"It ends now, fallen angel." War stated grimly as blood flowed from Kokabiel's chest on his blade. Then War pulled Kokabiel overhead and threw him down, making the fallen angel crash into the ground near Death and the devils. With his demise, the holy circle rune that was etched on the school grounds lifted in the air before it dissipated, vanishing into nothingness while War landed in front of Kokabiel, his wings dissipating from his back and sheathing his Chaoseater as Kokabiel's corpse finally regressed in light energy, dissipating until it completely vanished.

"Wow, you kicked that sucker's ass good dude!" Issei cheered as the devils got closer to War.

"Nice work War." Kiba smiled while Rias and Akeno nodded silently in silent praise.

War was more annoyed by the praise than anything, it's not like he's doing all this in the Kingdom of Man for the fun of it or to show off his skills. When his eyes met with Rias' though, the Gremory princess blushed and shyly looked away, not having the courage to make contact with his blue eyes for some unknown reason. War and Death raised their eyebrows curiously at the sight. While War was oblivious to her rather strange behavior, Death had a good guess of what's happening.

" _Hmph. An interesting development to say the least."_ Death thought, surprised and slightly confused at the same time. This one must be really insane if she thinks War of all people will requite any 'feelings' to her whatsoever if that's what's going on. A ridiculous concept to even think about, let alone mention out loud.

But before either of them could utter a word, a powerful beam of white energy shot towards War at almost instantaneous speed. The red rider was on immediate alert as he raised both of his hands in front of him and defended himself from the sudden assault. The assailant struck War before the punch could reach the red rider, sending War sliding back a few yards before he composed himself and pushed the attacker back while quickly drawing his blade. But the enemy hovered backwards swiftly before the rider's blade would reach him and landed not far from War, covered in white armor similar to Issei's, with the exception of glowing blue wings.

"Wait, is that…" Rias said in surprise as she couldnt believe who she was seeing.

"The White Dragon Emperor." War stated sternly.

"My apologies. I thought that I attacked Kokabiel, but I never would have guessed that I would encounter The Lord of Battles himself." The unknown wielder of the white dragon mocked.

"Kokabiel is dead." Death finally spoke, attracting the vanishing dragon's attention. "And apparently you have a death wish as well."

" _Hmm. The Reaper of Souls is here too? This won't end well if I were to take on two of the Four Horsemen at the same time."_ The white dragon thought cautiously. Even with his powers and abilities, he knows better than to tangle with the two riders, especially since the most ruthless of the Four is present. With little choice, he sprung his wings and took to the skies.

"Oh no you don't." War growled as he sprung his wings as well and charged at the white dragon. "You won't get away after that sneak attack!"

[DIVIDE!]

War's power was cut in half, his body feeling heavy at the sudden decrease in power, his wings disappearing and making him fall down on the ground. Luckily War managed to land on his feet, realizing the mistake he made for charging at the assailant so blindly.

"Have you forgotten that he has the ability to cut your power in half War?" Death scolded with folded arms as he walked and stopped next to his brother.

"Yes I know, very stupid of me to be so reckless." War gritted his teeth in frustration as he got up and clenched his sword.

"That being said, it would appear that we have found the wielder of Albion, The White Dragon Emperor." Death said as he fixed his cold, ruthless gaze at the assailant.

[Are you going to ignore me, white one?] Ddraig suddenly said from Issei's gauntlet, attracting the attention of the white dragon wielder.

"The dragon hand talked?" Rias said in surprise. This whole time Issei's Sacred Gear was silent to everyone else, but it would appear that the dragon inside Issei has a mind of his own.

[You are still alive, red one?] Albion said as the blue wings glowed repeatedly, similarly to Issei's green gem when Ddraig is communicating.

[I've been wondering when we would finally meet again.] Ddraig said.

[As have I, we are still fated to fight. It is inevitable.] Albion said.

"If you prefer not to be banished into Oblivion as originally intended, along with your wielders, you will not be fighting, at least not in Man's Kingdom." Death threatened in a very stern, cold voice.

[Yes. We know better than to invoke the wrath of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse.] Ddraig said after several seconds of intense silence.

[Especially the Reaper of Souls himself.] Albion said.

"Good. Now out of my sight! And don't make me regret my mercy." Death threatened to the white dragon wielder. The assailant clenched his fists as he begrudgingly turned around, his body enveloped in blinding light and turning into blue orb of light, dissipating more and more until it completely disappeared. With the deed done, Death and War turned to the devils.

"Well, I guess it's finally over." Rias said, sighing in relief.

"Not quite. You devils are going to repair the damage caused to this institution. Also, you will use your devil magic to erase the events of this night's battle from the human's memories inhabiting this town." Death ordered.

"What?! After all that, you are putting us on clean up duty?! Come on dude, that's not even close to fair." Issei complained childishly.

"Life is seldom fair, Hyoudou. Now quit complaining and get to work." Death ordered as Despair galloped near him, with Ruin doing the same, prompting the two riders to mount and ride away from the devils, back to their headquarters in Rias' club house.

"Ugh, he's such a fucking dildohead it's unreal!" Issei shouted as he grabbed his head in frustration.

"Maybe. But on the bright side, they managed to kill Kokabiel and stop the Great War from happening again." Akeno smiled at Issei.

"Well, let's start rebuilding the school. And then I'll deal with you Kiba." Rias frowned seriously before she left towards the ruined school house, along with Akeno. Kiba now realized the severity of his foolish thirst for revenge as he bowed his head down in shame. He betrayed Rias and her household, he practically left them behind to hunt down Valper and the other culprits on his own. Now he doesn't know if it's even possible to redeem himself to her.

"Don't take her words to heart, Kiba." Issei said seriously, drawing Kiba's attention. "It's more because of Koneko's death that she is like this."

"Koneko's dead? How?! What happened?!" Kiba asked in complete shock.

"Death killed her, along with Saji after our fight with the stray priest." Issei said seriously before he clenched his fist. "It's my fault. I should have let Rias and the others know of our plan to help you out. But it all backfired completely and now Koneko and Saji are dead. All because of me." He gritted his teeth in frustration and clenched his fists angrily.

"That's not true Issei. Koneko agreed to help you, she knew of the risks." Kiba said seriously.

"That's what I keep telling myself. And yet I can't let go of the fact that I'm responsible for what happened to them." Issei said, having a lump on his neck as tears started to form in his eyes, sniffing a bit before he stood upright.

"There's no use inflicting pain to yourself. If anything, I'm to be blamed for starting this whole mess in the first place. If I wasn't so blinded by my own thirst for revenge, you wouldn't had to go through all the trouble of finding people to help me. So ultimately, _I_ am the one to be blamed for their deaths." Kiba said in dead serious tone as he looked down before he looked in front of him. "So I'm ready for any sort of punishment planned on me, no matter how severe it may be. Now let's go, the president waits for us." He said, with Issei slowly following suit, ready to commence the reconstruction of their school.

The next day, Death summoned Irina and Xenovia to have a word with them after the last night's events.

"You two couldn't have been more useless than yesterday. I asked you to find Kokabiel and return to us, not confront him head on." Death scolded with folded arms.

"Well if we had our Holy Swords, we would have at least stood a chance against him." Xenovia frowned slightly in anger.

"Yes, your creativity is astonishing, human." Death said sarcastically, angering Xenovia and even Irina, but they know better than to say anything against the Reaper. "We have acquired the shards of the Excalibur swords that were combined in a single weapon. Now all that is left is to find the culprit who has the tendency to equip the humans with weaponry from the White City's arsenal."

"The White City?" Irina asked curiously.

"A realm that humans know as Heaven." War said.

"Oh wow, you've actually been to Heaven?! Oh dear Lord, it must have been divine!" Irina squealed in pure glee, her pupils turning to stars at the very thought as she cupped her hands in prayer. "So can you tell me what Heaven looks like?! Is it among the clouds, where a large fence gate awaits, the holy, radiant light shining through them with cute little angels leading you in?!"

"Irina!" Xenovia interrupted, returning Irina to reality, much to her annoyance and frustration for being so rudely interrupted. "The Reaper didn't summon us to give us a history lesson."

"Oh right. Sorry, I get all excited at the mention of Heaven." Irina giggled cutely, much to the utter annoyance of the riders. If she were to know how the White City and its militaristic society works, her opinion of the First Kingdom would have been a whole lot different.

"Now, what do you mean of the culprit that you mentioned?" Xenovia asked seriously.

"I mean of your leader, the Archangel Michael." Death stated.

"What?! The great Archangel Michael?!" Irina and Xenovia exclaimed in shock and surprise.

"Yes. That is the purpose of this meeting, for you two to make contact with the archangel and bring him to me." Death said in strict tone.

"I'm afraid it's not as easy as it sounds to make contact with Lord Michael." Xenovia frowned seriously.

"I'm sure you'll find the way. After all, you two are part of the Church, correct?" Death said shrewdly, making the two girls scowl a bit. "Now go, you have your orders." Death commanded. Now his words are really getting on Xenovia's nerves as she gritted her teeth in frustration.

" _To hell with all this! I don't care if he's one of the Four, I will not be treated like a lapdog!"_ Xenovia thought in anger.

"Xenovia!" Irina exclaimed, this time she being the one who tempered her ally's anger as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go. You heard what he said." She said in calm tone with closed eyes before she turned around and walked away, with Xenovia begrudgingly following suit.

" _Poor Irina. I know she's the member of the Church and all that, but I feel sorry for her. This is probably the cruelest treatment she can receive from the horsemen."_ Issei thought before he sighed. _"Wish the things didn't get this complicated, or at all. Life would have been much easier and simpler if these dickbags didn't enter the scene."_

And so Death and War have acquired five swords of the fabled Excalibur and slain Kokabiel, putting an end to his scheme to restart the Great War that ceased centuries ago, with only two swords left to find. But even with that battle won, Kokabiel was not the perpetrator that they are looking for, for he was not in a possession of even one of the Seven Seals to give them a solid evidence of the impending Endwar. For now, the riders will have to continue in their search and pray that their efforts will bear fruit sooner rather than later.

* * *

 **A/N: And here it is, Kokabiel vs War. I know some of you expected for Death to fight Kokabiel, but since he had Fused Excalibur, i thought it would be more awesome for the two swordsmen to duke it out airborne.**

 **-Wacko12 I am yet to see what will i do with Uriel in this crossover, because one is different from the other.**

 **-zhisyamuddin2900 Hahaha,thanks alot man, nah it's okay, it's just so annoying for people to ask me to make the damn Horsemen of the Apocalypse to go all lovey dovey. I played both Darksiders 1 and 2 and know their personalities, so hell no on that part. Thanks for the review and have a nice day too :)**

 **-Gamelover41592 Thanks a lot, yeah i really gave some thought on Michael's background, hope it doesnt put me in the corner. Yeah, things dont go too well with irina and Xenovia, but who knows, anything can happen in future chapters :)**

 **-OmegaDelta Well, i have yet to see what i will do with Ascalon, so can't say anything at this point.**

 **-Deathbigfan It's okay. Well i try. Thanks and you're welcome, hope i dont disappoint in future chapters :)**

 **-Odinson... no. Sorry, but no.**

 **-Elldar Haha, yeah Death has that kind of effect on people across Creation. I thought about it, but i was thinking of tweaking the Reaper Form a bit, so it's not a total spamfest and make him tap into that power only when it's necessary. Or at least not to spam it as much as he did in Darksiders 2 :P**

 **Thanks. I like both Death and War, they are total badasses, so that's why i decided to throw War in as well, especially with the mentioned bond they have after the Abomination Crisis.**

 **How powerful they are? Cant tell exactly how strong they are, but i'd say they are uber powerful especially in their Chaos Forms, since they are the Charred Council's enforcers after all. I mean, they weren't really trying so far, except maybe when they were fighting the demon army in the Rating Game, so we are yet to see how powerful they really are. Will Mortis appear? I doubt it, since i gave Death Frostforged Twins as his secondary weapons.**

 **And** **no problem, thanks for the extensive review and have a nice day as well :)**

 **-TheFirstHorseman nah dont sweat it it's okay.**

 **And second, yeah, here's my take on the Excalibur arc. I know, didnt do much with Xenovia in this chapter (or at all), but i'm planning what to do with Xenovia in the next chapter. Whether she will become a devil like in anime or will she take another path, that remains to be seen. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless :)**

 **-This guy saids Could be, who knows? :D**

 **-MegaKill Thank you very much. Yeah, i actually plan on going all the way to season 4. At first i doubted on how it will turn out to be, but after watching 9 episodes into that season (english dubbed), i decided to go that far and will probably end the story on a high note after i covered season 4 with a legendary battle in mind.**

 **-MakeWarNotLove Well if you mean by issei using his Illegal Move Triaina or Cardinal Crimson Promotion, then yeah, he would give Death a run for his money. Before that... nah, he would definitely lose, especially if we consider Death's own abilities from Darksiders 2, like Unstoppable, Aegis Guard etc.**

 **-Fortune Unfortunately, not very soon, because for now i'm focusing on this story.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews and as always, i'll see you in the next chapter :)**


End file.
